Mit Dir
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: CAP. 22 NO AR. Após a batalha contra os cavaleiros de Athena, Odin concede uma nova chance para os guerreiros deuses reconstruírem suas vidas, seus laços de amizade e seus amores.
1. Prólogo

**Os ****personagens ****de ****Saint ****Seiya ****pertencem ****ao ****tio ****Kurumada ****e ****é ****ele ****quem ****enche ****os ****bolsinhos. ****Todos ****os ****outros ****personagens ****são ****meus ****e ****eu ****não ****ganho ****nenhum ****centavo ****com ****eles, ****mas ****me ****divirto ****pra ****caramba.**

**MIT DIR**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Co-autoria deste capítulo e consultoria para assuntos asgardianos, dramáticos e geográficos: Fiat Noctum**

**PRÓLOGO**

– Não vou deixar você partir – Hilda diz, segurando ternamente a mão de Siegfried. Sua outra mão acaricia os cabelos do guerreiro-deus.

O Guerreiro-deus de Dubhe utilizara um recurso extremo ao subir ao céu com Sorento. Agora retornara à terra, seu corpo despencando com violência nas proximidades do palácio Valhalla. Hilda acabara de encontrá-lo. Siegfried traz no corpo as marcas da batalha, bem como as da queda. Seus cabelos claros, agora emolduram seu rosto de vermelho. O sangue marcara sua pele alva em um caminho rubro das orelhas ao queixo, conseqüência dos tímpanos destruídos. Tem ferimentos profundos no peito e traz ambas as mãos ensangüentadas, os dedos inchados, rígidos. Os olhos desfocados parecem fitar Hilda.

– Não adianta mais, Hilda – Freya diz, consternada. – Ele já está morto. Já estão todos mortos.

– Não! Odin não pode ser tão cruel! Nunca vou permitir. Odin, meu senhor, não permita que ele morra por uma fraqueza minha. Não permita que nenhum guerreiro-deus morra. Por favor. Por favor, Odin! Ouve minha súplica!

– Não há mais nada a fazer, irmã – Freya se aproxima de Hilda e abraça. A essa altura também Hagen já estava morto. – Eu já mandei recolherem os corpos. Precisamos ao menos dar a ele sepultamentos dignos.

– Senhora! Senhora! – um dos soldados do palácio se aproxima gritando. – Eles não estão mortos, senhora!

– O que está dizendo? – Hilda pergunta.

– Não estão mortos. Ainda não. Fomos recolher os corpos e os encontramos ainda vivos. Entretanto, se não receberem os cuidados necessários, morrerão em bem pouco tempo.

– Por Odin! O que eu posso fazer? Nosso velho curadeiro não será capaz de cuidar de todos. Temos que encontrar um jeito de levá-los até o hospital mais próximo

– Irmã, eu sei o que fazer.

– Fale logo, Freya.

– Há um grande helicóptero pousado lá embaixo. Foi esse helicóptero que trouxe a srta. Kido e os cavaleiros do Zodíaco. E há dois outros menores, que trouxeram o Dragão e as duas amazonas. Vamos até lá. Não acho que o os pilotos se recusarão a nos ajudar. E você, soldado, junte-se os outros e leve os guerreiros-deuses para lá.

– Sim, senhora! – o homem responde, para depois sair em disparada.

– Eu vou conseguir salvá-los – Hilda afirma, ainda segurando a mão de Siegfried, que agora está sendo posto numa espécie de maca pelos soldados. – De um jeito ou de outro, eu vou conseguir.

Hilda, Freya e os soldados que carregam Siegfried descem em direção ao local onde os helicópteros estão pousados. Os demais soldados seguem pelo lado oposto para recolherem os outros guerreiros-deuses. Perto do palácio, encontram Shido e Bado caídos na neve, o guerreiro de Alcor com a cabeça sobre o abdômen do irmão gêmeo, formando um "T" na neve. Ambos estavam feridos e da cabeça de Bado descia um grosso fio de sangue, agora já congelado.

Na floresta próxima ao palácio de Valhalla, os soldados encontram Alberich, sem ferimentos aparentes, provavelmente com hemorragia interna. Os soldados hesitaram. Todos já sabiam que ele pretendia tomar o lugar de Hilda, mesmo assim resolveram que Megrez merecia ao menos a chance de sobreviver.

Seguem adiante à procura de Mime. Nas ruínas de uma casa abandonada, encontram-no deitado no chão de pedra, sem armadura, uma neve fininha começando a se acumular sobre ele. Como Alberich, também não possui ferimentos aparentes, apenas um filete de sangue escorre no canto da boca. Cristais de gelo se formaram em seus cílios, a pele está muito pálida e a expressão em sua face é tranqüila como a dos que morrem dormindo.

Hagen, que tinha sido enterrado por Hyoga, é motivo de discórdia entre os soldados que não querem desenterrá-lo. Ao final, decidem levá-lo até Hilda para que ela e Freya vissem que tinham tentado salvar o guerreiro-deus de Merak. Ao abrirem a cova rasa onde ele tinha sido sepultado, surpreendem-se ao encontrá-lo ainda vivo.

– Como pode estar vivo depois de tanto tempo sob a neve?– um soldado questiona.

– Só pode ser um daqueles milagres inexplicáveis – o outro responde.

– Que seja. Levem-no embora, ainda vamos buscar os demais.

Mais abaixo, no fundo da cachoeira congelada, encontram Fenrir. Alioth, que havia sido retirado de baixo da neve por seus lobos, tinha os lábios roxos, as feições pálidas como as de um cadáver - o que, de certa forma, era - os dedos rijos, as pálpebras congeladas sobre os olhos. A violência da avalanche provocada por Shiryu quebrou-lhe ambas as pernas na altura das coxas, uma delas com exposição do osso. Dois soldados recolheram-no, um pouco enojados com a visão da fratura exposta. Os demais seguiram adiante para buscar Thor.

Já bem próximo de onde os helicópteros estão, os soldados encontram o guerreiro-deus de Phecda também ainda com vida. Está deitado de bruços sobre a neve já tingida de vermelho. Uma fina camada de gelo depositou-se sobre seu corpo. Viram-no com cuidado. Seu abdômen tem uma grande lesão aberta, com sangue congelado, e um grosso fio de sangue escorre pela boca. Respira com dificuldade e os soldados acham que morrerá antes de chegar aos helicópteros.

Nos helicópteros, Hilda tenta convencer os pilotos.

– Mas a srta. Kido, onde está? – o piloto do helicóptero maior indaga.

– Ela e os cavaleiros foram lutar num lugar chamado Templo Submarino – Freya explica.

– Eu não posso sair daqui sem a srta. Kido. Não tenho autorização para isso – diz o piloto.

– Por favor! São oito vidas que o senhor pode salvar! – Hilda insiste. – Basta levá-los ao hospital mais próximo! Tenho certeza de que a senhorita Kido aprovaria!

Os pilotos enfim concordam em levar os guerreiros-deuses para Narvik, cidade mais próxima, na Noruega. Hilda segue num dos helicópteros menores com Siegfried e Mime. Freya no outro com Hagen e Alberich. No helicóptero maior, Thor, Fenrir, Shido e Bado. A viagem é longa e dura. Para Freya e Hilda resta apenas rezar e esperar que Odin ouça suas preces e salve as vidas dos guerreiros-deuses.

Continua...

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

_Oi pessoas!_

_Finalmente eis a side de Asgard! Aqui vamos ver o que acontecia nas terras geladas enquanto os fatos de "O Casamento" e de "Sorrisos, Segredos e Enganos" se desenrolavam, até chegarmos à festa de casamento que é onde todas as histórias se tocam._

_Tive que rever todos os episódios de Asgard, pois não lembrava dos detalhes! E não foi nenhum sacríficio já que adoro essa Saga! Foi tão bom rever meus dragões lutandooooo! Ai, ai, ai! Eu e minha tara por dragões! Hehehehehe!_

_Meu muitíssimo obrigada a Fiat Noctum por tudo, tudo, tudo!_

_E eu a Fiat consideramos que Asgard fica em algum lugar na ilha de Svalbard, pertencente à Noruega. Narvik é a cidade mais próxima._

_P.S.: Reli a fic para me localizar nos fatos já que fiquei parada um tempo por causa da monografia, e resolvi alterar a grafia de alguns nomes. Eu usava "Haguen" e "Fekda", grafia do MEU tempo, o tempo de CDZ na Manchete. Quando comecei a publicar a fic minha beta tinha até estranhado isso, porque ela só pegou CDZ agora. Nessa releitura me deu vontade de colocar como a grafia nova, então alterei para Hagen e Phecda._

_Até o primeiro capítulo!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	2. Capítulo 1 Princesas?

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**MIT DIR**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Consultoria para assuntos asgardianos, dramáticos e geográficos: Fiat Noctum**

**Capítulo 1 - Princesas?**

Hospital de Narvik, Noruega.

– O que temos? – uma médica pergunta à enfermeira, caminhando apressada para o centro cirúrgico, devidamente paramentada.

– São oito feridos, em estado muito grave, doutora – explica a enfermeira.

– Oito? – surpreende-se a médica. –O que houve? Caiu um avião?

– Os ferimentos não parecem ser de acidente. Duas moças vieram com eles. São de Asgard.

– Asgard? Asgard não existe! – ela afirma e abre um sorriso sarcástico. – É só um reino mitológico.

– Pois eu acho que existe. E as moças dizem que são as princesas de lá. Devem ser mesmo, pois chegaram de helicóptero!

– Era só o que me faltava. Oito feridos vindos de um reino que nem existe. Você disse que estão todos em estado grave?

– Sim. Já mandei preparar os três centros cirúrgicos e chamei os médicos que estavam de folga. Mesmo assim não conseguiremos fazer todas as cirurgias ao mesmo tempo.

– Bom, vamos abrir primeiro os que estão em pior estado. Os outros podem esperar. Ou não.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Horas depois.

Na sala de espera, Hilda e Freya estão sentadas no sofá, a irmã mais nova deitada com a cabeça apoiada no ombro da mais velha. Uma enfermeira se aproxima.

– Senhoras, acabaram as primeiras cirurgias – ela explica. – Agora vão começar a fazer a dos que estavam esperando.

– Ah, como eles estão? – Hilda pergunta, aflita.

– Não podemos afirmar que vão ficar bem. A situação é muito, muito delicada. Senhora, o que houve com eles? Nunca vimos nada parecido.

– Uma guerra – Hilda diz, sem conter as lágrimas.

– Guerra? Não sabia que havia uma.

– Não poderia mesmo saber – Hilda diz, com o olhar distante, lembrando-se dos fatos ocorridos há pouco em sua terra. – Uma guerra. E por minha causa.

– Uma guerra por você, como a guerra de Tróia foi por Helena? – a enfermeira pergunta animada com a ideia.

– Não, não foi nada disso – Freya diz, enxugando as lágrimas da irmã. – E a culpa não foi sua. Enfermeira, pode me dizer como o Hagen está?

– Hagen? – a enfermeira questiona, sem compreender. – Não sabemos quem são. Aliás, gostaria que as senhoritas preenchessem as fichas dos pacientes. Com essa confusão de gente ferida, acabei esquecendo.

– Hagen é o que estava de armadura vermelha e prata – Freya explica.

– Ah, sim. Aquela coisa que ele vestia o protegeu um pouco da hipotermia, mas as mãos...

– O que têm? – preocupa-se Freya.

– Os dedos ficaram em contato direto com o gelo por tempo demais. A médica acha que será necessário amputar alguns.

– Faça o que for preciso, desde que consigam salvar a vida dele, está tudo bem – Freya afirma entristecida, porém certa de que o que importa é que ele sobreviva.

– Claro. Bom, aqui estão as fichas. Preencham, por favor. Enquanto isso, vou ver se temos novidades no centro cirúrgico.

– Obrigada – Hilda agradece.

– Hilda, o que vamos fazer? – Freya pergunta. – Não podemos ficar aqui nesse hospital, precisamos de roupas e dinheiro. Saímos com tanta pressa que nem pegamos nada. Os guerreiros-deuses também vão precisar de roupas quando tiverem alta. Porque eles vão sair dessa situação, eu tenho certeza.

– Eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso, querida. Realmente não sei o que fazer.

– Bom, vamos cuidar logo dessas fichas. As cirurgias ainda devem demorar. Depois pensamos juntas no que faremos.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Mais algumas horas depois e uma das médicas que operou os guerreiros-deuses vem falar com Hilda e Freya.

– Boa noite. Sou a Dra. Ann Dagsland, chefe do setor de cirurgia do Hospital Municipal de Narvik, uma das cirurgiãs que acabou de operar os senhores feridos. Vocês são da família deles?

– Não. Eles são da nossa guarda pessoal. – Hilda diz, sem perceber o quanto a frase soa incomum.

– Guarda pessoal? – a médica questiona, intrigada.

– É. Sou Hilda, a princesa e sacerdotisa de Asgard e esta é a minha irmã, Freya.

– Então é verdade, Asgard existe e tem até uma princesa com guarda pessoal? – a médica diz, um pouco sarcástica.

– Isso mesmo – Hilda responde, ignorando o sarcasmo. Não estava em condições de discutir com quem quer que fosse. – Como eles estão?

– Bom, me acompanhem até a UTI para identificá-los e eu vou explicando a situação de cada um.

– Claro.

– Ah, me diga uma coisa, como devo tratá-la? Alteza? – Ann indaga, ainda sarcástica.

– Me chame pelo meu nome: Hilda.

– Pois não – Ann ri.

Defronte à UTI, Hilda e Freya identificam os guerreiros-deuses um por um. A médica explica o procedimento médico que utilizara em cada um deles.

– Bom, o senhor Bado é o único que não corre mais risco de vida, só precisa ficar na UTI em observação. Já, já ele sai. Até porque esse tempo na UTI custa uma fortuna para o Estado. O gêmeo dele é que está bem mal, mas talvez psobreviva. O trauma na cabeça foi bastante sério e pode ser que ele fique com alguma sequela importante, mas só vou saber ao certo em alguns dias. O que atende pelo nome de Mime também não está muito mal. Conseguimos controlar a hemorragia interna e tratar a hipotermia, mas ele precisará ficar em tratamento intensivo por uns bons dias. O do cabelo pintado de rosa, o que é muito gay por sinal, está péssimo. Conseguimos controlar a hemorragia interna, mas o baço já era. Não sei se ele aguenta. O tal de Fenrir está numa fria. Conseguiu a proeza de fraturar os dois fêmures. E fratura exposta num deles. Colocamos uns parafusos nele. Vai sobreviver, mas ainda temos que ter extremo cuidado para não haver necrose nos tecidos, depois teremos de cuidar para os músculos não atrofiarem. Ele vai ter que fazer muita fisioterapia e mesmo assim, com as duas pernas quebradas não vai andar nem tão cedo. Vai precisar de ajuda pra tudo. Aliás, acho bom vocês duas irem se preparando para cuidar dele quando ele for para a enfermaria. As enfermeiras não vão ficar de plantão lá. Vão ter que dar comida na boquinha, ajudá-lo a fazer xixizinho... Hehehe!

– Ajudar a...? – Hilda pergunta, envergonhada.

– É, isso mesmo. Enfermeira é para outras funções. A parte do xixizinho é com as acompanhantes, no caso, vocês. Continuando, o grandão teve uma lesão enorme no abdome, abrimos e o dano interno não foi tão sério quanto esperávamos. O maior risco que ele corre agora é o de ter alguma infecção. O loirinho bronzeado, aliás, uma pergunta: como ele se bronzeou tanto em Asgard? Asgard não é tipo, gelado pra caramba? Bom, esse não está muito arrebentado, mas chegou com uma hiportemia de dar medo.

– Vai amputar os dedos dele? – Freya pergunta, aflita.

– Hum... a enfermeira já lhe contou? Bom, dois dedos estão em péssimo estado. Estamos tentando evitar a necrose, mas caso não consigamos, vamos amputar e pronto. Mas sem estresse. Tanta gente vive sem os braços, dois dedinhos não farão falta.

– E por último, senhor Siegfried. Esse é o que está pior. Sofreu duas paradas cardíacas, conseguimos reanimá-lo, mas não sabemos como ele ficará. Ele é duro na queda, hein? E que queda. Ele caiu de que altura? Do céu? Se não estivesse com aquela armadura, teria se espatifado no chão. Bom, ele tem algumas fraturas e o dano nos tímpanos é irreversível, ok? Vai ficar surdo como uma porta.

Hilda estava se irritando com a falta de sensibilidade da médica ao falar dos pacientes como se fossem pedaços de qualquer coisa, e quando ela começou a falar de Siegfried, a princesa de Asgard não aguentou ficar calada:

– Escuta aqui, por que fala deles assim com esse ar displicente? – ela indaga, sem paciência para as ironias da médica. – São pessoas!

– Quer que eu chore por eles? Eu estou fazendo o meu trabalho, não estou aqui pra me compadecer de ninguém. Se eu for chorar por cada paciente, não vou ter mais lágrimas. Agora voltem para suas casas, que é o que eu vou fazer. Essa história de princesas de Asgard não colou. É mais fácil vocês terem vindo de um baile à fantasia. E que baile violento! Eles não vão sair da UTI nem tão cedo e eu não quero vocês zanzando pelo corredor.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Vinte e quatro horas depois.

Dra. Ann acaba de voltar ao hospital. Passa por Hilda e Freya e nota que ainda estão com as mesmas roupas do dia anterior e parecem mais abatidas.

– Bom dia – a médica cumprimenta as duas. "Se são mesmo princesas e chegaram de helicóptero," pensa a médica, "o que ainda estão fazendo aqui, com a mesma roupa? São malucas, isso sim. É cada uma que me aparece."

– Bom dia, doutora – as irmãs respondem.

– Vou ver como eles estão e já trarei notícias.

– Obrigada.

A médica retorna cerca de vinte minutos depois.

– Estão estáveis, exceto o senhor Siegfried.

– Oh, meu Deus, Siegfried – Hilda murmura abraçando Freya. – Odin está me castigando através de Siegfried. Isso não é justo.

Ann não entende o comentário e continua:

– Bom, senhoras, tudo que lhes resta a fazer é esperar. E de nada adianta ficarem aqui o tempo todo. Já disse para irem pra casa.

– Nós não temos para onde ir – Freya diz.

– Como não têm se são princesas? – a médica pergunta com ironia.

Hilda explica a situação:

– Saímos de Asgard pensando unicamente em salvá-los. Não pegamos dinheiro, nem roupas, nem nada.

– É só ir buscar de helicóptero, não?

– Aqueles helicópteros não eram nossos e já partiram – Hilda diz e completa, irritada: – Você não acredita que somos de Asgard, não acredita em nada do que dissemos, então por que fica nos perturbando com seu sarcasmo? Não precisamos de gracinhas numa hora como essa. Se não pode nos ajudar, limite-se a fazer o seu trabalho, como você mesma disse ontem.

– Desculpe. Exagerei um pouco. Mas é que essa história é muito maluca. Vocês chegam aqui de helicóptero, com oito feridos graves, dizendo que são princesas de um reino mitológico. Qualquer um duvidaria.

– Tudo bem – assente a princesa mais velha.

– Bom, disseram que estão sem dinheiro, então devem estar com fome.

– Estamos, sim. Mas vamos dar um jeito.

– Que jeito? Pedir esmolas? O hospital tem uma lanchonete no pavimento inferior. Podem lanchar lá por minha conta.

– Obrigada – Hilda agradece.

– Eu vou levá-las até lá.

Na lanchonete, Hilda e Freya pedem apenas um sanduíche e um suco.

– Estão há mais de trinta horas sem comer e vão pedir só isso?

– Não queremos abusar de sua boa vontade – diz Hilda.

– Não vão abusar. Peçam mais alguma coisa. Olha, vou ser bem sincera com vocês. Esses oito pacientes vão demorar bastante para se recuperarem. Como pretendem ficar em Narvik? Vão acampar na sala de espera?

– Não sabemos. Só sabemos que não vamos voltar para Asgard sem eles.

– Está bem, está bem. Não vou deixar vocês duas ficarem morando na sala de espera. Vou dar um jeito nisso.

A doutora Ann diz e deixa as duas na lanchonete.

– E agora? – Freya pergunta, aflita. – Ela vai nos expulsar daqui! Para onde iremos?

– Acho que ela não vai fazer isso, querida.

– Tomara que você esteja certa. Por via das dúvidas, vou pedir outro sanduíche. Se formos expulsas pelo menos estarei de barriga cheia.

Continua...

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

_Ebaaaaaaaaa!_

_Primeiro capítulo no ar! Dra. Ann é osso duro de roer, né, não?_

_Obrigada aos que começaram a acompanhar mais essa viagem e à Fiat Noctum, que de tanto me cutucar consegue fazer com que eu deixe tudo mais explicadinho._

_Até o próximo capítulo!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	3. Capítulo 2 Asgard existe

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**MIT DIR**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Consultoria para assuntos asgardianos, dramáticos e geográficos: Fiat Noctum**

**Capítulo 2 – Asgard Existe**

Dra. Ann Dagsland retorna à lanchonete do hospital quando Hilda e Freya já estão devorando o segundo sanduíche cada uma. Mesmo famintas, as princesas de Asgard não perdem a classe e comem pausadamente.

– Falei com o prefeito da cidade – Ann diz. – Mais tarde ele virá pessoalmente conversar com vocês e dará um jeito nessa situação.

– Obrigada, doutora – Hilda agradece.

– E, no final das contas Asgard existe mesmo. O senhor prefeito disse que conhece o lugar.

– Conhece? – indaga Hilda.

– Sim. Ele disse que conhece o tal reino de onde você é princesa e não me deu mais detalhes.

– Que bom que ele conhece. Agora você sabe que estamos falando a verdade.

– O fato de Asgard existir ou não é indiferente para mim, não muda a minha vida em absolutamente nada.

– Uma pena – Hilda diz, sorrindo satisfeita. – Você devia abrir a sua mente para as coisas misteriosas do mundo.

Ann nada responde, apenas sai irritada e diz ao atendente da lanchonete:

– Põe na minha conta.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Pouco tempo depois, o prefeito de Narvik chega ao hospital. As princesas de Asgard já estão na sala de espera outra vez, agora com os estômagos forrados.

– Bom dia, altezas – o homem diz, curvando-se.

– Bom dia, senhor – respondem as irmãs asgardianas. Hilda olha a face do homem atentamente. Sabe que é alguém conhecido, entretanto não consegue recordar de quem se trata.

– Natural que não se recorde de mim, princesa Hilda – ele diz, ao perceber o olhar perscrutador da princesa. – Quando saí de Asgard a senhorita ainda era uma criança e a princesa Freiya, um bebê. Linus Jensen, seu criado.

– Jensen? Filho de Bjorn Jensen?

– Exatamente, alteza.

– Oh, meu Deus! Realmente eu era criança, mas me lembro bem do seu pai, aliás o senhor se parece muito com ele. Freqüentava o palácio, quando meu pai ainda era o rei.

– Sim, isso mesmo.

– Fico feliz por revê-lo, senhor Linus.

– Eu que me sinto honrado por ter as princesas da minha terra natal na cidade onde moro, ainda que não seja por uma razão alegre.

– É verdade – Hilda diz, com pesar.

– Doutora Ann contou-me sobre oito rapazes feridos oriundos de Asgard. São os sagrados Guerreiros-Deuses, não são?

– Sim. Todos eles.

– O que houve, alteza? Não consigo vislumbrar razão para tantos feridos.

– É uma história muito longa e dolorosa, senhor Linus.

– Estou pronto para ouvir quando quiserem, altezas. Aliás, gostaria de convidá-las para um jantar em minha casa. Eu e minha esposa ficaríamos muito honrados.

– Nós aceitamos o convite. Acho que precisamos mesmo espairecer.

– Excelente! Bom, a doutora Ann também me contou que as senhoritas estão aqui na sala de espera desde que chegaram de Asgard. Em que posso ajudá-las?

– Viemos às pressas, não trouxemos roupas, nem dinheiro – Hilda explica. – Gostaríamos apenas de mandar alguém a Asgard para buscar ambas as coisas.

– Ainda hoje mandarei alguém até Asgard. Quanto à hospedagem das senhoritas em Narvik, por favor, faço questão de que fiquem em minha casa!

– Muitíssimo obrigada pela gentileza, mas não podemos aceitar. Certamente passaremos muito tempo aqui na cidade e visitas longas demais acabam virando estorvo. Parece-nos bastante que indique um bom hotel onde possamos ficar.

– Bom, se assim desejam, tem um hotel muito bom aqui perto. Podem ficar lá. É por minha conta!

– Obrigada, senhor Linus, mas não precisa. Quando o seu enviado voltar de Asgard, poderemos pagar o hotel.

– Eu faço questão, princesa Hilda.

– Está bem. Escreverei uma carta para as nossas criadas pessoais, para que elas recebam seu enviado no palácio Valhalla.

– Claro. Agora não gostariam de ir para o hotel?

– Sim – Hilda diz, depois completa: – Mas antes eu gostaria de dar uma olhada nos guerreiros.

– Ah, eu também gostaria – o prefeito diz, empolgado.

As princesas e o prefeito de Narvik dirigem-se à UTI. Ann Dagsland está no corredor da unidade intensiva, com uma prancheta nas mãos e cara de poucos amigos.

– Como eles estão, Ann? – o prefeito pergunta, demonstrando ter alguma intimidade com a médica.

– Pelo menos ainda não morreram – ela responde seca, sem olhar para Linus.

– Não seja tão dura, mulher! – ele exclama, rindo.

– Não é do meu feitio ser boazinha, senhor – ela diz, ainda sem olhar para o homem.

– Soube que não acreditou que Asgard existe – ele zomba.

– Pois é, como eu ia adivinhar que esse troço existia?

– Eu sou nativo de Asgard, doutora Ann.

– Ah, é? Sorte sua. O que vocês vieram fazer aqui?

– Queremos saber dos pacientes.

– Estão do mesmo jeito – Ann diz, acenando para uma enfermeira se aproximar. Quando a moça está perto, Ann entrega-lhe a prancheta que segurava e diz: – Explica pra eles o estado dos pacientes. Eu tenho mais o que fazer.

– Claro, doutora – diz a enfermeira. Já estava acostumada com o mau humor crônico de Ann, mas nos últimos dias ela estava intragável.

A moça vai explicando o estado dos guerreiros-deuses um a um, praticamente a mesma explicação que Ann dera a Hilda e Freya no dia anterior. Depois, o prefeito leva Hilda e Freya ao hotel, onde elas se hospedam na melhor suíte.

– Pronto, altezas – Linus diz, já saindo do quarto. – Fiquem à vontade. Já dei recomendações para que as tratem da melhor forma possível. Mandarei alguém trazer algumas roupas para as senhoritas, enquanto as suas próprias não chegam. Deixarei um motorista da prefeitura à disposição das senhoritas. E as aguardo em minha casa para o jantar.

– Muito obrigada, senhor Linus! – Freya diz.

– Que Odin o abençoe – Hilda também diz.

– Obrigado, altezas.

Assim que Linus sai, Hilda e Freiya vão tomar banho.

– Ah, como é bom tomar um banho! – exclama Freiya.

– É, eu já estava me sentindo uma porca – Hilda diz, fazendo Freya sorrir.

– Depois me ajuda com meu cabelo? Não estou acostumada a penteá-lo sozinha. Sempre tivemos as criadas por perto.

– Claro, Freya. Somos irmãs, não somos?

Depois do banho, as duas se jogam na enorme cama da suíte.

– Hilda, eu gostaria de estar lá no hospital, mas não agüento mais. Preciso dormir de verdade! Só cochilar na sala de espera não está mais adiantando.

– Durma, querida. Eu também vou dormir. Com eles na UTI não tem necessidade de ficarmos lá o tempo todo. Mas quando estiverem na enfermaria...

– Vão precisar de nós.

– É...

– Aquele negócio de ajudá-los a fazer... xixi... é sério?

– Parece que sim, querida.

– Ai, por Odin! Vai ser muito constrangedor!

– Eu sei, mas na hora da doença não há que se pensar nesses pudores, querida.

– É... – Freya diz, enquanto a irmã fazia-lhe uma trança nos longos cabelos.

– Sabe, quando eu era criança, pensava em ser enfermeira. E quando eu disse isso para mamãe, ela respondeu: "Querida, você vai ser princesa! Princesas não viram enfermeiras".

– Agora vai ter que ser enfermeira mesmo sem querer.

– É. Não é irônico? Pronto, terminei sua trança. Amanhã seus cabelos vão estar menos rebeldes. Não vai dormir?

– Sim. E você?

– Antes vou rezar pelos guerreiros-deuses e por nossa terra. Não posso deixar algo tão importante de lado.

– Então eu vou rezar com você. Depois dormiremos juntas.

– Certo. Vou pedir para nos acordarem às seis. Cansadas do jeito que estamos, poderíamos perder o jantar na casa do prefeito.

Hilda e Freya dormem muitas horas seguidas, um sono pesado e sem sonhos. Às seis, a recepcionista do hotel telefona para acordá-las. Hilda agradece. A moça diz que deixaram um embrulho na recepção. Pouco depois, um rapaz traz o embrulho. Há um cartão do prefeito.

"Alteza, algumas roupas para melhor conforto da senhorita e de sua irmã, enquanto as vossas não chegam."

As duas se arrumam. Sentem-se um pouco estranhas de calças jeans e camisas de botão.

– As roupas ficaram um pouco largas em mim – Hilda comenta ao olhar-se no espelho. – E eu nunca tinha vestido uma calça jeans na minha vida!

– Eu também não! Mas até que eu gostei. Parecemos normais vestidas assim.

– Somos normais, querida! Tem casacos também, mas acho que não vamos sentir frio lá fora.

O motorista da prefeitura as esperava na frente do hotel.

– Boa noite, altezas – diz o rapaz, um homem de menos de trinta anos, com penetrantes olhos azuis.

– Boa noite, senhor – Hilda e Freya dizem juntas.

– Para a casa do senhor prefeito, não?

– Exatamente.

Ao chegar à casa de Linus Jensen, uma bela mansão com ar antigo e grandes portas de madeira escura, as duas são recebidas por ele e por sua esposa, uma mulher loira, com pouco mais de trinta anos, que exibia os dentes alvos num enorme sorriso.

– Sejam bem vindas, altezas – Linus diz. – Esta é Grethe, minha esposa.

– Obrigada, senhor Linus. Como vai, senhora?

– Muito bem – Grethe responde sorrindo, porém com o olhar ligeiramente distante.

O jantar na casa de Linus é tranqüilo e agradável. Muitos pratos tipicamente noruegueses são servidos com capricho. Linus aproveita a noite para contar histórias sobre o tempo em que viveu em Asgard. A esposa limita-se a sorrir.

Depois de servida a sobremesa, as duas pedem desculpas e vão direto para o hospital. Uma enfermeira as recebe.

– Senhoritas! Ainda bem que chegaram! – a moça diz, aflita.

– O que houve? – Hilda pergunta, nervosa, imaginando que Siegfried poderia ter piorado.

– O senhor Alberich.

– O que tem ele? – alivia-se Hilda, para logo em seguida censurar-se. "De onde tirei esse egoísmo? Como posso ficar feliz por Alberich ter piorado?"

– Acaba de voltar ao centro cirúrgico, senhorita Hilda. Parece que a hemorragia recomeçou.

– Pobre Alberich – lamenta-se Freya, pensando: "Pelo menos não foi o Hagen."

– Se ele escapar vai ser um milagre.

– Só nos resta rezar... – Hilda diz e completa em pensamento: "... e pedir perdão pelo egoísmo."

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Centro Cirúrgico do Hospital Municipal de Narvik.

A doutora Ann já está pronta para a cirurgia de emergência. Ela se aproxima da mesa, a instrumentadora lhe passa o bisturi; ela começa a abrir o abdome de Alberich. Na sala de cirurgia só se ouvem os sons intermitentes que vêm dos aparelhos que mantém o guerreiro-deus vivo.  
Ann está concentrada, quase não pisca os olhos e só fala quando precisa pedir algum instrumento. Da porta do centro cirúrgico para dentro, outra Ann assumia o controle. Uma Ann que deixava do lado de fora seus comentários ácidos, sua postura indiferente, seu desprezo. Lá dentro, ela se concentrava apenas em salvar a vida do paciente. Gosta de antecipar mentalmente tudo que pode acontecer como se antecipa a movimentação das peças do outro jogador num jogo de xadrez. Assim ela fica preparada para qualquer eventualidade.

Três horas depois, Ann conclui a cirurgia. A médica sorri triunfante enquanto retira os paramentos usados na cirurgia. Alberich sobrevivera. As próximas horas serão decisivas para ele, mas Ann se sente vitoriosa: ele não tinha morrido em suas mãos. Não havia sensação que ela odiasse mais do que perder um paciente.  
Ao ultrapassar a porta do centro cirúrgico, Ann conversa com a instrumentadora.

– Esse rosinha está me torrando a paciência – ela diz, batante irritada. – Quem mandou ele piorar, hein? Pensei que hoje o dia seria tranqüilo e esse aí piora só para me estressar.

– Doutora, já decidiu o que vamos fazer com o 07? – uma enfermeira pergunta a Ann.

– O loiro bronzeado, né? Ainda não sei. Só depende dele. Temos que ver se os dedos dele não vão piorar. Humpf... Espero que não piore hoje porque eu não estou boa. Um dos gêmeos está melhor, não?

– Está sim. Logo, logo poderemos transferi-lo para a enfermaria.

– Ótimo. Quando ele acordar, pode tacá-lo na enfermaria. Aquelas duas que se preparem para cuidar dele. Se bem que esse está inteiro, não vai precisar de ajuda para o pipi.

– Elas são princesas de verdade! – a enfermeira diz, maravilhada.

– São – Ann responde, sem nenhuma empolgação.

– Eu nunca tinha visto uma princesa!

– Não seja idiota. Princesas são retardadas que tiveram a sorte de nascerem da barriga de uma rainha. Fora isso, são iguaizinhas a nós. Ou até piores. Cadê a ficha do 08?

– Aqui, doutora. Senhor Siegfried Bendiksen.

– Mal, muito mal. Coitado. Mas pelo menos é educado, não me deu trabalho voltando ao centro cirúrgico como o rosinha. O grandão também já melhorou um pouco.

– É... – a enfermeira disse e corou. – A senhora já viu ele despido?

– Já – responde Ann, sorrindo pela primeira vez. – Não sei se digo "parabéns" ou "coitado" porque, né? É um monstro.

Quando Ann sai do corredor da UTI, Hilda e Freya interpelam-na.

– Então, doutora, como está o Alberich? – Hilda pergunta.

– Tive que abri-lo de novo. As próximas vinte e quatro horas serão decisivas para o rosinha. Amanhã digo algo mais concreto. Agora, tchau. Também preciso descansar.

– Que bom humor – Hilda ironiza. – Freya, querida, vá para o hotel. Essa noite eu fico aqui.

– Não vou deixá-la sozinha, Hilda. É melhor você ir para o hotel comigo, de nada adianta ficarmos aqui.

– É, você tem razão. Vamos. Amanhã cedo voltamos juntas.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Madrugada.

Ann Dagsland está em sua casa, deitada em sua cama, totalmente despida.

– Linus, seu infeliz, por que não me contou que era de Asgard? – ela pergunta, sorvendo um gole de vinho diretamente da garrafa.

– Porque não vi necessidade de contar, ora essa – responde o prefeito de Narvik, também despido, sentado numa poltrona.

– Nunca pensei que essa droga existisse. Se Narvik já é um congelador, Asgard deve ser o inferno gelado.

– Não é tão ruim assim.

– Ah, não? E por que sua família saiu de lá?

– Porque lá eu não poderia ser prefeito, já que Asgard é uma monarquia.

– Poderia ser príncipe, não?

– A princesa Hilda não faz meu estilo – ele diz, mas Ann nota certa ironia em seu tom.

– Ah, não? Você é ambicioso, Linus. Sei que se a oportunidade surgir você vai agarrá-la. Você é um sem vergonha. Só a sua mulher que não sabe disso.

– Grethe é uma santa. Por isso não é boa de cama como você, Ann.

– Hummm... você sabe que eu adoro elogios.

Continua...

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

_Oie!_

_Então, gente, Ann Dagsland é quase um Ikki de saias, não?_

_Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando! E, mais uma vez, obrigada a Fiat Noctum pelas insistentes "cutucadas"!_

_Beijos! Até a próxima quinzena!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	4. Capítulo 3 Bisbilhoteiros

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**MIT DIR**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Consultoria para assuntos asgardianos, dramáticos e geográficos: Fiat Noctum**

**Capítulo 3 - Bisbilhoteiros**

Na tarde do dia seguinte o emissário que Linus enviara a Asgard retorna a Narvik, acompanhado de uma criada do palácio. A moça se recusara terminantemente a deixá-lo trazer sozinho os pertences das princesas, e ele foi obrigado a trazê-la consigo. Agora acabara de deixá-la no hotel onde as princesas estavam hospedadas.

– Judith! – exclama Freya ao abrir a porta de seu quarto no hotel e ver a criada. A moça serve no palácio desde os quatorze anos, ajudando sua mãe, cozinheira, e costumava brincar com Freya na infância, tornando-se uma boa amiga da nobre.

– Altezas! – exclama a criada, fazendo uma mesura. – Estava tão preocupada com as senhoritas!

– Estamos bem, Judith – Hilda explica, cumprimentando a criada com um semblante penoso.

– Graças a nosso bom Odin – a criada fala. – Trouxe as roupas das senhoritas e dinheiro também, conforme as instruções da carta que enviaram. Não achei o sujeito de confiança, por isso vim junto.

–Por que o rapaz não seria de confiança? – Freya pergunta, pegando sua mala e abrindo-a.

– Ele tinha um olhar de bisbilhoteiro, senhorita Freya. Parecia estar gravando todos os detalhes do palácio. Não gostei dele!

– Que exagero, Judith. O rapaz devia estar apenas encantado com o palácio. Não é todo dia que as pessoas têm a chance de conhecer Valhalla. Ah! Meus vestidos! Que maravilha!

– Trouxe apenas os menos volumosos, senhorita – explica Judith, quase pedindo desculpas.

– Tudo bem, Judith. Adoro estes. E com o dinheiro que você trouxe poderemos comprar roupas aqui! Judith! Eu vesti uma calça jeans! – exclama Freya, bastante empolgada com a novidade.

– Como?

– Calça jeans, Judtih! – Freya diz, pegando a calça que estava no armário. – Isto é uma calça jeans!

– Calças são roupas de homem! – retruca a criada, indignada ao imaginar a princesa usando roupas masculinas.

– Ai, isso em Asgard, que parou no tempo! Aqui também é roupa de mulher!

– Se a senhorita diz... mas eu prefiro esses lindos vestidos de princesa.

– Eu gostei de usar calça. Hilda, por que está tão calada? – Freya pergunta, largando a calça. – Achei que fosse dizer algo como "Freya, você está muito moderninha, querida.", mas você parece nem ter ouvido o que eu disse.

– Estava apenas pensando, Freya – ela responde, sentada numa poltrona, com as mãos sobre o colo e o olhar distante. – Como estão as coisas em Asgard, Judith?

– Vão bem, senhora. O tempo melhorou bastante, está praticamente normal para época do ano.

– Fico feliz – Hilda diz, ainda com o olhar distante.

– Como estão os senhores guerreiros-deuses?

– Ainda estão muito mal, Judith – explica Freya. – O Hagen corre o risco de perder alguns dedos.

– Que pena, senhora. Um moço tão jovem... – lamenta-se a criada, sinceramente.

– Vem cá, Judith – Freya diz, puxando a criada pelo braço. – Eu sei que esse seu interesse é especificamente num dos guerreiros-deuses.

Judith cora. Em certa ocasião tinha comentado com Freya que se interessava por um rapaz, mas não imaginava que ela soubesse quem era.

– Imagine, senhora! Sou apenas uma criada.

– É o Shido, não é?

– Não, senhorita – Judith responde, ficando ainda mais vermelha. Ela tenta mudar de assunto: – As senhoritas precisam de alguma coisa? Estou aqui para servi-las.

– Não precisamos de nada, Judith – Freya se apressa em dizer. – Estamos bem. Faltavam apenas as roupas e o dinheiro, agora já não faltam mais. E pare de mudar de assunto!

– Então serei inútil aqui – lamenta-se a criada.

– Nós vamos gostar da sua companhia – a irmã mais velha se manifesta com o mesmo olhar distante.

– Obrigada, senhora.

– Eu quero saber desse seu interesse pelo Shido! – Freya exclama, puxando Judith pelo braço.

– Freya, deixe Judith em paz – Hilda pede.

– Ahhhh! Hilda! – protesta Freya, pulando no colo da irmã. – O que é que há? – a menina pergunta, assumindo uma postura séria. – Está pensando no Siegfried, não está?

– Estou pensando em tudo isso – corrige. Uma lágrima solitária desce pela face da princesa de Asgard. – Quando é que isso vai acabar, Freya?

– Ah, irmã, isso nem começou. Infelizmente. Você viu aquela médica insolente dizer que a recuperação deles será demorada.

– Queria pegar todos eles e voltar para casa.

– Não podemos desanimar, Hilda! Eles precisarão de nós.

– Eu sei – ela diz com pesar e se levanta da poltrona. – Bom, vamos nos trocar. Temos que ir para o hospital. Judith, você vai conosco.

– Sim, senhora – ela responde, animada com a possibilidade de aproximar-se de seu amado.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Na prefeitura de Narvik, o prefeito Linus conversa com o homem que enviara a Asgard, na verdade, seu irmão Lars Jensen.

– Então, Lars, como está Valhalla? – questiona Linus, próximo da janela.

– A guerra parece ter sido intensa, Linus – o homem começa a explicar, sentado numa poltrona, com os pés sobre a mesa. – Uma sala do palácio está destruída e o pátio tem grandes rachaduras.

– Hum... bom saber.

– Parece que foram uns tais de guerreiros de Athena. É um tanto ridículo isso, não? O que esses tais guerreiros poderiam fazer em Asgard? Tomar o poder da princesa? Para quê? Asgard fica no meio de lugar nenhum. Quem quer aquela droga gelada?

– É, quem quer...? – Linus diz, ainda próximo à janela, mantendo o olhar fixo no horizonte.

– Tive que trazer uma criada comigo.

– Tudo bem, uma criada não vai me atrapalhar, Lars. Eu tenho planos para essas princesas.

– Conhecendo você como eu conheço, imagino quais sejam. Bom, tenho que ir. Já perdi muito tempo com essa viagem idiota.

– Não reclame. Eu paguei bem. Mais do que você merece. Veja se não se mete em encrencas. Não quero ter de tirar você da cadeia outra vez.

– Quando o dinheiro acabar, eu volto.

– Como sempre.

– Falou, irmão – Lars diz, saindo e batendo a porta com força. Linus detém-se em seus pensamentos.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Hilda, Freya e a criada chegam ao hospital. A recepcionista cumprimenta as três.

– Bom dia, princesas! – a moça diz, sorrindo largamente.

– Bom dia, Karin. Como vai? – responde Hilda.

– Muito bem, senhoritas. Tenho boas notícias. O senhor Alberich recupera-se bem da cirurgia. Vai sobreviver. E o senhor Bado poderá ser transferido para a enfermaria ainda hoje.

– Finalmente boas notícias – alivia-se Hilda.

– Hum... que pena que não foi o Shido, não é, Judith? – instiga Freya, fazendo a criada corar.

– Senhora...por favor.

– Só falta a doutora Ann liberá-lo pessoalmente.

– Fico feliz. E Siegfried, como está? – Hilda pergunta.

– Estável, senhorita.

– E Hagen? – pergunta Freya, ansiosa. – A doutora já decidiu o que fará com ele?

– Não sei dizer, senhorita.

– Ah, isso é tão angustiante – Freya diz, levando as mãos ao rosto.

– A doutora está chegando, por que não pergunta a ela? – a recepcionista diz ao ver Ann entrando no hospital.

– É, né? – Freya diz, já se aproximando de Ann, que entrava no hospital com a cara amarrada de sempre.

– Deixe que eu falo com ela – intercepta Hilda. – Bom dia, doutora.

– Bom dia – Ann responde automaticamente, sem dar muita importância à princesa.

– Gostaríamos de saber se já decidiu o que vai fazer com o Hagen.

– Por mim, cortaria os dedos dele agora mesmo, mas ainda pode ser que ele se recupere e eu não quero problemas por ter feito a amputação logo. Vou dar uma olhada nele. Depois digo mais alguma coisa.

Hilda e Freya ouvem a explicação disparada pela médica e assim que ela se afasta, Freya comenta, fazendo cara de nojo:

– Ela é tão intragável!

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Ann entra na UTI acompanhada da enfermeira-chefe e examina Bado minuciosamente. O guerreiro-deus já recuperara a consciência e observa a médica com atenção: os olhos azuis gélidos e impessoais, os cabelos falsamente negros, o rosto largon e anguloso. Depois de examiná-lo, ela diz, olhando de soslaio para ele:

– Leva para a enfermaria que a UTI custa caro.

– Certo, doutora – responde a enfermeira, enquanto Ann se dirige ao leito vizinho, do gêmeo de Bado.

"Até que são bonitos esses gêmeos... ", pensa a médica, sorrindo de tais pensamentos. "Em breve suspenderei os sedativos desse aqui." Em seguida, ela vai até Mime e constata que também ele já está melhor. "Daqui a pouco, mais dois na enfermaria para aquelas duas cuidarem. Ai, ai. As duas princesas virgens de Argard. Sim, porque eu tenho certeza que são virgens! Coitadas!". O leito seguinte é o de Alberich, o "rosinha". "Você me deu trabalho ontem, hein, rosinha? Ainda bem que melhorou. Não gosto de paciente teimoso no meu hospital. Hummm... Esse rosinha também não é de se jogar fora, só que esse tufo cor-de-rosa na cabeça é absolutamente ridículo."

Na outra UTI, Fenrir é o primeiro. "Número cinco, número cinco. O azarado. Como é seu nome mesmo? Fenrir, né? Baixinho estranho. Se estiver me ouvindo, reze pra não ter nenhum problema nessas fraturas. Já pensou em ficar sem suas duas pernocas? Acho bom pensar, porque se eu tiver que arrancá-las, eu vou fazê-lo sem dó nem piedade." Ann continua sua visita à UTI. O próximo leito é o de Thor. "Agora o grandão. Eu bem que gostaria de saber do que isso tudo aí é capaz." Ela pensa, levantando o lençol sem pudores. "Será que é propaganda enganosa: promete muito, cumpre nada?" Ela ri, enquanto passa para o leito de Hagen. "O loiro bronzeado." Ann o examina seriamente e com o devido cuidado. "É. A partir de amanhã, você vai virar o loiro bronzeado cotó. Vou cortar seus dedinhos. Quem mandou não ficar bom? Não posso fazer nada por você, bronzeadinho. Sua namoradinha virgem está lá fora toda afilta. Ela vai ter que se conformar com um namoradinho com dois ou três dedos a menos." Ann levanta o lençol tal qual fez com Thor. "Hum... não é de se jogar fora. Por que não dá logo um chega mais na princesinha virgem, seu idiota? Em Asgard não deve ter muita coisa pra fazer." Do leito de Hagen, ela passa para o de Siegfried. "E por último, o homem que caiu do céu. O que é que eu faço com você, hein? Você não reage. Não vai ficar em coma anos a fio, vai? Esse tipo de paciente enche o saco. Enche muito o saco. Enche muito." Ann sai da UTI ainda rindo de seus pensamentos.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Bado é transferido para a enfermaria. Hilda e Freya vão vê-lo. Judith, entretanto, não entra no recinto. A enfermaria masculina do Hospital Municipal de Narvik tem seis leitos, apenas mais um deles está ocupado.

– Bado! Que bom que já está melhor – Hilda diz, aproximando-se da cama. A expressão de Bado é tranqüila. A barba de alguns dias lhe dá um ar mais velho, mas fora isso, parece bem.

– É, estou bem. Sinto apenas um leve torpor. Nada demais.

– Provavelmente por causa dos remédios que lhe deram na UTI.

– E Shido, como está? – ele pergunta temeroso.

– Ele também está aqui e está melhorando – Hilda diz, minimizando o estado de Shido para não preocupar demais o outro gêmeo.

– Eu acho que o senti a meu lado na UTI.

– É, ele estava do seu lado. Talvez ele não fique mais muito tempo lá. Vamos torcer por isso.

– Vamos – Bado diz, aliviado. – E quanto os outros?

– Thor e Mime também estão melhores. Alberich precisou ser operado outra vez. Fenrir também já passou por duas cirurgias porque quebrou as duas pernas... Ele, Hagen e Siegfried estão em estado mais delicado.

– A senhorita acha que todos vão ficar bem?

– Preciso acreditar que sim.

– Então acho que preciso acreditar também, apesar de não ter tido bastante contato com eles, sempre os observei, afinal eu era o Tigre das Sombras, não era?

– Sim... Sei disso. E sei também que eles vão gostar de você tanto quanto gostam de Shido. Todos serão grandes amigos.

– Não tenho tanta certeza assim, princesa Hilda.

– Não pense nisso agora. Hoje eu vou ficar aqui com você.

– Obrigada, mas não acho que deva ficar aqui. Não se preocupe comigo.

– Hilda e eu viemos para cuidar de vocês e é o que vamos fazer – Freya diz, trazendo Judith para dentro da enfermaria. – Tem mais alguém conosco. Judith vai nos ajudar.

– Bom dia, senhor Bado – a criada murmura, olhando para baixo e corando. A semelhança com Shido chega quase a incomodá-la. Não pensava que fossem tão parecidos como diziam.

– Bom dia – Bado responde, olhando-a intrigado, perguntando-se por que aquela jovem estaria ali. Já tinha visto a moça no palácio e sabia que se tratava de uma criada.

– Judith – Hilda chama a criada –, leve Freya para o hotel. Eu passarei esta noite aqui.

– Sim, senhora.

– Eu quero ficar com você, Hilda! – exclama Freya.

– Não se preocupe comigo, querida. Vou ficar bem. Vá descansar porque teremos dias difíceis.

– Está bem – Freya concorda resignada e abraça a irmã. – Até mais, querida.

Bado, Hilda e o segundo paciente da enfermaria ficam a sós. O outro homem dorme profundamente.

– Então, senhora, o que faremos agora? – Bado pergunta, olhando a princesa de Asgard nos olhos.

– Agora espero que todos vocês se recuperem. Quando voltarmos a Asgard, tudo será como antes, com a diferença de que minha guarda pessoal aumentou.

– Sim... Fico lisonjeado por me admitir oficialmente em sua guarda.

– Amanhã quer tentar fazer essa barba? Eu posso ajudar.

– A senhorita? – Bado pergunta, um tanto incrédulo e envergonhado. – A senhorita é uma princesa.

– Finja que eu não sou. Você vai precisar de mim para coisas muito mais indiscretas que fazer a barba – ela diz e cora. – Ou acha que conseguirá ir ao banheiro sozinho com esse soro pendurado aí no braço? Eu terei que ir com você.

– Ah... por Odin... a senhorita...?

– Não se preocupe. Estou aqui exatamente para ajudá-los. Agora durma. Se precisar de alguma coisa estarei aqui.

Bado adormece. Minutos depois, Hilda, sentada numa cadeira, também adormece. A princesa tem um sonho confuso...

_Asgard._

_No bosque nas redondezas do Palácio de Valhalla, Hilda corre em desespero, fugindo de um inimigo invisível._

– _Siegfried! __Siegfried! _– _ela __grita, __enquanto __corre __o __mais __rápido __que __pode. _– _Onde __você __está?_

Continua...

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

_Mais um capítulo! Ebaaaa!_

_Curiosa a Dra. Ann, não? Vocês dariam espiadinhas embaixo dos lençóis dos guerreiros? Hihihihihihihihi!_

_Os perfis de Ann e Linus já estão lá no blog. Mais tarde coloco aqui no meu profile também._

_Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando!_

_Beijins!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	5. Capítulo 4 Mãos

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**MIT DIR**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Consultoria para assuntos asgardianos, dramáticos e geográficos: Fiat Noctum**

**Consultoria para assuntos hospitalares: Juli EG**

**Capítulo 4 - Mãos**

_Hilda corre desesperadamente pelo bosque atrás do palácio de Valhalla. Vez ou outra, chama por Siegfried. Escuta a resposta dele ao longe, entretanto, não consegue identificar de onde vem o som. O homem que a persegue se aproxima cada vez mais. A única vantagem que ela tem a seu favor é conhecer bem o lugar. Por isso, corre pelos caminhos mais traiçoeiros. É arriscado, mas ele, por supostamente não conhecer tão bem o lugar, é quem corre mais riscos. Com o vestido levantado até os joelhos, a princesa segue correndo. Já perto do palácio, acaba por cair ao tropeçar numa raiz e o homem consegue alcançá-la._

_–Você não vai escapar, princesa Hilda de Asgard – o homem diz, jogando-se sobre ela e segurando-lhe os braços._

_–Afaste-se!– Hilda brada._

_–Agora eu dito as regras! Você vai ser __minha, __princesa _– _ele __sorri __com __malícia._

–_Nunca!_–_ela __responde, __cuspindo __na __face __do __homem._

–_Adoro __moças __rebeldes. __São __as __melhores _– _ele __diz,__rasgando __o __vestido __de __Hilda. _– _Princesa, __princesa, __pensou __mesmo __que __ia __conseguir __fugir __de __mim? __Esse __frio __todo __aqui __fora, __seu __corpo __tremendo __sob __o __meu... __é __uma __sensação __tão __inexplicavelmente __boa._

_O homem amarra as mãos de Hilda atrás do corpo dela, afasta os pedaços do vestido rasgado dela, e encosta os lábios num dos seios da princesa._

–_Tire __suas __patas __de __cima __dela, __animal _– _ordena __uma __voz __atrás __do __homem, __que __sente __uma __lâmina __fria __encostar __em __sua __nuca._

– _Siegfried __- __ele __pronuncia __calmamente. _– _É __esse __o __seu __nome, __não __é? __Conseguiu __se __libertar?_

– _Aquelas __correntes __jamais __seriam __suficientes __para __mim. __Saia __de __cima __dela._

– _Sabe __que __eu __não __estou __sozinho, __não __sabe? __Logo __virão __para __acabar __com __você _– _o __homem d__iz, __ainda __muito __calmo._

– _Levante-se __devagar __e __vire-se __para __mim. __Qualquer __movimento __brusco __e __eu __arranco __a __sua __cabeça._

_Em silêncio, o homem levanta-se conforme a ordem de Siegfried. Ao voltar seu rosto para o guerreiro-deus, ele tem um enorme sorriso._

– _Está __preparado __para __morrer? _– _ele __pergunta __ainda __sorrindo. __No __mesmo __momento, __Siegfried __sente __um __objeto __pontiagudo __cravar-se __em __suas __costas. __Num __movimento __único, __Siegfried __corta __a __cabeça __do __homem __à __sua __frente, __gira __e __ atinge __mortalmente __o __homem __que __o __havia __ferido._

– _E __vocês, __estavam __preparados...? _– _Siegfried __murmura._

– _Siegfried!_–_Hilda __grita, __levantando-se __e __correndo __até __ele, __sem __se __importar __com __o __corpo __exposto __pelo __vestido __rasgado._

– _Princesa..._– _ele __murmura, __caindo __de __joelhos __sobre __a __neve __tinta __de __sangue __dos __dois __homens __e __dele __próprio._

–_Ah, __Siegfried. __Não __fale, __temos __que __chegar __ao __palácio. _– _ela __diz, __amparando-o._

–_Não __dá __tempo. __Estou __partindo. __Mas __antes __de __ir, __quero __dizer __que __a __amo, __Hilda. __Sempre __a __amei..._– _ele __diz __e __desfalece __nos __braços __dela._

–_Não! __Não! _

– Princesa! – Bado exclama ao ver Hilda acordar do pesadelo. – O que há?

– Bado... mil perdões. Eu não queria incomodá-lo...

– Tudo bem, eu estava acordado, senhorita. Algum problema?

– Não... foi só um pesadelo.

– Quer conversar?

– Não... não foi nada. Já passou – ela diz, repassando o sonho mentalmente. Não conseguia lembrar do rosto do homem que a perseguia no sonho, mas lhe parecia alguém familiar. – Já amanheceu – ela continua, tentando retomar o controle sobre si mesma. Precisa de alguma coisa, Bado?

– Bom, preciso... –Bado diz, e cora. – Preciso ir ao banheiro.

Hilda também cora e respira fundo.

– Eu vou ajudá-lo. Você precisa fazer exatamente o quê?

– Bom... Tudo...

– Certo. Apóie-se em mim e eu te ajudo a ir ao banheiro. Isso. Cuidado com o soro.

Bado sai da cama com a ajuda de Hilda. Se houvesse alguém atrás dele, veria suas nádegas brancas descobertas por causa do avental que usava. Hilda ampara-o até o banheiro, levando o soro em uma das mãos. Lá, enquanto ele faz o que precisava fazer, ela mantém-se virada de costas, o olhar fixo na parede a sua frente.

"Preciso encarar essa situação normalmente. Bado pôde vir ao banheiro... mas certamente algum deles não poderá vir... por Odin... Não vai ser nada fácil... Eu, Freya e Judith para cuidarmos de oito homens..." ela pensa, ainda constrangida.

– Pronto, senhorita... – Bado diz, desconfortável com aquela situação. Hilda ampara o guerreiro de volta ao leito.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

No hotel, Freya e Judith conversam enquanto a criada arruma o cabelo da princesa.

– Judith, estou tão feliz por estar aqui! Dá muito trabalho arrumar esse cabelo sozinha.

– Então só está feliz porque arrumo seu cabelo?

– Não! Você é minha grande amiga! A melhor de todas!

– Será que é por que eu sou a única?

– Não vai me contar direito essa história com o Shido?

– Não tem história nenhuma, senhorita Freya – Judith nega, pouco convincente.

– Já falou com ele?

– Claro que não! Ele é um guerreiro-deus. E além disso, é de família rica.

– E daí? Ele é um homem, você é uma mulher. Um é feito para o outro!

– Eu sou uma criada, senhorita!

– Não seja boba. Se ele gostar de você, isso não vai fazer diferença.

– Ele não gosta de mim...

– Como sabe?

– Ele nem sabe que eu existo.

– Porque você não se mostra! Tem que falar com ele. Agora está mais fácil. Assim que ele sair da UTI você vai falar com ele. Ou melhor, você vai ficar cuidando dele! Vai cuidar exclusivamente dele!

– Senhorita, por favor, não! Não posso ter esse tipo de intimidade com ele!

– É, não é? Melhor não ter muitas intimidades antes, né? Eu cuido dele. Mas você vai falar com ele, sim! Não quero desculpas.

– Depois veremos, senhorita...

– Como será que Hilda está? Será que já ajudou Bado a fazer xixi? – Freya riu com uma deliciosa malícia quase infantil.

– Ai, senhorita! É cada coisa que sai dessa sua cabecinha!

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Hospital de Narvik.

Ann acaba de chegar. Com o prontuário de Hagen na mão, ela chama uma das enfermeiras.

– Prepare o centro cirúrgico. Não há mais o que fazer. Vou amputar os dedos do loiro bronzeado.

A moça responde afirmativamente, já saindo para cumprir a ordem de Ann.

Mais tarde, com o centro cirúrgico pronto, Ann começa a cirurgia. Sua previsão inicial era amputar apenas o dedo mindinho esquerdo de Hagen. Entretanto, durante o procedimento, ela reavalia a extensão dos danos e decide que o seguro é amputar também o dedo vizinho, que também já começava a necrosar.

"Melhor remover esse logo do que ter que fazer o paciente voltar para a mesa de cirurgia mais tarde", pensa a médica. Concentrada, Ann conclui o procedimento.

– Todo cuidado é pouco agora. Não me façam ter que cortar mais dedos desse infeliz – ela avisa à equipe e sai do centro cirúrgico. Em sua sala, ela liga para a recepção.

– Alguém avise às princesas que amputei dois dedos do loiro bronzeado: mindinho e anelar esquerdos. Ele ficou uma graça com oito dedos. Hehe!

– Sim, senhora – diz a recepcionista e desliga. – Ai, como a doutora pode brincar com coisa tão séria? Coitado do rapaz.

De pronto, a recepcionista vai até a enfermaria avisar a Hilda sobre a cirurgia. Com uma expressão de dó, a moça conta o acontecido a Hilda.

– Ah, Freya ficará muito triste – lamenta-se a princesa.

– E Hagen vai ficar enfurecido quando tiver consciência de que perdeu dois dedos – Bado se manifesta.

– Se foi um mal necessário, não há do que reclamar.

– Ainda assim. Pelo que vi, ele é bem nervosinho.

– Um pouco. Mas ele terá todo nosso apoio. Certamente isso contará para deixá-lo tranqüilo.

– Certamente – Bado afirma, mesmo sem ter tanta certeza assim.

O prefeito Linus entra na enfermaria com um ramalhete de flores.

– Bom dia, princesa Hilda! – ele diz, exageradamente alegre.

– Bom dia, senhor prefeito – ela responde, intrigada com tanta alegria. – Como vai?

– Muito bem! Muito bem! E a senhorita?

– Estou bem – ela responde sem entusiasmo. – Um pouco triste, é verdade. A doutora Dagsland acaba de amputar dois dedos de um dos meus guerreiros.

– Oh, que lástima – ele diz, num falso tom de lamento, que tanto Hilda quanto Bado percebem. – Este é o guerreiro que já saiu da UTI?

– Sim – Bado responde. – Bado Aekersen.

– Linus Jensen. Muito prazer.

– O prazer é todo meu, senhor.

– Então é um guerreiro-deus?

– Sou – Bado diz sem esticar a conversa.

– E como é ser um guerreiro-deus? – Linus tenta puxar conversa mais uma vez.

– É uma honra, senhor.

Ao ver que Bado não cederia facilmente, Linus desiste e volta sua atenção para Hilda.

– Precisa de alguma coisa, alteza?

– Não, senhor. Apenas quero devolver-lhe isto – ela diz, estendendo-lhe um pequeno maço de dinheiro. – É o que o senhor gastou conosco nos primeiros dias.

– Não precisa devolver, senhorita Hilda. Foi um presente meu.

– Faço questão. As roupas serão devolvidas mais tarde. Nossa criada ainda está cuidando delas.

– Realmente não precisa devolver nada, senhorita!

– Por favor, senhor Linus. Não me faça essa desfeita.

– Se a senhorita insiste... – Linus diz, aceitando o maço de dinheiro. – Bom, preciso me retirar.

– À vontade, senhor. Obrigada pela visita – Hilda diz.

– Estimo melhoras – ele diz a Bado e sai.

– Obrigado – Bado responde, fazendo uma ligeira careta. – Não gostei dele. É falso. Parece um boneco de cera.

– Eu também não gosto, Bado... Ah, seu café-da-manhã chegou!

– Só o meu? E o da senhorita?

– As acompanhantes não têm direito a café, Bado! Mas não se preocupe. Freya já deve estar chegando para eu poder voltar ao hotel.

– Ah, sim.

– Precisa de ajuda para comer?

– Acho que consigo sozinho, obrigado. Mas o sujeito lá no último leito precisa – Bado diz, ao perceber o homem que tentava segurar o copo de suco com a mão toda enfaixada.

– Eu vou lá... – Hilda diz, e se dirige até o homem. – Bom dia, senhor.

– Bom dia... – ele responde num fio de voz.

– Deixe-me ajudá-lo – ela diz, segurando o copo de suco e levando-o até a boca do homem. Não devia ter mais que vinte anos e estava bem machucado.

– Não tenho acompanhante... – ele diz baixinho.

– Quando precisar de alguma coisa pode me chamar.

– Obrigado.

– Agora as torradas. Consegue mordê-las?

– Acho que sim.

Enquanto come, Bado observa Hilda ajudando o rapaz tão pacientemente. "É uma verdadeira princesa. Admiro-a muito."

Freya chega à enfermaria com Judith e se aproxima de Hilda.

– Bom dia, irmã!

– Bom dia, Freya!

– Como passou a noite?

– Bem. Esta é a minha irmã – Hilda explica ao homem. – Pode chamá-la também.

– Claro – consente Freya.

– Obrigado... – ele murmura.

Depois de dar o café ao homem, Hilda chama Freya a um canto.

– Preciso contar uma coisa para você – ela diz com tom pesaroso.

– Não... é o Hagen, não é? Ele piorou? – preocupa-se Freya.

– Calma. Ele foi operado. Amputaram-lhe dois dedos...

– Dois?

– É...

– Ai, mas ele vai ficar bem?

– Tudo indica que sim.

– Então está bom. O importante é que ele fique bem.

– Isso mesmo, querida.

– Será que posso vê-lo?

– Podemos pedir à doutora Ann.

– Aff... aquele monstro... vamos lá enfrentá-la!

– Vamos. Judith, cuide dos rapazes, por favor. Voltamos já.

– Sim, senhora.

Continua...

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

**Aekersen, o sobrenome do Bado, e Bendiksen, sobrenome do Siegfried, são meus! E todos os outros sobrenomes que aparecerem também, exceto Folker, que é o nome do pai adotivo do Mime no anime e eu vou usar como sobrenome dele.**

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

_Mais um!_

_Ufaaaaaaaaa! Sinceramente, não sei como estou conseguindo manter a periodicidade das fics! Estou no meio da monografia, gente!_

_Quando meu pai foi operado, ele passou cinco dias na enfermaria, e era bem comum eu ou minha mãe ajudarmos a dar comida aos outros pacientes que não tinham acompanhante ou quando eles estavam fora. Não dói, não mata, só faz bem pro coração. Só não ajudei ninguém a fazer xixi... vergonhaaaaaaaaaaa..._

_Um beijão pra minha amiga Juli EG, que é Farmacêutica e fez estágio na UTI. Foi ela quem respondeu minhas dúvidas indiscretas sobre os pacientes em tratamento intensivo. (Não falei que ia botar agradecimento pra você?)_

_Beijão também para a Priss, minha amigona do coração que tá longe de mim agora, mas está acompanhando essa fic no meu blog, mesmo sem conhecer CDZ!_

_Bom, já que é dia de falar das amigas, beijos também para a minha beta e para a minha consultora!_

_Beijins pra todo mundo e até mais!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	6. Capítulo 5 Nem por Bruce

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**MIT DIR**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Consultoria para assuntos asgardianos, dramáticos e geográficos: Fiat Noctum**

**Consultoria para assuntos hospitalares: JuliEG**

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

**Capítulo 5 - Nem por Bruce**

– Então seu nome é Judith? – Bado pergunta, olhando curioso para a criada, que evitava olhar de volta para ele.

– Sim, senhor. Judith.

– Judith do quê?

– Como, senhor? – ela retruca nervosa e ainda sem olhar para Bado.

– Seu sobrenome.

– Judith Herre – murmura, sem entender o porquê do interrogatório.

– É um belo nome.

– Obrigada, senhor.

– Por que não olha para mim? – questiona Bado, fazendo menção de mover o braço para tocar o rosto dela.

– Ah, eu sou apenas uma criada, o senhor é um guerreiro-deus – ela responde, e se afasta um pouco, evitando o contato.

– Sou um servo do mesmo jeito, apesar do posto um tanto pomposo. E fui criado no povo de Asgard, Judith. Meu irmão Shido é que foi criado como nobre. Sou igual a você.

– Mesmo assim, senhor.

– Vamos, pare com essa bobagem. Não sou tão feio assim – ele diz e sorri, na tentativa de descontrair a criada. Ela finalmente esboça um sorriso e se volta para ele, corando levemente.

– Não, senhor. O senhor não é feio.

– E não me chame de senhor, por favor.

– Sim, se... Certo – ela diz, e torna a se aproximar de Bado.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Apressadas, Hilda e Freya dirigem-se à sala de Ann. A mais velha bate à porta delicadamente. Somente um som vem de dentro da sala: algo parecido com croc-croc-croc. Hilda bate outra vez, desta vez com mais força. De lá de dentro vem a ordem para entrar, à qual as duas obedecem. Lá dentro, Ann está deitada no sofá, com as pernas esticadas e fones nos ouvidos, devorando um enorme pacote de batata frita.

– Bom dia, doutora – as duas princesas dizem juntas.

– Imagino que queiram saber do loiro, o 07 – Ann diz, sem se mover.

– O nome dele é Hagen – protesta Freya. – Hagen Stodahrt.

– Que seja. Eu não consigo lembrar os nomes de todos. O que querem saber especificamente?

– Como foi a cirurgia? – Freya pergunta, já um tanto irritada com o desdém da médica.

– Correu tudo bem – Ann continua, ainda sem se mover. – A princípio, eu amputaria somente o mindinho esquerdo, mas na hora constatei que o dedo vizinho também já estava comprometido. Por medida de segurança, foi melhor tirá-lo também.

– E como ele está agora?

– Recupera-se bem. Estou trabalhando para que não tenha mais complicações. Imagine só se precisar cortar a mão toda? Ficaria bem engraçadinho aquele loirão com apenas uma mão.

– Engraçado? Engraçada ficaria você sem mão! – revolta-se Freya. Hilda segura o braço dela, tentando contê-la.

– Você sabe o que é ficar aqui nesse hospital lidando com a vida dos outros? Sabe? – Ann pergunta, levantando-se bruscamente do sofá. – Você passou seis anos na faculdade de medicina? Você sabe segurar um bisturi? Não, não passou. Não, não sabe. Então não venha me dar lições de como agir! Eu faço o meu trabalho, muito bem feito, por sinal. Agora o jeito como eu falo, ando ou respiro não é da conta de ninguém, princesinha virgem!

– Você pode saber tudo isso, mas precisa ter aulas de boas maneiras! – Freya retruca.

– E você precisa perder a virgindade! Virgindade mata, sabia?

– Fiquem quietas as duas – Hilda intervém, tentando amainar os ânimos.

– Já tiveram notícias do 07, agora voltem para a enfermaria e me deixem em paz. Tenho mais o que fazer.

– Se empanturrar de batatas? – Freya ironiza, antes de ser arrastada para fora da sala por Hilda. Ann não deixa barato e brada:

– Vai pro inferno, princesinha virgem!

Fora da sala, a irmã mais nova ainda protesta, indignada por Ann referir-se a Hagen pelo número do leito onde ele está.

– Essa mulher é extremamente insuportável! E ela me chamou de princesinha virgem duas vezes!

– Calma, Freya.

– Como calma? E como ela sabe que eu sou virgem?

– Dedução, Freya... – Hilda diz e ruboriza violentamente ao lembrar-se da própria virgindade.

– As coisas não são assim! Temos que agir com ponderação. Em primeiro lugar, não sabemos se eles têm condição de serem transferidos. Em segundo, essa tal de Ann é insuportável, mas temos que admitir que faz um bom trabalho.

– Bom trabalho, bom trabalho. Que bom trabalho, Hilda?

– Ela está sempre aqui, examina-os constantemente, não hesita em fazer procedimentos necessários. Não seja injusta, Freya.

– Isso é a obrigação dela. 07, Hilda? Não consigo engolir!

– Esqueça isso. Vamos lá dar uma olhadinha neles através do vidro?

– Ah, vamos! Assim eu esqueço essa, essa, essa zero à esquerda! – Freya diz, deixando de lado a discussão com Ann.

As duas se aproximam do vidro da UTI onde Hagen está. Freya olha-o com ternura e sorri.

– Ele não parece tão mal. Acho até que está com uma carinha melhor. Hilda, olha a mãozinha dele toda enfaixada. Ele vai tomar um susto quando acordar e perceber que faltam dois dedos. Não é?

– É sim, Freya – responde Hilda, sem prestar muita atenção. Siegfried está no leito ao lado e ela mantém seu olhar fixo nele. Enquanto olha, faz uma prece em pensamento. "Senhor Odin, que ele tenha força para se recuperar. Que todos eles se recuperem. Eles não podem pagar por uma fraqueza minha. Principalmente Siegfried..."

– O Siegfried também parece melhor – Freya diz, voltando seu olhar para o guerreiro-deus de Duhbe.

– Sim... parece. Agora vamos voltar à enfermaria? – Hilda sugere, temendo chorar caso passe mais tempo ali olhando para Siegfried.

– Vamos nada, eu vou. Você vai para o hotel descansar. Passou a noite inteira aqui!

– Eu dormi a noite inteira, Freya. Tanto dormi, que até sonhei – disse, relembrando o pesadelo que tivera.

– Mesmo assim. Vá para o hotel, tome um banho relaxante, durma mais um pouco e só então volte. Vou ficar bem. Judith vai me ajudar.

– Está certo, querida – Hilda diz, abraçando a irmã.

– Bom descanso, Hilda.

– Obrigada, querida – agradece a mais velha.

Na saída do hospital, Hilda esbarra em Linus, que entrava apressado no hospital.

– Oh, mil perdões, senhorita Hilda – ele diz, em seu costumeiro tom artificial.

– Tudo bem, senhor prefeito. Ainda por aqui?

– Ah, não. Acabo de retornar. Esqueci uns papéis na sala da doutora Ann.

– Certo. Bom, até outra hora.

– Está indo para o hotel?

– Sim.

– Eu a acompanho. Posso pegar meus papéis outra hora.

– Não precisa, senhor prefeito...

– Faço questão! – Linus diz, oferecendo o braço a Hilda. Sem vislumbrar outra saída, a princesa de Asgard segura o braço do prefeito e os dois saem em direção ao hotel.

– Claro, claro... Obrigada.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Mais cedo, na sala de Ann...

– Vem cá, Ann. Sempre quis experimentar coisas escusas com você na sua sala – Linus diz, segurando a médica pela cintura.

– Ha! Vai morrer querendo. Na minha sala, não. No almoxarifado, talvez. Mesmo assim só depois do expediente. Pode ir me soltando, senão eu grito.

– Essa é boa! Você, gritando como uma virgem indefesa?

– Ninguém vai acreditar que eu sou uma virgem indefesa, mas não vai ser bonito para você, senhor prefeito. Portanto, comporte-se. O que quer?

– Quero saber desses infelizes internados aí – Linus diz, sentando-se na poltrona da médica.

– Estão melhorando – ela diz, seca.

– Justamente. Esse é o problema.

– Como?

– Não quero que melhorem. Pelo menos não tão rápido. Já vi que um deles está na enfermaria. E me informaram na recepção que mais dois estão perto de irem para lá também. Você bem que podia fazer alguma coisa para não ficarem bons tão rapidamente.

– Linus, está querendo que eu retarde a recuperação deles?

– Pago quanto quiser – ele diz, colocando um pacote sobre a mesa. – Aqui tem uma boa quantia. Posso pagar com outras coisas também – continua, afetando um tom sensual.

– Você não me conhece, seu filho da mãe. Jamais faria isso.

– Nem por mim?

– Nem pelo Bruce .

– Que Bruce?

– Bruce Dickinson, vocalista do Iron Maiden. Você sabe onde enfiar seu dinheiro, Linus. Não vou atrasar recuperação de ninguém.

– Sabe que eu tenho como convencer outra pessoa a fazê-lo, não sabe?

– Experimente, e eu acabo com sua carreira política. Sei muita coisa sobre você.

– Seja boazinha comigo, Ann.

– Não se meta com meu trabalho. Eu já percebi seu interesse na princesa e isso não é problema meu. Mas não vou prejudicar meus pacientes para você ter mais tempo com ela. Seja competente, Linus! Consiga o que quer sem artimanhas! Ou não é homem o suficiente para isso?

– Cala a boca, vadia! – Linus levanta-se da cadeira num movimento brusco e ergue a mão para Ann.

– Você não sabe mesmo do que eu sou capaz – ela diz tranqüila, segurando a mão dele. – Se você tivesse acertado essa mão em mim, não duraria até amanhã. E ia parecer um ataque cardíaco. Pobrezinho do prefeito! Tão jovem... morreu do coração.

– Não me ameace, Ann! Você também não sabe com quem está lidando.

– Então não se meta com meu trabalho. Uma coisa é ser sua amante, outra coisa é você querer se meter em assuntos que não são da sua alçada. Esqueça essa história de mexer com meus pacientes. Ninguém encosta neles.

Linus dá uma gargalhada.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem, doutora. O que é que eu não faço por você?

– Ótimo – ela solta a mão dele.

– Agora que tal uma volta no almoxarifado?

– Não. Tenho mais uma cirurgia daqui a pouco. Se manda.

Linus sai sem dizer mais nada, deixando o pacote de dinheiro sobre a mesa de Ann.

– Aquele imbecil ainda deixa essa porcaria aqui – Ann diz consigo, ao perceber o esquecimento de Linus. Depois, põe os fones do walkman nos ouvidos, abre um pacote de batata frita, joga-se no sofá e começa a ouvir uma fita do Iron Maiden.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Linus e Hilda seguem para o hotel, que, felizmente para Hilda, não fica muito distante do hospital.

– Bom, chegamos, senhor prefeito – Hilda diz, rapidamente desvencilhando-se do braço de Linus. Ainda se sente constrangida pela companhia forçada.

– Sim. Foi um prazer acompanhá-la, senhorita.

– Igualmente. Até breve.

– Até – ele diz, tomando a mão dela e beijando-a. Hilda estremece com o toque dos lábios dele em sua mão. "Não gosto do jeito dele... vou ficar mais segura quando Bado tiver alta e puder me acompanhar.", ela pensa, e entra no hotel rapidamente, passando apressada pela recepção.

– Senhorita! – a recepcionista chama. – Senhorita, por favor!

– Pois não – Hilda para intrigada. – O que deseja?

– Recebemos uma ligação para a senhorita e sua irmã – a moça explica, remexendo em alguns papéis.

– Ligação? Mas de quem?

– Aqui está! – ela diz, segurando um dos papéis. – Um senhor ligou em nome da senhorita Saori Kido. Queria saber se a senhorita estava hospedada aqui. Eu não sabia se devia dar a informação, por isso neguei, mas o homem insistiu. Disse que sabia que estavam em Narvik pois tinham sido trazidas por um piloto de uma tal de Fundação GRAAD, então confirmei que estavam aqui.

– Tudo bem. Eu conheço a senhorita Kido. Se ligarem outra vez, pode passar para o quarto.

– Sim, senhorita.

– Obrigada.

Hilda retoma o caminho para o quarto. "Senhorita Kido... como será que ela está? Acho que em breve saberei."

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

No hospital, Freya retorna à enfermaria e encontra Bado e Judith conversando amigavelmente.

– Ora, ora! Já estão amigos! – pergunta a princesa.

– Judith está perdendo a timidez, senhorita Freya! – exclama Bado. A criada cora um pouco.

– Que maravilha! Sobre o que conversavam?

– Sobre os cavaleiros de Athena – Judith diz animada.

– Aaaaah! Eles são diferentes, não são? – Freya também se anima.

– Eu não vi nenhum, senhora – lamenta-se a criada. – Estava falando justamente sobre isso.

– São tão bonitos, Judith! – Freya comenta, bastante empolgada.

– Agora vai virar conversa de moça. – Bado reclama. – Acho que vou tirar um cochilo.

Ele sorri, vira para o lado e fecha os olhos, fingindo dormir.

– Ah! Não vamos deixar Bado dormir! – grita Freya.

– Senhorita Freya, fale mais baixo. Pode incomodar o outro paciente. – censura Judith.

– Ih... é mesmo... esqueci... Vou me controlar.

– Esse coitado não consegue nem comer... – Bado comenta. – A senhora Hilda foi quem o ajudou no café da manhã.

– Pode deixar que uma de nós dará o almoço a ele – Freya diz. – Aliás, Bado, está quase na hora de seu almoço chegar.

– Acho bom mesmo. Já estou com fome. Tenho trauma de passar fome, sabiam? Quando eu ficava escondido em Valhalla, só podia comer depois que todo mundo saía.

– Ai, que chato – Freya diz, e continua: – Bado, como era ter que ficar escondido?

– Não era nada agradável, senhorita Freya. Sempre me esgueirando pelos cantos, fazendo de tudo para não ser visto por ninguém, principalmente por Shido, claro. Fora a sensação de estar trajando a armadura de guerreiro-deus sem ser efetivamente um deles.

– Mas é verdade que você desejava a morte de Shido para tomar o lugar dele? – Judith pergunta, arregalando um pouco os olhos azuis.

– No começo, talvez – ele admite envergonhado.

– O senhor Shido é uma pessoa muito boa – manifesta-se Judith, quase sem conseguir esconder o sentimento que nutre pelo rapaz.

– É sim – concorda Bado. – Vejo que conhece bem o Shido.

– Só de vê-lo no palácio – Judith cora ao dizer isso, pois lembra de como costumava observar o guerreiro-deus de Mizar andando imponente pelos salões de Valhalla.

– Hum... – Bado sorri ao perceber o rubor na face da criada, compreendendo então porque ela se sentia tão acanhada em sua companhia.

– É nada! A Judith tem uma queda pelo seu irmão gêmeo – Freya entrega, fazendo Judith ficar ainda mais vermelha.

– Senhorita... – a criada olha para Freya nervosa.

– É bom que o Bado saiba! Ele pode ajudar vocês a ficarem juntos!

– Não sei se sou a pessoa mais indicada, mas posso tentar.

– Não é nada disso, senhor. A senhorita Freya sempre confunde as coisas.

– Confundo coisa nenhuma!

Uma funcionária do hospital chega à enfermaria com o carrinho de comida.

– Ah, o almoço! – alivia-se Judith. – Felizmente.

– Depois falaremos mais sobre isso – Freya diz, pegando a bandeja de comida do outro paciente. – Pode deixar que eu dou o almoço a ele. Você dá ao Bado.

Judith faz menção de protestar, mas o olhar de Freya é incisivo.

– Está bem, senhorita. – ela diz, e pega a bandeja de Bado. – Vamos lá, senhor, Bado. Seja bonzinho e coma tudo.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Dois dias depois.

– Dra. Ann, a senhora está com olheiras horríveis – uma enfermeira que acompanha Ann em sua visita diária à UTI comenta.

– E você com isso? – Ann pergunta. – Limite-se aos pacientes.

– Sim, doutora. Me desculpe.

– 03... Thor... Thor...

– Kraussen

– É. Thor Kraussen. Pode suspender o coma induzido – Ann diz para a enfermeira, mas ao lembrar dos planos de Linus, ela segura o braço da moça e completa: – Faça seu trabalho direito. Um "erro" e você vai se ver comigo.

– Claro, doutora – responde a enfermeira, assustada com o comportamento de Ann. "Ela não está normal."

– Esses dois aqui também já estão bem melhor – Ann continua, referindo-se a Shido e Mime. – Em breve esta unidade ficará vazia.

– E a enfermaria cheia, não é?

– É. Nunca tivemos tantos pacientes em estado grave de uma só vez. É um desafio intenso cuidar de todos eles.

– Com certeza, doutora.

– Volto em meia hora para ver se o grandão já acordou. Faça as coisas direito!

– Certo, doutora. Não se preocupe.

Ann se retira da UTI número um e vai até a segunda, onde estão Alberich, Fenrir, Hagen e Siegfried. "A amputação foi muito bem sucedida", ela pensa, ao desenfaixar a mão de Hagen que tinha sido operada. "Bela cicatrização, loiro bronzeado. Bom para você. Comprei uma briga por vocês. Uma briga de cachorro grande. Não vou deixar Linus encostar um dedo em vocês. Quanto às princesas virgens, eu não garanto."

Continua...

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

_Aekersen, Bediksen, Stodahrt e Kraussen, sobrenomes dos guerreiros deuses, são meus, meus, meus!_

_Sobre o nome da criada: Judith veio de Judith Holofernes, letrista e vocalista da banda alemã Wir Sind Helden, que eu amo, amo, amo! Herre vem de Maximilian Herre, vocalista do Freundeskreis, grupo de hip hop alemão, que eu também amo. Aliás, o nome da fic veio de uma música deles. Lá no Panbox perguntaram o que significava, aqui ninguém perguntou. Ninguém pergunta, também não digo! Hehehehe!_

_Ann é fã do Iron Maiden! Uhu! A cara dela, não?_

_Agradecimentos a todos que estão acompanhando!_

_Até a próxima quinzena!_

_Beijins_

_Chiisana Hana_


	7. Capítulo 6 Feliz

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**MIT DIR**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Consultoria para assuntos asgardianos, dramáticos e geográficos: Fiat Noctum**

**Consultoria para assuntos hospitalares: Julieg**

**Capítulo 6 - Feliz...**

– Dra. Ann, o senhor Kraussen já saiu do coma – uma enfermeira diz, olhando fixamente para a médica, que está deitada no sofá de seu consultório, com cara de poucos amigos.

– Hum... eu já vou vê-lo – ela responde, esfregando os olhos e levantando-se.

– A senhora está tão cansada – comenta a enfermeira com ares de piedade e, ao mesmo tempo, surpresa. Jamais tinha visto Ann com o semblante tão abatido.

– É, estou – a médica diz, sem dar muita importância ao comentário. – Vamos lá ver o grandão.

Na UTI, Thor observa Ann com curiosidade.

– Então, como se sente? – ela pergunta, indiferente.

– Acho que estou bem, mas... onde estou?

– Está em Narvik.

– Narvik? No continente?

– É, meu querido, no continente – Ann responde, já começando a perder a paciência.

– E há quanto tempo estou aqui?

– Bastante tempo – ela diz, e acena para a enfermeira. – Está liberado. Manda para a enfermaria. – Ann orienta a enfermeira um tanto impaciente, e pensa: "Eu só queria estar lá para ver as princesinhas virgens corando na hora de ajudar o grandão a fazer pipi." Ann não se contém e sorri diante da lembrança do que viu embaixo do lençol de Thor. Ao perceber o sorriso da doutora, a enfermeira questiona:

– Algum problema, doutora?

– Não para mim – afirma Ann e sai rindo. – Ai, ai. Esse trabalho até que me diverte!

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

No hotel onde está hospedada, Hilda se prepara para trocar de lugar com Freya e Judith, que passaram a noite no hospital. Quando ela abria a porta para sair, o telefone toca. Ela atende.

– Pois não?

– Senhora, tem uma visita aqui no saguão – a moça explica um tanto desconfiada.

– Visita? – questiona Hilda ainda mais desconfiada que a recepcionista. – Do que se trata?

– O homem diz que veio a mando da senhorita Kido.

– Ah, sim. Peça para me esperar, por favor. Descerei imediatamente.

– Sim, senhora.

Pouco depois, Hilda desce e de pronto reconhece o homem, que trajava seu uniforme de piloto.

– Ah, é o senhor! – ela diz, apertando a mão do homem, profundamente comovida. – Não sabe como nos ajudou. Sou muito grata.

– Imagine, senhorita. Fiz o que minha consciência mandava. Como estão os rapazes?

– Estão melhorando. E a senhorita Kido?

– A senhorita está bem. Ela me mandou aqui para ficar à disposição da senhora e de sua irmã, e também enviou esta carta – ele diz, entregando a Hilda um envelope.

– Ah, obrigada – ela diz, pegando o envelope.

– Ficarei hospedado aqui nesse mesmo hotel. Qualquer coisa que precise é só me chamar.

– Obrigada. Muito obrigada por tudo.

– Agradeça à senhorita Kido.

– Claro. Bom, agora tenho que ir para o hospital.

– Eu a levo, senhora. Estou de carro.

– Obrigada – Hilda agradece profundamente aliviada. Estava feliz por não ter que fazer o trajeto à pé, pois nos últimos dois dias o prefeito Linus vinha insistentemente acompanhando-a.

Já no carro, Hilda abre o envelope que o piloto lhe entregara. Dentro dele, uma folha de papel com o timbre da Fundação GRAAD, cuidadosamente dobrada, escrita à mão pela própria Saori. Como todas as mocinhas da alta sociedade, recebera educação esmerada e era fluente em diversas línguas, inclusive em inglês, língua que escolhera para se comunicar com a princesa.

"_Cara __princesa __Hilda,_

_o senhor Matsudaira, piloto de minha Fundação, contou-me tudo que se passou depois que eu e meus cavaleiros partimos de Asgard. Fiquei extremamente feliz por ter podido ajudar de algum modo. Creio que a senhorita gostaria de saber tudo que houve depois e foi por isso que resolvi escrever-lhe._

_Eu e meus cavaleiros fomos levados para o Templo Submarino de Poseidon, como a senhorita bem sabe. Passamos por duras batalhas ali, mas felizmente conseguimos derrotá-lo ao final. Agora também meus cavaleiros estão hospitalizados. Tenho vivido dias de angústia, quase como os seus, somente diminuída porque estou em casa, ao passo que a senhorita tem de suportar tudo longe de seu lar._

_Quero oferecer minha ajuda no que for necessário. O senhor Matsudaira ficará à sua disposição com o helicóptero. Também alugamos um carro e ele, gentilmente, fará as vezes de motorista. Se desejar falar comigo, o senhor Matsudaira tem todos os meus contatos._

_Vou ficando por aqui._

_Espero receber boas notícias em breve._

_Saori Kido"_

Hilda dobra o papel novamente e o recoloca dentro do envelope. Logo chegam ao hospital. Lá, a princesa de Asgard é surpreendida pela boa notícia da presença de Thor na enfermaria.

– Ah, que bom vê-lo aqui! –comemora a princesa.

– Senhora Hilda... – ele murmura, sem conter as lágrimas que escorrem pelo seu rosto. Mantém o olhar fixo na princesa. Não imaginava que ela tinha deixado Asgard para acompanhá-los. Quando Bado contou-lhe, mal pôde conter a emoção. A sua princesa estava ali, impávida, decidida a cuidar de seus soldados, sem medir esforços nessa empreitada. _"Ela __não __era __mesmo __aquele __ser __que __comandou __a __guerra __poucos __dias __atrás. __Os __cavaleiros __de __Athena __estavam __certos. __Aquela __não __era __a __verdadeira __Hilda. __Esta __é __a __verdadeira!__"_ Thor alegra-se com a constatação e sorri.

– Temos tido dias difíceis, Thor – a princesa diz, segurando as enormes mãos do guerreiro. – Felizmente tudo já começa a melhorar! Estou certa de que tudo acabará muito bem!

– Eu também – ele murmura entre lágrimas. Hilda responde com um sorriso tímido.

– Oh, Bado, me desculpe, nem falei com você – ela diz voltando-se para o outro guerreiro-deus.

– Tudo bem, senhora. Não se incomode comigo.

– Onde estão Freya e Judith?

– Foram até a UTI – Bado explica. – Parece que Mime também sairá de lá muito em breve.

– Por Odin, que boa notícia! Hoje só estou tendo boas notícias! Estou tão feliz!

– Eu também! – concorda Bado, alegrando-se por ver a princesa em tão bom humor.

– Bom, vou até lá para saber mais notícias! – ela diz, e retira-se da enfermaria, pois quer aproveitar esse pequeno momento de otimismo para ver Siegfried e, quem sabe, fazê-lo sentir um pouco dessa alegria.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Em frente à UTI, Freya e Judith observam uma enfermeira retirando os aparelhos de respiração do guerreiro-deus de Benetnasch. Hilda se aproxima delas.

– Olá – diz a princesa exibindo um belo sorriso.

– Hilda! – retruca Freya, e abraça a irmã. – Desde que chegamos eu não a via tão feliz.

– Não tenho razões para estar feliz? Tudo está melhorando. Estou com muita fé na pronta recuperação de todos.

– Eu também – a irmã mais nova responde. – Eu também tenho muita fé.

– A médica vai mesmo liberar o Mime hoje? – a mais velha pergunta.

– Ainda não sei, mas já estão retirando os aparelhos.

– Espero que sim.

– Já viu Thor?

– Sim. Ele parece bem. Emocionou-se ao me ver.

Ao ouvir a última frase, Judith sorri. Todos no palácio sabiam do amor que Thor sentia pela princesa.

– O que há, Judith? – Hilda perguntou à criada.

– Nada, senhora. Eu também estou feliz.

Nesse momento, Ann sai da UTI e olha para as três moças com uma expressão de impaciência.

– Não precisam nem perguntar. Sim, ele vai sair da UTI hoje. Não, os outros não vão. Não, não houve mudança no estado dos demais. Não, eu não estou cansada. Agora me acompanhem até a enfermaria que eu vou assinar a alta do paciente Bado Aekersen.

– Hum, não era o 01? – Freya pergunta em tom provocador.

– Com tanto tempo aqui, acabei decorando o nome dele. Mas especialmente para você o loiro bronzeado continua sendo o 07.

Imediatamente Hilda segura o braço de Freya e murmura:

– Não diga nada.

– Mas Hilda...! – a mocinha retruca. Hilda mantém-se firme:

– Nada, Freya.

Sorrindo, Ann entra na enfermaria acompanhada das três moças.

– Bom dia – ela diz aos pacientes. Bado e Thor respondem. Ann pega o prontuário de Bado e assina a alta. – Está liberado. Faça bom proveito da sua vida que eu ajudei a salvar. E procure não andar por aí nas tempestades de neve. Outra hipotermia e você já era, arrepiadinho.

– Certo, doutora... como a senhorita se chama? – ele pergunta sorrindo. "Ela é durona, mas tem muito charme"_,_pensa o guerreiro-deus.

– Ann. Ann Dagsland – ela responde intrigada. "Hum...para quê o 01 quer saber meu nome?"

– Obrigado por tudo.

– É o meu trabalho. Pode sair quando quiser. Quanto a você, ehr... Kraus... Kraussen, cuidado com esse machucado na barriga. Fique quieto porque se esses pontos estourarem eu vou deixar sua barriga aberta.

Ann dirige-se até o paciente que está no último leito da enfermaria.

– Então, Bado, feliz por poder finalmente sair do hospital? – Hilda pergunta, ajudando o rapaz a descer da cama.

– É... Estou – ele diz, preocupado.

– O que houve?

– Não posso sair com esse aventalzinho, senhora...

– Ah, sim. Não se preocupe! Providenciarei roupas – Hilda diz, bastante nervosa. "Ah, como pude esquecer! Tinha que ter mandado trazer roupas dos guerreiros-deuses! O piloto! Ele vai me salvar!" – Judith, preciso que faça uma coisa.

– Claro, senhora. A seu dispor.

– Você vai ter que voltar a Asgard e trazer mudas de roupa para os guerreiros-deuses.

– Sim, senhora. Mas como irei?

– Me acompanhe, por favor. Freya, aguarde um pouco. Volto logo. Bado, você terá de esperar...

Em frente ao hospital, Hilda explica a situação ao piloto de Saori.

– Pois não senhora, levarei a senhorita Judith a Asgard agora mesmo se quiser.

– Obrigada, mais uma vez. O senhor não sabe o quanto está nos ajudando!

– Por nada, senhora.

De volta à enfermaria...

– Bado, hoje à noite já teremos suas roupas. Bom, as de Shido, que são as que estão no palácio. Enquanto isso, vou sair para comprar pelo menos uma muda de roupa para você.

– Não precisa, senhora. Espero até a noite.

– Nada disso. Freya, sinto muito, mas você...

– Eu fico aqui – Freya interrompe a irmã. – Não se preocupe. Não estou cansada.

Ann se aproxima deles outra vez.

– Qual é o problema agora?

– Nada de seu interesse, doutora – Freya responde. Ann ignora-a e olha para Hilda.

– Não é nada demais. Vou ter de sair para comprar uma roupa para Bado usar enquanto as dele não chegam de Asgard.

– Hum... posso resolver isso – ela diz, e sai sem dizer mais nada.

– Bom, já que ela vai resolver, pode ir descansar, Freya. Eu fico aqui com eles.

– Está bem, Hilda. Volto à tarde.

– Certo. Tome cuidado no trajeto até o hotel.

– Eu sempre tomo!

Sorrindo, Hilda acomoda-se na cadeira. Thor a observa. Continua sentindo uma felicidade imensa por ver sua princesa como sempre fora: altiva, mas generosa. Olhando-a, ele sorri outra vez.

– Está realmente feliz, não é? – ela pergunta, também sorrindo.

– Muito, senhora.

– Que bom! Eu também.

– Tem notícias dos cavaleiros de Athena?

– Ah, sim. Acabo de receber uma carta da deusa. Eles venceram Poseidon. Estão todos no hospital como vocês, mas passam bem.

– Que bom, senhora.

Thor recosta-se no travesseiro, tamanha é a sonolência que sente, certamente efeito dos medicamentos. Hilda, por sua vez, acomoda-se melhor na cadeira. Está sinceramente feliz pela recuperação de Thor e Mime, bem como pela alta de Bado. Entretanto, seu coração ainda teme por Siegfried, e ela começa uma prece em pensamento

"Odin, Senhor das terras geladas, estou profundamente agradecida pelos bons auspícios deste dia. Sei que não devia pedir-lhe mais nada, pois acontecerá apenas aquilo que for de Sua vontade, porém não posso deixar de suplicar pela saúde de Siegfried. Parte-me o coração vê-lo em tamanha prostração, sem qualquer esboço de melhora. E Freya, pobrezinha, tendo que enfrentar tudo isso comigo, vendo Hagen em estado semelhante ao de Siegfried. Eu devia protegê-la, eu devia proteger todos eles, mas não me sinto capaz... Acalma meu coração, Senhor Odin."

_Continua..._

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Aekersen e Kraussen não são sobrenomes oficiais de Bado e Thor. São criações minhas.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

_Povinho de Asgard de voltaaaaaa! Que saudade deles! E da Dra. Ann também! Eu adoroooooo a doutora mais odiada de Narvik!_

_Vou mandar bala nessa fic! Quero chegar logo na parte em que a galera volta pra Asgard! Ebaaaaaaa!_

_Captaram?_

_Beijos e até semana que vem. É, isso mesmo, não estou maluca. Devo postar capítulo novo semana que vem ao invés de esperar quinze dias._

_Até lá!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	8. Capítulo 7 Rebeldia

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**MIT DIR**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Consultoria para assuntos asgardianos, dramáticos e geográficos: Fiat Noctum**

**Consultoria para assuntos hospitalares: JuliEG**

**Capítulo 7 - Rebeldia**

A doutora Ann volta à enfermaria e para em frente ao leito de Bado, depositando uma pequena trouxa de roupas sobre ele.

– Agora não vai precisar andar pelado por aí – ela diz. – Não que eu me incomode, mas as virgenzinhas podem não gostar – ela continua, sorrindo sarcástica.

"Ai, que mulher detestável. Ainda bem que Freya não está aqui para ouvir isso", pensa Hilda, imóvel.

– Obrigado, doutora – Bado diz sorrindo.

– De nada. Você vai ficar interessante com essa roupa de enfermeiro. Quando suas roupas chegarem, deixe essas no almoxarifado – ela diz e sai da enfermaria.

– Até que o diabo não é tão feio quanto parece – ri Bado. – Freya falou horrores da doutora.

– Elas não se dão bem. Bom, acho que ninguém se dá bem com essa doutora – Hilda diz.

– Vou trocar de roupa – Bado diz, levantando-se de cama. Ele cobre as nádegas com as roupas que Ann trouxera e dirige-se ao banheiro.

– Claro – concorda Hilda, olhando para o outro lado. Já estava acostumada a ver o guerreiro-deus desnudo, tantas foram as vezes que o ajudou com as necessidades fisiológicas e com o banho, embora sempre corasse nessas horas.

Quando Ann está voltando a sua sala, uma enfermeira a interpela.

– Doutora, não vai ver o senhor Folker? – ela pergunta a Ann.

– Ai, vou. Já tinha esquecido que o ruivinho acordou – ela responde e dá meia-volta, indo em direção à unidade de tratamento intensivo. Uma vez lá, ela examina Mime em silêncio. Depois, diz:

– O ruivinho está liberado. Toca para a enfermaria.

– Pois não, doutora.

– Se precisarem de mim, estou na minha sala. Mas realmente espero que não precisem.

Em sua sala, Ann retira o jaleco e deita-se no sofá. Poucos minutos depois, o telefone toca.

– Alô –ela diz, deixando o tom de insatisfação bastante perceptível para o interlocutor.

– Olá, Ann – a pessoa do outro lado da linha diz em tom sedutor. – Vou passar na sua casa hoje à noite.

– Não, Linus, eu estou cansada.

– Você? Cansada para me receber?

– Cansada para tudo. Não está moleza a vida nesse hospital, sabia?

– Mais um motivo para me receber. Você precisa relaxar.

– Está bem. Nos vemos à noite.

– Assim é que eu gosto. Até a noite, leoa.

– Até – ela diz e recoloca o aparelho no gancho. "Melhor mantê-lo por perto...", pensa, e se deita novamente no sofá. "Agora sim vou descansar um pouco."

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Na enfermaria, Bado sai do banheirinho vestido de branco da cabeça aos pés.

– E então, senhora? Como estou? – ele pergunta.

– Parece um médico – ela diz, sorrindo.

– É mesmo. Por que a senhora não vai descansar? Eu cuido de Thor.

– Digo o mesmo. Você acaba de ter alta, Bado. Vá para o hotel.

– Não, senhora. Irei depois. Não me sinto cansado.

– Está bem. Se quer assim, não vou discutir.

– Bom dia, senhores! – uma enfermeira diz alegremente. – Mais um colega de vocês para lhes fazer companhia!

A moça entra e, seguindo-a, outros dois enfermeiros trazem Mime numa maca e colocam-no no leito ao lado daquele que era de Bado. Hilda levanta-se da poltrona e se aproxima dele.

– Seja bem vindo, Mime!

– Obrigado, senhora – ele murmura num fio de voz.

– Se ele sentir alguma coisa, podem chamar – diz a enfermeira, já à porta da enfermaria.

– Obrigada – agradece a princesa.

Bado também se aproxima de Mime.

– Fico feliz que esteja bem – ele fala. Mesmo sonolento, Mime esboça um sorriso intrigado e diz, num murmúrio:

– Então, Shido, você sobreviveu?

– Não sou Shido. Sou o gêmeo dele – o rapaz diz inexpressivo.

– Hum... o gêmeo – o guerreiro de Benetnasch continua. – Então as histórias que contavam sobre Shido eram verdadeiras? Interessante.

– Mime, descanse agora – Hilda diz, preocupada com o esforço de Mime para falar. – Depois Bado explica tudo.

– Sim, senhora – ele assente, e fecha os olhos.

Asgard.

O helicóptero da Fundação Graad pousa no pátio do Palácio de Valhalla. Os servos do palácio saem aos borbotões, imaginando que as princesas estão de volta, mas surpreendem-se ao ver apenas Judith e o piloto descerem do aparelho. O tempo em Asgard está incrivelmente bom e o vento que sopra não é tão gelado quanto anteriormente, sinais de que tudo está bem, apesar da ausência da princesa e sacerdotisa. A criada anda rapidamente pelo pátio e entra no palácio. O piloto a segue.

– Mãe! – ela exclama, abraçando a senhora loura que a aguardava com ansiedade.

– Judith! Finalmente! Que notícias traz? Como estão todos?

– Estão melhorando, mamãe. Os guerreiros-deuses estão melhorando!

– O que você gosta também? – ela pergunta.

– Mãe! Fala baixo! – Judith diz em tom de reprovação.

– Tá, tá. Como está o rapaz?

– Ainda não está muito bem. Mas vai ficar! Eu sei que vai. Vamos entrar logo, estou com pressa. Preciso voltar hoje mesmo, levando roupas para os guerreiros, principalmente para o senhor. Bado, que já está de alta.

– Esse é mesmo tão bonito quanto o outro? – a mãe de Judith pergunta, seguindo a filha, que andava a passos curtos e rápidos.

– É, mãe. Agora para de perguntar e vem me ajudar. Já disse que tenho que voltar ainda hoje.

– Certo, certo. Não precisa ficar nervosa.

Mãe e filha, com o auxílio de outros criados, percorrem os quartos dos guerreiros-deuses, recolhendo roupas e objetos pessoais, deixando o quarto que Shido ocupava no palácio por último. Lá, ao abrir o grande armário, Judith detém-se olhando as roupas do rapaz.

– São roupas de nobre, não é, mamãe?

– O que você queria? Ele é um nobre. Estava aqui no palácio durante esses dias de tensão, mas você sabe que a casa da família dele é uma das maiores de Asgard.

– Eu sei.

– Se o irmão pobre dele for mesmo igual, acho melhor você ficar com ele. Um nobre jamais se casará com uma criada.

– Isso é conselho que se dê, mãe?

– Estou sendo realista, querida. Nobres casam-se com nobres. Criados casam-se com criados. E pelo que dizem, esse irmão pobre não deve ser muito melhor que nós.

– Pois eu tenho certeza de que quando saírem do hospital Shido o levará para morar na mansão da família.

– Pior para você, Judith. Você e eu sabemos bem o que os nobres querem com criadas, não sabemos?

– Shido não é desses.

– Desista, Judith. Ele não é para você.

– Ah, mãe, vamos arrumar as coisas logo – ela diz ressentida, retirando um sobretudo branco do guarda-roupas. – Já o vi usando este. Fica lindo.

A mãe balança a cabeça em negativa e sai dizendo:

– Arrume as coisas dele sozinha. Não vou ficar vendo você se desmanchando pelas roupas do rapaz.

– É melhor mesmo! Está me amolando muito – ela retruca.

Judith pega o sobretudo, dobra cuidadosamente e põe em uma das malas que sua mãe deixara em cima da cama. Depois, pega outro de cor azul e coloca na outra mala.

– Tenho que levar sempre duas peças de cada por causa do senhor Bado – ela diz, consigo. – Ele também vai ficar bonito com as roupas do senhor Shido.

Judith continua arrumando as malas. A cada peça de roupa que pega, pensa em Shido vestindo-a. Ao abrir a gaveta de peças íntimas, Judith sente a face queimar, e um pensamento que sua mãe condenaria vem à tona. "Quando eu for esposa dele, isso vai ser absolutamente normal. Sim, porque eu vou ser a esposa dele.", pensa, enquanto guarda as cuecas brancas do rapaz na mala.

Pouco depois, ela chama o criado que a esperava na porta.

– Osmund! Já está tudo pronto. Pode levar as malas para o helicóptero.

O criado faz o que Judith diz. Ela vai até o salão principal do palácio, onde o piloto a espera.

– Senhor Matsudaira, vamos até a cozinha, por favor. Faremos uma breve refeição antes de partir.

– Claro, senhorita – ele diz, acompanhando-a. Em direção à cozinha, os dois passam pelo corredor que fora parcialmente destruído na batalha entre os gêmeos e os irmãos Fênix e Andrômeda.

– Incrível, não? – ela questiona. – Nunca vi nada igual. E eles nem usaram armas.

– É incrível, sim. Eu já vi coisas assim num torneio chamado Guerra Galáctica. Estava lá na primeira fila. Foi impressionante e era apenas um torneio. Imagino que lutando para salvar o mundo os poderes deles sejam ainda mais absurdos.

– Pois é. Eu fiquei impressionada.

Judith e o piloto sentam-se numa grande mesa da cozinha, onde lancham rapidamente. Logo em seguida, preparam-se para partir de Asgard.

– Boa viagem. Lembre-se das coisas que lhe falei, Judith – diz a mãe da moça enquanto a abraça.

– Ah, mãe, já nem sei mais o que você disse. Até a volta.

– Até. Mas depois não diga que eu não avisei.

A moça entra no helicóptero sem dizer mais nada e fecha a porta do aparelho, que decola rumo ao continente.

Narvik.

Ao cair da noite, o jantar dos pacientes é servido na enfermaria masculina. Hilda pega a bandeja de Thor e Bado, a de Mime.

– Thor, hora do jantar – ela chama o rapaz, tocando-lhe o antebraço.

– Ah, sim, senhora. Pode deixar. Eu posso comer sozinho – ele diz, tentando se sentar na cama.

– Não pode, não. Você não deve sentar. Vai ter que comer assim deitado. Vou só reclinar um pouco a cama.

– Senhora, essa não é uma tarefa digna de uma princesa.

– Se não esquecer que eu sou princesa, vou tratá-lo como se trata uma criança malcriada. Não seja um mau menino, coma tudo! Quer que eu faça aviãozinho? – ela diz, rindo.

– Não! – ele ri de volta, e acomoda-se melhor na cama.

– Então vamos lá! – Hilda diz, levando uma colher de sopa à boca de Thor.

Entre uma colherada de sopa e outra, Mime tenta conversar com Bado.

– Então você é o gêmeo de Shido? – pergunta o guerreiro-deus de Benetnasch, já mais animado.

– Sou – Bado responde.

– Eu bem que desconfiava de outra presença em Asgard. Sentia o cosmo de Shido estranho, dúplice. E tinham as histórias, não é? Sempre ouvi dizer que os Engedahl tiveram filhos gêmeos e abandonaram um por causa daquela lenda de que gêmeos trariam má sorte.

– É. Agora vai comer ou não? – impacienta-se Bado. – Se não quiser, eu vou dar primeiro o jantar do nosso colega ali no fundo da enfermaria.

– Eu quero, sim – ele diz, e Bado enche uma colher com a sopa que trouxeram da cozinha.

– Onde estamos? – Mime pergunta depois de engolir a colherada de sopa.

– Em Narvik.

– Todos?

– Sim. Todos. Os outros ainda estão na UTI.

– Hum... Não achei que sobreviveríamos.

– Nem eu.

– O que faz com essa roupa de enfermeiro?

– É só enquanto não trazem minhas roupas de Asgard.

– Espero que tragam as minhas também. Não quero ficar vestido de enfermeiro.

– Vão trazer – diz, e enfia outra colherada de sopa é enfiada na boca de Mime. – Não sabia que você era tão falante.

– Eu não sou. Mas é que tudo isso é inacreditável. Devíamos estar mortos.

Freya retorna ao hospital.

– Hilda! – ela diz, aproximando-se da irmã, que ainda dava o jantar de Thor.

– Olá, querida. Descansou bem?

– Sim. Dormi bastante – ela diz, depois sussurra: – Sonhei com Hagen.

– Hum... depois falamos sobre isso. Não quer ir dar o jantar ao rapaz lá ao fundo?

– Ah, sim – a mocinha diz dirigindo-se rapidamente até o outro paciente.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Mais tarde.

Ann se prepara para deixar o hospital. Antes, dá instruções ao médico que a substituirá no plantão.

– Os carinhas de Asgard são exclusivamente meus pacientes. Só mexa neles se for realmente necessário. E se acontecer alguma coisa com eles, você nunca mais arruma emprego, nem na Lua. Volto amanhã cedo.

– Não era para você tirar dois dias de folga? – o jovem médico pergunta.

– Eu venho quando eu quero. Fique de olho neles.

– Está bem, Ann. Relaxe. Ninguém vai encostar neles.

– Ótimo – ela diz e sai andando pelo corredor, desvencilhando-se do jaleco que usava.

No estacionamento, Ann entra em seu carro vermelho, joga o jaleco no banco de trás e acende um cigarro. No toca-fitas, a mesma fita-cassete do Iron Maiden que ela ouvia dias atrás no consultório. Sai cantando pneu e dirige em alta velocidade até sua casa, um belo sobrado na área nobre da cidade. Nascera numa família rica na cidade de Drammen, onde seu pai tinha uma construtora. Queria que ela fosse engenheira civil para assumir a empresa, mas ela sempre quis ser médica. Aos doze anos, quando a mãe morreu na mesa de cirurgia por causa de complicações de uma apendicite, teve ainda mais certeza do que queria. Aos dezesseis anos fugiu de casa. Em Oslo, arrumou emprego numa funerária para manter-se. Dois anos depois, já com os cabelos pintados de negro e com cinco piercings no corpo, ela começava a faculdade de medicina. Concluiu o curso com a média mais alta da turma, ganhando uma vaga de residência no melhor hospital da Noruega. Voltou para Drammen quando concluiu a residência, já sem os piercings. O pai, de quem não tinha notícias desde que partira, havia se casado outra vez e tinha dois filhos do novo casamento. Não conseguiu ficar um mês com eles. Exigiu do pai que lhe desse a parte da herança que lhe era de direito, assim, sumiria para sempre. Foi o que fez. Com seu dinheiro em mãos, mudou-se para Narvik, conseguiu emprego no Hospital Municipal e lá estava desde então. Narvik não lhe dava a notoriedade que teria se trabalhasse num grande centro, mas o que ela queria mesmo era viver em paz.

Ann chega em casa. Deixa sempre o carro na porta, pois a garagem tem outro uso: ensaios da banda de rock, onde ela, às vezes, canta. Entra em casa e joga as chaves do carro sobre o aparador. A mobília clássica da casa não deixa transparecer que a dona é uma roqueira rebelde. Parece mais a casa de uma senhora comportada e voltada à família. Ann sobe a escada de dois em dois degraus e entra no banheiro. Rapidamente tira a roupa e entra debaixo do chuveiro.

– Logo Linus estará aqui – ela diz, enfastiada. Não tinha vontade de encontrar o prefeito, mas não pudera se escusar. Mal ela termina o banho, a campainha toca. Ann veste um roupão e desce para abrir a porta.

– Oi, Linus – ela diz, insinuante.

– Hum... veio me receber do jeito que eu gosto...

– Entra – ela diz e fecha a porta atrás dele. Depois, abre o roupão e deixa-o cair. – Assim não perco tempo tirando a roupa.

Continua...

_Mais um cap de Mit Dir!_

_Adoro a doutora rebeldeeee! E estou empolgada! Ainda hoje tem capítulo de Sobrado Azul também! Vamos em frente, que atrás vem gente!_

_Xeru pra todo mundo, especialmente para minha consultora asgardiana! Estou torcendo!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	9. Capítulo 8 Intimidades

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

**MIT DIR**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Consultoria para assuntos asgardianos, dramáticos e geográficos: Fiat Noctum**

**Consultoria para assuntos hospitalares: JuliEG**

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

**Capítulo 8 - Intimidades**

Enfermaria do Hospital Municipal de Narvik.

– Pronto, Hilda – Freya diz, aproximando-se da irmã. – Já demos o jantar de todos, agora vamos jantar também, não é?

– Sim, senão daqui a pouco estaremos caindo de fraqueza. – Hilda diz e se volta para Bado. – Vem conosco?

– Claro, senhora – ele responde respeitosamente.

– E vocês dois, precisam de alguma coisa? – Hilda pergunta a Thor e Mime.

– Não, senhora. – Thor responde e Mime concorda balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

– Certo. Não vamos demorar.

– Comportem-se, meninos! – Freya diz, sorrindo.

Hilda, Freya e Bado saem da enfermaria e vão para a lanchonete do hospital.

– A comida é boa aqui, e não custa muito caro – Freya diz. – Mas você precisa provar a comida do hotel, Bado. É maravilhosa!

– Provarei, senhorita.

– Por falar no hotel, quando eu voltar para lá reservarei um quarto para você – a irmã mais velha diz ao guerreiro-deus.

– Obrigado, senhora.

– Por nada. Vai ser bom ter sua companhia.

– Agradeço mais uma vez. Sei que esta não é a ocasião mais adequada, mas eu estou me sentindo bastante feliz por poder acompanhá-las sem ter de me esconder. Minha felicidade só não está completa por causa do estado de Shido.

– Nós sentimos o mesmo – Hilda diz, sinceramente entristecida.

Depois de jantarem, os três retiram-se do refeitório e, antes de voltarem à enfermaria, passam pelo corredor da UTI. Uma vez lá, cada um para em frente ao leito de seu ente querido. Bado olha Shido carinhosamente e deseja que ele saia logo dali para que possam reatar os laços rompidos ainda no nascimento. Imagina-se tendo bons momentos com o irmão gêmeo, fazendo longas cavalgadas pelas terras de Asgard, jogando baralho com ele em frente à lareira, tomando um bom vinho e contando as histórias da infância e da adolescência. "Temos muito para saber um do outro.", ele pensa enquanto observa o gêmeo.

Freya, por sua vez, olha Hagen decidida. Ele parece estar melhor, mas a mão onde agora faltam dois dedos ainda está envolvida em ataduras. "Quem liga pra dois dedos?" ela pensa. "Está certo que tiraram o anelar esquerdo, mas ele coloca a aliança de casamento no dedo médio, ou no indicador, ou pendura numa corrente e põe no pescoço. Pouco importa, desde que ele se torne meu marido."

Em frente ao leito de número 08, Hilda detém-se numa de suas costumeiras preces por Asgard, pelos guerreiros-deuses, e especialmente pelo paciente que ocupa o referido leito: Siegfried. Enquanto o impávido guerreiro de Duhbe está ali, tão fragilizado e precisando de cuidados, a princesa pede ao seu deus que o rapaz vá logo para a enfermaria, onde ela mesma cuidará dele com afinco e dedicação, da mesma forma como ele cuidara dela durante todos os anos em que serviu no palácio, e ainda mais na batalha de dias atrás quando ele disse que a protegeria com a própria vida. "Você sente que eu estou aqui?", Hilda se pergunta em pensamento. "Sente minhas orações? Siegfried, meu amado Siegfried... espero que você saiba que estou com você o tempo inteiro em minhas orações e em meus pensamentos."

– Vamos? – Bado chama as irmãs.

– Claro – concorda Hilda e segue em direção à enfermaria com Freya caminhando a seu lado e Bado um pouco mais atrás. Enquanto caminham, Freya diz:

– Hilda, você deve ir embora agora. É minha vez de passar a noite aqui.

– Sim, eu sei, mas ficarei com você esta noite e Bado irá descansar.

– Não, senhora. Eu estou me sentindo muito bem, posso ficar com a senhorita Freya.

– Tem certeza? – questiona Hilda.

– Absoluta. Pode ir descansar, senhora. Obrigada, Bado.

– Devo acompanhá-la até o hotel?

– Ehr... não precisa – ela diz, mesmo se sentindo tentada a aceitar a companhia. "Só espero que aquele prefeito não me encontre pelo caminho", Hilda pensa, e continua: – Até amanhã, Freya.

– Até – a mocinha diz, abraçando a irmã.

Hilda deixa o hospital sozinha. Apreciava ir de carro com o senhor Matsudaira, mas nesse momento desejava ir andando. Ela segue a passos largos para o hotel, atenta ao movimento das ruas e torcendo para que Linus não a encontre.

Freya retorna à enfermaria com Bado e, como Mime e Thor já dormem, recosta-se numa poltrona para descansar. Pensativo, Bado se senta em outra poltrona. Quando a mocinha cai no sono, Thor gesticula chamando-o. O guerreiro de Alcor levanta-se e se aproxima do colega.

– O que quer?

– Pensei que ela não fosse cochilar nunca – Thor diz. – Desde cedo estou com uma vontade imensa de esvaziar a bexiga, sabe? – ele continua a falar um tanto envergonhado. Bado não contém uma risadinha e provoca:

– Sabe que quando eu estava aí no seu lugar tive que ir ao banheiro com a princesa?

– Como? – Thor pergunta de chofre, sentindo um misto de vergonha, indignação e raiva, sensações permeadas por um pouco de inveja que faz o guerreiro censurar-se internamente.

– É isso mesmo. Não teve outro jeito. No começo dá vergonha, depois a gente acaba acostumando.

– Eu não me acostumaria nunca! – Thor rebate indignado.

– Acostumaria, sim. Ou melhor, acostumará. Bom, vai continuar conversando, ou ainda quer fazer xixi?

– Claro que quero!

– Acho que com todos esses pontos todos na barriga, você não pode se levantar. Vou pegar o urinol.

– Anda logo, Bado! Antes que a princesa Freya acorde!

– E quando eu não estiver aqui? – Bado diz, posicionando o urinol.

– Eu me seguro até explodir. Ah, que maravilha... – ele diz enquanto alivia sua necessidade.

– É bom se acostumar a pedir o urinol às princesas, pois eu não vou aguentar ficar aqui vinte e quatro horas por dia.

– Acabei – diz Thor. Bado retira o urinol e leva-o para livrar-se de seu conteúdo no banheiro. Thor continua falando. – Jamais. É um desrespeito com as princesas. Não vou permitir que façam algo tão indigno da condição delas.

– A senhora Hilda disse que na hora da doença não há que se ter pudores. E ela está certa.

– Pode até ser, mas que é constrangedor, ah, isso é – manifesta-se Mime, que também fingia estar dormindo.

– Ainda mais para um virgem como você – zomba Thor.

– Quem disse que eu sou virgem? – Mime retruca, falando do modo pausado que lhe é costumeiro.

– E não é? – Thor retruca.

– Serei outra vez na próxima encarnação. Não sou um tolo, Thor.

– Nunca vi você na taverna – o guerreiro de Fekda afirma.

– Eu não me divirto com prostitutas. Em Valhalla mesmo tem coisas bem interessantes – o guerreiro de Benetnasch diz com um brilho peculiar nos olhos.

– Fala das criadas? – Bado questiona.

– Talvez – Mime responde misterioso.

– Shhhhh... Freya está acordando. Deixem esses assuntos para depois – Thor diz ao ver a princesa mexer-se na poltrona.

– Está bem – Mime retruca e rapidamente muda de assunto. – Mas então Bado, como foi ser aceito como guerreiro-deus?

– Foi ótimo. Ganhei coleguinhas muito agradáveis – Bado ironiza.

– E Shido? Já sabe que você existe? – Mime continua.

– Sabe. Shido e eu nos perdoamos logo depois da batalha.

– Hum... comovente. Então quando voltarmos você vai morar na mansão dos Engedahl?

– Não sei.

– Eu não tenho nada com a sua vida, nem quero me meter, mas não perca essa oportunidade de ficar perto de seu irmão – Mime diz.

– Benetnasch sentimental? – Thor questiona surpreso. – A imagem que eu tinha você era de um homem absurdamente frio.

– Nem tudo é como parece – ele retruca.

– Sim. Não é mesmo – ri Bado.

– Nossa! Eu cochilei... – Freya diz enquanto esfrega os olhos. – Precisam de alguma coisa, rapazes?

– Não, senhorita – Thor se apressa em responder.

– Pode voltar a dormir, princesa Freya – Bado diz. – Se eles precisarem de alguma coisa, estarei a postos.

– Não vai dormir? – questiona a princesa.

– Agora não.

– Então está certo. Se precisar de mim não hesite em me acordar, Bado.

– Pode deixar, senhorita.

Freya se recosta na poltrona outra vez e logo torna a dormir. O três guerreiros-deuses retomam a conversa por mais alguns minutos, até os dois acamados serem dominados pelo sono.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Casa de Ann.

Ela está deitada na cama, totalmente despida, com as pernas cruzadas. Enquanto isso, Linus toma um banho.

– Para quem disse que estava cansada, você se saiu muito bem – Linus diz, ainda dentro do banheiro.

– Costumo fazer tudo muito bem – Ann retruca, balançando impacientemente o pé direito.

– E como estão seus pacientes asgardianos? – pergunta o homem ao sair do banho enrolado numa toalha negra.

– Linus! Está molhando meu carpete! – ela exclama.

– Ah, depois seca, Ann. Não seja fresca! – ele retruca enquanto se enxuga, e torna a perguntar: – Como eles estão?

– Não se preocupe com meus pacientes, certo? – ela responde descruzando as pernas.

– Apenas curiosidade, Ann – Linus argumenta e começa a se vestir.

– Conheço sua curiosidade.

– O que custa me manter informado? – ele questiona enquanto veste as roupas.

– Estão bem, ok? E vão melhorar ainda mais, se depender de mim. Já lhe disse que se quer a princesa, consiga por meios próprios.

– Certo, Ann. Certo. Agora tenho de ir. Grethe deve estar me esperando para o jantar.

– Se eu fosse ela, colocaria veneno na sua comida.

– Se você fosse ela, eu não estaria casado com você. Você não é mulher para casar.

– Idiota! – Ann grita e joga uma almofada em Linus.

– Até outro dia, leoa – ele diz, jogando a almofada de volta e olhando para Ann sensualmente. – Sorte sua que não posso ficar por mais tempo...

– Ainda bem, seu sem-vergonha. Lembranças à sua digníssima esposa.

– Não vai me acompanhar até a porta?

– Não.

Linus sorri displicente e sai do quarto, enquanto Ann se espreguiça sobre a cama. Pouco depois, ela veste uma camiseta velha e vai até a cozinha preparar um sanduíche. Entre uma mordida e outra, ela telefona para o hospital.

– Tudo em ordem, Otto? – ela pergunta ao médico que a substitui, e sorve um grande gole de café.

– Boa noite para você também, Ann – diz o jovem médico. – Você não está de folga?

– Estou, mas e daí?

– Ok. Eles estão do mesmo jeito que você deixou. Não mudou nada.

– Ótimo. Espero que continue tudo assim, ou... já sabe.

– É, eu sei.

– Tchau – ela diz e desliga o telefone. Na sala, Ann pega seu velho violão, senta-se no sofá e toca uma música melancólica.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Ao chegar em casa, Linus é recebido por Grethe.

– Onde estava, Linus? – ela pergunta sorrindo ternamente, mas seu olhar denota tristeza e distância.

– Por aí, resolvendo problemas da cidade. Eu sou o prefeito, não sou? – ele responde um tanto indiferente.

– Posso servir o jantar? Preparei salmão ao molho de laranja – ela continua, sempre com um sorriso no rosto.

– Pode – ele se joga em sua poltrona favorita e tira os sapatos.

– Certo – ela diz e vai para a cozinha. Volta pouco depois e avisa: – Ah, seu irmão esteve aqui! Quase esquecia de dizer! Que cabeça essa minha!

– O que o Lars queria? – Linus questiona ligeiramente irritado.

– Ele não me disse, amor! Ele não me diz nada! – ela diz já voltando à cozinha.

– Hum... – Linus diz e pensa: "O que aquele idiota quer agora? Se for mais dinheiro, ele pode esquecer. Se bem que ele poderia fazer mais um servicinho para mim... é... ele pode." Linus dá um sorriso solitário e enigmático.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

O helicóptero da Fundação Graad acaba de retornar a Narvik. Judith e o o piloto põem as malas no carro e saem do heliporto apressadamente.

– Para o hotel? – o piloto e eventual motorista pergunta a Judith.

– Não, senhor. Vamos para o hospital – ela responde decidida. – Diretamente para o hospital.

Ao chegar à enfermaria, Judith encontra todos dormindo. Ela para em frente a Bado e o observa. "Ele é tão parecido com o Shido", pensa, e deixa a muda de roupa perto dele. Só então ela e o piloto retornam para o hotel. Judtih entra no quarto na ponta do pé, achando que Hilda já estaria dormindo, mas a princesa está sentada na poltrona, com um bloco de papel nas mãos.

– Olá, Judith – ela diz, descruzando as pernas. – Como estão as coisas em Asgard?

– Tudo bem, senhora. Todos estão sentindo falta da senhora e da princesa Freya.

– Ah, sim. Também sinto falta de lá, da paz que tínhamos, de cavalgar pelo bosque. Não vejo a hora de voltar – Hilda fala sorrindo nostalgicamente.

– Imagino. Estive no hospital. Todos estavam dormindo, então deixei a roupa do senhor Bado ao lado dele.

– Fez bem. E sua mãe?

– Está bem. Implicando comigo, como sempre.

– É o dever das mães – sorri Hilda. – Agora vamos dormir pois amanhã será nossa vez de passar a noite no hospital. Boa noite, Judith.

– Boa noite, senhora. Durma bem.

A criada retira o casaco que veste e se deita em sua cama, envolta em seus pensamentos. "Será que minha mãe tem razão? Será que devo desistir de Shido por ele ser nobre, e me contentar com Bado? Mas ele também não vai se tornar nobre quando o Shido acordar e levá-lo para morar na mansão? Quantas dúvidas!"

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Hospital Municipal.

Bado desperta do breve cochilo que tirava e vê as roupas que Judith deixara a seu lado.

"Aquela danadinha", Bado pensa. "Deve ter ficado com receio de me acordar. Que graça! E como mexe comigo aquela pequena! Realmente uma pena que ela goste do Shido. Realmente. Já que é assim, talvez eu deva partir para outra... A médica rebelde, talvez." Com as roupas que Judith trouxera, Bado vai até o banheiro e começa a se trocar.

– Hum... roupas do Shido... até que eu fico bem nelas – ele murmura, sentindo-se altivo nas roupas de nobre do irmão. Bado dobra cuidadosamente a roupa de enfermeiro que vestia antes e sai do banheirinho, mas ao invés de deixá-las no almoxarifado como Ann orientara, ele as guarda para entregá-las à médica pessoalmente. Depois, o rapaz torna a se sentar na poltrona e logo cochila.

Mais tarde...

– Doutor Otto! Doutor Otto! – uma enfermeira chama o jovem médico.

– O que é que há, mulher? – ele diz esfregando os olhos. Passara a noite em claro e agora está praticamente dormindo em pé.

– É o paciente com as fraturas, doutor! Está com febre alta!

– Ah, meu Deus! – ele exclama e corre em direção à UTI. – Vamos vê-lo. No estado dele, qualquer febrinha pode ser fatal.

– Pois é, doutor – a enfermeira segue o médico.

– Verificou o estado da perna que teve fratura exposta?

– A área ao redor está bastante avermelhada, doutor...

– Mau sinal, mau sinal – ele diz e adentra na UTI onde Fenrir está. – Mas ele tinha que piorar justo no meu plantão? A Ann vai me matar...

– Ah, eu vou mesmo! – a doutora diz ao entrar na UTI.

Continua...

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

_Aêêê! Depois de um século de atraso, Mit Dir voltou! Ufa!_

_Eu dei uma pesquisada super rápida sobre complicações de uma fratura exposta, mas não achei nada muito consistente e também não quis atrasar ainda mais o capítulo. Então deixei como está e seja o que Odin quiser._

_A partir do próximo capítulo Fenrir aparece, para alegria de Fiat Noctum e tenshiaburame! Hehe! Beijos, meninas!_

_É isso!_

_Beijos!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	10. Capítulo 9 Instinto

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

**MIT DIR**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Consultoria para assuntos asgardianos, dramáticos e geográficos: Fiat Noctum**

**Consultoria para assuntos hospitalares: JuliEG**

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

**Capítulo 9 – Instinto**

– O jantar está bom, meu amor? – Grethe pergunta, sentada à mesa da sala de jantar ao lado de Linus.

– Está como sempre, Grethe – ele responde enquanto come automaticamente. Sua cabeça está em Asgard.

– Preparei com muito carinho. Gostou desse tempero novo?

– Está muito bom – ele sorri. Sequer percebera qualquer coisa nova na comida da esposa.

– Então, não vai me contar o que está deixando você preocupado? – ela pergunta.

– Não é nada de seu interesse, Grethe.

– Está bem. Sabe, Linus, eu estava pensando numa coisa... Já estamos casados há muito tempo... Não acha que é hora de termos um filho?

– Para quê? – ele retruca áspero.

– Ah, Linus, uma criança alegraria a casa!

– A casa não precisa de alegria, precisa de tranqüilidade e ordem. E crianças estragam essas duas coisas.

– Está bem – ressente-se a esposa. – Não vou falar mais nesse assunto.

– Acho ótimo.

A campainha toca. Grethe deixa a mesa para atender.

– Olá, Lars! – ela força um sorriso ao abrir a porta. – Linus já chegou!

– Ótimo – ele responde e entra na sala de chofre. Grethe o segue até a sala de jantar. Sem cerimônias, Lars senta-se à mesa no lugar que era dela.

– Isso é jeito de entrar na casa dos outros? E quem convidou você para sentar-se à mesa? – Linus pergunta.

– Tudo bem, Linus – Grethe diz. – Não tem problema.

– Eu tenho que falar com você – Lars completa. Parece nervoso.

– Grethe, será que você poderia subir? – Linus pede.

– Claro. Fiquem à vontade – ela diz e prontamente sai da sala, sob o olhar vigilante de Linus. Apenas quando tem certeza de que ela está no quarto, ele autoriza Lars a falar.

– O que quer? – Linus pergunta impaciente.

– O de sempre.

– Não vou lhe dar dinheiro. Já paguei pelo servicinho de ir a Asgard.

– Me dá mais grana e eu faço outro serviço. Posso apagar os carinhas, pegar as princesas, qualquer coisa. Só me dá grana, ok?

– Ann está de olho neles. Se fizer qualquer coisa ela pede a minha cabeça.

– Você tem o rabo preso, não é? Coisas lá da prefeitura, não é? Sei bem... Mas eu faço o serviço discretamente.

– Hum... não sei. Não sei – Linus coça o queixo. – Você não é um exemplo de discrição.

– Vai, Linus! Estou precisando de grana.

– Dívida de jogo?

– É, mais ou menos... me dá a grana e eu faço algum serviço depois!

– Certo. Vou lhe dar a grana e pensarei no que você pode fazer para me pagar.

– Valeu, Linus!

– Vamos ao escritório – ele se levanta da mesa e Lars o acompanha. – É nisso que dá ter irmão vagabundo...

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Mais tarde.

Hospital Municipal de Narvik.

– Ann vai me matar. Vai me matar – repete o jovem médico ao entrar na UTI.

– Não é culpa sua, doutor Otto – a enfermeira tenta consolá-lo. – Essas coisas acontecem quando menos se espera. Pacientes com fraturas expostas são muito suscetíveis a infecções.

– Eu sei, mas tinha que ser logo no meu plantão? – ele continua, enquanto desenfaixa a perna de Fenrir. – Está infeccionada mesmo. Se não controlarmos isso...

– Vai necrosar e teremos de amputar, seu idiota! – Ann grita ao entrar na UTI. – Será que esse hospital não pode passar um dia sem mim? Santa incompetência, Otto.

– Não foi culpa minha, Ann. Nem encostei nele.

– Aí é que está a sua culpa! Ele tinha de ser monitorado o tempo todo. Bom, vamos tomar as providências cabíveis para tentar controlar essa infecção. E Otto, se eu precisar amputar a perna dele, você vai se ver comigo.

– Doutora, ele está acordando – a enfermeira diz.

– Droga! Logo agora esse mané tinha que acordar! Aplica sedativo nele já – Ann diz.

– Certo – a enfermeira começa a preparar a seringa com o sedativo quando Fenrir abre os olhos e rosna para a médica.

– Ele está rosnando? – Otto diz e não contém uma risada. – Ann, ele está rosnando!

– Além de azarado é maluco. Segura ele aí, Otto. Vai que ele resolve morder. Prepara logo essa droga de sedativo e mete na veia dele, Jeannie.

– Agora mesmo! – a enfermeira responde e aplica a injeção em Fenrir, que logo volta a dormir.

– Cara, só me aparece maluco nesse hospital – Ann diz sorrindo. – É loiro bronzeado, é homem que caiu do céu, é princesa virgem, é grandão bem dotado e agora o menino-lobo... Daqui a pouco transformam isso aqui em hospital psiquiátrico.

– Como é que você sabe que o grandão é bem dotado? – Otto questiona intrigado.

– Eu olhei, claro! Acha que eu ia perder a oportunidade de ver se aquele corpão era bem equipado? Jamais! Agora cala a boca e me ajuda a enfaixar de novo essa perna. Espero que ele reaja bem aos medicamentos e a infecção regrida. Não quero amputar a perna do menino-lobo.

– Ann, desculpa, mas você está tão empenhada em tratar desses asgardianos... por quê?

– Porque eu quero, ora! Não tenho que explicar meus procedimentos quando estão corretos. Agora, tchauzinho, Otto. Acabou seu plantão. Pode ir.

– Não vai me matar? – ele pergunta rindo.

– Não. Essas coisas acontecem – ela retruca, também rindo. – Até logo.

– Até, doutora – o jovem deixa a UTI sorrindo aliviado.

– Pode ir você também, Jeannie. Eu vou ficar mais um pouco com o menino-lobo.

– Sim, doutora. Qualquer coisa, pode chamar.

– Ok – ela diz e olha para Fenrir intrigada. – E aí, menino-lobo, você rosna, é? Surreal! Você é bem maluco, não é?

A doutora aproveita o retorno ao hospital e examina todos os outros guerreiros-deuses que ainda estão na UTI.

– Loiro bronzeado – ela diz consigo enquanto desenfaixa a mão de Hagen. – Ora, ora, muito boa a cicatrização da amputação. Meus parabéns. Sua princesinha virgem vai gostar de saber.

Ela se dirige até o leito de Siegfried e o examina.

– E você, homem-que-caiu-do-céu? Por que não reage, hein? Eu já percebi que você é o queridinho da princesona. Se você casar com ela, você vira rei? Até que seria um rei bonitão. Mas então, por que não reage? Não vejo razão para essa recuperação tão lenta.

Dessa unidade Ann segue para a outra, onde estão Shido e Alberich. Ela se aproxima primeiro do guerreiro de Megrez.

– Rosinha! – ela fala alegremente. – O corte já está bem sequinho, hein, rosinha? Ih! Daqui a pouco a raiz do cabelo vai começar a aparecer. Que cor é o seu cabelo, rosinha? E por que pinta o cabelo de rosa? Que coisa mais gay!

Então, ela se aproxima de Shido.

– O gêmeo. Hum... que sorte dessa mãe, hein? Fazer dois desses de uma vez só. Lindos! Vou mandar suspender o sedativo. Acho que em breve você vai para perto do seu maninho.

Da UTI, Ann vai verificar o estado dos demais pacientes do hospital, deixando a enfermaria masculina por último. Devido ao avançando da hora, pacientes e acompanhantes já estão dormindo, por isso ela entra lá tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Ann olha Bado, que cochila na poltrona, a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada para a esquerda e a boca um pouco aberta. Sorrindo, ela deixa a enfermaria e vai até a recepção.

– Tudo calmo hoje, não é, doutora? – pergunta a recepcionista.

– Felizmente. Algum movimento estranho?

– Estranho como, doutora?

– Estranho, estranho, ué? Alguém diferente querendo ver os pacientes de Asgard?

– Não, senhora. Só o prefeito Linus pergunta por eles.

– Ah, ele pergunta, é? Bom saber. Estarei na minha sala. Qualquer coisa, ligue para lá.

– Pode deixar, doutora.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Amanhece.

No hotel, Hilda já se prepara para voltar ao hospital com Judith.

– Dormiu bem, senhora? – a criada pergunta ainda sonolenta.

– Na medida do possível, sim – ela diz um pouco triste e completa: – Tenho sonhos agitados, Judith.

– É a preocupação com os guerreiros, senhora. Quando eles ficarem bons a senhora vai ver como vai dormir bem.

– Espero que sim, Judith. Espero que sim.

– Quer que peça o café, senhora?

– Já pedi, Judith. Devem estar trazendo.

– Ah, sim.

Pouco depois um funcionário do hotel traz o café das duas. Hilda come apenas um pedaço de pão e toma uma xícara de café.

– Devia se alimentar bem, senhora!

– Estou sem fome. Como melhor no almoço. Vamos?

– Ah, sim, sim! Vou só levar um pãozinho desses para lanchar lá. Posso?

– Claro.

As duas descem até o saguão do hotel, onde o senhor Matsudaira já as espera.

– Bom dia, senhoras – ele cumprimenta as duas curvando-se um pouco.

– Bom dia – Hilda responde. – Vamos para o hospital, sim? Mas antes preciso enviar esta carta para a senhorita Kido.

– Pois não, senhora – ele diz e as acompanha até o carro.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Hospital Municipal.

– Pode entrar! – Ann berra com desagrado ao ouvir alguém bater à porta de sua sala.

– Com licença – Bado diz ao entrar desconfiado na sala.

– Ah, é você? – a médica sorri.

– Vim devolver as roupas que emprestou – ele diz.

– Pode deixar aí no sofá, Bado. É Bado, não é?

– Sim – ele responde olhando-a intrigado. O semblante dela também demonstrava interesse. – Bom, muito obrigado pelas roupas.

– De nada. Você ficou bem de enfermeiro. Mas também está muito bem nessa roupa de... de...

– De nobre. É do meu irmão. Ele é um nobre.

– Hum, se vocês são gêmeos, então você também é nobre.

– Não. Em Asgard acreditam que gêmeos são sinal de má sorte. Fui abandonado assim que nasci e criado por camponeses.

– Nossa! Que história! A cada dia me surpreendo mais com o povo de Asgard.

– É. De nobre eu não tenho nada.

– Interessante... não quer se sentar?

– Acho melhor não, eu preciso ajudar a cuidar dos outros.

– A princesinha virgem dá conta deles. Vai ser até bom para ela. Vai dar alguma experiência àquela coitada.

Bado sorri e senta na cadeira de frente para Ann.

– Fale mais sobre você.

– E por que você não me fala da sua vida?

– A minha? Ok. Ann Dagsland, trinta e dois anos, médica, moro sozinha, detesto ser loira e pinto o cabelo de preto, toco guitarra e sou perigosa.

– Perigosa? Em que aspecto?

– Em muitos.

– Acho que eu gosto de viver perigosamente – ele sussurra.

– Eu também – ela sorri e morde o lábio inferior. – Uma pena que você esteja se recuperando dos ferimentos.

– Já tive alta, lembra? Você mesma quem deu.

– Hum... não me lembre disso! Eu estava tentando pensar que você ainda era um paciente meu – ela diz debruçando-se sobre a mesa e aproximando-se dele. Ele também se inclina para frente, fazendo com que suas faces fiquem próximas demais.

– Você é bem ousada, doutora.

– É, eu sou. Costumo deixar bem claro o que eu quero fazer.

– Estou vendo – ele aproxima mais o rosto do dela. Ann o beija com tamanho ardor que deixa o rapaz com a face vermelha.

– E essa mesa aqui no meio atrapalhando! – ela diz, separando o rosto do dele. Rapidamente, Ann contorna a mesa e torna a beijar Bado.

– Você beija bem. Pensei que os rapazes de Asgard fossem tímidos – Ann se senta no colo dele.

– Quando não se é um nobre é preciso perder a timidez. Você precisa ter "algo a mais" quando não tem um título de nobreza.

– Hum... gostei. Me mostra o que você tem a mais?

O telefone toca.

– Merda! Por que só ligam na hora da diversão? – ela diz e atende com irritação: – O que é?

– Doutora, o paciente das pernas quebradas acordou.

– Saco. Tá, tá, já vou vê-lo – ela desliga o telefone. – Bom, por culpa do menino-lobo, vamos ter de deixar isso para depois. Primeiro o dever, depois a obrigação, infelizmente.

– Menino-lobo? – Bado ri. –O Fenrir? Como sabe que ele foi criado com os lobos?

– Ele foi? Jura? – ela gargalha. – Nossa! Eu comecei a chamá-lo assim porque ele rosnou, mas não imaginei que era verdade.

– Pois é, ele foi criado com lobos depois que os pais morreram. É um selvagem.

– Não fala isso que é capaz de me dar vontade de experimentar a selvageria dele. Bom, vejo você depois.

– Certo – ele sorri com malícia. – Terminamos isso depois.

"Ai, que é isso, asgardiano? Me deixou com calor.", Ann pensa enquanto sai da sala e vai em direção à UTI. Ao se aproximar de lá, ela já vê a confusão dentro da unidade. Três enfermeiros seguram o paciente. Ela entra rindo.

– Doutora, ele quer sair de qualquer jeito! – berra uma enfermeira.

– Olha, não acho boa idéia – Ann diz, ainda rindo. – Primeiro, com as duas pernas quebradas, como você vai andar? E depois, com essa rebeldia toda, vou acabar precisando cortar sua pernoca.

– Quem é ela? – Fenrir berra.

– Sou a doutora responsável pelo seu tratamento. Quer fazer o favor de se comportar?

– Eu quero ir embora! – ele berra outra vez.

– Soltem-no – Ann diz impaciente e os enfermeiros obedecem-na. Fenrir olha para Ann e rosna. Ela ri outra vez.

– Ai, esse rosnadinho é uma graça! Ele não é engraçado, pessoal? Bom, eu vou me aproximar de você. Acho bom não me morder, porque eu posso morder de volta.

Ela se aproxima e Fenrir a observa intrigado, enquanto ela o examina.

– O que houve comigo? – ele pergunta, já mais calmo.

– O que houve eu não sei, meu bem. Você chegou aqui com as duas pernas quebradas, uma delas com fratura exposta.

– A avalanche... – ele murmura.

– Você tem um começo de infecção na fratura exposta. Estamos tentando controlar. Se não conseguirmos, terei de amputar sua perna, mas eu não quero fazer isso, então, comporte-se.

– Eu não confio em você – Fenrir diz olhando para Ann.

– Bom, problema seu. Se você quer se ferrar, que se ferre. Já avisei que é pra ficar quieto. Não tenho a menor paciência para gente rebelde. E fique sabendo que esse seu chilique me tirou de uma atividade muito importante – Ann diz e se afasta dele.

– Espera. Eu vou poder andar de novo?

– Depende mais de você do que de mim – ela diz já na porta da UTI.

– Eu vou ficar quieto...

– Acho bom. Por enquanto você vai continuar aqui na UTI para resguardá-lo de mais infecções. Depois vou ver se consigo um quarto para você. O normal seria ir para a enfermaria, mas nas suas condições o mais recomendável é ficar sozinho num quarto.

– Certo... – ele assente mesmo sem entender muito bem o que ela diz.

– Bom, vou indo. Tenho mais o que fazer.

"É maluquinho esse daí!", Ann pensa enquanto caminha de volta para a sua sala. "Ai, vou passar o dia pensando naquele gêmeo? Eu não agüento... Vou buscá-lo agora mesmo." Ela dá meia volta e caminha rapidamente em direção à enfermaria. Já na porta, encontra Hilda e Judith que acabam de chegar ao hospital.

– Bom dia, princesa – Ann diz rindo, dando passagem à princesa.

– Bom dia, doutora – Hilda retruca formalmente e entra na enfermaria seguida por Judith. Ann faz o mesmo e se aproxima de Thor, examinando-o, mas prestando atenção a tudo que Hilda diz.

– Bom dia, Bado – Hilda o cumprimenta sorrindo.

– Bom dia, senhora – ele responde.

– Freya dormiu... – ela diz consigo e se aproxima da irmã. Tocando-lhe a face suavemente, ela diz: – Freya, querida, hora de ir para o hotel.

– Hum? – Freya balança a cabeça. – Dormi tanto que cheguei a sonhar...

– Mas o sono na cadeira não é relaxante, querida. Vá para o hotel com Bado.

– Certo – ela esfrega os olhos e se espreguiça. – E você, está bem?

– Estou.

– Judith! – Freya exclama ao perceber que a criada já tinha retornado de Asgard. – Depois você vai me contar como foram as coisas lá!

– Claro, senhorita! – anima-se a criada.

– Depois, Freya. Agora vá com Bado. Bado, por favor, a acompanhe. Além do mais, você também precisa descansar. Reservei um quarto para você no hotel.

– Sim, senhora. Obrigado.

– Não há de quê.

– Até mais tarde, Hilda! – Freya exclama abraçando a irmã.

– Até, querida. Bom descanso.

– Obrigada.

Bado deixa a enfermaria acompanhando Freya, mas antes de sair dedica a Ann um olhar sedutor. Ela sorri de lado.

"Um quarto só para ele, não é? Gostei.", ela pensa e vai até o leito de Mime para examiná-lo.

– Como eles estão? – Hilda pergunta.

– Estão bem, progredindo. A propósito, o menino-lobo acordou. Está com um probleminha, por isso vai ficar na UTI mais um pouco, e quando eu liberá-lo de lá, ele terá que ficar no quarto sozinho. Acho bom alguém já ir se preparando psicologicamente para cuidar dele. Ele rosna! – ela ri. – Bom, tenho de ir.

Apressada, Ann vai até a recepção.

– Camille, vou dar uma saída. Estarei de volta em no máximo uma hora.

– Certo, doutora.

– É hoje... – ela murmura consigo e deixa o hospital.

Continua...

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

_Aleluiaaa! Capítulo novo de Mit Dir!_

_Minha amada Dra. Doida de volta! Eu adoro elaaaaaaaa! Acho que só eu mesma! Kkkkkkkk!_

_Fenrir rosnando especialmente para as fãs dele: **tenshiaburame ****e ****Fiat****Noctum**. O lobinho é maluquinho, mas tem charme! Huahuhua!_

_E a doutora catando o Bado, hein? Ela é pegadora!_

_Bom, deixa eu ir agora que tem um capítulo de Sobrado Azul e uma outra surpresinha me esperando!_

_Beijooo!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	11. Capítulo 10 A Lágrima

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**-M -I -T -D -I -R -**

**MIT DIR**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Consultoria para assuntos asgardianos, dramáticos e geográficos: Fiat Noctum**

**Consultoria para assuntos hospitalares: JuliEG**

-M -I -T -D -I -R -

Capítulo 10 **–** A lágrima

– Bado Aekersen **–** impaciente, Ann diz à recepcionista do hotel onde as princesas e Bado estão hospedados. Mascando um chiclete, a médica tamborila sobre o balcão enquanto a moça telefona para o quarto do guerreiro-deus.

– Seu nome, por favor.

– Ann Dagsland **–** ela bate os dedos no balcão com mais força enquanto a moça fala com Bado.

– Pode subir, senhora. Quinto andar, quarto 502.

– Valeu **–** ela se apressa até o elevador e aperta o botão impacientemente. Quando as portas se abrem, salta para dentro, e enquanto o elevador sobe, bate o pé direito no piso freneticamente. No quinto andar, onde Bado já espera a médica.

– Bom dia, doutora. Não devia estar trabalhando? **–**ele pergunta. Usa um pijama azul claro com o brasão dos Engedahl bordado no peito, vestimenta obviamente pertencente a Shido.

– Devia, mas vim terminar o que começamos **–** ela segura a gola da camisa dele e o puxa mais para perto. **–** Não consigo deixar nada para depois.

– Sabe, eu gosto disso.

– E eu gosto desse seu ar de camponês-quase-nobre, mas não posso conversar muito, só tenho uma hora, então, vamos logo para o quarto.

– Vamos. Eu ia descansar um pouco, mas vai ser bom passar essa hora com você.

Ann e Bado entram no quarto apressadamente. Ela empurra o rapaz para a cama e abre os botões da camisa.

– Vou virar você de ponta-cabeça **–** ela diz ao puxar a calça do pijama.

– Acho que vou gostar **–** ele retruca inclinando-se para trás ao sentir os lábios da médica tocarem seu sexo. Os dois se entregam ao ato sexual sem pretensão de ter qualquer vestígio de afeto, apenas pelo prazer e pelo desejo de novidade. Até então Bado conhecia apenas as camponesas mais desinibidas e as poucas prostitutas de Asgard, e para ele a médica era uma oportunidade irresistível de conhecer algo novo. Ela, por sua vez, nunca tinha visto um asgardiano antes do grupo aparecer no hospital, sequer sabia que Asgard realmente existia, e Bado era como um ser mitológico transfigurado em homem e o charme da lenda era igualmente irresistível.

Exatamente cinqüenta minutos depois...

– Branquinho, gostei muito do que fizemos, mas preciso voltar para o hospital **–** ela diz e sai da cama já recolhendo as roupas espalhadas pelo chão e vestindo-as.

– Nos veremos de novo? **–** Bado pergunta cobrindo-se com o lençol, pudor ao qual Ann não se deu ao trabalho de ter. **–** Não no hospital, sabe? Falo de um outro encontro como esse.

– É, nos veremos **–** ela morde o lábio inferior. **–** Eu acho.

– Espero que sim.

– Vamos ver, branquinho. Agora descanse. Apesar da boa performance, você acabou de ter alta.

– Claro. Descansarei. Até logo, doutora.

A médica termina de se vestir e ajeita os cabelos rapidamente. Bado acompanha seus movimentos com o olhar. Então, ela se aproxima do guerreiro-deus e, olhando-o nos olhos, deposita-lhe um beijo nos lábios. Antes de se afastar, ela diz:

– Sabe, você tem olhos de tigre. Esses olhos amarelos. _Eye __of __the __tiger(1)._Conhece?

– Não. O que é?

– É uma música. O olho do tigre. Me faz lembrar você.

– Sabe, Ann, em Asgard eu sou o Tigre das Sombras.

– Tigre das Sombras? Isso é um apelido?

– É o nome da minha armadura.

– Hum... aquela coisa que você usava quando chegou.

– É. Aliás, onde ela está?

– Não sei. Devem ter dado à princesa. Bom, depois falamos mais sobre os tigres. Tenho que ir.

– Certo. Até breve.

– Até.

Ela sai do quarto e anda calmamente pelo corredor, ora sorrindo, ora assobiando. Chama o elevador sem pressa, depois passa o dedo indicador sobre os lábios, morde-o e sorri. Um funcionário do hotel entra no elevador com ela e a reconhece.

– Bom dia, doutora Ann!

– Bom dia **–** ela sorri. **–** É, é definitivamente um bom dia.

– Lembra de mim?

– Hum... não... – Ann sorri e balança a cabeça negativamente.

– A senhora me operou quando eu sofri um acidente de moto.

– Ah, foi? São tantos que caem de moto. É um perigo **–** ela ri. Anos antes caíra da moto quando saía de uma festa e ganhara uma cicatriz no joelho esquerdo.

– Pois é, doutora. Um perigo mesmo.

– É.

O elevador chega ao térreo.

– Tchau **–** ela diz e sai andando displicentemente, os cabelos falsamente negros balançando no ritmo de seu caminhar. Na porta do hotel, ela cruza com Judith.

– Dra. Ann! **–** a criada exclama surpresa, mas Ann finge não ouvi-la e continua andando. Um largo sorriso estampado na face. "Você não pega, eu pego.", pensa e alarga o sorriso ainda mais. "Quem manda ser boba?"

– O que ela fazia aqui? **–** Judith se pergunta intrigada. **–** Eu, hein. Médica maluca.

Ann chega ao hospital e vai direto para o banho. Terá uma cirurgia dentro de alguns minutos. Enquanto se banha ela pensa em Bado. "Gostosinho o tigrinho, mas ainda não é o que eu quero. Falta _feeling,_ainda falta 'pegada'... falta... falta algo que eu não sei explicar. Mas serve para diversão. Bom, Ann, chega de diversão! Vamos ao trabalho! Agora muito mais relaxada."

De banho tomado, Ann segue para o centro cirúrgico. Duas horas de cirurgia e ela sai de lá ainda parecendo incansável.

– Doutora, o paciente Kümmel! **–** uma enfermeira a intercepta na saída do centro cirúrgico.

– Que tem o rosinha? **–** Ann pergunta descalçando as luvas ensangüentadas.

– Saiu do coma, doutora! Já faz algum tempo, mas esperei para avisá-la depois da cirurgia.

– Hummm. Vou já lá vê-lo. É só o tempo de tirar essa roupa.

– E tem mais. A senhora nem vai acreditar nisso!

– Fala logo, infeliz! Tenho uma raiva de enrolação!

– O dos dedos amputados também acordou!

– Olha! Já? Achei que ia demorar mais.

– É! Incrível, não? Mas eu tive de sedá-lo outra vez porque ele estava bastante agitado, dizendo coisas como "Cadê o pato" ou "Cadê o cisne". E acho que ele nem percebeu que não tem mais dois dedos.

– "Cadê o pato?" **–** Ann dá uma sonora gargalhada. **–** Cadê o pato! Que coisa! Quando eu digo que só vem maluco para esse hospital, ninguém acredita. Daqui a pouco passo lá para ver os dois e procurar o pato do loiro bronzeado. Aí aproveito e vejo o menino-lobo **–** ela sai rindo e se desvencilhando dos paramentos que usou para a cirurgia.

Já na UTI, Ann examina Alberich em silêncio. Ele também se mantém calado, apenas olha intrigado para a médica cujos cabelos nitidamente não eram naturalmente negros.

– É, já deu de UTI. Toca pro quarto **–** Ann diz à enfermeira que a acompanha no exame.

– "Toca pro quarto"?** –** Alberich se manifesta indignado, mas ainda com a voz um tanto fraca. **–** Isso são modos de uma médica falar com um paciente?

– Vai questionar meu vocabulário, rosinha?

– "Rosinha"? Em que raios de hospital eu estou? Que lixo é esse? Os médicos daqui são todos desbocados ou só você?

– Você está falando demais para quem acabou de sair do coma. E esse "lixo" é o lixo que salvou sua vida, seu rosinha linguarudo e metido.

– Dra. Dagsland **–** ele leu no jaleco. **–** Bom saber. Denunciarei a senhora ao conselho de medicina por falta de trato com os pacientes assim que eu sair daqui.

– Isso se você sair, rosinha. Agora fica calado e quietinho porque se eu ficar de mau humor aplico um sossega-leão em você.

– Isso é uma ameaça?

– Talvez. Dá um tempo, rosinha. Acabei de fazer uma cirurgia. Estou sem saco para pacientes chatos.

– Era só o que me faltava. Ser tratado por uma médica doida. Pelo menos posso saber onde estou?

– Depois a princesa lhe dirá.

– A princesa Hilda está aqui? **–** ele se surpreende.

– Está, rosinha, está. Agora chega de perguntas. Não sou paga para respondê-las.

Ann deixa Alberich e vai até a outra UTI para examinar Hagen. A mão de onde dois dedos foram amputados está bem cicatrizada e ele já tem uma aparência melhor.

"Quer dizer que está atrás de um pato?, Ann se questiona em pensamento.**"**Cada maluco que aparece... Quando é que você vai tirar a virgindade da princesinha, hein, loiro bronzeado? Virgindade faz mal, sabia? E você é virgem também, loiro? Será? Um homem desse tamanho virgem? Acho que não!"

Assim que ela desvia o olhar do loiro e se volta para Fenrir, o jovem pergunta:

– Estou melhor?

– É, está **–** ela se aproxima dele. **–** A infecção está regredindo. Acho que amanhã colocarei você no quarto. Você vai dar um trabalho gigantesco para o coitado que ficar lá cuidado de você. Não pode fazer nada sozinho.

– Eu imaginei... **–** entristece-se o rapaz. **–** Precisarei confiar nessa pessoa, não é?

– Totalmente. Você vai depender dela para tudo.

– Mas a senhora acha que voltarei a andar?

– Se tudo correr bem, sim. Talvez fique mancando um pouco, mas nada de grave, pode até ser um charme.

– Sei.

– Acho que é o Bado que vai tomar conta de você.

– Bado? **–** surpreende-se Fenrir.

– É, Bado. O que é gêmeo do Shido.

– Ora, não sabia que Shido tinha um gêmeo.

– Ah, não? Nossa! Pois ele tem e está aqui. Ei, por que é que estou conversando com você? Tenho mais o que fazer, menino-lobo! Até outra hora!

– Até **–** Fenrir diz e se perde em pensamentos. O gêmeo de Shido cuidaria dele. Durante tanto tempo viveu entre os lobos, dependendo apenas de si mesmo, e agora estaria completamente dependente de alguém que sequer conhecia.

Depois de examiná-los, Ann vai até a enfermaria dar as boas notícias à princesa.

– Vai gostar do que tenho a dizer **–** ela diz ao aproximar-se de Hilda

– Ah, sim? Que maravilha **–** exulta a princesa.

– Sim. O rosinha, ehr... Albe... Albe...

– Alberich – Hilda completa.

– É, ele acordou. E falando pelos cotovelos, é bom ressaltar.

– Graças a Odin **–** a princesa murmura.

– O 07...

– Hagen **–** Hilda interrompe.

– É. Também acordou, mas foi sedado outra vez. Estava agitado, gritando algo como "Cadê o pato".

– Cadê o pato? **–** intriga-se a princesa. **–** Não sei de pato nenhum. Não consigo imaginar do que se trata. Mas sei que Freya ficará feliz por ele ter acordado!

– Agora só faltam dois. O gêmeo e o loiro que caiu do céu.

– Shido e Siegfried. Sobre o Siegfried, o que me diz?

– Olha, para ser bem sincera, não sei por que não está reagindo. Continua quase do jeito que estava quando chegou. Isso acontece mesmo às vezes, mas ele devia reagir. Não entendo por que não o faz. O tratamento é adequado, as lesões regrediram, mas ele não parece dar sinais de sair do coma.

Hilda mantém-se em silêncio e abaixa o olhar.

– Bom, já que estou aqui deixa eu dar uma olhada nesses dois.

– Claro, claro **–** Hilda franze a testa e se senta na poltrona. Os sentimentos confundem-se dentro dela mais uma vez, como tem sido de costume. Está feliz por Freya, que terá Hagen de volta, e também se alegra pela recuperação de Alberich, apesar de já saber que ele tinha planos de tomar o trono de Asgard. Ao mesmo tempo, seu coração chora por Siegfried. Um medo terrível se instala em seu peito cada vez que vai olhá-lo através do vidro da UTI. Culpa-se porque acha que não tem orado o suficiente, porque acha que podia ter resistido à dominação do Anel Nibelungo, porque devia ter protegido Siegfried, devia ter morrido ele. Lágrimas escorrem pela face alva da princesa. Ann percebe que ela chora e se aproxima.

– Tudo bem? **–** pergunta a médica.

– Tudo **–** ela responde, enxugando as lágrimas inutilmente, pois uma profusão de novas lágrimas desce pelo rastro das outras.

– O loiro que caiu do céu vai ficar bem, ok? Não precisa chorar. É só uma questão de tempo **–** Ann diz e sai antes de ouvir qualquer resposta de Hilda. "Estou ficando maluca.", ela pensa. "Consolar princesinhas choronas é o fim!"

Ao sair da enfermaria, Ann cruza com Grethe, que traz uma enorme cesta nas mãos.

– Bom dia, doutora Ann! **–** Grethe exclama alegremente. **–** Como vai?

– Estou bem **–**Ann responde ressabiada. **–** O que faz aqui? Veio ver algum parente. Não me lembro de ter visto nenhum parente seu.

– Não, não, vim visitar as princesas e os guerreiros.

– Ah, sim. A enfermaria é à esquerda. A princesa está lá. Bom, tenho que ir.

– Claro. Tenha um bom dia, doutora.

– Obrigada.

Grethe entra na enfermaria sorrindo.

– Bom dia, princesa!

– Ah, bom dia, senhora Jensen **–** Hilda ergue a cabeça e tenta se recompor. A face ainda está vermelha, mas ela tenta aparentar algum controle.

– Está tudo bem? **–** Grethe pergunta sem tirar o sorriso dos lábios.

– Está melhorando.

– Ah, fico feliz. Sempre pergunto a Linus como estão, mas ele diz que não sabe. Então vim vê-la pessoalmente. Trouxe um pequeno presente **–** ela diz entregando a cesta a Hilda.

– Obrigada **–** a princesa agradece e examina o conteúdo: geléias artesanais e biscoitos caseiros. **–** Parecem saborosos.

– São sim! Eu mesma preparei! A senhorita vai apreciar. E acredito que os convalescentes também poderão provar. É tudo feito em casa.

– Vou perguntar à médica se podem. Obrigada, mais uma vez. E a senhora, como vai?

– Estou bem!

A porta da enfermaria abre-se ruidosamente quando a maca que traz Alberich é empurrada contra ela.

– Bom dia, bom dia **–** diz o enfermeiro que empurra a maca. É alto, forte e parece ter um tronco um pouco desproporcional. Ele encosta a maca ao lado da cama onde Alberich ficará e o pega no colo. **–** Princesa, pode segurar o soro?

– Ah, claro! **–** Hilda se aproxima e segura a garrafinha de soro. O enfermeiro coloca o paciente sobre a cama e a princesa ajeita o soro no suporte.

– Valeu, princesa! **–** o enfermeiro agradece e cobre o paciente com o lençol.

– Não há de quê **–** a princesa retruca e o rapaz deixa a enfermaria. Ela, então, se volta para Alberich e diz:

– Seja bem vindo à enfermaria do Hospital Municipal.

– Obrigado, senhora.

– Por nada. Como se sente?

– Costurado. Já viu o corte imenso que fizeram na minha barriga?

– É que você teve hemorragia interna e foi operado. Depois você teve uma recaída e precisaram operá-lo outra vez **–**Hilda explica pacientemente.

– Hum... aquela maluca me operou? A tal Dagsland?

– Sim **–** ela esboça um sorriso.

– Como podem deixar uma mulher como aquela operar alguém?

– Ela me parece competente.

– Sabe o que ela disse quando foi me examinar? Disse "toca por quarto" e me chamou de "rosinha".

– Digamos que ela seja exageradamente incomum, mas competente. Está conseguindo salvar vocês. É o que importa.

– Todos os guerreiros-deuses sobreviveram?

– Sim, com a graça de Odin. E espero que em breve possamos voltar à nossa terra.

– Claro, claro **–** ele diz **–** E onde estamos afinal?

– Narvik.

– No continente? Uau! **–** ele diz entusiasmado, e pensa: "Acho que eu vou gostar daqui. Espero sair logo do hospital para ter tempo de desfrutar das belezas do continente. Aposto que tudo aqui é melhor do que naquele fim de mundo."

– Bom, vou deixá-lo descansar. Com licença...

– Obrigado.

Hilda volta para perto de Grethe que observava tudo com atenção e curiosidade. Olhara rapidamente para o enorme paciente cujos pés passavam da cama. Nunca vira ninguém tão grande na vida. O outro rapaz era ruivo e dormia tranquilamente, o peito subindo e descendo num ritmo lento. Julgou tratar-se de alguém muito misterioso. Mas sem sombra de dúvidas o paciente que acabaram de trazer era o que mais lhe chamava a atenção. Tinha olhos atentos, como se examinasse cada centímetro quadrado do ambiente e estudasse cada coisa a dizer, além de um estranho tom cor-de-rosa nos cabelos. Parecia um homem inteligente, do tipo que não deixava pontas soltas e, de certa forma, lhe lembrava Linus.

– Graças a Odin mais um dos meus guerreiros saiu do coma **–** Hilda diz, mas Grethe não ouve. Ainda está perdida em seus pensamentos. Hilda a chama. **–** Sra. Grethe?

– Ah, me desculpe **–** ela balança a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos. **–** Estava distraída.

– Tudo bem.

– Bom, agora tenho que ir. Virei visitá-los mais vezes **–** ela diz com seu indefectível sorriso.

– Está bem. Obrigada.

Hilda agradece e Grethe deixa a enfermaria. A princesa aproveita o momento em que os três guerreiros-deuses estão descansando e vai dar uma olhada nos demais que ainda estão na UTI. Através do vidro, ela observa Hagen, já sem os tubos de respiração, mas ainda sedado. Ao lado dele, Siegfried, entubado, com parte da cabeça enfaixada e um semblante cada vez mais triste.

"Mas o que é que acontece com você?", Hilda se pergunta. "Não sente que estou aqui? Não sente que a coisa que eu mais quero nesse mundo é que você fique bom?"

– Ah, princesa! Veio dar uma olhadinha neles? **–** uma enfermeira se aproxima e pergunta.

– Sim.

– Não quer entrar? **–** ela pergunta num sussurro.

– Eu poderia? **–** Hilda se enche de esperança.

– Bom, não. Mas eu vou deixar só uns minutinhos. Acho que vai fazer bem para ele.

– Eu gostaria sim!

– Venha comigo.

A moça leva Hilda até um cubículo onde ela desinfeta as mãos e veste a roupa apropriada.

– Doutora Ann não gosta que entrem lá. Tem parente que se descontrola, chora, se debruça sobre o doente. Mas a senhorita vai se comportar, não vai?

– Sim, claro, me comportarei **–** ela responde, ansiosa por tocá-lo.

– Ótimo. Ponha a máscara, sim? Leve a sapatilha e as luvas. Você as colocará na porta da UTI.

Hilda termina de vestir a roupa e segue a enfermeira até a porta, onde calça luvas e sapatilhas. Ela entra na UTI pisando levíssimo, como se o chão pudesse se quebrar a qualquer momento. Primeiro se aproxima de Hagen e faz uma prece em agradecimento pela melhora dele. Em seguida, ela passa para o leito de Siegfried. De perto, ele parece ainda mais debilitado. Os olhos de Hilda enchem-se de lágrimas e inevitavelmente uma cai sobre o rosto do guerreiro-deus. Hilda segura uma das mãos dele.

– Eu estou aqui, meu amor **–** ela sussurra, a máscara abafando ainda mais sua voz. **–** Eu sempre vou estar com você. Sempre. Sempre. Porque eu o amo desde a primeira vez em que você pisou no castelo.

A enfemeira bate de leve no vidro, avisando a Hilda que já é hora de sair.

– Fica bom logo, meu amor **–** ela diz e, antes de sair, acaricia levemente a face do rapaz. Hilda abraça a enfermeira assim que sai da UTI.

– Obrigada! Estou tão feliz por ter me aproximado dele!

– Estou vendo. Não diga nada a Dra. Ann. Ela me mata se souber.

– Não vou dizer! Obrigada!

– É uma honra, princesa.

-M -I -T -D -I -R -

– Lars, apareça na prefeitura. Já sei o que você pode fazer para me pagar pelo dinheiro que lhe dei **–** Linus fala friamente ao telefone. Está sentado em sua poltrona na prefeitura de Narvik, com os pés sobre a mesa, as botas engraxadas com esmero, como Grethe costuma fazer desde que se casaram. O prefeito olha as botas e pensa na mulher. "Pelo menos para isso ela serve. E para manter as aparências. Aquela idiota. E ainda vem com história de ter filho. Para que raio eu quero um filho daquela tonta? Eu quero um filho de princesa. Da princesa de Asgard."

Continua...

-M -I -T -D -I -R -

(1) Eye of the tiger, música da banda Survivor, lançada em 1982, como tema do filme Rocky III (salve, Stallone!).

-M -I -T -D -I -R -

_Depois de um século, Mit Dir de volta! E com Ann pegando Badinho! Ooooh! Nem vou comentar mais nada!_

_Beijos a todos que estão acompanhando!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	12. Capítulo 11 Os Desobedientes

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -**

**MIT DIR**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Consultoria para assuntos asgardianos, dramáticos e geográficos: Fiat Noctum**

**Consultoria para assuntos hospitalares: JuliEG**

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Capítulo 11 **–** Os Desobedientes

Depois de ver Siegfried, Hilda volta para enfermaria com a esperança renovada, quase sem conseguir conter a alegria que sente. Ao retornar do hotel, a criada encontra a nobre sentada na poltrona, com os olhos brilhando, um grande sorriso estampado na face e um punhado de rosquinhas caseiras na mão.

– Princesa Hilda! O que houve? – a criada pergunta surpresa, ao ver a princesa sorrir de forma tão peculiar.

– Não foi nada – a princesa responde e oferece rosquinhas a Judith. – Quer? A esposa do prefeito trouxe de presente.

– Não, obrigada. A senhora está tão radiante que contagia! Perdão pela curiosidade, senhora, mas eu adoraria saber o que houve.

– Está bem, Judith curiosa! – Hilda exclama e explica a razão de sua alegria com um sussurro: – É que eu vi Siegfried! Toquei nele!

– Ah, sim? – anima-se a criada.

– É. E eu sinto que agora ele vai melhorar.

– Tomara, senhora! Tomara! E o senhor Shido? A senhora viu?

– Não. Sinto muito – lamenta-se a princesa, sentindo-se um tanto culpada por não ter sequer perguntado por Shido. – Foi tudo muito rápido. Só vi o Hagen e depois Siegfried.

– Entendo... – ela abaixa a cabeça entristecida. Também esperava boas notícias de seu amado.

– Mas podemos perguntar à médica – a princesa tenta redimir-se.

– A maluca? Eu a vi no hotel.

– No hotel? – intriga-se Hilda.

– É. Estava saindo de lá, fingiu não me ver. Não é estranho, senhora?

– Bom, ela pode ter algum conhecido hospedado lá e foi visitá-lo – Hilda tenta amenizar.

– Durante o horário de trabalho? Não foi isso, senhora. Meu instinto diz que não foi. Não sei o que ela foi fazer lá, mas sei que não pode ser boa coisa. Disso eu tenho certeza.

– Bom, deixemos a médica de lado. Trouxe as roupas que pedi?

– Sim. Um pijama do senhor Mime e um do senhor Thor.

– Ótimo. Alberich também já saiu da UTI.

– Ih! Quer que eu volte lá para buscar um pijama pra ele?

– Não, não se preocupe. Daqui a pouco ligo para Freya e ela trará algum. Agora prove os biscoitinhos. Estão ótimos!

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Ao cair da tarde, Freya chega ao hospital acompanhada por Bado para trocar de "turno" com Hilda e Judith.

– Olá, irmã! – Freya diz ao entrar na enfermaria. Hilda parece mais contida, porém conserva o sorriso. As duas se abraçam.

– Olá, querida.

– Aqui está o pijama do Alberich – Freya diz deixando claro que não está satisfeita, e depois sussurra: – Eu não consigo gostar dele.

– Esqueça-o. Tenho boas notícias. Ótimas notícias, aliás!

– Ah, meu Deus! Hagen! Diga que é algo com ele!

– Sim! Ele acordou!

– Eu quero vê-lo! Quero agora!

– Vamos ver se conseguimos, querida. Parece que ele foi sedado outra vez porque estava agitado, mas o importante é que saiu do coma.

– Claro! Nossa, que coisa boa, Hilda! Vamos agora para a UTI!

A irmã mais nova agarra firmemente a mão da mais velha e a leva consigo, caminhando a passos largos até a UTI onde o guerreiro-deus de Merak está. Uma vez lá, Freya para em frente ao vidro e fica olhando para o rapaz. Hilda, por sua vez, para defronte ao leito de Siegfried. "Pode ser só impressão, mas ele me parece melhor", ela pensa.

– Será que ele já percebeu a falta dos dedos? – Freya pergunta à irmã.

– Não sei dizer, querida.

– Tomara que não. Queria estar com ele nessa hora. Queria estar com ele para dizer que não me importo.

– No fundo acho que ele sabe disso.

– É. E Siegfried?

– Estive com ele hoje – Hilda sussurrou olhando para os lados, certificando-se de que ninguém a ouviria. – A enfermeira me deixou entrar por alguns minutos.

– Ah! Hildaaa! Será que ela deixa eu fazer o mesmo?

– Eu não sei, querida. Podemos tentar amanhã. Se bem que acho que não será necessário. É muito provável que Hagen vá para a enfermaria muito em breve.

– Assim espero!

– Bom, vou para o hotel com Judith. Você vai ficar bem?

– Claro. Já estou acostumada com essa rotina de cuidar deles. Pode ir tranqüila.

– Certo. Até amanhã.

– Até.

Hilda ainda olha para Siegfried e, antes de deixar o hospital, despede-se dele mentalmente. "Até amanhã, meu amor. Espero que o novo dia traga boas notícias.", ela pensa. Freya demora-se olhando Hagen através do vidro. Por um momento passa pela sua cabeça a idéia de entrar na UTI às escondidas, mas ela logo recua, diante da possibilidade de piorar o quadro dele.

– Ah, mas não vou esperar até amanhã, não! Nem pensar! – ela diz em voz alta e sai andando pelos corredores. – Vou achar alguém que me deixe entrar lá agorinha!

A mocinha anda pelo hospital e acaba encontrando a enfermeira responsável pelos pacientes da UTI.

– Ah, ainda bem que encontrei você! Eu queria tanto entrar lá para falar com o Hagen!

– Ele está sedado e ninguém pode entrar lá – a moça responde seca.

– Mas a Hilda entrou – Freya sussurra marota, colocando as duas mãos na cintura.

– Bom, sim, mas... – a moça não consegue negar.

– Mas você vai me deixar entrar também, não vai?

– Ai, meu Deus! Essas princesas!

E, puxando a princesa pela mão, a moça a leva para vestir os paramentos.

– Ebaa! – Freya comemora dando pulinhos.

– Vou deixá-la entrar lá por alguns minutos, mas antes temos que ir ao vestíbulo.

– Mas por que não posso entrar logo?

– Para protegê-lo de infecções você tem que usar esta roupa e colocar máscara, touca e sapatilha.

– Tenho mesmo que vestir essa roupa? Meu cabelo vai caber nessa touquinha? – Freya questiona ansiosa.

– Vai ter que caber – a enfermeira ajuda a princesa a enfiar toda a cabeleira dentro da touquinha. – Agora a máscara e as sapatilhas. Pronto. Pode ir.

A princesa se apressa e entra na unidade de tratamento intensivo. Hagen dorme, mas está amarrado à cama, medida necessária por causa de sua agitação. Freya se aproxima olhando-o ternamente. Ele abre os olhos e, surpreso, olha a princesa fixamente. Ela acaricia-lhe a face.

– Freya – ele murmura, olhando-a maravilhado. Lágrimas grossas escorrem por seu rosto.

– Oi, meu querido – ela diz, também entre lágrimas. – Esperei tanto por esse momento. Que bom que acordou.

– Freya – ele repete incrédulo e profundamente emocionado. – Minha princesa.

– Como se sente?

– Não sei explicar. Eu estava morto e depois acordei aqui nesse... hospital... e com a mão enfaixada assim, faltando dois dedos.

Ele fala de forma confusa e demasiadamente triste ao falar dos dedos amputados.

– Não se preocupe com isso. Para mim, você é perfeito – ela assegura.

– Acha mesmo?

– Claro.

– E o pato? – ele pergunta desconfiado.

– Que pato?

– O cisne.

– O que tem ele?

– Você e ele...?

– Eu e ele, Hagen? – Freya leva uma das mãos à cintura e prossegue: – Não existe um "eu e ele". Existe um "eu e você".

– Eu e você – ele repete e sorri. – Soa bem. Você sabe que eu a amo, Freya.

– Eu sei. E eu também amo você – Freya diz, e abaixa a máscara que cobre parte de sua face. Sorri ternamente e aproxima os lábios dos dele. – Será que um beijinho pode fazer mal?

– Faz nada.

Ela então encosta levemente os lábios nos do rapaz. Uma enfermeira bate no vidro, e, desesperadamente, faz sinal de negativo com a cabeça e com as mãos. Freya não separa os lábios dos dele. A enfermeira bate no vidro outra vez e só então a princesa se afasta.

– Ih... parece que não podia... – Freya sorri travessa, erguendo os ombros.

– Quem se importa? Se eu morrer por beijá-la, morrerei feliz.

– Não vai morrer não, meu anjinho. Tenho certeza.

– É, espero que não. Freya, você não se importa mesmo com os dedos?

– Claro que não. Seria uma boba se me importasse.

A enfermeira bate novamente no vidro, agora chamando Freya.

– Acho que acabou meu tempo. Vou sair, mas volto assim que puder. Amo você, meu anjinho. Com dedos ou sem os dedos.

– Também a amo, Freya, minha princesa.

Freya sai eufórica da unidade e nem liga para a bronca que está prestes a receber.

– Não podia beijar ele! Não podia! Sua inconsequente! E agora? Se ele tiver uma infecção, hein? A Ann vai me matar, vai me matar!

– Relaxa! Ele não vai piorar! Eu sei que não!

– Espero que não! Pelo meu bem e pelo seu. Ann mata nós duas.

– Mata coisa nenhuma! – ela diz e sai andando faceira pelos corredores brancos, em direção ao vestíbulo. A enfermeira vai logo atrás dela, resmungando, e continua a resmungar enquanto Freya se desfaz da roupa da touca e da máscara. Mas a princesa nem ouve. Só pensa que em breve voltará para sua terra, com seu futuro marido. Ao retornar à enfermaria, sua alegria incontida salta aos olhos de Bado que, diferentemente de Judith, nada comenta.

– Ah, estou tão feliz! Agora tudo vai se ajeitar! Estou certa! E esses biscoitos? São nossos?

– Sim. A princesa Hilda disse que foram um presente da primeira-dama.

– Ih, dá até medo. Aquele prefeito é tão esquisito. Mas vou comer assim mesmo!

– Ah, é? O prefeito é esquisito? – Alberich pergunta. – A esposa pareceu muito boazinha.

– É – Freya diz, sem se estender no assunto.

– Por que acha o tal prefeito estranho, princesa? – Alberich insiste.

– Porque sim – ela retruca um tanto ríspida, mas sem perder a aura alegre. Diante disso, Alberich recua.

"Certo, princesa, não quer contar, mas eu descobrirei por outras fontes." ele pensa, dá um suspiro e finge voltar a dormir.

– Para quê tanto interesse em saber? – Freya sussurra para Bado.

– Pode ser apenas curiosidade, senhorita.

– Pode, mas vindo do Alberich eu tenho medo.

– Não se preocupe, ele já deve ter entendido que o melhor é ficar quieto.

– É, espero que sim – Freya se senta na poltrona e pega um punhado de biscoitos na cesta trazida por Grethe. Ela prova um. – Gostoso! Acho que vou guardar alguns para o Hagen. Com certeza logo ele poderá comê-los!

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Pouco antes do fim de seu plantão, Ann vai à UTI onde Fenrir está.

– Vou transferi-lo para um quarto, mas você vai ter que colaborar, e se comportar direitinho. Sua situação não é nada boa e lembre-se que ainda corre risco de perder a perna. Então, ou ajuda ou se ferra, entendeu?

– Entendi – ele resigna-se diante da perspectiva de perder a perna.

– Ótimo.

De lá, Ann vai até a outra unidade intensiva examinar Shido. Depois de fazê-lo, a médica volta a sua sala, pega a bolsa e segue para a enfermaria. Ao entrar no recinto, ela sussurra para Bado: "E aí, olho de tigre?"

Ele responde com um sorriso envaidecido e satisfeito, e meneia a cabeça indicando a princesa que cochilava na poltrona. Ann ri e murmura: "Está preocupado com essa tonta? Ok, não vou dar bandeira.". Ela logo assume sua tradicional postura indiferente e diz:

– Vim dar uma olhada na galera aí. E também quero saber quem é que vai ficar lá com o menino-lobo. Preciso que alguém fique com ele praticamente o tempo todo.

– Creio que serei eu o "escolhido" – Bado diz sem entusiasmo, diante da falta de alternativa.

– Hum... coitado de você. Ele vai para o quarto 102. Primeiro andar, segunda porta à esquerda. Um enfermeiro estará lá para lhe dar instruções.

– Certo.

A médica examina os pacientes da enfermaria, inclusive o misterioso paciente do canto, de quem não se sabe muita coisa, deixando Alberich por último. Com a cara fechada, ela se aproxima para examiná-lo. Alberich perscruta a face dela em busca de qualquer pequena expressão que indicasse mistério. Como isso não ocorre, ele resolve provocá-la.

– Vou procurar saber o número do Conselho de Medicina assim que eu sair – diz.

– Procure – ela responde indiferente.

– Vou denunciá-la.

– Faça o que quiser. Olha a minha cara de preocupação! Está vendo? Estou tremendo de medo.

– Você pode acabar proibida de medicar.

– Azar dos ferrados como você que precisam de mim.

– Você se acha mesmo indispensável?

– Acho, rosinha. E você? Acha mesmo que serei proibida de medicar só porque eu o chamo de rosinha? Eu acho que não.

– É um desrespeito.

– Pode ser, mas você está vivo, e deve sua vidinha medíocre a mim. Passar bem, rosinha – ela diz e se afasta. Antes de ela deixar a enfermaria, Bado pergunta:

– Ann, digo, Dra. Ann, e quanto ao meu irmão?

– Examinei-o hoje. Vou fazer mais algumas avaliações para ver se já é possível cortar os medicamentos que o induzem ao coma.

– Isso é uma boa notícia?

– É. E acho que em breve você terá mais alguém para ajudá-lo a cuidar dos demais. O ruivinho aí está bem melhor. Terá alta muito em breve, em dois ou três dias. E o grandão também não deve demorar mais que uma semana. Já o rosinha, eu não sei. Depende de ele melhorar o humor.

– Humor? – Bado indaga.

– Estou brincando. Ele também deve ter alta em breve.

– Que bom. Então logo voltaremos a Asgard.

– É, parece que sim.

– Vai sentir minha falta? – ele sussurra.

– Não sei. Faça com que eu sinta. Agora tenho de ir. Até qualquer hora.

– Até.

Quando Ann deixa a enfermaria, Alberich acena para que Bado se aproxime.

– Quer alguma coisa? – Bado pergunta seco.

– Já está assim íntimo da médica desbocada?

– Por que pergunta?

– Você a chamou pelo primeiro nome. E ela lhe chamou de "olho de tigre".

– Nossa, que ouvido bom! Mas eu não lhe devo satisfações.

– Então, o que é que está acontecendo entre você e a desmiolada?

– Nada. Vou cuidar de Fenrir. Se precisar de alguma coisa, chame a princesa Freya. Mas se for para qualquer idiotice, não se dê ao trabalho de incomodá-la.

Alberich simplesmente sorri. "Estão tendo alguma coisa", ele pensa. "Tenho certeza."

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R –

Bado sobe até o primeiro andar e bate levemente à porta do quarto 102. De dentro do quarto, alguém diz que entre. O mesmo enfermeiro que levara Alberich à enfermaria agora veste Fenrir com o tradicional camisolão aberto atrás.

– Boa noite – Bado diz.

– Boa noite – o enfermeiro responde. Parece estar de alto-astral.

– Boa noite – Fenrir murmura entre grunhidos de dor, pois o enfermeiro mexe na perna que está com o fixador externo(1).

– É o seguinte, meu bom, ele precisa de cuidados – o enfermeiro começa a explicar. – A perna com o gesso está legal, mas a outra não. É preciso estar sempre com as mãos muito limpas e manuseá-la cuidadosamente. Isso para qualquer doente, mas no caso dele é ainda mais importante. Qualquer infecção e ele pode perder a perna. Esses pinos são chatos que só vendo. Pode infeccionar a base deles e aí dá um problemão, tem que tirar tudo e reposicionar. Dra. Ann odeia quando isso acontece.

– Certo. Vou fazer o melhor possível.

– Vai demorar para eu ficar bom? – Fenrir pergunta.

– Olha, vou te enganar não, vai levar uns três meses para você conseguir andar de novo.

– Três meses?

– É. Isso com muita fisioterapia.

– Ótimo – Fenrir ironiza. – Três meses como um bebê.

– É isso, ou ficar sem perna – o enfermeiro diz. – Melhor virar bebê, não?

– É, não tenho escolha – ele cruza os braços.

– Vai passar logo!

– Para você que está aí muito bem, andando normalmente. Para mim vai ser uma eternidade.

– Não seja tão ranzinza – Bado diz.

– Pois é! Podia ser pior! Você já podia estar sem perna! – o enfermeiro diz. – Boa noite pra vocês!

– Boa noite – Bado e Fenrir respondem ao mesmo tempo, o segundo com boa dose de ironia na voz, imaginando como seriam os próximos dias e não vendo nada de bom neles.

O guerreiro-deus de Alcor senta-se na poltrona e cruza os braços.

– Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só chamar – Bado diz. Um pensamento se repete em sua cabeça: "Vai ser uma noite longa."

Fenrir, por sua vez, responde com um grunhido assemelhado a um sim, fecha os olhos e finge dormir.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R –

Mais tarde. Em sua casa, num bairro nobre da cidade, Linus recebe Lars em seu escritório.

– Então é isso? – Linus diz, esfregando o queixo compulsivamente. – A princesa voltou ao hotel acompanhada do motorista japonês e da criada?

– É – Lars confirma. – Vigiei ela exatamente do jeito que você mandou.

– Excelente. Faça o mesmo amanhã. Quero saber se ela faz isso todos os dias. Quero saber de cada passo que ela der.

– Pode deixar. Eu vou contar tudo. Outra coisa, Linus. Eu soube que Grethe esteve no hospital.

– O que a retardada da minha mulher foi fazer lá?

– Não sei. Camille, a recepcionista que anda meio caidinha por mim, disse que ela entrou com uma cesta.

– Mais tarde descubro o que ela foi fazer lá. Continue com seu trabalhinho. Em breve, darei novas instruções.

– Beleza. Então, estou indo.

– Vai, vai – ele diz impaciente.

– Ah! Quase esqueci – Lars diz quando já saía do escritório. – A recepcionista também comentou que ficou sabendo que sua amante foi ao hotel das princesas hoje.

– O que ela teria ido fazer lá? Ela nem gosta das princesas!

– É, mas Camille disse que aquele cara, o tal guerreiro-deus que já teve alta, tinha acabado de ir para o hotel.

– Hummm... certo. Pode ir – Linus diz, fingindo ignorar o tom malicioso de Lars.

– Ok. Amanhã à noite trago mais notícias.

– Certo – Linus concorda. Pouco depois, ele pega a chave do carro e também sai, com destino à casa de Ann. Lá, ele toca a campainha. A médica abre a porta.

– Quantas vezes tenho que dizer para não vir à minha casa sem avisar? – ela pergunta irritada.

– Hoje eu não quis avisar. O que foi fazer no hotel?

– Na minha pele está escrito "propriedade de Linus Jensen"?

– Você transou com o imbecil asgardiano?

– O que acha? – ela sorri desafiadora.

– Você transou com ele, sua vadia?

– Vadia? Eu? – Ann solta uma sonora gargalhada. – Posso até ser, mas com diploma da melhor universidade do país.

– Continua sendo uma vadia.

– Está com ciúmes porque eu transei com o asgardiano, Linus?

– Então transou?

– Claro. Eu queria, ele também. Transamos. Não sou sua.

– Não brinque comigo, Ann.

– Vai fazer o quê? Me matar? Pode vir. Vamos ver quem morre primeiro.

– Foi só essa vez?

– Por enquanto. Não se preocupe, Lars lhe dirá quando eu transar com ele outra vez. Ou com outro. É o Lars que faz o servicinho sujo, não é?

– Não interessa.

– Mandou ele vigiar a princesa?

– Mandei. E espero que você não se meta também nisso.

– Eu não me meto nisso, você não se mete na minha vida. Que tal assim?

– Isso quer dizer que vai continuar tendo um caso com o asgardiano?

– Com quem eu quiser.

– Certo. Não vou me meter.

– Ótimo. Agora vai pra casa que eu estou cansada. Tive um dia agitadíssimo.

– Ir para casa sem me aproveitar do seu maior talento? – ele pergunta já agarrando-a pela cintura.

– A sua sorte é que eu não tenho muita vergonha na cara. Entra.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Dia seguinte.

Hilda e Judith retornam ao hospital. Antes de ir para o hotel, a irmã mais nova conta a mais velha como foi sua visita a Hagen.

– Freya, você foi tão inconsequente! – censura Hilda. – Não devia ter beijado Hagen.

– Eu sei! Mas eu não resisti! E tenho certeza que não fez mal nenhum a ele. Pelo contrário.

– Assim espero, querida. Mas não devia...

– Você que devia ter feito isso com Siegfried! – ela interrompe. O comentário faz Hilda corar. Nunca beijara o guerreiro-deus de Duhbe e fazê-lo enquanto ele estava desacordado parecia-lhe totalmente fora de cogitação.

– Freya, você está ficando moderna demais – ela censura.

– O que tem demais nisso? O mundo evolui, natural que as pessoas evoluam com ele!

– Certo, certo. Vá descansar. Onde está Bado?

– No quarto de Fenrir. A maluca mandou ele ir para lá.

– Pobre Bado. Sabe em que quarto é?

– Primeiro andar, 102.

– Judith, vá lá. Fique no lugar dele até a tarde. Diga-lhe que são ordens minhas.

– A senhora vai ficar sozinha na enfermaria? – a criada questiona.

– Sim. Não se preocupe. Eu dou conta.

– Então eu vou ficar também! – Freya exclama. – Não estou cansada! Pelo contrário, estou eufórica!

– Não, querida. Vá descansar com Bado. Depois você volta.

– Está bem, eu vou. Mas se o Hagen acordar de novo você me avisa?

– Claro.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Grethe está sentada à mesa, com o café pronto, esperando por Linus. Ele entra em casa. Veste a mesma roupa do dia anterior, agora um pouco mais amassada, e parece cansado. Ele senta-se à mesa sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Grethe recebe-o com seu indefectível sorriso.

– Bom dia, querido! – ela diz.

– Por que não me disse que foi ao hospital ontem? – ele retruca ríspido.

– Achei que era uma coisa sem importância. Só fui levar um agrado para as princesas e os rapazes. Já estão há tanto tempo longe de casa, coitadinhos.

– Não é pra fazer nada sem a minha autorização. Muito menos ir ao hospital.

– Só fui fazer uma gentileza. Nada demais.

– Já disse que não quero que faça nada sem autorização.

– Quer um bolinho? – ela pergunta.

– Não finja que não ouviu o que eu disse.

Grethe se mantém em silêncio por alguns segundos, depois sussurra:

– Se tem medo que eu arranje confusão com a sua amante, não se preocupe. Não vou arranjar.

Linus se levanta de chofre, derrubando a cadeira.

– O que disse? – Linus segura o braço de Grethe com força.

– Que não me importo com a vadia com quem você me trai – Grethe diz olhando o marido nos olhos.

Linus ergue a mão e bate com força na face de Grethe. Ela vai ao chão, e derruba um vaso, que se espatifa.

– Isso foi para você deixar essa ousadia de lado e aprender a pensar antes de falar – ele diz e sai, deixando a esposa no chão, com um filete de sangue escorrendo pelo canto da boca, sem o menor remorso.

Continua...

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

(1) Fixador externo: é aquele ferrinho com parafusos, para ajustar o osso quebrado e ajudar na recuperação.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

_Meus lindos asgardianos de volta, depois de um século, como já é de costume. A volta para Asgard está bem próxima agora. Huhuhuhuhu! Essa proximidade me anima!_

_Agradecimentos especiais à dona consultora para assuntos Fenrísticos, Fiat Noctum, que me ajudou com uma dúvida sobre o comportamento de Fenrir!_

_Beijo pra vocês e até o próximo capítulo!_

_Chii_


	13. Capítulo 12 Mulheres Audaciosas

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -**

**MIT DIR**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Consultoria para assuntos asgardianos, dramáticos e geográficos: Fiat Noctum**

**Consultoria para assuntos hospitalares: JuliEG**

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Capítulo 12 **–**Mulheres Audaciosas

– Será que ainda vamos passar muito tempo aqui em Narvik? – Judith pergunta, sentada numa poltrona ao lado da cama de Fenrir. Acabara de trocar de turno com Bado. Fenrir a ignora.

– Não é que eu esteja reclamando – ela continua. – Pelo contrário, sinto-me honrada por estar aqui ajudando as princesas e perto do... deixa pra lá... quero dizer que é um privilégio estar com elas aqui, mas eu queria que acabasse logo, que todo mundo ficasse curado e voltássemos todos para casa. Não seria ótimo?

Fenrir novamente a ignora. A criada insiste:

– Tudo isso é tão estressante, não acha?

Diante da continuidade do silêncio, ela provoca:

– Você não fala?

– E você não pode ficar calada? – ele finalmente retruca. – Eu nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas estou com saudades do Bado. Pelo menos ele fica quieto.

– Eu não estou aqui por causa de você – a criada manifesta-se. – Estou aqui por ordem da princesa Hilda e só por causa disso, porque se fosse por vontade própria, eu jamais cuidaria de você, seu mal agradecido.

– Se quiser sair, saia.

– Se eu pudesse, sairia mesmo. Mas não posso, então vou ficar aqui.

– Desde que fique em silêncio.

– E agora é que eu vou falar mesmo!

– Bom dia – alguém diz ao abrir a porta.

– Bado! – Fenrir exclama sentindo-se aliviado.

– Está aí seu preferido – Judith levanta-se da poltrona. – Tchau, mal educado.

– Você é bem ousada para uma criada, não? – Fenrir pergunta. Judith responde mostrando-lhe a língua e diz para Bado:

– Boa sorte com esse aí.

Bado sorri e senta-se na poltrona.

– O que você fez com ela? – pergunta intrigado.

– Mandei-a calar a maldita matraca.

– Coitada. Bom, quer alguma coisa?

– Ehr... eu quero sim...

– Pode dizer.

– Eu preciso fazer xixi – diz o guerreiro de Alioth, com uma expressão quase infantil. Bado prontamente pega um urinol e entrega-o a Fenrir.

– Todo seu – Bado diz e completa: – Sabe, às vezes eu me questiono como seria a sua vida com aqueles lobos. Sei lá, fico me perguntando se você tinha hábitos humanos.

– Como assim?

– Você fazia xixi em pé, como uma pessoa, ou de quatro como um lobo? Você comia comida cozida ou devorava pedaços frescos de carne crua, ainda com o sangue escorrendo?

– Você vai tagarelar como aquela tal de Judith?

– Eu disse "me questiono". Se não quiser responder, não responda.

– Já acabei – diz.

O outro recolhe o urinol. Depois de despejar seu conteúdo no vaso sanitário, ele retorna à poltrona, cruza os braços e fica em silêncio. Minutos depois, é Fenrir quem fala:

– Eu sou gente. Eu fazia as coisas como as pessoas fazem. Eu cozinhava minha comida, e eu fazia xixi em pé. E às vezes eu ficava perambulando por alguma vila e observando as pessoas, esperando uma oportunidade para roubar uma garrafa de cerveja. Algumas vezes eu ia até as ruínas da casa dos meus pais. Era uma casa de gente, afinal. E nesses dias eu pegava algum livro empoeirado e dava uma olhada.

– Você sabe ler?

– Sei sim. Quando eu perdi meus pais, eu já sabia ler. Aí eu comecei a mexer na biblioteca da minha casa e fui aprendendo melhor.

– Surpreendente. Você é bem menos selvagem do que parece.

– É, talvez eu seja. O fato de eu preferir a companhia dos lobos não significa que eu seja completamente selvagem. Às vezes a natureza humana fala mais alto.

– Estou vendo. Cerveja! Ora, ora, quem diria. Você bebe cerveja!

– É... às vezes.

– Interessante.

Novamente o silêncio reina no quarto 102, até que outra pessoa bate à porta. Bado vai abrir.

– É o seu café-da-manhã – ele diz, pega a bandeja e coloca-a na mesinha auxiliar ao lado de Fenrir. – Precisa de ajuda?

– Não. E você, não come?

– Já tomei café no hotel antes de vir.

– Hotel é? – pergunta entre uma colherada de mingau e outra. Bado observa que ele segura a colher quase como uma criança, pegando com força na parte mais baixa do cabo.

– É. Estamos num hotel aqui perto. Eu, as princesas e Judith.

– Hum... Que coisa. Hotel. É bom?

– Para mim, é excelente.

-M-I-T-_D_-I-R-

Na enfermaria.

– Tudo tranqüilo, Hilda? – Freya pergunta assim que chega do hotel.

– Sim, foi uma noite como as outras.

– E o Hagen?

– Não soube mais nada dele.

– Eu vou lá dar uma olhada nele e quando eu voltar você vai para o hotel, certo?

– Eu vou com você. Quero ver os outros.

– O Siegfried, você quer dizer. A quem tenta enganar? O hospital inteirinho já sabe que você gosta dele.

– E você não precisa ficar comentando – a irmã mais velha responde ríspida.

– Certo, certo. Não falo mais nada.

– Desculpa. Eu não quis ser rude.

– Tudo bem.

As duas irmãs caminham lado a lado em direção à UTI, uma pensando no beijo que dera em seu amado no dia anterior, a outra pensando em como a mais nova pode ser tão mais ousada, tendo sido criada no mesmo lugar e da mesma forma. "Devia deixá-la reinar.", Hilda pensa. "Tem mais audácia que eu, sabe melhor o que quer. Eu sou uma boba. Só quando estava com aquele maldito anel eu era capaz de coisas audaciosas. Freya não. Freya é audaciosa."

– Olha, Hilda! Ele está acordando! Bom dia, querido! – Freya diz atrás do vidro e acena freneticamente para o rapaz louro que começava a abrir os olhos. Ao vê-la, ele sorri.

– É, estou vendo – a outra diz, entristecida, e volta o olhar para o leito de Siegfried. Parece igual, exceto pelo rosto que ganhara um pouco de cor, fazendo-o parecer menos enfermo. "Quando é que isso vai acabar?", ela pensa. "Eu estou chegando ao limite. Pensei que fosse mais fácil, mas não é. Eu me sinto culpada e..."

– No que tanto pensa? – Freya interrompe. – Chamei seu nome duas vezes e você nem ouviu.

– Eu... eu... – titubeia a irmã mais velha. – Pensava no Siegfried e em quanto estou me sentindo esgotada com tudo isso.

– Quando ele melhorar você vai ver como suas forças se renovarão. É assim que eu me sinto agora que Hagen saiu do coma.

– Espero ficar assim também. E espero que seja rápido, porque eu estou me sentindo tão pressionada, Freya.

– Vai ser sim – a mais nova afirma e abraça a irmã. – Você vai ver.

-M-I-T-_D_-I-R-

Recepção do Hospital Municipal de Narvik.

– Senhora primeira-dama! Que bom vê-la! – diz a recepcionista ao ver Grethe entrar no hospital segurando um lenço branco contra a boca.

– Um pequeno acidente doméstico – ela diz, afastando o paninho bordado e exibindo um corte nos lábios. – Acho que preciso de alguns pontos.

– Ah, essas coisas são tão chatas, né?

– Pois é. Chatas demais.

– O pronto-atendimento é à esquerda, quer que eu a leve lá?

– Não precisa. Obrigada.

Grethe entra no setor de pronto-atendimento, onde uma enfermeira faz curativo na perna de um rapaz.

– Bom dia – Grethe cumprimenta-os sem tirar o paninho da boca.

– Bom dia, senhora primeira-dama – a enfermeira responde. O rapaz grunhe algo parecido com "bom dia".

– Eu preciso de uns pontinhos aqui. Sofri um pequeno acidente doméstico.

– Sente-se na cadeira, primeira-dama. Como vou demorar nesse paciente aqui, chamarei outra enfermeira para atendê-la, certo?

– Certo. Obrigada.

A moça pega o telefone e disca alguns números, depois volta a concentrar-se no paciente. Grethe observa-a. O rapaz que ela atende tem um corte profundo na coxa esquerda. Ela começa a imaginar o que teria provocado tal ferimento, quando alguém abre a porta com grande estrépito.

– O que é que está pegando? – Ann pergunta. – Onde é que estão as enfermeiras desse hospital?

– Doutora Ann! – surpreende-se a moça. Grethe percebe que ela tem medo da médica. – Desculpe, eu mandei chamarem alguma enfermeira.

– Pois é, teoricamente alguma delas devia estar a postos, mas não, não está. E onde ela está?

– Eu não... – a moça tenta responder.

– Nem tente explicar – ela interrompe. – O que foi? Para que me chamaram?

– É a senhora primeira-dama que precisa de um curativo.

Só então Ann nota que a mulher que pressiona um lenço nos lábios é Grethe. A médica, então, força um sorriso.

– E tiveram que me chamar para fazer um curativo! Ah, assim não dá – Ann fala enquanto calça as luvas. – Quando eu sair daqui vou dar uma passadinha na sala da diretoria.

A enfermeira nada responde, mas sua expressão demonstra preocupação.

– Então, Grethe, vai tirar o lenço daí ou quer que eu costure sua pele junto com o pano?

Grethe abaixa o lenço, lançando um olhar perscrutador à médica, que finge não notar.

– Hum... belo corte. Uns três pontinhos serão suficientes – Ann diz enquanto puxa o lábio inferior de Grethe para examinar o machucado.

– Vai doer? – Grethe pergunta, com Ann ainda segurando seu lábio.

– Com certeza – Ann solta-o e começa a preparar a linha.

– Sei.

– Então, o que foi isso, Grethe?

– Um pequeno acidente doméstico.

– Parece mais um "pequeno soco". Anda treinando boxe?

Grethe nada responde, mas pensa: "Eu não devia ter vindo. Não devia. Linus vai ficar uma fera."

– Ehr... não precisa – a primeira-dama recobre o ferimento com o lencinho. – Não precisa mais. Eu acho que vou para casa e...

– A partir do momento em que se entra aqui, quem decide o que é preciso ou não sou eu. E eu decidi que você precisa de três pontos.

– Aiii! – Grethe exclama ao sentir a médica introduzir a agulha em sua pele.

– Melhor segurar os gritos se não quiser que eu costure sua língua também.

Ann dá os três pontos no lábio inferior de Grethe e, ao final, pergunta:

– Foi o Linus?

– Claro que não! – Grethe responde falando com dificuldade devido aos pontos. – Ele jamais faria uma coisa assim.

– Estamos falando da mesma pessoa? Porque o Linus Jensen que eu conheço é capaz de coisa pior.

– Eu tenho que ir – desconversa a primeira-dama. – Obrigada.

– Não agradeça. Estou aqui para isso. Bom, não para isso, mas quando as enfermeiras somem sobra para mim...

– É – Grethe assente, olhando para a enfermeira que cuidava do rapaz ao fundo. Pela expressão dela, Grethe deduz que alguém levará uma bela bronca.

– Volte em cinco dias para tirar os pontos – Ann diz.

– Certo.

– Ehr... Grethe, eu sei que não é da minha conta, e sei também que sou a pessoa menos indicada para lhe dizer isso, mas eu vou dizer assim mesmo. Não deixe que ele bata em você. Revide, mulher!

Grethe finge não ouvir e deixa a sala. Ann pensa:

"Coitada. É uma tonta que apanha do Linus. Fosse eu, ele ia ver só onde isso ia dar."

-M-I-T-_D_-I-R-

– Aquele selvagem! Eu realmente não gosto dele! – Judith resmunga ao sair do quarto de Fenrir. Ao invés de ir direto para a enfermaria pelo caminho normal, ela passa pela UTI para ver Shido. "Ninguém além de mim se importa com você", ela pensa enquanto se aproxima da UTI. "Acho que nem o senhor Bado está realmente se importando. Espero que você reconheça isso quando acordar e... Ué? Onde ele está? Por que a cama está vazia?

– Ai, meu Deus! Será que aconteceu alguma coisa ruim? – desespera-se a criada.

– Procura o rapaz que tem um irmão gêmeo? – uma enfermeira se aproxima e pergunta.

– É. Sabe onde ele está?

– Sim. Foi transferido logo cedo para a enfermaria.

– Jura? – os olhos dela brilham.

– Sim!

– Ah, por Odin!

Judith corre até a enfermaria. Ao entrar, vê Freya sentada, com ar pensativo, que se desfaz ao vê-la.

– Ahhhh, você apareceu! Finalmente! – a princesa exclama, fazendo gestos para que Judith se aproxime.

– É ele! – a criada sussurra em êxtase.

– Sim! Chegou agorinha! – sussurra a princesa. – Eu quis ir chamá-la lá em cima, mas não podia deixá-los sozinhos.

– Ah, meu Deus! Nem acredito! Hoje eu não vou para o hotel nem me pagando! Vou ficar aqui com ele!

– Jud! Você precisa descansar! – Freya disse e depois caiu na gargalhada. – A Hilda diria isso. Mas eu digo: fique o tempo que agüentar! Quanto mais perto dele você estiver, mais fácil conquistá-lo, não acha?

A criada sorri cúmplice.

– Claro, senhorita! Claro!

– Isso aí! Não abre espaço, não! A propósito, fica aqui com eles para eu ir lá dar uma olhada no Hagen?

– Lógico! Pode ir, senhorita!

– Excelente!

Assim que Freya deixa a enfermaria, Judith aproxima-se do leito onde Shido dorme tranqüilamente. "Tão lindo.", ela pensa. "Um dia vai ser meu marido. Ah, vai."

O rapaz inspira profundamente e solta o ar devagar, ao mesmo tempo em que abre os olhos lentamente. Judith abre um sorriso larguíssimo e duas pequenas lágrimas escorrem pelo canto dos olhos. Ele a olha intrigado, e depois pergunta:

– Onde estou?

– Está em Narvik, senhor! – Judith responde entusiasmada.

– Narvik? – intriga-se o rapaz.

– É! No Hospital Municipal de Narvik.

– Ah. E quem é você?

– Eu sou a Judith – ela desanima de súbito diante da pergunta. Pensava que ele ao menos a reconheceria. Mas não. Então, ela engole a decepção, e diz:

– Sou uma das criadas do palácio Valhalla.

– Ah, sei... – ele diz, sem realmente saber de quem se trata. – A princesa Hilda também está aqui?

– Sim – Judith responde e abaixa a cabeça.

– As princesas – do seu leito, Alberich corrige. – As duas vieram conosco.

Shido volta lentamente a cabeça para o leito a seu lado e vê o colega guerreiro-deus.

– Você também...?

– Todos nós, inclusive seu irmão gêmeo.

– Bado está aqui?

– Sim – Alberich e Judith respondem ao mesmo tempo.

– Onde?

– Lá em cima, cuidando do senhor Fenrir – Judith responde num sussurro dolorido.

– Ah, mas que coisa boa! Não vejo a hora de conversar com ele!

Judith quer oferecer-se para chamar o gêmeo no quarto de Fenrir, mas ao invés disso, ela diz:

– Vai ser logo. Vou me sentar aqui na poltrona, se o senhor precisar de alguma coisa, pode chamar. Estou aqui para servi-lo.

Shido assente com a cabeça, enquanto a moça deixa-se cair pesadamente na poltrona.

-M-I-T-_D_-I-R-

Mais tarde.

Casa de Linus e Grethe.

Ele acabara de chegar para o almoço e sentara-se à mesa, já posta, em silêncio. Percebera os pontos nos lábios da esposa, mas nada dissera.

Grethe vem da cozinha segurando uma travessa fumegante de salmão ao molho de laranja, que ela deposita na mesa, bem em frente ao marido. Cuidadosamente, ela serve o peixe a ele, e depois se senta sem se servir.

– Vai fazer greve de fome? – Linus pergunta.

– Não – ela responde com dificuldade. – Vou tomar uma sopa mais tarde. Agora o corte ainda está doendo.

– Ah, sim. Eu não venho jantar.

Grethe está a ponto de dizer um "Ainda bem.", mas consegue conter-se e diz:

– Certo. Então eu devo ir dormir cedo.

– Melhor. Assim você pensa bem nas coisas erradas que faz.

Grethe franze a testa.

– Coisas que eu faço?

– É. Você precisa pensar bem, Grethe. Está ficando ousada demais.

– Ah, preciso? – diz, irônica, e completa: – Pode deixar que eu vou pensar bem.

– Ótimo.

– Está bom o peixe, querido? – ela continua, em tom ainda irônico.

– Está ótimo. Essa ironia é que não está.

– Perdão, querido. Foi o melhor que pude fazer no pouco tempo que tive, já que precisei ir ao hospital fazer esse curativo – ela torna a usar de ironia.

– Grethe, Grethe, não gosto que brinque comigo desse jeito.

– Lamento, meu senhor.

Ele levanta-se da mesa furiosamente e avança para ela, segurando-a pelos braços.

– Você está me irritando! – grita.

– Sinto muito – ela diz, olhando-o nos olhos.

– Está brincando com fogo, Grethe! – ele grita e larga os braços dela.

– O que eu posso fazer?

– Comportar-se como sempre se comportou! O que é? Depois que essas princesas asgardianas chegaram você ficou diferente.

– E você também! Parece que elas mexem com todo mundo, não?

– Não quero mais almoçar. Vou voltar para a prefeitura. E você, Grethe, para o seu bem, é melhor que se comporte.

Grethe balança a cabeça afirmativamente, mas seu olhar é desafiador.

-M-I-T-_D_-I-R-

Dias depois...

– Finalmente vou deixar esse hospital – Alberich diz enquanto veste suas roupas de nobre asgardiano.

– E eu também! – Mime concorda. – Já não aguentava mais.

– Sorte de vocês. Eu ainda fico mais uns dias – Thor retruca, sentado em seu leito.

– Deixar de ser paciente, mas deixar o hospital não! – Bado corrige e continua: – Vocês vão continuar vindo para cá e revezando-se comigo e com as princesas!

– Ih! Não tem moleza, rosinha! É só dureza, ruivinho! – Shido brinca.

– Não me chame de rosinha, arrepiado!

– Culpa daquela médica. Ela que começou com essa história de rosinha e ruivinho – Mime diz.

– Aquela maluca. Ela vai ser só o que a aguarda – Alberich diz bem no momento em que Ann entra na sala.

– Fala de mim, rosinha? – Ann pergunta.

– É, falo.

Ann entrega a ele um cartão.

– O número do conselho de medicina. Denuncie a médica maluca. Ganha um doce se o fizer.

– Ha-ha-ha. Estou morrendo de rir – ele diz, sarcástico, e volta-se para Bado. – Tenho direito a um dia de descanso antes de voltar para cuidar dos outros, não?

– Doze horas, mais ou menos. Vocês vão para o hotel com a princesa Freya e a criada. Quando elas retornarem vocês também devem vir.

– Parece um general! – Alberich exclama e Mime completa:

– Ora, ora. Assim você toma o lugar de Siegfried!

– Contenham-se, sim? Se estou dando ordens, é porque a princesa Hilda autorizou-me a fazê-lo.

– Certo. Não vamos discutir. Já estamos indo para o hotel e voltamos com a princesa, conforme o senhor ordenou. – ironiza Alberich.

– Acho bom mesmo. Principalmente você, senhor Alberich. Depois do que houve, é melhor que faça as coisas direitinho.

– Depois do que houve? – ele questiona intrigado.

– Você sabe o que fez, ou o que pretendia fazer, por isso, ande na linha. Estou de olho em você.

– Nossa! Que medo!

– Bom, será que já podemos ir? – Mime questiona impaciente.

– Devem – Bado diz e volta-se para Freya e Judith. – Bom descanso, princesa. E para você também, Judith.

As duas agradecem. Alberich e Mime saem da enfermaria, esperando que elas os sigam, coisa que Freya faz, mas Judith não. Ela continua postada em frente ao leito de Shido.

– O senhor vai ficar bem? – ela pergunta tensa.

– Sim. Vou ficar ótimo.

– Tem certeza?

– Absoluta – ele dá um sorriso amarelo. A insistência da criada em cuidar dele já está começando a irritá-lo.

– Então até amanhã.

– Até – ele diz e a criada sai correndo atrás de Freya. Ele suspira aliviado. – Mas essa criada encarnou em mim!

– Shido, Shido, ela é uma boa menina – Bado diz, sorrindo. – Trate-a bem.

– É bonita, mas é uma criada.

– E?

– Uma criada, ora essa? Eu sou um nobre. Nós dois somos nobres.

– Eu não. Eu sou camponês.

– Tem sangue nobre.

– Sim, tenho, mas fui criado camponês e é isso que eu sou.

– Quero ver quando voltarmos a Asgard e você começar a ter vida de nobre.

– Não vou mudar nada. Além do mais, ainda não decidi se vou morar com você.

– Ah, claro que você vai morar comigo na mansão dos Engedahl!

– Eu não sei. Ainda estou pensando.

– Seu lugar é na mansão. E eu adoraria morar com você.

– Isso seria bom mesmo. Nesses poucos dias juntos, já criamos uma cumplicidade tão boa.

– É. Estou adorando ter um irmão.

– Eu também.

– Veremos isso quando voltarmos.

– Certo. Agora me diga, é verdade o que o Alberich andou insinuando?

– O quê?

– Sobre você e a médica – Shido diz num sussurro.

– Bom, eu e ela, nós... é... temos nos encontrado algumas vezes... – Bado sussurra de volta. O irmão dá uma gargalhada.

– Você é bem mais saidinho do que eu pensava!

– Eu disse, sou camponês! E os camponeses sabem se divertir!

– Estou vendo que sim.

– Quando voltarmos levarei você até a minha vila.

– Vou gostar de conhecê-la.

– Eu sei. Mas agora me deixe subir. Vou ter que cuidar de Fenrir.

– E nós?

– Antes de subir, chamarei a princesa Hilda. Ela está lá com Siegfried. Agora estão deixando que ela entre na UTI todos os dias.

– Ah, sim. Então até mais tarde.

– Até.

Bado para em frente à UTI onde Siegfried e Hagen ainda estão e não vê a princesa ali.

– Mas onde diabos a princesa está? – preocupa-se, e sai correndo pelo hospital à procura de Hilda. Ele pergunta a todos que encontra pelo caminho se viram a princesa. A resposta é sempre o mesmo "não".

Continua...

-M-I-T-_D_-I-R-

_UFAAAAAAAA!_

_Acabeiiii!_

_Hoje foi um dia muito bom, muito bom mesmo! Hehehehe! Mas vamos "abafar o caso"._

_Mit Dir de volta, com Albie e Mime fora do hospital, graças a Deus! Estou vontade de arranjar um milagre e todo mundo ficaria bom logo e voltariam logo para Asgard! Estou louca para começar a fase de Asgard, gente. Louuuuucaaaaaa!_

_Agradecimentos especiais a Fiat Noctum pela conversa sobre Fenrir. Esse lobinho sempre me deixa enroladaaaaa!_

_É isso._

_Já vou que estão me cobrando Sobrado Azul e eu preciso começar o capítulo dela!_

_Beijooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Chiisana Hana_


	14. Capítulo 13 Encontros fortuitos?

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -**

**MIT DIR**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Consultoria para assuntos asgardianos, dramáticos e geográficos: Fiat Noctum**

**Consultoria para assuntos hospitalares: JuliEG**

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Capítulo 13 **–** Encontros... fortuitos?

Hospital Municipal de Narvik.

Nove horas da noite.

– Mas onde diabos se meteu a princesa? – Bado indaga-se, correndo em direção à entrada do hospital, onde cruza com Ann.

– Ei, tigre, aonde vai com tanta pressa? – ela pergunta, puxando-o pelo braço.

– A princesa sumiu, Ann! – ele responde, demasiadamente aflito e gesticulando mais do que o normal.

– Deve ter ido dar uma volta – a médica retruca bastante calma. – Ela não é nenhuma criança.

– Você a viu?

– Eu não!

– Preciso encontrá-la.

– Por que não vai ver se ela voltou ao hotel?

– É, é uma boa ideia. Eu vou lá. Depois falo com você.

– Boa sorte. Mas ainda acho que não precisa fazer esse drama.

– Ann, por favor, não brinca. Pode ter acontecido algo sério.

– Tá, tá, vai lá. Boa sorte.

– Obrigado.

Ela sorri e continua andando, mas seus pensamentos direcionam-se imediatamente a certo prefeito inescrupuloso que está interessado na princesa de Asgard...

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Cais de Narvik.

Hilda está sentada em um dos bancos de madeira clara, observando a água que oscila calma. O vento frio balança levemente seu cabelo claro e fino. Pensando em Siegfried, ela tenta, inutilmente, não chorar. Absorta em seus pensamentos, ela não percebe alguém se aproximar, até que se assusta quando esse alguém senta-se ao seu lado.

– Prefeito Linus? – sobressalta-se a princesa.

– Olá, princesa Hilda. Estava passando por aqui quando vi a senhorita e resolvi parar – ele explica.

– Ohh, sim – ela diz, um tanto desconfiada, enxugando a face.

– O que faz aqui a essa hora da noite?

– Precisava ficar um pouco sozinha. Estava me sentindo tão sufocada naquele hospital. E é tão duro admitir certas coisas...

– Do que fala?

– Nada. Só queria ficar alguns minutos longe daquilo tudo.

– Entendo – ele diz, aproximando-se mais e pousando o braço sobre o ombro da princesa. – Não gostaria de ir para um lugar mais quente?

– Não, obrigada – ela responde seca, sentindo-se desconfortável com a proximidade física entre ela e Linus.

– Ora, ora, aceite. Vai ser bom para aquecer o corpo. Podemos tomar um café.

– Realmente não tenho vontade. E não estou com frio.

– Não se acanhe, estou aqui para ajudá-la – ele diz, abraçando-a. Ela recusa o abraço e se levanta.

– Preciso voltar para o hospital. Se Bado já percebeu minha ausência, com certeza deve estar preocupado.

– Eu a levo. Estou de carro – disse, apontando o veículo parado logo adiante.

– Não precisa. Quero voltar a pé para ter mais um tempo para pensar, sabe?

– Claro. Mas será que eu não poderia acompanhá-la?

– Não precisa. Além do mais, o senhor não está de carro? Vai deixá-lo aqui?

– Volto depois para buscá-lo. Narvik é segura. Não há roubos aqui.

– Fico feliz, mas realmente não precisa me acompanhar – ela disse, enfática.

– Está certo. Mas quando precisar de qualquer coisa, procure-me. Estarei a sua disposição.

– Obrigada – ela diz e começa a andar em direção contrária a Linus, que ficara parado, encostado no carro, observando-a. Quando ela não mais está em seu campo de visão, o prefeito entra no veículo e retorna à prefeitura, onde seu irmão Lars o espera.

– Encontrou-a? Ainda estava onde eu disse? – pergunta o irmão mais novo, displicentemente sentado na cadeira do prefeito.

– Sim. Está tão deprimidinha a coitada! – ele diz e solta uma gargalhada. – Vai ser mais fácil do que eu pensava.

– Ótimo! Eu não mereço um extra por essa informação preciosa?

– Hum... quando eu conseguir o que eu quero você vai ter seu extra. Agora saia da minha cadeira.

– Claro, claro! – Lars se levanta num salto. – E o cara?

– A enfermeira continua mantendo-o em estado vegetativo. O que essas mocinhas não fazem por algumas noites com o senhor prefeito?

– E se a Ann descobrir? Aquela médica não é fácil, Linus.

– Não vai descobrir. A moça sabe o que está fazendo. Não é amadora. O medicamento não deixa rastros. Estou sabendo que Ann repete os exames de sangue do rapaz exaustivamente e não encontra razão para ele continuar em coma – ele diz, e completa em tom teatral: – É inexplicável o fato de o rapaz não melhorar.

– Você é maligno!

– Eu sou determinado. Eu quero aquela princesa. E eu vou tê-la.

– Soube que Grethe esteve no hospital de novo?

– Sim, sim. Notícia velha, Lars. Ela mesma me contou. Foi dar uns pontos num corte.

– Estou sabendo disso também. Foi você?

– É, dei um soco nela.

– E ela?

– Ela mereceu. Anda querendo se rebelar, mas eu corto-lhe as asinhas num piscar de olhos.

– Linus, Linus, mulher traída é perigosa. Nunca viu aqueles casos de esposas santinhas que envenenam os maridos?

– Bobagem. Grethe é burra, é submissa e, o mais importante, não sabe viver sem mim. Não sabe cuidar de nada sozinha. Nada além da cozinha, claro. Além do mais, ela detestaria viver na cadeia. Aquela ali gosta do conforto, gosta da cama quentinha, da geladeira cheia.

– Tomara que você tenha razão.

– Eu sempre tenho. Agora vá. Fique de olho e me avise quando a princesa sair de lá de novo.

– Pode deixar!

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Andando rapidamente e sempre olhando para trás a fim de conferir se o prefeito a segue, Hilda retorna ao hospital.

– Princesa! – Bado exclama ao vê-la do outro lado da rua próxima ao hospital. Tinha ido procurá-la no hotel e, como também lá ninguém a vira, resolvera voltar.

– Oi, Bado. – ela diz melancólica.

– Onde esteve? – pergunta o guerreiro-deus, mas ele logo se corrige. – Perdão, alteza, sei que não me deve satisfações, mas é que eu estava aflito!

– Sou eu quem deve pedir perdão. Devia ter avisado. Da próxima vez, se houver uma próxima, avisarei, certo?

– Sim, senhora.

– Como estão todos?

– Do mesmo jeito. Alberich, Mime, Judith e a princesa Freya já voltaram ao hotel.

– Ótimo. Vou ficar lá na enfermaria com Thor e Shido. Você pode ir cuidar de Fenrir.

– Pois não.

Antes de ir ao quarto de Fenrir, Bado passa pela sala de Ann e bate à porta.

– Oi. Posso entrar? – ele diz.

– Claro, olho de tigre – ela responde ao reconhecer a voz, e pergunta, assim que ele entra:

– Achou a princesa?

– Sim. Na verdade, ela me achou. Tinha ido dar uma volta.

– Eu disse que não era para se preocupar?

– É, mas eu temo que aconteça alguma coisa a ela.

– Alguma coisa o quê?

– Ela está tão estranha, triste...

– Teme que ela se mate?

– É.

– Mata nada. Princesas virgens não se suicidam.

– Quem disse isso?

– Eu disse! Vem cá, vem desestressar um pouco.

– Ann, não estou com cabeça...

– Cinco minutos nas minhas mãos e você já vai mudar de idéia – ela diz, abrindo as calças dele.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Hotel.

– Maravilhoso. Vou dividir um quarto com você – lamenta-se Alberich, enquanto olha a cicatriz da recentíssima cirurgia.

– Dê-se por satisfeito por estar vivo – Mime retruca.

– É, né? Com uma cicatriz que vai do peito ao umbigo, mas vivo. Pelo menos podiam ter me colocado num quarto individual. Já não basta ter ficado na enfermaria?

– Não reclame, Alberich.

– Bado está lá, aproveitando o quarto dele sozinho. Aproveitando muitíssimo bem, por sinal.

– O que quer dizer?

– Ora, só os tontos não notam que ele e a médica psicótica estão tendo um caso.

– Um caso? Você tem imaginação demais.

– Eu tenho visão. Vou dar uma volta, conferir o que tem para fazer na cidade.

– Certo. Quando retornar, se eu estiver dormindo, não faça barulho. Detesto ser acordado no meio da noite.

– Claro, claro – ele diz, arrumando a franja ao espelho. – Preciso pintar o cabelo.

– Por que não deixa ficar na cor natural?

– Para ficar igual a todos os outros? Não. Gosto de ser único. Até mais tarde.

– Até – Mime diz, internamente dando graças a Deus por ficar sozinho.

Alberich deixa o hotel. Está uma noite fria e cinzenta e o sol ainda não havia desaparecido, como é comum na Noruega. Ele, tal qual a princesa, nativo de uma terra ainda mais ao norte que Narvik, nem chega a se incomodar. Anda pela cidade aparentemente com displicência, mas no fundo, presta atenção em tudo, dedica-se a gravar na memória os mínimos detalhes. Uma mulher atravessa a rua correndo e esbarra nele, indo ao chão. Ela usa um casaco de nylon com um capuz que quase lhe cobre a face.

– Não olha por onde anda? – ele brada, irritado com o esbarrão.

– Vá plantar batatas! – ela responde. Depois, levanta-se e sai andando rapidamente. Alberich vai atrás dela.

– Não lhe deram educação? – pergunta, segurando-a pelo braço. – Devia me pedir desculpas.

– Me solta! Eu tenho uma coisa urgente para fazer!

– Ei, eu conheço você.

– Conhece coisa nenhuma! Me larga!

– É a primeira-dama da cidade. Esteve no hospital – Alberich sorri ao reconhecê-la.

– Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – ela olha para os lados. – Não quero que me vejam.

– Hum, a senhora primeira-dama da cidade está se escondendo?

– Preciso verificar uma coisa. Agora me deixe ir.

– Lembra-se de mim?

– Lembro. Um dos asgardianos. Aliás, espero que vocês voltem logo para Asgard. Estão mexendo com a vida de muita gente.

– Estamos? – ele intriga-se. – Como? Conte mais.

– Não posso! Já disse que tenho uma coisa urgente para fazer.

– E eu não posso ir junto? – ele se oferece.

– Não! Eu nem conheço você!

– Alberich Kümmel XVIII, a seu dispor – diz, beijando a mão da mulher.

– Décimo oitavo?

– É. Eu sou um nobre asgardiano. Todos os homens da minha família se chamam Alberich e eu sou o décimo oitavo.

– Parece nome de rei.

– Eu quase fui rei. Uma pena que eu não consegui.

– Ia se casar com a princesa?

– Não é bem isso...

– Então o quê? Ia matá-la e tomar o trono?

– Digamos que eu tinha os meios para assumir o trono dela, mas que por razões alheias à minha vontade, eu não consegui.

– Sinto cheiro de golpe.

– Mais ou menos – ele ri.

– Sabia. De golpista eu entendo. E ainda assim continua sendo um soldado do reino? Você não parece digno de confiança.

– Eu mudei. Ou pelo menos, me conformei com a minha posição de nobre. Não quero mais ser rei.

– Sei, sei. Historinha interessante, mas agora tenho de ir. Até mais!

Grethe torna a sair correndo. Duas ruas adiante, ela para perto da prefeitura e espera. Poucos minutos depois, vê Linus sair do prédio e, ao invés de entrar no carro, parado à porta, ele sai a pé. Grethe o segue cautelosamente, fazendo o possível para não ser vista.

– Aposto que vai para a casa da médica – ela diz, consigo, enquanto o segue. – Queria só ver o que ela faria se ele desse um soco nela. Acho que ela enfiaria o bisturi no peito dele. Hum, não seria má ideia.

Ele para em frente a um prédio de classe média, olha para os lados e entra.

– Ann não mora aí... – Grethe murmura. Pensa em entrar no prédio e ver em que apartamento Linus entrara, mas resolve não se arriscar ainda mais. Assim, ela dá meia-volta e começa a voltar para casa.

– Primeira-dama! – uma moça cumprimenta-a ao vê-la.

– Hã? Oi – Grethe responde balançando a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos.

– O corte já está melhor?

– Ah, sim! Já tirei os pontos. Estou ótima – diz, só então reconhecendo a moça. É a enfermeira que fazia o curativo na perna do rapaz enquanto ela era suturada pela Dra. Ann.

– Que bom! Fico feliz!

– É, eu também. Mora aqui perto?

– Sim! Logo ali adiante. Vê aquele prédio?

– Ah, mora ali?

– Aham. Gosto muito de lá.

– Parece um bom lugar.

– É, sim. Agora tenho de ir. Desculpe-me, receberei uma visita logo mais.

– Hum... que bom! Então boa noite.

– Boa noite, senhora.

Grethe continua seu caminho, agora andando devagar.

– Tão pensativa... – Alberich diz, encostado na parede externa de um café por onde Grethe passava. – Fez o que precisava fazer?

– Parcialmente. Estava me espionando?

– Não, não. Estava esperando você voltar. O que faltou para fazer o que pretendia?

– Nada. Esquece. Preciso voltar para casa.

– Eu a acompanho.

– Não precisa! E pare de me cercar!

– Foi você quem esbarrou em mim.

– E foi você quem ficou esperando que eu voltasse.

– Sim.

– Bom, se não tem mais nada a dizer, eu tenho de ir. Preciso fazer o jantar.

– Vai fazer jantar para um marido que trai você?

Grethe para, mas não se volta para olhar Alberich.

– Como sabe? – ela pergunta, ainda de costas.

– Eu escuto muitas coisas.

– Pois não devia prestar atenção no que ouve.

– Era ele? O homem que entrou no prédio era seu marido?

– Sim – ela se vira para olhar o rapaz.

– Hum... e vocês não têm nenhum conhecido naquele prédio, acertei?

– Olha, não posso ficar de conversinha com você. Tchau.

– Tchau, senhora primeira-dama – ele diz e sorri.

A mulher recoloca o capuz sobre a cabeça e começa a andar. Para poucos metros depois e olha para trás. Alberich está no mesmo lugar.

– Não disse que ia me acompanhar? – ela pergunta.

– Você disse que não precisava.

– É, mas... eu gostaria.

– Pois não – ele descruza os braços e se aproxima dela a passos calculadamente lentos e curtos.

– Vamos! Eu não tenho tempo a perder!

– Calma! Eu acabei de sair do hospital. Sou um convalescente – ele diz sério, mas soa irônico.

– É, vendo você perambulando por aí nem parece.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Enfermaria do Hospital Municipal.

Hilda está pensativa, sentada na poltrona.

– Princesa Hilda... – Thor murmura.

– Pois não, Thor. Precisa de alguma coisa?

– Não. Só queria saber se a senhorita está bem.

– Estou – ela responde, pouco convincente.

– Estou preocupado com a senhorita. Parece abatida.

– É só cansaço.

– Por que não volta a Asgard? Vamos ficar bem.

– Eu não posso! Você não entende.

– É ele, não, é? É por causa dele que está assim?

– Ele quem? – ela tenta despistar.

– Siegfried – Thor diz dolorosamente. É difícil continuar a falar, mas ele prossegue: – A senhorita sofre por ele.

– Não deve comentar essas coisas. É muito pouco apropriado.

– Se eu pudesse trocar de papel com ele...

– Não diga bobagens.

– Eu daria qualquer coisa para ter o seu amor, princesa.

– Thor, não prossiga, por favor.

– Agora eu já comecei, deixe-me terminar. Eu sei que a senhorita o ama, por isso, se eu pudesse, daria minha vida a ele, para que ele pudesse fazê-la feliz.

– Thor... – Hilda murmura, a face já banhada em lágrimas.

– Me corta o coração ver a senhorita assim.

– Eu vou melhorar quando tudo estiver bem.

– Assim espero, princesa – ele conclui, e fecha os olhos. Sente-se arrependido por ter revelado seus sentimentos à nobre, mas ao mesmo tempo uma sensação de alívio toma conta de seu coração.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Sala de Ann.

– Você é bem boa nisso... – ele diz, recostado no sofá, ainda com as calças abaixadas.

– Meu bem, eu não sou boa, sou especialista – ela corrige, depois de engolir o líquido quente que jorrara dele.

– Estou vendo. Eu... eu preciso ir – ele se levanta e recompõe-se.

– Já sei: precisa cuidar do menino-lobo.

– Isso mesmo. Vai ser mais fácil agora. Vou ter no que pensar enquanto estou lá.

Ann dá uma gostosa gargalhada e adverte o guerreiro-deus:

– Cuidado para não acabar se animando demais ao pensar em mim.

– Pode deixar – ele ri.

– Até qualquer hora – ela diz, num sussurro sensual.

– Até – ele responde e deixa a sala. A médica joga-se no sofá e ri.

– Ai, tigrinho, só não vá se apaixonar!

Alguém bate à porta, e Ann lhe diz que entre.

– Doutora, os exames diários do paciente 01 da UTI.

– Ah, ótimo! Esse paciente tem me deixado verdadeiramente intrigada. Não vejo razão para essa lentidão na resposta ao tratamento. Faço e refaço esses exames e não encontro nada. Está vendo? Nada! Tudo funciona perfeitamente. Os exames neurológicos dele são satisfatórios. Mas por que diabos ele não sai do coma?

– É realmente estranho, doutora.

– Estranhíssimo. Aliás, daqui a pouco irei vê-lo. É só o tempo de eu me... ajeitar.

– Certo.

Quando a enfermeira sai, Ann torna a rir.

– Agora estou literalmente com a boca suja! Ai, meu Deus!

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Casa do prefeito Linus Jensen.

– Chegamos – Grethe diz, olhando diretamente nos olhos verdes de Alberich.

– Certo. Está entregue.

– É. Obrigada. Foi l bom conversar com você.

– Não há de quê.

– Entra. Toma um café. Mas é só um café e depois você vai embora – Grethe diz, ao convidar Alberich.

– Claro. Só um café. É uma bela casa – ele diz, observando o ambiente com seu costumeiro olhar perscrutador.

– É, sim. E a sua? Deve ser uma bela mansão também. Com esse nome de nobre!

– É uma bela mansão. Não tenho do que reclamar.

– Então, senhor soldado que queria dar o golpe na princesa, o que faz além de planejar artimanhas?

– Minha família tem minas de carvão. Fora cuidar disso, não tem muita coisa para fazer em Asgard.

– Deve ser bem entediante.

– Bom, nem tanto. Tem a taverna. E sempre tem alguma criada bonita e disponível.

– Hum... entendo – ela serve café e biscoitos ao asgardiano.

– Obrigado.

– De nada. Então a principal diversão em Asgard é... sexo?

Ele abre um sorriso.

– Uma das principais diversões. Não temos teatros, nem cinemas, nem televisão, então...

– Nossa. Até corei agora.

– Estou vendo – ele sussurra de forma sensual.

– Ehr... é melhor você ir. Linus pode chegar a qualquer momento.

– Não se preocupe, eu sou ótimo para pensar rápido. Acharei uma excelente desculpa antes mesmo de seu marido dar dois passos.

– Por favor, não quero arriscar.

– Tem tanto medo dele. Por quê?

– Não é medo.

– Sei...

– Alberich, vá embora, por favor. Não quero mais problemas.

– Certo. Amanhã estarei no hospital. Minha vez de cuidar dos enfermos. Se quiser me ver...

– Vai, Alberich!

Antes de sair, ele deposita um beijo na bochecha dela, mas tocando-lhe parte dos lábios.

– Até mais – ele sussurra antes de afastar a face da dela. Ela nada responde, mas seu rosto queima e uma profusão de novas sensações eclode daquele gesto aparentemente tolo. Pouco depois de Alberich sair pela porta dos fundos, Grethe ouve Linus bater com força a porta de entrada. Os passos pesados dele aproximam-se da cozinha, onde a primeira-dama ainda saboreia o quase beijo.

– Cheguei. Quero um banho de banheira, prepare para mim enquanto dou alguns telefonemas.

– Hã?

– Banho! De banheira! – ele grita. – Está demente?

– Desculpe, eu estava pensando...

– Pois não pense!

– Sim, já vou preparar.

– Estava com alguém?

– Não.

– E essa outra xícara na mesa?

– Ah! É, a senhora Flagstad esteve aqui, contando aquelas lamúrias sobre o filho doente.

– Velha chata. Ainda bem que eu não estava em casa, senão ia querer falar comigo também.

– Com certeza – ela diz balançando a cabeça afirmativamente e tentando segurar o riso.

– Certo. Quando a banheira estiver pronta, me chame.

– Claro, senhor meu marido.

Assim que ele se afasta, ela não contém uma risadinha. "Eu menti para ele sem gaguejar. E ainda quase fui beijada por outro homem.", pensa ao tirar as xícaras da mesa.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Hospital Municipal.

Ann, depois de tomar um banho, passa na UTI para ver Hagen e Siegfried.

– Então, doutora, quando é que eu posso sair? – Hagen pergunta ansiosamente.

– Em breve – ela responde.

– "Em breve" quer dizer quando?

– Sei lá, alguns dias mais. Não coloquei você na enfermaria para evitar infecções na sua linda mãozinha com dedinhos amputados.

– Amputar era o único jeito?

– Era. Não saio cortando os dedos dos outros quando me dá na telha!

– E o Siegfried?

– Esse aqui? Ele é um mistério. Tem alguma coisa errada. Ah, tem. E eu vou descobrir o que é.

– Errada como?

– Se eu soubesse, eu resolveria! Ei, loiro bronzeado...

– Meu nome é Hagen – ele interrompe.

– Que seja. Notou algum movimento estranho em volta do 01 aí?

– Estranho como?

– Sei lá. Alguém estranho rondando a UTI.

– Não. As enfermeiras vêm, nos remédios, trocam os curativos, nos dão banho e é só.

– Loiro bronzeado, preciso que fique de olho nele.

– Espera aí, eu sou paciente, estou na UTI e a médica quer que eu seja um espião?

– É muito importante. Preciso que fique de olho. Eu vou lhe passar todos os horários em que ele deve ser medicado, Se derem a ele qualquer coisa fora desses horários, eu quero saber.

– E se derem a tal coisa no horário de dar uma coisa certa?

– É, tem razão. Mas fique de olho. Já é um começo. É para o bem dele. E não conte a ninguém. Nem à sua namoradinha princesa virgem.

– Por enquanto – ele sorri malicioso.

– Hã?

– Virgem por enquanto! – ele exclama. – Deixa eu sair daqui...

– Sorte dela – Ann ri. – Olho no Siegfried. Estou contando com você.

– Pode deixar.

Continua...

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

_Aleluia!_

_A coisa está fluindo tão bem esses dias que estou publicando o capítulo novo de Mit Dir e comecei o de Sobrado Azul. E olha que só estou podendo usar o pc à noite. Acho que isso tudo é desejo de chegar logo a vez de Incompletos!_

_É isso!_

_Beijos para todos e até já!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	15. Chapter 14 Novas Sensações

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -**

**MIT DIR**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Consultoria para assuntos asgardianos, dramáticos e geográficos: Fiat Noctum**

**Consultoria para assuntos hospitalares: JuliEG**

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Capítulo 14 - Novas Sensações

Lentamente, Grethe prepara o banho para Linus. Enquanto o faz, pensa no quase beijo que Alberich lhe dera há pouco e começa a se sentir estranha. Linus foi seu primeiro namorado, seu primeiro homem e, embora ele não seja um modelo de marido, ela nunca tinha pensado em encostar sequer um dedo em outro homem. At conhecer o asgardiano de estranhos cabelos cor-de-rosa. Agora que o ousado rapaz quase a beijara, a ideia de transformar o quase beijo em beijo completo toma forma na mente da primeira-dama.

Deseja ela mesma entrar na banheira e ficar quieta, saboreando as novas sensações, mas o marido acaba de entrar no banheiro. Está despido e sua expressão denota um leve desprezo.

– Está pronto? – Linus pergunta, despertando Grethe de seu devaneio.

– Ah, sim. Pode entrar – ela diz, sem olhar direito para ele, e sai do banheiro. A roupa que ele usava há pouco está em cima da cama e ela não perde a oportunidade de examiná-la, apalpando-a e cheirando o tecido.

– Perfume de mulher – murmura consigo, ao recolher as peças. – Como se fosse novidade. Mas não é a médica. Ela não usa esses perfumes baratos. Não mesmo.

Acostumada às traições do marido, ela já não sofre tanto ao saber de cada novo caso. Leva a roupa de Linus para o cesto de roupa suja. Depois, senta-se à mesa da cozinha e, folheando displicentemente um livro de receitas, torna a pensar no asgardiano.

– O que está fazendo agora, Alberich Kümmel XVIII? – ela murmura, sorrindo levemente. – Belo nome, rapaz. Belo nome.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Dias depois.

Hospital Municipal de Narvik.

A doutora Ann Dagsland entra na UTI onde Hagen e Siegfried ainda estão. Ela para ao lado do leito dele e, sussurrando, pergunta:

– Então, Hagen, o que descobriu?

– Basicamente, nada, doutora espiã – o paciente murmura em resposta, olhando para a mão onde agora faltam dois dedos, embora sinta como se ainda estivessem lá.

– Explique-se melhor – ela pede, sem disfarçar o ar de impaciência.

– Como eu disse, as enfermeiras vêm nos horários que você me passou, me dão remédio, dão ao Siegfried e pronto. Nada de estranho. Agora o que elas nos dão eu não sei, não é?

– Certo. Eu já imaginava que não descobriríamos nada. Vou ter que mudar minha estratégia. Eu sei que tem coisa errada. Tenho certeza. Meu instinto nunca me engana.

– Você não estaria com mania de perseguição? – ele insinua.

– E eu lá sou mulher de ter essas bobagens? Isso é para as tolas – ela responde pouco antes de sair.

Absorta em seus pensamentos, Ann caminha pelos corredores em direção à enfermaria. Lá, Hilda espera Thor terminar o café da manhã.

– Preciso falar com você – Ann diz, dirigindo-se à princesa. Sua expressão é austera.

– É sobre o Siegfried, não é? – sobressalta-se a nobre, pensando em toda sorte de coisas ruins. Com um gesto, Ann indica a porta e sai. A princesa a acompanha.

– O que houve com o Siegfried? – ela pergunta assim que fecham a porta.

– Nada, ele continua do mesmo jeito. Não comece a surtar, ok? É exatamente porque o estado dele não mudou que eu estou aqui. Escuta, vou precisar que alguém fique com ele o tempo todo. Todo mesmo.

– Eu fico, claro. Mas por que isso?

– Porque eu acho que vai ser bom para ele. Vou colocá-lo num quarto e você vai ficar lá com ele. Observe cada reação dele, por menor que seja. Não o deixe sozinho nem um segundo sequer. E quando precisar sair, deixe sempre alguém de confiança lá.

– Sim – Hilda assente.

– O Bado, por exemplo, ele é de confiança, não é? – Ann continua, denotando intimidade ao falar do guerreiro-deus.

– Confio muito nele – Hilda responde, percebendo a entonação levemente carinhosa da médica ao pronunciar o nome do guerreiro-deus de Alcor. – Mas ele também está cuidando de Fenrir e...

– Deixe outra pessoa com Fenrir.

– Certo. Como quiser. Você deve saber o que está fazendo – a princesa concorda, sem entender muito bem o porquê de tanta preocupação.

– Eu sei. Ah, e eu vou transferir o Hagen para a enfermaria.

– Excelente notícia! Freya vai ficar muito feliz.

– Imagino. Bom, é isso. Assim que Siegfried estiver no quarto, mando chamá-la. Nada de hotel, hein? Mande trazer suas coisas. Vai ficar lá com ele, dormir lá e tudo. De preferência, nem durma!

– Claro. Ehr... Dra. Ann? – Hilda chama, quando a médica já começava a se afastar.

– Sim? – a médica para.

– Gostei de ver você chamá-los pelos nomes – a princesa sorri amigavelmente.

– Hum... não se acostume – Ann responde, esforçando-se ao máximo para não retribuir o sorriso.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Mais tarde, no quarto 102.

– Parece que vai ter que arranjar outro "tratador" – Bado anuncia a Fenrir, sentando-se na poltrona e cruzando as pernas elegantemente.

– Desde que não seja a criada, por mim tudo bem – o outro responde, ajeitando o travesseiro. A perna com a fratura exposta está levemente erguida. O fixador externo ainda está lá. A outra está curada e o gesso já foi retirado.

– Você não gosta mesmo dela, hein?

– É, eu não gosto.

– Ela é bonitinha – Bado sorri maliciosamente. Fenrir muda de assunto.

– Mas por que você disse que vou ter de arranjar outra pessoa?

– Shido terá alta hoje, então devo passar mais tempo com ele.

– Ah, sim. Eu já estava acostumado com você. Mas se você tem que cuidar do seu irmão, tudo bem.

– Eu não tenho que cuidar dele. Shido está bem. Só quero que passemos mais tempo juntos.

Fenrir balança a cabeça afirmativamente e depois de uma longa pausa, diz:

– Bado, você é um... bom... amigo.

– Você também é – Bado sorri ao perceber que vencera o arredio guerreiro apenas com um pouco de dedicação.

Ann interrompe a conversa ao entrar no quarto subitamente.

– Preciso falar com você – ela diz, em tom grave.

– Pois não, doutora – ele responde, enfatizando ironicamente a última palavra, e a acompanha até o lado de fora. Ann explica toda a situação de Siegfried e o que acordara com a princesa, ressaltando que ele deverá ficar no hospital, à disposição da nobre.

– Como assim? Não vou poder ficar com Shido? – ele questiona, levemente irritado.

– Não, não vai. Acabei de combinar as coisas com a princesa.

– Que coisas vocês duas combinaram? Será que eu posso saber?

– Escuta, tenho sérios motivos para desconfiar de alguma coisa errada com o loiro-que-caiu-do-céu. – ela diz, destacando o apelido. Não queria chamá-lo pelo nome como fizera ao falar com Hilda.

– O quê, por exemplo?

– Não me faça perguntas. Vou colocá-lo num quarto porque acho que vai ser melhor para ele. Vou assumir esse risco. Mas é preciso que alguém fique o tempo todo lá.

– E esse alguém serei eu?

– Só quando a princesa não puder. Seu irmão está bem. Não sei por que tanto drama!

– Não sabe mesmo – ele retruca. – Um dia eu conto tudo para você.

– Hum... sobre ter sido separado dele ao nascer? Ora, Bado, supere isso!

– Esperava passar algum tempo com ele, mas vejo que só poderei fazê-lo quando voltarmos a Asgard. O que eu posso fazer contra uma decisão da princesa... e sua?

– É, não pode fazer nada, tigre. Agora vou indo.

– Nos vemos depois? – ele pergunta, tocando o braço dela.

– Talvez. Por enquanto, fique de olho no lobinho, tigre. Agora me deixe ir. Tenho uma coisinha para fazer.

– Posso saber o que é?

– Não! – ela responde sorrindo maliciosamente. – Até outra hora, tigre.

Ann começa a se afastar. Bado a observa. Ela se volta para ele e cantarola, enquanto toca uma guitarra imaginária:

– _I__t's __the __eye __of __the __tiger, __it's __the __cream __of __the __fight. __Risin' __up __to __the __challenge __of __our __rival. __And __the __last __known __survivor __stalks __his __prey __in __the __night, __and __he's __watchin' __us __all __in __the __eye __of __the __tiger!_(1)

– Você é louca. Mas canta bem! – Bado ri.

– Obrigada. Qualquer dia toco essa música na guitarra de verdade especialmente para você.

– Eu vou gostar.

De volta à sua sala, Ann pega o telefone e disca o número do celular do prefeito.

– Ann! A que devo a honra? – ele atende, num falso tom amistoso.

– Hum... preciso falar com você. Na minha casa, hoje à noite – ela diz, séria.

– Eu sinto muito, mas não posso.

– Ah, não? Outra amante, meu caro prefeito?

– Negócios. Puramente negócios.

– Sei bem que tipo de negócios você tem. Bom, se não for hoje, não será nunca mais.

– Por mim tudo bem. É o seu asgardiano? Bado, não é? Não vai poder ficar com você hoje?

– Você vem ou não vem? – Ann retruca, incisiva.

– Já disse que não posso.

– Certo. Já que é assim, não precisa vir mais.

– Não vou sentir sua falta.

– Você que pensa. Até nunca mais – Ann diz e desliga o telefone. Depois, fala:

– Filho da mãe! Está aprontando! Não quer me ver porque está aprontando. Agora tenho mais certeza que nunca! E eu sei quem pode me esclarecer isso! É, eu sei!

Ann tira o jaleco e pega a chave do carro. A médica atravessa o hospital correndo e à enfermeira que encontra no caminho grita, sem parar:

– Vou resolver um problema. Volto logo! Segura as pontas aí!

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Casa do Prefeito.

Alguém toca a campainha de modo frenético. Grethe se apressa para atender, levando na face seu sorrisinho costumeiro, imaginando ser Lars o apressadinho.

– Ann? – surpreende-se a primeira-dama ao abrir a porta, trocando o sorriso pela testa franzida.

– Olá, Grethe. Hum, bela cicatrização – Ann diz, apontando os lábios da primeira-dama.

– Hã? Ah, o corte – Grethe leva a mão direita à boca. – Sim, ficou ótimo.

– Estou vendo.

– O Linus não está – a primeira-dama diz.

– Eu sei. Vim falar com você.

– Comigo?

– É.

– Entra – ela diz, indicando o sofá de florezinhas amarelas.

– Tá, mas é rápido – ela entra e Grethe fecha a porta. Ela prontamente se senta. Grethe fixa o olhar nas botas castanho-avermelhadas que a doutora usa. Ela, por sua vez, começa a falar:

– Eu não sou mulher de rodeios e tenho muito o que fazer, então lá vai: você sabe quem é a nova amante do seu marido?

– Uh. Bem rude.

Grethe se senta na poltrona defronte à médica.

– É. Eu sabia que isso seria rude e poderia magoar você. Realmente lamento ter de fazer isso, mas, Grethe, mágoa a gente engole, digere e expele. Recomeçando. Sabe quem é a dita cuja?

Depois de uma pausa, Grethe respira fundo, reveste-se de coragem e retruca, em voz firme:

– E por que cargas d'água eu falaria disto com outra amante dele?

– Porque eu acho que alguma vagabunda está ajudando o Linus a prejudicar um paciente meu.

– Hum... um dos asgardianos? – Grethe pergunta, mostrando-se interessada.

– É. Um deles.

– Parece que eles mexem com você também.

– Mexem. Mas nesse caso específico é puramente profissional.

– É, eu imagino – ironiza a primeira-dama.

– Vamos acabar logo com isso, Grethe. É alguma enfermeira, não é?

Grethe inspira e expira profundamente algumas vezes antes de dar a resposta.

– Sim.

– Qual? Quero o nome.

– Eu não sei o nome. Mas era aquela que estava na sala de curativos quando você fez o meu.

– Johanna. Vadia! – Ann se levanta do sofá bruscamente. – Então é ela! E eu nem desconfiava da safada.

– O que vai fazer?

– Antes de qualquer coisa, pegá-la em flagrante, claro.

– Ei! A mulher do Linus sou eu! – Grethe brada.

– Não estou falando do Linus! Estou falando do meu paciente! Linus que se dane! E obrigada, Grethe. Eu sei que não é fácil para você.

– De nada. Se é para ajudar alguém...

– Você devia ajudar a si mesma e dar um belo pé na bunda do Linus. Você ainda é jovem, bonita. Acho que você devia botar veneno na comida dele.

– O quê? – indigna-se a primeira-dama.

– É, resolveria as coisas mais rapidamente. Para todos nós.

– Você é louca – Grethe murmura, rindo.

– Talvez eu seja. Ah, só quero que saiba que o Linus é carta fora do meu baralho. Não tenho mais nada com ele.

Indiferente, a primeira-dama assiste a médica atravessar o jardim, pisando duro com suas botas avermelhadas, e entrar no carro, também vermelho. Olhando-a, murmura consigo:

– Acha que eu não tenho pensado nessa história de veneno?

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Enfermaria do Hospital Municipal.

Shido se arruma para deixar o hospital junto com Thor. Agora apenas Fenrir, Hagen e Siegfried ficarão internados. Bado auxilia o irmão a vestir um sobretudo branco.

– Vá, descanse bem, durma bastante – ele diz, com ares de pai que orienta um filho. – Porque em breve terá de vir nos ajudar aqui.

– Claro. Se é o único jeito, eu virei.

– É, sim. Você também, Thor. Agora cada um dos internados vai ficar num lugar diferente.

– Cada um em um lugar? – questiona o grandalhão.

Bado explica:

– É. Fenrir está em um quarto, Siegfried vai para outro e Hagen ficará aqui na enfermaria.

– Mas o Hagen terá quem cuide dele sem pestanejar – Shido diz, malicioso.

– É, sabemos disso – Bado diz. – Sabemos, mas por favor, nada de fazer esse tipo de comentário na frente das princesas.

– Claro, claro. Veja só, Thor, meu irmão parece mais guerreiro-deus que nós. Estou gostando de ver. Fico orgulhoso.

– Obrigado – Bado sorri envergonhado.

Os irmãos se abraçam calorosamente. Quando os olhos começam a marejar, Bado se desvencilha dos braços do irmão.

– Agora vá – ele diz, dando tapinhas nas costas dele.

– Certo. Até mais.

– Até.

Pouco depois, Shido e Thor dois chegam ao hotel. No saguão, encontram Freya e Judith, que iam ao hospital. Os guerreiros fazem uma reverência discreta à princesa, que ela retribui com um largo sorriso. Judith dirige a Shido um olhar terno e um sorriso tímido, mas o rapaz sequer percebe. A criada engole em seco e segue a princesa em direção à saída. Já no carro, ela comenta:

– A senhorita viu? Ele nem me notou.

– Fique calma, certo? Os homens são tolos. A maioria deles, pelo menos. Um dia ele vai notar você, pode escrever o que eu digo. E nesse dia vocês vão acabar sendo muito felizes.

– A senhorita não sabe a força que eu faço para acreditar nisso.

– Eu imagino. Mas, Jud, estou tão ansiosa! Desde que Hilda ligou avisando que Hagen irá para a enfermaria estou quase arrancando os cabelos.

– Bom, alguns fios não lhe farão falta – a criada murmura sem pensar, mas logo se dá conta do que dissera. – Perdão, princesa! Saiu sem querer!

Freya ri largamente.

– Tudo bem! Você é minha amiga! E esse meu cabelo não é mesmo muito fácil...

– Sinto muito, muito mesmo, princesa! – a criada continua a lamentar-se.

– Já disse que está tudo bem! Agora pare com isso!

– Sim, senhorita.

– E por falar em cabelos, devia dar um jeito no seu. Um corte mais moderno, quem sabe?

– Está brincando, senhorita?

– Não! Devíamos cortar os cabelos, eu, você e Hilda! Afinal, agora finalmente tivemos contato com o mundo fora de Asgard!

– A princesa Hilda ficará chocada quando ouvir isso!

– Que nada. Ela já está se acostumando.

Pouco depois as duas chegam ao hospital. Na enfermaria, aguardam Hagen ser tranferido. Quando enfim trazem-no, Freya o recebe com grande entusiasmo, e assim que as enfermeiras deixam o local, ela se debruça sobre o amado e o beija. Judith, que observa a cena, sente um pouco de inveja do casal.

– Finalmente! – ela diz, acariciando ternamente a face do rapaz.

– É. Agora vamos ficar o tempo todo juntos – ele diz.

– Claro! Não vou sair daqui!

– Que bom, querida. Freya, Hilda lhe contou?

– O quê?

– Que a médica acha que estão dando alguma coisa para o Siegfried não ficar curado.

– Como é? – Freya pergunta muito alto.

– É... – ele responde murmurando. – É por isso que ele vai para um quarto. Ann quer que Hilda o vigie o tempo todo.

– Ann? – Freya fala alto outra vez. – Já está chamando aquela tresloucada pelo nome, senhor Hagen Stohdart?

– Não fique com ciúmes. Ela me pediu para vigiar o "loiro-que-caiu-do-céu".

Ele não contém uma risadinha. Freya faz um bico de insatisfação.

– Detesto esses apelidos que ela dá. Detesto aquela mulher! Ela me chama de princesinha virgem!

– Eu sei! – ele diz, sorrindo.

– Sabe?

– Sei. E sabe o que eu disse a ela?

– Nem imagino.

– Virgem, por enquanto – Hagen diz, olhando maliciosamente para a princesa.

– Hagen! – Freya censura, mas sem querer fazê-lo realmente.

– Vamos nos casar quando eu sair daqui – ele diz sem hesitar. – Vou pedir sua mão a Hilda.

Freya sorri, beija-o na face e diz:

– Pois eu já adianto que aceito!

Continua...

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

(1) Trecho da música "Eye of the Tiger", da banda Survivor. Aquela música de Rocky, sabem? A tradução do trecho é mais ou menos isso aí: "É o olho do tigre, é o melhor da luta. Erguendo-se para o desafio do nosso rival. E o último sobrevivente conhecido, preseguindo sua presa à noite, e ele está nos observando no olho do tigre."

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

_Povo, povo, povo!_

_Aleluia!_

_A coisa está feia aqui! O tempo está curtíssimoooo! Mas enfim, o capítulo saiu. Com menos páginas do que o de costume, mas saiu. Acho até que está melhorzinho que o anterior. Dei uma relida nele e achei meio porco! Quando eu tiver tempo, vou dar uma melhorada nele._

_Agora tchau! PRECISO continuar o capítulo de "Sobrado Azul"!_

_Beijoooooooooooos_

_Chiisana Hana_

_P.S.: Obrigada a todos que deixaram comentários, especialmente a Sakura-Chan que comenta, mas não deixa e-mail para que eu possa responder!_


	16. Capítulo 15 Brincadeiras Perigosas

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R –**

**MIT DIR**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Consultoria para assuntos asgardianos, dramáticos e geográficos: Fiat Noctum**

**Consultoria para assuntos hospitalares: JuliEG**

**-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -**

Capítulo 15 – Brincadeiras Perigosas

Hilda acompanha a transferência de Siegfried da Unidade de Tratamento Intensivo para um quarto. Seu semblante é abatido e a vontade é de orientar ela mesma os enfermeiros, pois empurram a maca de um jeito que lhe parece desnecessariamente rude.

– Pronto – Ann diz assim que o guerreiro-deus é instalado no quarto, sob o olhar sagaz de Alberich, o qual tem suas reações observadas cuidadosamente por Shido. – Olho vivo nele, princesa. Vivíssimo.

– Sim. Ficarei atenta, doutora – a princesa diz e até sua voz deixa transparecer o intenso cansaço que sente.

– E não vá sair beijando o cara como sua irmã fez com o loiro bronzeado! – Ann adverte. – Eu sei que ele é bonitinho, mas isso não é nem um pouco recomendável!

Envergonhada, a princesa não responde ao comentário de Ann, enquanto Alberich tenta disfarçar um sorrisinho cínico. Shido dirige à médica um olhar de censura. Assim que Ann e os enfermeiros deixam o quarto, Hilda pede que Alberich vá cuidar de Fenrir e que Shido fique na enfermaria ajudando Judith. Quando finalmente fica sozinha com Siegfried, ela se aproxima dele e constata que parece ainda mais pálido e que todos aqueles tubos e fios são particularmente angustiantes. Receosa, ela toca a fronte do rapaz com delicadeza.

– É difícil saber o que vai acontecer quando voltarmos a Asgard, mas eu espero que o futuro seja bom para nós – Hilda murmura, acariciando a face de Siegfried. – Espero de verdade que você fique curado, que nós possamos esquecer tudo o que houve e todo o mal que eu causei e que possamos... recomeçar.

A voz dela fica embargada e as lágrimas correm inevitavelmente, deslizando pela sua face.

– É por minha causa que estamos aqui – ela continua. – Nunca me perdoarei por isso, meu querido, nunca.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Quarto 102.

– Bom, fim do meu turno. Tem certeza de que pode cuidar dele? – Bado pergunta a Alberich, o encarregado de cuidar de Fenrir pelas próximas horas.

– Claro. Se ele ameaçar morder, meto-lhe um pedaço de ametista na boca – Alberich responde sem entusiasmo. Prefere sair e explorar a cidade, coisa que vem fazendo sempre que há tempo, mas agora tem de cuidar de Fenrir.

– Não é má ideia – Bado ri.

– Ei! Estou ouvindo! – protesta Fenrir, mas os dois não lhe dão ouvidos.

– Boa noite, lobo. E boa sorte, Alberich – Bado deseja antes de deixar o quarto.

– Obrigado – Alberich diz, ajeitando a franja sobre os olhos. Depois senta na poltrona, e cruza as pernas com um ar _blasé_.

– Ah, Alberich, viu Shido? – Bado reabre a porta do quarto e pergunta.

– Sim. Hilda o mandou para a enfermaria.

– Certo. Obrigado.

– De nada – Alberich responde e suspira. "Espero realmente que esse Fenrir fique quieto e não precise de nada", ele pensa. "Assim que terminar essa noite de tortura acho que tentarei ver a senhora primeira-dama. Um encontro por puro acaso do destino."

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Já perto da enfermaria, Bado encontra Ann de saída.

– Já vai, doutora? – ele pergunta tentando parecer sério, mas há um tom de intimidade em sua voz que ele não consegue disfarçar. Tem se sentido cada vez mais atraído pela médica e já é difícil esconder dos outros que há algo acontecendo entre os dois.

– As médicas também dormem. Às vezes – Ann responde, também tentando parecer séria.

– Hum... pensei que talvez quisesse companhia – ele sussurra ao pé do ouvido dela.

– Tigre, tigre, está brincando com fogo.

– Eu gosto dessa brincadeira.

– Está indo para o hotel?

– Exatamente. É só o tempo de falar com meu irmão.

– Certo. Espere na praça em frente ao hospital porque hoje você vai conhecer a minha casa.

– Esperarei – ele concorda sorrindo discretamente, e observa a médica se afastando.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R –

Num telefone público próximo ao hospital, Johanna fala com Linus.

– Lin, eu não sei se vou conseguir continuar injetando a substância no soro do rapaz. Ele está num quarto com a princesa, e pelo que ouvi, alguém ficará com ele o tempo todo. Acho que a doutora Ann desconfiou de algo. Estou com medo!

– Fique calma. Você vai conseguir continuar, sim. A princesa nem vai saber o que você está injetando. Aja naturalmente e tudo correrá bem – ele fala com voz afetadamente doce e sensual. – Não vai querer desagradar seu prefeito, não é?

– Claro que não, Lin. Mas está cada vez mais difícil.

– Apenas vá lá e faça! – Linus soa mais rude do que pretendia, e logo ameniza o tom. – Sei que você pode dar um jeito nisso. Confio em você.

– Prometo tentar, mas repito que está complicado. Nos vemos hoje?

– É, passo na sua casa para lhe dar um... incentivo.

– Eu vou esperar, meu querido.

– Ótimo. Agora preciso desligar.

– Então até mais tarde.

Linus recoloca o fone no gancho, recosta-se na poltrona, entrelaça os dedos atrás da cabeça e solta uma sonora gargalhada.

– Como as mulheres são idiotas, meu Deus!

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R –

Enfermaria do hospital de Narvik.

Judith e Shido, sentados lado a lado, não trocam uma palavra sequer. Hagen dorme profundamente, aproveitando a ausência de Freya, pois prefere manter-se acordado quando ela está por perto. Há pouco trouxeram um novo paciente para a enfermaria masculina, um homem de meia idade, com a cabeça enfaixada. A senhora que o acompanha, provavelmente sua esposa, cochila numa cadeira. Bado entra na enfermaria.

– Shido, estou indo para o hotel – ele anuncia em voz baixa para não incomodar os pacientes.

– Pode ir tranquilo, está tudo bem – o gêmeo nobre responde.

– Certo. Amanhã retorno. Ehr... Shido, será que pode me acompanhar até a porta?

– Claro – ele concorda mesmo sem entender o porquê.

– Dá uma chance para a Judith – Bado diz assim que os dois saem da enfermaria. – Puxa conversa com ela, tenta ser agradável.

– Já disse que ela é uma criada e que criadas não me interessam. Não adianta tentar ser o cupido, irmão.

– Não estou dizendo para se casar com ela, apenas para ser gentil.

– E dar esperanças à moça? Melhor não. Não quero iludir ninguém.

– Ora, Shido, não seja rabugento. Vão passar a noite no mais absoluto silêncio, é?

– Era o que eu pretendia.

– Apenas converse com ela. Vai lhe fazer bem. E vai fazer bem a ela.

– Vou tentar. Até amanhã.

– Até. Me deseje sorte – Bado pede com um sorriso de menino que vai fazer travessura.

– Por que razão?

Bado olha para os lados, confere se não há mais ninguém por perto, e dispara:

– Porque passarei a noite na casa da doutora.

– Uh! Ela é louca e desbocada, mas se vocês estão se entendendo, desejo-lhes um bom divertimento!

– Obrigado. Para você também.

– Acho difícil.

O gêmeo nobre retorna à enfermaria e senta novamente ao lado da criada. Depois de alguns minutos ruminando sobre qual assunto poderia conversar com a moça, ele finalmente abre a boca.

– Então, está gostando de Narvik?

Judith volta-se para ele com uma expressão de assombro, já que não esperava que o moço lhe dirigisse a palavra.

– É... Sim... Bom... É uma boa cidade – ela responde um tanto confusa, ainda sob efeito do susto.

– Sim, mas prefiro Asgard. Você não prefere?

– Sim – ela responde automaticamente.

– Não é ruim ser uma criada? – ele pergunta e se arrepende logo em seguida. Não era sua intenção deixar tão clara a diferença entre eles.

– Não, senhor – ela responde, e respira fundo, tentando organizar o pensamento. – Eu gosto do meu trabalho e gosto das princesas. São moças muito boas. E aprendo muito com elas.

– Aprende? Aprende o quê exatamente?

– Coisas. Educação. Elegância. Aprendo como me comportar.

– Está nervosa? – ele pergunta.

– Não, senhor – ela responde abaixando o olhar, e fica mais tensa a cada palavra que ele lhe dirige. – É só que... não... não estou nervosa...

– Fique calma. Eu não mordo.

– Eu sei, senhor. Me perdoe.

– Certo. Vamos recomeçar, Judith. Você viu o estrago que fizemos no palácio Valhalla?

– Sim. Buracos enormes nas paredes!

– É! E o pátio também está bastante destruído. Vai dar um trabalhão para reconstruir tudo.

– Ainda não entendi bem a razão daquelas batalhas – ela comenta, já conseguindo se expressar de forma mais articulada.

– É melhor continuar sem entender, acredite. Você se chama Judith, não é mesmo?

– Sim, Judith – ela murmura e pensa: "Pelo menos ele sabe o meu nome. Já é alguma coisa."

– Então, Judith, acha que ainda vamos passar muito tempo aqui?

E os dois continuam a conversar até a senhora que acompanha o outro paciente reclamar:

– Será que vocês podem fazer a gentileza de ficarem calados?

– Perdão, senhora – Shido desculpou-se e voltou-se para Judith – Pode tirar um cochilo, eu ficarei acordado. Depois revezamos.

– Obrigada, senhor.

– Por nada. E não me chame de senhor. É muito formal.

– Tentarei.

A criada vira-se levemente para o lado contrário ao que ele está e esboça um sorriso. "Sinto que isso pode ser um começo, que eu posso ter esperanças. Que não seja em vão, meu Deus."

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Casa do prefeito Linus Jensen.

Grethe tenta preparar um jantar ao menos aceitável, mas há dias não consegue fixar a atenção em nada. Esquece as receitas que já sabia de cor, descuida-se e quebra a louça, queima as roupas com o ferro de passar. Nos últimos dias tem andado tão distraída que sua falta de atenção não passa mais despercebida nem por Linus.

– O que é que há com você? – ele indaga pouco antes de sair de casa. – Está mais avoada que o normal.

– Acho que estou gripando. Tenho sentido uma fraqueza...

– Pois trate de tomar um remédio antes que fique realmente gripada.

– Claro, claro. Tomarei – ela diz, mesmo sabendo que a real preocupação dele é com quem vai cuidar da casa se ela ficar de cama.

– Vou sair. Não volto para o jantar.

– Pois não, querido. Bom passeio – ela se despede com seu indefectível sorriso, mais falso a cada dia, e deita no sofá assim que ele sai.

– Vai, encosto, vai – ela diz fazendo uma careta. – Vai se encontrar com a sua amantezinha de merda e me deixa em paz, caralho.

Grethe gargalha descontroladamente.

– Nunca pensei que diria algo assim! Logo eu, a senhora perfeição, falando palavrões!

Depois de seu minúsculo momento de rebeldia, a primeira-dama põe-se a pensar em Alberich. Não vê o guerreiro-deus desde o dia do quase-beijo que tiveram. Ela sente uma vontade imensa de aparecer no hospital de repente, ou de arriscar uma visita ao hotel, mas morre de medo da reação de Linus caso descubra. Ela estica as pernas e abraça uma almofada.

– Precisaria ter coragem, muita coragem para fazer o que tenho vontade, mas onde é que eu arranjo coragem, meu Deus do céu?

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R –

Praça próxima ao hospital municipal de Narvik.

Um conversível vermelho para abruptamente em frente ao banco de pedra onde Bado está sentado. A motorista não diz nada, apenas sorri travessa. O rapaz dá a volta e entra no carro, que arranca logo em seguida. Ann liga o rádio e empurra uma fita cassete nele.

– _Eye __of __Tiger_– ela anuncia olhando para Bado.

– Hum... então essa é a famigerada música do olho do tigre? – ele pergunta ao ouvir os primeiros acordes.

– Exatamente. É uma boa música, mas não existe nada como Iron Maiden.

– Quem?

– Iron Maiden – ela pronuncia a expressão pausadamente. – A banda do Bruce Dickinson. Iron não é rock, é religião.

– Não faço a menor ideia do que você está falando, mas se você diz que é então nem vou discutir.

– Melhor mesmo.

Assim que chegam à casa, Ann pôs o carro na garagem, na verdade, um grande salão com instrumentos musicais por todos os lados, e uma bela coleção de guitarras num canto especial, com um espaço para o carro.

– Uau! – ele exclama. – É tudo seu?

– Claro. Às vezes uma galera vem tocar aqui, mas geralmente fico sozinha.

– Senta – ela o impele, mostrando um sofá um tanto puído e com forte cheiro de cigarro. O rapaz se acomoda. Ann escolhe uma guitarra vermelha, conecta ao amplificador e começa a tocar uma música que Bado desconhece. Após um solo, ela cantarola um fragmento de letra olhando diretamente nos olhos do rapaz:

– _Time __is __always __on __my __side. __Don't __be __afraid, __you're __safe __with __me. __Safe __as __any __soul __can __be__...__honestly, __just __let __yourself __go._ (1)

– Não conheço nada dessas suas músicas, mas confesso que com você cantando até posso dizer que gosto.

Ann para de tocar e recoloca a guitarra no suporte. Caminha lentamente até o guerreiro-deus, de forma naturalmente sensual, nem um pouco afetada, e senta no colo dele, face a face. Inclina de leve a cabeça para o lado esquerdo e abre a boca como se fosse falar, mas nada pronuncia, apenas olha o rapaz. Ela ergue a blusa cantarolando baixinho o trecho da música que cantara segundos atrás, mordisca a orelha esquerda de Bado, já completamente envolvido, e sussurra:

– Não tenha medo, você está seguro comigo.

– Ann, eu não tenho medo de nada – ele afirma antes de abocanhar o seio esquerdo da médica.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

No quarto de Siegfried, Hilda acorda sobressaltada depois de um breve cochilo. Tivera o mesmo sonho de dias atrás, entretanto dessa vez conseguia ver claramente o rosto do homem que a perseguia: Linus Jensen.

– Não posso me deixar abalar por esses sonhos – ela fala baixinho. – Não mesmo. Afinal, logo tudo isso vai acabar e nós vamos voltar para Asgard, e eu nunca mais terei de ver aquele sorriso falso e aqueles olhos viperinos do senhor prefeito.

Hilda ajeita o vestido meio amassado depois de um dia inteiro no hospital e vai até o banheirinho do quarto. No espelho, ela analisa a própria face. A batalha e o sofrimento dos dias que se seguiram a ela deixaram marcas em seu rosto, antes altivo e belo.

– Pareço cinco anos mais velha – ela pondera ainda olhando a pele sem viço, os lábios um tanto ressecados e as olheiras profundas que escondiam o pouco brilho que restava em seus olhos cinzentos.

Ao retornar para o quarto, a princesa tem a impressão de ver Siegfried mover levemente a mão direita. Ela para onde está e olha fixamente para ele, à espera de um novo movimento que não vem.

– Deve ter sido só impressão mesmo... – ela constata tristemente e torna a sentar ao lado do rapaz.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Ann e Bado deixam a garagem e entram na casa da médica pela portinha lateral, ela usando a camisa dele, ele apenas de calça.

– Hum... então é aqui que a doutora mora? Parece uma casa muito comportada para alguém como você.

– E é. Mas eu gosto assim. Minha bagunça é lá na garagem.

– Percebi.

– Vamos comer alguma coisa e depois, quem sabe, subir para o meu quarto e recomeçar a brincadeira.

– Eu vou gostar de conferir suas habilidades culinárias – ele diz ao sentar-se à mesa.

– Ih, disso eu tenho certeza que você não vai gostar.

– Ann, só não entendi uma coisa: nós andávamos fazendo as coisas mais absurdas em qualquer lugar e de repente você me traz para a sua casa e cria uma situação quase romântica. Por quê?

– Porque eu quis, ora essa! – ela diz empurrando um sanduíche de frango defumado para ele.

A campainha toca assim que eles começam a comer.

– Quem é o filho da mãe que veio me incomodar, hein? – ela esbraveja, procurando uma calça ou bermuda para vestir. Sem encontrar, Ann puxa a camisa de Bado mais para baixo, na tentativa de deixá-la mais comportada, e vai abrir a porta. "Droga. É o Linus", ela pensa ao ver o visitante inesperado através do olho mágico. Mesmo surpresa com a visita, Ann tenta parecer natural.

– Olá, Linus? – ela diz ao abrir a porta. – O que quer?

– Conversar. E talvez, fazer outras coisas – diz ele, já entrando e fechando a porta sem cerimônia.

– Nem vem. Vai para a casa da sua outra amante.

– Na verdade, venho de lá.

Ele se acomoda no sofá, colocando os pés sobre a mesinha de centro.

– Você sabe que eu não gosto que façam isso – Ann diz e torce para que Bado fique quieto na cozinha. Sua intuição lhe diz que Linus falará sobre os asgardianos.

– É, eu sei, mas faço mesmo assim.

– Fala logo o que você quer. Estou ocupada.

– Hum… quanta pressa. Você não era assim, leoa.

– Desembucha, Linus!

– Fiquei sabendo que você transferiu o último asgardiano que estava na UTI para um quarto, mesmo ele não tendo melhoras significativas.

– E o que você tem a ver com isso? Já disse que não gosto que se meta nos assuntos do hospital.

– Ann, Ann, transferi-lo para o quarto não foi uma boa ideia.

– Eu que sei dos procedimentos adequados ou não.

Linus levanta-se do sofá lentamente e segura ambos os braços da médica. Olhando-a nos olhos, ele profere, articulando cada sílaba calmamente:

– Você está brincando com coisa séria e a brincadeira pode acabar mal.

– Estou pagando pra ver – Ann retruca olhando no fundo dos olhos dele, que faíscam de raiva, mas ele continua falando pausadamente.

– Eu vou ter o que eu quero, não importa o que eu tenha de fazer.

– Veremos.

– Vai me desafiar?

– Talvez.

O prefeito aperta os braços de Ann com mais força e, num gesto rápido, joga a médica contra o sofá.

– Eu não tenho medo de você! – ela se levanta furiosa e parte para cima dele, socando-o com força, mas ele torna a segurá-la e dessa vez, joga-a no chão. Ann cai, derrubando a mesinha lateral junto com o telefone.

– Devia ter – ele diz. – Está avisada. Não fique no meu caminho.

– Pois saiba que é aí que estarei, seu filho da mãe!

Linus deixa a casa batendo a porta com força, causando grande estrondo.

– Agora o bicho vai pegar – Ann murmura consigo, levantando-se do chão e recolocando a mesinha e o telefone em seus lugares.

Bado se aproxima e os dois se sentam no sofá. Ele a abraça e faz com que se aconchegue em seu peito.

– Não devia deixar você me abraçar assim – ela diz. – Abracinhos românticos não fazem o meu estilo.

– Mas eu quero abraçar você! Está machucada?

– Não. Eu não sou de porcelana. Estou é com ódio daquele miserável.

– Fiquei lá na cozinha porque pensei que se aparecesse podia ser pior se ele me visse aqui, mas se imaginasse o que ia acontecer teria vindo.

– Não, eu queria mesmo que você ficasse quietinho lá.

– Está tudo bem agora – ele diz.

– Não me trate como se eu fosse uma das princesinhas indefesas – ela retruca. – E não está tudo bem. Eu o conheço, Bado. Ele não vai parar.

– Talvez não por conta própria, mas e se outra pessoa puser um fim nisso?

– Assassinato? – ela se surpreende com a ideia de Bado.

– Não disse exatamente isso, mas se for preciso...

– Deixa quieto, Bado. Vamos esquecer essa cena e ficar de olho nele. Só isso.

– Se ele encostar nas princesas ou em você de novo, eu juro que não fica vivo para contar a história.

Ann sorri, lisonjeada com as palavras protetoras de Bado, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupada com o rumo que as coisas andam tomando.

– Bonitinho você querer me defender, Bado, mas é melhor deixar para lá, certo?

Continua…

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

(1) "O tempo está sempre a meu lado. Não tenha medo, você está seguro comigo. Seguro tanto quanto qualquer alma pode estar… honestamente, apenas se deixe levar." A música é Caught Somewhere In Time, do Iron Maiden, album Somewhere In Time (1986)

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

_Volteiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

_Aleluia!_

_E aí? Como foi a virada de ano de vocês? Eu quase rompi ano trabalhando... Saí de lá mais de nove da noite, gente! Nem deu tempo de ir ver os fogos na praia, pois na TV já estavam dando a notícia de que o engarrafamento era monstruoso e não daria para chegar a tempo._

_Depois de três dias de plantão seguidos, finalmente terei uma folguinha e prometo adiantar as fics!_

_Para começar, Mit Dir, que era a da vez. Pretendo terminar Sobrado Azul até o fim da próxima semana. Vamos ver se rola!_

_Excelente começo de 2010 para todos vocês! Muito obrigada pelo carinho e pela paciência ao longo do ano que passou! Vocês são show!_

_Beijo enoooooooooormeeeeeee_

_Chii_


	17. Capítulo 16 Incerto e Não Sabido

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R –**

**MIT DIR**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Consultoria para assuntos asgardianos, dramáticos e geográficos: Fiat Noctum**

**Consultoria para assuntos hospitalares: JuliEG**

**-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -**

Capítulo 16 – Incerto e Não Sabido

– Acorda, tigre – Ann diz enquanto acaricia os cabelos claros de Bado. Ele abre os olhos lentamente, acostumando-os à luz que entra pela janela aberta. A médica já está vestida e penteada, e exala um leve perfume amadeirado. Bado abre os olhos e boceja longamente.

– Hora de ir para o hospital – avisa Ann.

– Nossa, nem pretendia dormir aqui... – ele diz enquanto se espreguiça.

– Agora já era. Vamos lá? Vista-se rápido. Tenho que ir logo para o hospital.

Ele segura a mão da médica, puxando-a gentilmente para perto de si, e pergunta:

– Você está bem mesmo?

– Minha coxa está meio dolorida, mas tudo bem, eu não quebro fácil. Não se preocupe. Agora levanta daí, seu preguiçoso.

Bado abre um sorriso delicioso e se espreguiça mais uma vez. Depois, toma um banho rápido e se veste. Quando Ann o chama, ele se apressa em descer e os dois partem no conversível vermelho da médica.

– Usar um carro conversível nesse frio é bem ousado – Bado constata ao sentir o vento gelado batendo em sua face.

– Eu adoro o sentir o vento nos cabelos.

– Então acho que você gostaria de Asgard – ele falou, um tanto hesitante.

– Ah, é? Vocês andam de quê lá, hein? Não acho que seja de conversível...

– Andamos a cavalo, a pé, no máximo em carroças, ou carruagens, no caso dos nobres e das princesas.

– Cavalo? – Ann pergunta com uma careta. – Deus me livre! Prefiro uma boa Harley-Davidson.

– Como?

– É uma moto. Depois te mostro umas fotos. Ainda vou ter uma. Ah, vou.

– Bom, então não daria certo levar para Asgard. Moto não é o veículo apropriado para neve.

– E quem disse que algum dia eu pretendo ir para Asgard?

– Nem para me visitar algum dia?

– É, talvez um dia... Sei lá, acho que essa Asgard parou no tempo. Digo isso porque vocês se vestem como se estivessem na Idade Média, chegaram usando armaduras e tem toda essa coisa de princesinhas virgens e seus guardas...

– É bem isso mesmo. Nós não temos carros, nem energia elétrica, nem telefone, nem nada da vida moderna.

– E vocês não se assustaram com o que encontraram na civilização?

– A maioria de nós já esteve "na civilização", Ann. Não estamos presos Em Asgard. Acontece que gostamos de viver do jeito que vivemos. A maioria gosta, pelo menos.

– Eu não conseguiria. Como ouviria meus discos do Iron?

– Você e suas músicas – ri Bado.

– Eu e minhas músicas – ela repete como se falasse sozinha e depois anuncia: – Chegamos, tigre. Desce aí. Eu vou dar a volta e entrar pelo estacionamento de funcionários.

Ele protesta:

– Nem um beijo de despedida?

– Tigre, tigre... não venha com esses romantismos bobos.

– Está bem, leoa – Bado diz ao sair do carro.

– Não me chame de leoa! – Ann o censura. – Linus me chamava assim!

– Por isso chamei. Sabia que você ia se irritar.

– Ah, vai lá ver como estão as princesinhas virgens, vai! – Ann diz e afunda o pé no acelerador.

Bado dá uma gargalhada gostosa e entra no hospital, mas já na recepção encontra Freya completamente descontrolada.

– Onde você estava? – a princesa esbraveja assim que vê o guerreiro-deus.

– Eu... eu.. eu estava... – Bado procura uma desculpa para sua ausência, mas antes mesmo de encontrá-la Freya explica a razão de seu desespero.

– A Hilda! A Hilda sumiu, Bado! Eu não sei o que fazer! Shido e Mime saíram para procurá-la há horas e ainda não retornaram.

– Posso apostar que ela apenas foi dar um passeio como da outra vez.

– Durante a madrugada? Não, não! Ela não faria isso! Além do mais a recepcionista disse que a viu sair do hospital com um homem!

Bado franze a testa.

– Que homem?

– Ela não conseguiu ver direito. Bado, estou muito preocupada. Eu sinto que aconteceu alguma coisa.

– Acalme-se, senhorita Freya. Eu também vou procurá-la, mas antes preciso falar com uma pessoa...

– Quem? A médica maluca?

– É, com a Ann. Acho que ela pode nos ajudar.

– Aquela desvairada nos odeia!

– Alteza, as coisas não são como parecem ser. Espere-me aqui. Logo trarei notícias.

– Tomara que você esteja certo. Quando voltar, estarei na enfermaria com Hagen. Não demore, Bado. Por favor.

– Não demorarei.

Bado se apressa até a sala de Ann e entra sem bater à porta.

– Eu já ia dar uma belíssima bronca no filho da mãe que ousou entrar na minha sala sem bater, mas como é você, vou esquecer.

– Perdão, doutora – ele diz em tom de brincadeira, mas logo franze o cenho.

– O que foi, tigre? Tenho uma cirurgia daqui a pouco, não posso brincar agora.

– A princesa Hilda desapareceu.

– De novo?

– Viram-na sair com um homem desconhecido. Será que...

– Linus – ela completa o raciocínio dele. – Pode ter certeza.

Pensativa, Ann olha o relógio e depois anuncia:

– Tenho alguns minutos antes da cirurgia. Vou visitar uma pessoa que eu acho que sabe onde Linus se meteu com a princesa.

– Então eu vou com você.

– Não, tigre. Eu vou sozinha. Falo com você assim que voltar.

– Está bem. Esperarei na enfermaria.

Ann corre até o estacionamento, pula no conversível e sai cantando pneu até a casa de Linus. Grethe a recebe na porta.

– O que foi dessa vez, doutora?

– Eu quero falar com o Linus – Ann anuncia em tom grave.

– Só se você procurar na casa de alguma outra amante dele – Grethe responde com um sorrisinho irônico, e completa: – Não o vejo desde ontem.

– Grethe, é muito importante...

– Importante pra quem? Pra você? Então não é importante pra mim.

Ann respira fundo. Sua vontade é agarrar o pescoço de Grethe e torcê-lo até quebrá-lo, mas ela se contém e explica a situação.

– Uma das asgardianas pode estar em apuros e algo me diz que Linus está metido nisso.

– Eu realmente não sei aonde ele foi, Ann. E você acha mesmo que ele me diz alguma coisa?

– Não, não acho. Mas você poderia ter ouvido algo sem querer. Ou querendo. Afinal, você se faz de idiota, mas sempre sabe de tudo, não é mesmo?

Grethe engole em seco a provocação de Ann e diz:

– Eu não ouvi nada. Não sei de nada. Agora, se me dá licença, preciso preparar o almoço porque meu querido marido pode aparecer.

– Ok, Grethe, ok. Se ele voltar, por favor, ligue pro hospital.

– Claro, doutora, claro – ela assente em tom irônico.

– Ah, e você faria um bem à humanidade se levasse em consideração o que eu disse na minha última visita, sabe? Temperar a comida do seu querido marido com uma bela pitada de veneno de rato realmente não é má ideia.

– Hum... Cuspir no prato que comeu é tão indigno, doutora.

A primeira-dama dá mais um de seus sorrisinhos e fecha a porta, antes mesmo que Ann lhe responda. A médica retorna ao hospital, vai até enfermaria e, da porta, chama Bado. O guerreiro vai até ela, acompanhado por Freya, e Ann lhes conta da conversa que tivera com Grethe, omitindo as provocações mútuas.

– Então só pode ter sido ele – Bado constata. – Não é possível que seja coincidência.

– Também acho. E sabe o que mais? Tenho certeza que Grethe sabe onde ele está. Vamos fazer o seguinte: eu vou fazer minha cirurgia, não é um procedimento muito complicado, em duas ou três horas estarei livre. Enquanto isso, você monta guarda na casa de Linus e manda alguém para a prefeitura, para o caso de ele dar as caras em um desses lugares, ou Grethe resolver ir até o querido maridinho dela. Encontro com você assim que estiver livre.

– Certo. Boa sorte.

Num gesto impensado, Bado beija Ann. Quando se dá conta do que acabara de fazer, ele a olha com um pedido de desculpas na ponta da língua, mas as palavras não ousam sair.

– Pra você também... – ela diz e sai naturalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Boquiaberta, Freya encara Bado.

– Eu estou chocada – ela diz.

– Não esperava que o prefeito fosse capaz de seqüestrar a senhorita Hilda?

– Não, isso eu já imaginava, não precisava da doutora doida para saber! O que me choca é que você e ela... vocês... vocês estão tendo um romance! Eu já tinha percebido que havia algo, mas não pensei que tivessem ido tão longe!

Bado dá um sorrisinho amarelo e muda de assunto.

– Bom, estou indo. Vou ficar de prontidão em frente à casa dele e mandarei Alberich para a prefeitura. Se Linus aparecer, nós o pegaremos.

– Faça isso, Bado. Faça rápido.

– Fique tranqüila. Nós vamos encontrar a senhorita Hilda.

– Que Odin nos ajude. E que Ele ajude você a ter cuidado com a doida da médica.

**-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -**

Mais tarde, Bado encontra Alberich no hotel e lhe explica o plano.

– Acho melhor você ir para a prefeitura e eu para a casa do prefeito – sugere Alberich, sem denotar segundas intenções. Em sua mente, entretanto, já elabora todos os passos que dará.

– Que seja. Se ele aparecer, faça o que for preciso para descobrirmos o paradeiro de Hilda.

Alberich dá um sorrisinho vencedor quase imperceptível.

– Pode deixar. Eu vou adorar torturá-lo.

– Acha que eu não sei disso? Faça o que quiser desde que seja discreto.

– Serei – ele diz e escancara o sorriso.

Ao chegar à casa de Linus, Alberich toca a campainha em vez de ficar pelos arredores. Grethe o recebe com um beijo.

– Por essa eu não esperava – surpreende-se o rapaz. "Vai ser mais fácil do que eu pensava...", ele constata em pensamento.

– Pois estava louca para fazer isso.

– Bom, confesso que gostei.

– Ótimo. Mas me diga, você veio por causa do sumiço da princesa, não é?

– Exatamente.

– Ann veio aqui saber do Linus.

– Eu sei.

– Então já deve saber que ele também sumiu.

– Sei disso também. Assim como sei que você não faz a menor ideia de onde ele possa estar, embora eu ache isso bem pouco provável.

– Hum... é... eu sei... – admite a primeira-dama, com piscadelas teatrais.

– Então...

Ele espera que ela fale, ela se faz de desentendida.

– Então?

– Então não vai me dizer? Eu ganharia muitos pontos com a princesa se eu a encontrasse.

– E eu, o que ganharia? O ódio do Linus? Nem pensar.

– Grethe, ele não precisaria saber que foi você.

– Mas ele saberia, porque além dele, só eu conheço esse lugar. Olha, não se preocupe. O Linus é incapaz de matar. O máximo que ele pode fazer é violentar a princesinha. Ele é tarado, não é assassino.

– E você acha isso pouco?

– Ela não vai morrer por causa disso, ok? Quantas mulheres já foram estupradas nesse mundo e estão aí, vivas e serelepes? Ela no máximo vai precisar de psicólogo.

– Senhora primeira-dama, sua frieza...

Alberich faz uma pausa proposital e encara Grethe, tentando decifrar a expressão na face dela.

– Assusta?

– Não. Me encanta – Alberich sussurra ao pé do ouvido da primeira-dama, e encosta a ponta da língua na orelha dela, contornando-a, descendo pela nuca, onde pressiona os lábios com força. Um calor vulcânico consome Grethe e ela sente como se fosse desmanchar nos braços do asgardiano, cujas mãos já passeiam por baixo de seu vestido.

**-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -**

Enquanto isso, no hospital, Judith anda de um lado para o outro no quarto de Siegfried. Ficara encarregada de cuidar do rapaz, mas há horas ninguém lhe dá notícias da princesa, nem de Shido, que saíra com Mime para procurá-la.

– Hilda... princesa Hilda.

A voz de Siegfried faz Judith sobressaltar-se. Ela para onde está, olha fixamente para ele, e murmura pasmada:

– Por Odin! Ele acordou!

– Hilda? – ele continua falando.

– Não, senhor, eu sou uma criada do palácio. A senhora não está nesse momento...

– Hilda... – ele insiste.

– Não, senhor...

Lentamente, Siegfried abre os olhos e percebe que quem está com ele não é a princesa.

– Hilda? Ela... ela está bem?

Judith fica sem saber o que responder.

– Está? – ele torna a insistir, num fio de voz.

– Está sim, senhor. Só deve ter ido descansar no hotel.

– Não consigo ouvir... – ele fala. – Não consigo. Hilda...

– Ai, meu Deus! – Judith exclama.

– Hilda... onde ela está?

A criada respira fundo e fala pausadamente, bem de frente para ele, na esperança de que Siegfried consiga compreender.

– Ela está bem. Estamos em Narvik.

– Narvik... – ele repete, demonstrando que compreendera e parecendo tentar localizar-se geograficamente.

– Eu... eu sinto que ela não está bem...

A afirmação de Siegfried deixa Judith sem reação e antes mesmo que ela consiga dizer alguma coisa, uma enfermeira entra no quarto.

– Olá, queridinha – a moça diz para Judith e se surpreende ao ver Siegfried acordado e falando. – Ó, mas não é que o rapaz já saiu do coma? Que agradável surpresa! É hora do remédio. Vou colocar esse remédio aqui. Não vai doer nada. É só uma bobagenzinha.

– Ah, não vai injetar nada, não! – Judith protesta e segura firme o braço da enfermeira. – Eu estou com uma tabela com todos os horários de medicamentos do senhor Siegfried e não tem nenhum programado para as próximas três horas.

– Sim, queridinha, mas isso era antes de ele acordar. Agora é diferente.

– Mas você nem sabia que ele acordou!

– Claro que sabia, ora essa. Os aparelhos avisam.

– Ah, não sabia, não! Você ficou surpresa quando entrou no quarto. De qualquer forma, remédio nele, só quando a médica vier aqui e anotar o horário na minha tabela.

– Não seja ignorante, querida – a enfermeira diz já perdendo a paciência. "Essa vadiazinha não vai me impedir de matar esse imbecil. Linus ficará muito orgulhoso de mim se eu conseguir acabar com ele ao invés de só retardar sua recuperação."

– Você ainda não viu nada da minha ignorância.

– Dá licença, querida.

Johanna se desvencilha de Judith e avança em direção a Siegfried, mas a criada a detém, segurando-a pelos dois braços.

– Me solta, sua ignorante! – Johanna berra, já dominada por Judith.

– Agora você vai ver a força que uma criada de Asgard tem!

A enfermeira se debate, tenta se desvencilhar mais uma vez, mas a criada não cede. As duas vão ao chão juntas e Johanna acaba por cravar a seringa na própria perna.

– Ah, não! – ela exclama aterrorizada.

Judith continua segurando-a firmemente, mas afrouxa os braços quando sente o corpo de Johanna amolecer e sua cabeça pender para a frente.

– Ih, acho que a desgraçada morreu! – exclama Judith, deitando-a no chão. Depois, se levanta, ajeita o vestido e os cabelos e conclui: – Ah, bem feito. Eu sabia que o que ela queria era fazer maldade com o senhor Siegfried, mas é claro que eu não ia deixar essa vagabunda matar o futuro marido da princesa. Só se eu fosse louca.

**-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -**

Em lugar ignorado, Linus mantém Hilda num cômodo sem móveis, de pé, acorrentada a uma coluna de madeira, com os braços para trás.

– O que pretende fazer? – ela pergunta, observando-o limpar o revólver que usara para forçá-la a acompanhá-lo.

– Tudo o que eu bem entender, princesa. Tudo o que eu bem entender.

– Está fazendo isso por causa de... uma noite?

– Bom, sim, eu estou. Uma pena que a senhorita não terá sua primeira noite com o seu querido Siegfried, não é?

Hilda ruboriza. Nunca passara pela sua cabeça que seus sentimentos mais íntimos acabariam na boca de um desconhecido sem caráter.

– Aliás, para o azar do seu queridinho, as coisas só vão piorar.

– Do que está falando? O que vai fazer com Siegfried, seu desgraçado?

– Oh, nem deixei você se despedir dele, princesa. Como eu sou mau.

A expressão de Hilda, antes altiva e pronta para enfrentar Linus, agora parece aterrorizada. Engolindo em seco, ela continua:

– Faça o que quiser comigo, mas deixe-o em paz. Não é a mim que você quer? Pronto. Estou aqui.

– Não é tão simples assim, princesa. Se eu deixo que ele viva, ele virá atrás de mim, não é mesmo? Afinal, vou ser o deflorador da querida princesa virgem.

– Ele está surdo, não vai fazer nada. Além do mais, não há nada entre nós dois e ele nem vai ficar sabendo. Eu prometo.

– É tarde demais para promessas, princesa. A essa altura, seu querido Siegfried já deve ter partido.

– Não, por favor! Eu faço o que você quiser, mas deixe-o em paz.

Linus dá de ombros. Hilda se exalta e grita:

– Está me ouvindo? Eu faço o que você quiser!

– Eu ia dizer 'quietinha, princesa', mas não precisa. Pode gritar à vontade porque ninguém vem a essa casa, e é bem longe da estrada principal.

Mal Linus termina de falar e ouve-se um ruído de carro se aproximar e parar na frente do chalé. Hilda se enche de esperança, enquanto Linus engatilha o revólver e corre até a janela.

– Mas é a idiota da Grethe! O que ela veio fazer aqui?

O prefeito põe o revolver em cima da mesa e abre a porta, olhando ao redor e certificando-se de que a esposa viera sozinha.

– Olá, marido – ela o cumprimenta com seu sorrisinho clássico, e completa: – Não se preocupe, eu vim só.

– Esta me seguindo, sua infeliz?

– Imagina, marido. Jamais pensaria em segui-lo. Mas é que a doutora Ann e os asgardianos foram atrás de mim para saber do seu paradeiro.

– E você não abriu o bico, abriu?

– Claro que não. Mas quando falaram que a princesa também tinha desparecido eu soube no mesmo instante com quem e onde ela estava. Ela está aí, não está?

– Não interessa. Volte pra casa!

– Eles estão procurando por você, marido. Acho que você vai precisar da minha ajuda.

– Eu não preciso de você, Grethe!

– Precisa, sim. Eu posso sair com a princesa e dizer que a encontrei na mata, ou qualquer coisa assim. Depois você sai sozinho, no seu carro. Não é um ótimo plano?

– Seria. Se eu já tivesse feito o que pretendo.

– Pois faça. Eu não me importo. Sou traída por você desde quando namorávamos. Que diferença faz uma a mais, uma a menos? Vai, Linus, anda! Eu vigio a porta.

– Você está em seu juízo perfeito, Grethe?

– Perfeitíssimo. Já disse que não me importo. Vá em frente, meu caro.

Linus assente com a cabeça e vai até o cômodo ontem mantém Hilda. Os dois fecham-se lá dentro, mas a primeira-dama se certifica de que a porta não está trancada. Grethe então, pega o revólver que ficara sobre a mesa e espera em frente ao quarto. Hilda começa a gritar e Grethe se aproveita disso para abrir a porta e se aproximar. A cada grito um passo que Hilda dá, Grethe avança um passo. Olhando para a princesa, ela põe o indicador sobre os lábios. A primeira-dama encosta o cano da arma na cabeça de Linus, que se sobressalta.

– Grethe? O que é isso? O que está fazendo?

– Levante devagar.

Ele o faz. Seu olhar, ao invés do costumeiro desdém, agora tem apenas medo e surpresa, e Grethe saboreia o momento em que, pela primeira vez, vê o marido acuado.

– Nunca imaginou que eu fosse capaz de me rebelar, não é mesmo? – ela diz, com um sorriso de satisfação autêntico, bem diferente de seus costumeiros sorrisinhos falsos. A sensação de estar no controle a invade como uma onda devastadora. Linus, entretanto, sente-se encurralado como nunca se sentira.

– Grethe, as coisas podem acabar mal... além do mais, você nem sabe atirar.

– Não sei? Se você tivesse procurado me conhecer, saberia que meu pai costumava me levar para caçar na adolescência, mas não você não tinha tempo para mim, não é mesmo?

– Vamos conversar, Grethe.

– Hum... não sei se quero conversar. Tantos anos tentando falar e você nunca me ouviu. Acho que agora eu é quem não quero ouvir.

– Você disse que não se importava.

– É, eu disse, mas mudei de ideia.

– Grethe... – ele olha para a esposa com olhos suplicantes, mas a primeira-dama olha de volta, sorri e puxa o gatilho.

Continua...

**-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -**

_PUTZ! Agora que eu vi! A última atualização dessa fic foi em janeiro! MEDO. Foi mal, galera. Prometo não demorar muito de novo e... cof... cof..._

_Nina tá atolada de coisas e ainda não revisou o texto, então pode ter alguma barbaridade perdida por aí..._

_Um recadinho para quem deixa review sem email para resposta: responderei no meu profile, ok? É só dar uma passadinha lá!_

_É isso!_

_Até o próximo capítulo!_

_Chii_


	18. Capítulo 17 Corra, Grethe, Corra!

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

* * *

**MIT DIR**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

* * *

Capítulo 17 – Corra, Grethe, corra!

Ao ouvirem o estampido, Ann, Alberich e Bado, que seguiam a primeira-dama no carro da médica, apressam-se e invadem a casa. Os três deparam-se com uma inusitada cena: Grethe de arma na mão, Hilda assustada, encolhida no canto do cômodo, e o corpo de Linus caído de lado. Ao redor da cabeça formou-se uma poça de sangue. Ann se aproxima do prefeito e verifica o pulso. Nada.

– Você matou o Linus – Ann afirma atônita. – Não foi isso que combinamos!

– Eu tive de fazer isso – Grethe diz, exibindo seu indefectível sorriso, que agora faz Ann ter calafrios. – Pergunte à princesa se não foi necessário. Ele teria matado nós duas. A única coisa que lamento é não ter dito a ele que morreu corno. Além do mais, não foi você quem andou me aconselhando a colocar veneno na comida dele? Não foi uma ideia ruim, sabe, Ann? Seria interessante fazer como em alguns romances da Agatha Christie.

Ann fita a primeira-dama quase sem compreender o que ela diz. Antes de saírem, tinham combinado que Grethe distrairia o marido para que os dois guerreiros-deuses invadissem a casa e retirassem Hilda de lá. Agora a médica simplesmente não sabe o que fazer. Bado se aproxima de Hilda e, ignorando as formalidades exigidas pela posição dela, abraça a princesa.

– A senhorita está bem? **– **ele pergunta.

– Estou – ela responde trêmula e com a voz embargada. Pensa em tudo que tinha acontecido em Asgard durante a guerra contra os cavaleiros de Athena e pede aos deuses que protejam o povo de Asgard. Pensa também em Siegfried e só então se dá conta do abraço de Bado, mas não o refuta. Pelo contrário, aprecia a proteção oferecida e sente que o guerreiro-deus de Alcor jamais teria segundas intenções.

– E agora, o que vamos fazer com ela? – Ann pergunta, apontando diretamente para Grethe. A primeira-dama parece inacreditavelmente satisfeita com seu ato e responde com desdém:

– Comigo nada, é claro, mas temos de esconder o corpo.

– Grethe, eu estou realmente assustada com a sua frieza – Ann se pronuncia. Ultimamente tinha mesmo pensado em acabar com Linus, mas sabia que não teria coragem de tirar uma vida dessa forma. – E outra, "precisamos" não, você o matou. Você precisa.

– Matei. Pronto. Agora preciso dar um jeito de esconder o corpo e vocês vão me ajudar.

– Não conte com isso – nega-se Ann. Bado, Alberich e Hilda não dizem nada.

– Vocês já estão envolvidos de qualquer jeito só por estarem aqui. Além do mais, por que tanta lamentação? Ninguém aqui gostava do Linus, nem eu mesma. Ele era um tirano. E quer saber? Alguém já devia ter feito isso há muito tempo. E você, Ann, não venha me censurar porque você não é nenhuma santa e eu sei muito bem que era uma das muitas amantes dele.

– Era, mas já não estava com ele, como você também sabe.

– Sei – diz irônica e volta o olhar para Bado. – Você está investindo em outros terrenos, assim como eu decidi fazer também. Mas e aí, como vamos fazer para escondê-lo?

– Nós vamos embora! – Ann exclama. – Você resolve seu problema!

– Esperem aí! Eu mato o canalha do meu marido pra salvar a princesinha de vocês e vocês me deixam na mão? Nada disso. Vão me ajudar, sim! Já estão envolvidos até os dentes, ouviram? Não vou entrar nessa sozinha de jeito nenhum.

– Você o matou porque quis! – Ann protesta. – Podia ter dado, sei lá, um tiro na perna.

– Até parece que você não conhece o Linus. Se o tiro não fosse fatal, ele arrancaria a arma de mim e mataria nós duas. Ok, vamos falar sério agora. A situação é a seguinte: se não me ajudarem eu me entrego à polícia e digo que vocês me forçaram a atirar no meu estimado marido. Quem é que não vai acreditar na pobre e ingênua primeira-dama da cidade?

– Grethe, você é louca – Ann diz.

– Devo ser, devo ser. Depois procuramos uns psiquiatras e estudamos meu caso. Agora vamos lá, doutora, como é que vamos esconder o corpo? Eu sei que essa sua mente ágil já deve ter alguma ideia.

– Está bem, Grethe – a médica anui. – Vamos ajudar. Mas antes, Tigre, pegue o meu carro e leve a princesa embora daqui.

– Ann, eu não sei dirigir...

– Droga. Então pelo menos fique lá fora com ela. Rosinha, você vem nos ajudar.

Enquanto Bado leva Hilda para o carro, Alberich protesta.

– Era só o que me faltava! A médica psicótica que me chama por esse apelido idiota quer me dar ordens? Que engraçado!

– Deixe pra ficar ofendido depois, ok?

Alberich responde com um resmungão.

– O que vamos fazer, afinal? – Grethe pergunta. – Esquartejá-lo?

Alberich dá uma gargalhada.

– Vocês vão fazer o quê depois? – ele pergunta, em tom sarcástico.

– Que tal colocar ele no assoalho? – Grethe sugere. – A gente arranca umas tábuas, coloca, joga cimento e pronto.

– Vai acabar tendo cheiro e atraindo animais – Ann diz.

– Bom, eu tenho uma sugestão melhor... – Alberich diz. – E totalmente sem cheiro.

As duas mulheres olham intrigadas para o guerreiro-deus.

– Coloco o corpo num esquife de ametista – ele diz, como se a frase soasse corriqueira.

– Hein? – questiona Ann. – Seja lá qual for a droga que você está usando, acho bom parar.

Alberich dá outra gargalhada que provoca em Ann o mesmo arrepio provocado pelo sorriso alucinado de Grethe.

– Vocês só acreditam nas coisas que conhecem, não é? Você mesmo, Dra. Doida, duvidava que Asgard existia, não é mesmo?

– É, duvidava – ela assente, sem sequer protestar pelo apelido. – Mas que história é essa de ametista?

– Tecnicamente envolvo o corpo dele com a pedra. O ideal seria levá-lo para a minha floresta de ametistas...

– Floresta? – Ann interrompe. – Existem outros corpos lá?

– Alguns. Bom, continuando, gostaria de levá-lo, mas obviamente por questões de logística não será possível. Então creio que o melhor é deixá-lo aqui mesmo, escondido em algum lugar.

– Podíamos colocar no sótão – Grethe sugere.

– É uma boa ideia – concorda Alberich.

– Bom, se é assim, então que seja como você diz – Grethe fala. – Vamos, faça sua mágica, meu querido Albie.

– Pois se afastem e olhem, senhoritas – ele anuncia em tom solene, e as duas obedecem. Alberich abre os braços e ergue-os. Uma luz rósea emana de seu corpo e, estranhamente, o ar se move, mesmo não havendo janela ou porta abertas na casa. Uma poeira lilás muito fina e de intenso brilho materializa-se, partindo dos braços erguidos de Alberich, e vai formando cristais maiores que se depositam sobre o corpo de Linus, envolvendo-o completamente. Ao final, resta uma enorme pedra lisa, brilhante, como se tivesse sido lapidada e polida, um invólucro mórbido que deixa seu conteúdo à mostra como numa vitrine.

Boquiaberta, Ann se aproxima da pedra e bate com os nós dos dedos, conferindo a firmeza da superfície. Grethe também se aproxima e faz o mesmo.

– Parece uma obra de arte! – exclama a primeira-dama. Alberich exibe um sorriso superior e satisfeito pelo reconhecimento. Gosta de pensar isso de suas vítimas e o agrada muito que Grethe pense o mesmo.

– Não sei qual de vocês dois é pior... – Ann murmura aterrorizada.

– Problema do corpo parcialmente resolvido – Grethe diz, ignorando o comentário de Ann. – Agora se o senhor artista permitir, vamos limpar esse sangue, e depois você chama seu amiguinho para colocarmos o presunto no sótão. Você tem certeza de que não vai ter cheiro, Albie?

– Eu garanto.

Enquanto os outros resolvem o que fazer com Linus, Bado e Hilda esperam no lado de fora da casa. Só depois de alguns minutos Hilda começa a falar.

– Eu tive medo – ela diz, tentando retomar o autocontrole.

– É normal, senhorita. A situação não era nada fácil.

Hilda deseja perguntar sobre Siegfried, mas teme que Linus tenha cumprido sua promessa. Felizmente, Bado toma a iniciativa de tocar no assunto.

– Siegfried está bem – ele diz, e Hilda solta um suspiro de alívio. – Uma enfermeira tentou matá-lo, mas inacreditavelmente a criada da senhorita impediu.

– Judith? Como?

– Não sei bem os detalhes, mas me parece que ela lutou com a moça e acabou matando-a com a seringa que ela usaria para matar Siegfried.

– Meu Deus... Já são duas mortes... Que Odin tenha piedade de nós – ela diz, e completa em pensamento: "Estou profundamente grata por não ter acontecido nada com Siegfried. Sei que não devia sentir isso, pois duas pessoas morreram, mas é difícil não olhar a situação de uma perspectiva pessoal. Depois de tudo que aconteceu lá em Asgard, ainda temos que enfrentar esses problemas aqui... E tudo sempre por minha culpa. Sempre minha. Senhor Odin, meu fardo é pesado demais... Não sei se ainda sou digna da minha missão."

– Quando eu cheguei lá, Shido estava com ela – Bado continua, mas Hilda quase não ouve, absorta em seus pensamentos. – Ficaram de resolver o que fariam com a moça morta. A senhorita já se deu conta de que talvez tenhamos de ir embora antes do previsto?

Hilda balança a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos.

– Fala de termos de fugir por conta dessas mortes? – pergunta.

– Sim. Mais cedo ou mais tarde as pessoas saberão o que houve... Alguém vai notar o sumiço do prefeito...

– Temos de fazer o que é certo. Tanto Judith quanto a esposa daquele... daquele homem terão de assumir seus atos.

– Eu sei, mas se isso vier à tona, no mínimo ocorrerão prisões, processos criminais e sei lá mais o quê. Aqui não é Asgard, onde normalmente a senhorita resolveria o caso junto com o conselho dos nobres. E Ann está lá, ajudando a esconder o corpo. Me preocupo com ela também.

– Eu não sei direito o que pensar, estou tão confusa... – justifica-se a princesa. Depois dos acontecimentos dos últimos meses, Hilda sente-se debilitada demais para pensar direito. Ela procura dentro de si algo da antiga Hilda, forte, decidida, governante e sacerdotisa de seu povo, mas não encontra mais nada.

– O melhor, creio eu, é voltar para Asgard o mais rápido possível – Bado conclui, incluindo Ann em seus planos.

* * *

No hospital, Judith tenta explicar a Shido o que houve.

– Ela tentou atacar o senhor Siegfried – ela começa a falar, nervosa, atropelando as palavras –, mas eu cheguei bem na hora e não deixei, nós brigamos, ela tentou aplicar a injeção em mim, eu tentei tirar da mão dela, mas... deu no que no que deu. Não era minha intenção, não era, eu juro. Só não queria que acontecesse nada com o senhor Siegfried.

– Calma, Judith! Fale devagar – Shido tenta acalmá-la.

– Eu juro, eu juro que ela tentou atacar o senhor Siegfried. Eu tinha de impedir. Era o meu dever. E agora, senhor Shido? Eu vou ser presa?

– Não sei, Judith. Sinceramente, não sei.

A criada olha fixamente para o corpo da enfermeira no chão.

– Estou acabada. Estou acabada. Estou acabada.

– Calma, Judith.

Shido se aproxima da moça e ensaia um abraço colocando os braços frouxamente ao redor dela. Tensa, Judith o envolve com força e ele não tem alternativa a não ser retribuir o abraço, ainda que com alguma reserva. A moça treme em seus braços e só então ele percebe o quão nervosa realmente ela está.

– Vamos dar um jeito – ele diz. – Foi um acidente... eu direi que ouvi vocês discutindo e vim ver o que estava acontecendo e no momento em que cheguei vi vocês duas.

– O senhor faria isso?

– É o que vou fazer, Judith. Agora precisamos avisar a alguém sobre o que aconteceu. Fique aqui.

Shido faz com que ela se solte de seus braços e, amparando-a, ajuda a fazer com que se sente na poltrona. Depois sai do quarto e procura o médico plantonista, para quem simula nervosismo ao descrever os fatos como se realmente os tivesse presenciado.

Os dois homens entram no quarto e o médico vai direto até a enfermeira. Shido troca um olhar cúmplice com Judith e ela esboça um sorriso aliviado.

– Está morta – ele diz depois de conferir-lhe o pulso, e volta-se para Judith. – É verdade que ela tentou atacar o paciente com essa seringa?

– Sim – Judith responde com voz trêmula. Depois respira fundo e começa a narrar os fatos para Otto, com as mesmas palavras e na mesma velocidade desenfreada com que os narrou para Shido.

O doutor Otto não diz nada. Ann já havia lhe dito para ter cuidado com os asgardianos, o que ele não entendera a princípio. Com o atentado ao paciente que Ann chamava de "loiro-que-caiu-do-céu" tudo começara a se esclarecer.

– Fique calma – ele finalmente fala. – Não vou fazer nada até falar com Ann. Vocês fiquem aqui e não deixem ninguém entrar no quarto até eu voltar.

* * *

Mais tarde...

Grethe e Alberich seguem para a casa da primeira-dama, enquanto Ann, Shido e Hilda vão para a casa da médica.

– Essa história toda me deixou com fome – Grethe diz ao entrar em casa. – Você quer comer alguma coisa?

–Bom, já que ofereceu, sim – Alberich responde, ainda surpreso diante da naturalidade com que a mulher lida com os fatos. "É uma mulher bastante perigosa", pensa. "Mas eu gosto disso." Ele senta-se à mesa, observando com seus olhos verdes a mulher que prepara a comida como se não tivesse acabado de matar e esconder o corpo do marido.

Na casa de Ann, a médica leva Hilda até sua suíte.

– Fique à vontade, tome um banho... Eu vou arranjar algo pra você vestir. Depois eu mesma vou ter que tomar um banho também. Estou exausta.

– Obrigada – Hilda murmura. – Obrigada por tudo que tem feito por nós.

Ann não responde e desce até a sala onde Bado está.

– Como está a senhorita Hilda? – ele pergunta.

– Acho que está bem.

– E você, como está? Está bem?

– Eu sou dura na queda, tigre, já te falei isso, mas admito que ainda estou chocada com a Grethe... É tudo tão sujo, tão baixo... eu ameacei Linus, eu sugeri que ela o envenenasse, mas foi tudo da boca pra fora, nunca imaginei que ela levasse isso adiante e muito menos que eu estaria envolvida em algo assim.

Ela não se contém e chora. Bado a abraça.

– Você não teve escolha.

– Sim, eu tive. O certo era ter saído de lá diretamente para a delegacia. Não devíamos ter ajudado, não devíamos. Agora eu não sei como vou voltar a minha vida normal.

– Você vai conseguir.

– Não sei se quero, Bado...

O telefone toca. Ann atende.

– Otto? O que foi?

– Eu é que pergunto! Onde se meteu? Fui chamado no meu dia de folga porque você sumiu depois de uma cirurgia!

– Não estou me sentindo muito bem desde cedo, por isso vim pra casa.

– Ann, eu sei que você não é disso, mas não vou questionar seu comportamento. Escuta, aconteceu uma coisa aqui no hospital, uma enfermeira foi morta.

– Morta? – ela pergunta, tentando não demonstrar que já sabia. – Como?

Otto narra os fatos.

– Caramba! – Ann afeta surpresa outra vez. – E o que você fez?

– Nada! Corri pra ligar pra você, porque eu lembro que você recomendou ficar de olho neles.

– Sim, recomendei.

– Você desconfiava de algo?

– Sim, Otto. Eu temia que tentassem algo contra ele...

– Quem teria interesse nisso?

– Otto, eu não posso falar sobre isso agora, mas explicarei assim que puder. Por favor, dê um jeito nesse problema.

– O que é que eu vou fazer, mulher? Tem uma enfermeira morta num quarto!

– Dá um jeito, Otto! Faz o seguinte: finge que não a encontrou morta, tenta reanimação, leva pra sala de cirurgia e aí você diz que ela morreu lá.

– Ah, sim, e o que eu digo para os assistentes que, claro, vão ver que a mulher já estava morta? E depois, quando fizerem a necropsia?

– Otto, por favor, segure as pontas por aí. Peça ajuda ao outro asgardiano, o Shido. Assim que eu puder, apareço para terminarmos de resolver esse problema.

O rapaz concorda e a médica desliga o telefone. Enquanto Hilda se banha na suíte, Bado e Ann banham-se demoradamente no outro banheiro da casa. Depois os três seguem para o hospital e a doutora procura Otto para saber o que afinal ele resolvera fazer com a enfermeira.

– Fiz o que você disse – ele começa a explicar. – Simulei um ataque cardíaco. Até desfibrilador eu usei na morta! Ann, no que você se meteu? Assinar declaração de óbito com _causa mortis_ falsa, Ann? Pelo amor de Deus! Já que estou envolvido, quero saber o que é que está havendo.

– Otto, só te digo uma coisa: a situação é pior do que parece e sinta-se feliz por não estar engolfado até o pescoço como eu estou. Não assine nada, eu vou assinar a declaração de óbito dela. Para todos os efeitos, terei sido eu a constatar a morte.

– Melhor assim – ele admite aliviado. – Mas Ann, quem poderia ter interesse na morte do asgardiano?

– Não queira saber, Otto. Não queira.

– A coisa é tão séria assim?

– Mais do que você imagina. Sinceramente, eu estou perdida.

Ann se afasta rapidamente, para que Otto não perceba o choro que ela não consegue conter.

Enquanto isso, Hilda e Bado vão até o quarto de Siegfried, onde Judith e Shido ainda estão. Do lado de fora, os gêmeos se abraçam e depois, juntos, tentam consolar a criada. Dentro do quarto, Hilda se debruça sobre o guerreiro-deus de Dubhe e faz uma prece em silêncio:

"Obrigada, Senhor Odin, por ter salvo a vida de Siegfried, embora tenham sido tomadas outras duas vidas. Sinto-me profundamente grata por isso, ao mesmo tempo em que sei que teremos de pagar por essas duas mortes."

– Hilda... – ele murmura, para surpresa da princesa. – Perdão, alteza. Não deveria chamá-la pelo nome.

– Ora, não me venha com formalidades nessa hora – ela diz, comovida por vê-lo acordado e falando. – Você sabe que pode me chamar de Hilda.

– Princesa Hilda Josephine Alexandra Kaare Nielssen Odegaard – ele pronuncia pomposo e, em pensamento, acrescenta seu Bendiksen ao sobrenome dela.

Hilda sorri ternamente. Há tempos não escutava seu imenso nome que, para os padrões reais, nem era tão grande assim, visto que tinha antepassados com dez, até doze prenomes.

– Só Hilda, Siegfried, por favor. Como se sente?

– Eu vou ficar bem.

Hilda nota que ele olha fixamente seu rosto sempre que ela fala.

– Consegue me ouvir bem? – pergunta.

– Pouco. Completo o que não ouço lendo seus lábios – ele diz e cora. Olhar diretamente para o rosto da sua amada princesa o fazia pensar em quanto gostaria de beijar aquela boca. Amara a princesa desde o primeiro olhar e já então sentia que estava perdido. Ela jamais se casaria com um plebeu, de família camponesa, sem nome e sem berço. Obstinou-se a ser da guarda-real, pois assim poderia protegê-la e estar perto dela, ainda que sem tocá-la. Na batalha contra Athena, quase morrera por ela e faria tudo de novo caso fosse necessário.

– A senhorita está mesmo bem? – indaga.

– Sim, estou – ela diz, omitindo os últimos fatos. De nada adiantaria preocupar Siegfried com um assunto temporariamente resolvido.

– Não quer me contar como viemos parar em Narvik? – ele questiona, mudando rapidamente de assunto. Sabia que acontecera algo com Hilda, mas o que quer que fosse, ela estava obstinada esconder. Ouvir a voz doce e melodiosa da princesa faz Siegfried recordar-se de que, durante os dias em que permanecera inconsciente, ouviu a mesma voz diversas vezes. Ele se alegra ao constatar que a princesa estivera do seu lado todo o tempo e recorda-se especialmente de uma frase que pensa ter ouvido: "Eu o amo desde a primeira vez que você pisou no castelo."

Dias depois, Grethe recebe a visita de Lars.

– Você sabe onde está o Linus? – ele pergunta assim que ela abre a porta. Lars sorri, mas seu tom deixa transparecer uma leve ameaça.

– Bom dia, Lars, meu querido – ela retruca, sorrindo. – Ele teve de fazer uma viagem.

– Ele não me falou de viagem nenhuma. Muito pelo contrário. Tinha planos de ficar bem quietinho aqui em Narvik.

– Pois é, foi uma coisa bem repentina.

– E para onde ele foi?

– Precisou ver uns negócios em Oslo, mas não me perguntei quais. Você bem sabe que ele não me conta nada mesmo.

– Negócios? Em Oslo? Estranho... Nunca soube de negócio nenhum... Onde ele está hospedado? Me dê o número do lugar onde ele está porque eu preciso muito falar com ele.

– Só um minutinho, deixe-me ver onde está. Não quer entrar, tomar um café?

Lars não responde, apenas entra, enquanto Grethe procura algo na gaveta do console. Depois, ela anota um número num bloquinho e entrega ao homem.

– Ele sempre fica nesse hotel, o número está aí. Ainda não falei com ele desde que viajou. Quando ele faz essas viagens eu acabo não ligando para... não ter raiva... Você bem sabe o porquê...

– Sei, sei – ele diz impaciente e deixa a casa sem se despedir. Grethe solta um suspiro de alívio por ele ter ido embora.

– Está começando – ela diz. – Ele já deve saber da morte da enfermeira amante do Linus e não vai sossegar enquanto não falar com o irmão.

Ela liga para Ann e conta sobre a visita de Lars.

– No dia do acontecido, liguei para esse hotel e fiz uma reserva em nome do Linus. Mas é claro que o Lars vai acabar descobrindo que o irmão nunca chegou lá. Ele é um vagabundo, mas não é bobo. Quando ele souber, vou fingir que estou preocupada, sugerir que Linus tenha sofrido algum acidente, mas e depois?

– E o que você quer que eu faça, Grethe?

– Não sei! Só estou avisando pra você ficar alerta. Certamente Lars vai acabar procurando você também.

– Grethe, eu acho que só há uma solução para nós.

– Se está pensando em procurar a polícia isso está fora de cogitação.

– Ok, Grethe. Vou inventar algo para dizer ao Lars, digo que sabia da viagem, algo assim. Depois falo com você.

Assim que desliga o telefone, Ann caminha resoluta até o quarto de Siegfried. Hilda estava com ele.

– Hilda, prepare tudo para voltar para sua terra – Ann anuncia em tom autoritário.

– Tão cedo assim? Siegfried e Fenrir ainda não estão completamente curados.

– Eles vão ficar bem. Darei todas as orientações para que cuidem deles lá. Vocês precisam ir antes embora daqui antes da bomba estourar.

– Acha que vão descobrir tudo? – a princesa pergunta.

– Eu vou fazer a coisa certa, Hilda. Depois que vocês se forem, vou esperar um tempo e irei à polícia.

– Você não pode assumir a culpa sozinha. Foi por minha causa que tudo aconteceu.

– Já não importa mais. Só quero que vocês partam o mais rápido possível.

– Por que está fazendo isso por nós?

– Não é por vocês... eu... eu... – Ann hesita. Quer dizer que não suporta mais manter o crime em segredo e que deseja proteger Bado, mas não consegue. – Vou preparar a liberação dos pacientes – ela diz. – Enquanto isso você e sua irmã vão para o hotel, arrumem tudo, falem com o piloto que os trouxe para cá. Amanhã quero todos vocês bem longe daqui.

Continua...

* * *

_Mit Dir de volta depois de mais de um ano sem atualizar... O_O Nem eu tinha me dado conta de que fazia tanto tempo... Foi mal, galeraaaa!_

_Obrigada a todos que esperaram pela atualização! Pra quem só lê Mit Dir, desejo logo um Natal excelente e um Ano Novo cheeeeeeeeeio de felicidade! Para os demais, ainda devo postar outros capítulos antes do Natal!_

_Beijo enorme, pessoal!_

_Chii_


	19. Capítulo 18 A Última Vez

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R –**

**MIT DIR**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -**

Capítulo 18 – A Última Vez

Assim que deixa o quarto de Siegfried, Ann se tranca num banheiro e chora.

– Acabou – ela murmura. – Acabou tudo. Minha carreira, minha vida... e Bado... vou sentir muita falta do olho de tigre. Tanta falta... Como eu nunca pensei que sentiria de alguém...

Depois do brevíssimo momento de descontrole, a médica lava o rosto, respira fundo e sai do hospital, decidida a procurar o guerreiro-deus.

Uma chuvinha fina cai enquanto ela dirige até o hotel em seu conversível, mesmo assim ela deixa a capota aberta. O estofado do automóvel é a última de suas preocupações.

Ann estaciona o carro de qualquer jeito, desce e se anuncia na recepção. Bado, que divide o quarto com o irmão, aparece no saguão pouco tempo depois. Ann corre até ele, abraça-o e beija-o, sem se importar com os olhares dos outros hóspedes.

– Vem comigo – ela sussurra ao ouvido de Bado, e ele atende, seguindo-a até o carro. A médica dirige em silêncio até uma parte erma da cidade e ali torna a beijar Bado. As lágrimas caem naturalmente, escorrendo pela face dela e misturando-se à saliva de ambos.

Os dois despem-se apressadamente e amam-se com uma urgência que jamais tinham experimentado. A possibilidade de que aquela seja a última vez deixa ambos quase irracionais, agindo com mais violência do que numa situação normal. Eles entregam-se a um gozo intenso, sôfrego, e pela primeira vez, Ann expõe seus verdadeiros sentimentos, ao sussurrar no ouvido de Bado:

– Eu o amo, tigre. Meu tigre. Eu o amo como jamais amei ninguém.

– Ann – ele murmura, ainda dentro dela. – Eu quero que você vá para Asgard comigo. Quero que seja minha mulher.

– Eu não posso – ela diz. – Eu não saberia viver em paz com a minha consciência depois de tudo que fiz.

– E o que você fez? Quem matou Linus foi Grethe e a morte da enfermeira foi um acidente.

– Você não entende... Eu devia salvar vidas, não ser cúmplice de dois assassinatos.

– O que eu entendo é que você não fez nada e merece uma chance. Venha comigo.

– Eu não posso... – ela repete, e sai de cima dele. – Não posso, Bado.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Dia seguinte...

Um helicóptero da Fundação Graad está pronto para partir do heliporto do hospital. Ann chegara cedo, com a cara mais fechada que o habitual e profundas olheiras, e assinara toda a documentação de liberação de Siegfried e Fenrir. Depois, dera instruções detalhadas às princesas e à criada sobre os cuidados que deviam ter com os dois pacientes. Também entregara a elas um bom estoque de medicamentos necessários e material para os curativos de Fenrir, bem como advertira que dentro de algum tempo o fixador externo na perna dele teria de ser retirado mediante uma cirurgia.

A partida dos estranhos asgardianos é um evento para os funcionários do hospital e, junto com eles, Ann está no heliporto, observando a comitiva embarcar na aeronave. Antes de subir, Bado se aproxima dela.

– Ainda dá tempo – ele diz, muito sério.

– Não. Vá, meu querido. Eu vou ficar bem.

– Eu não acredito nisso.

Ann dá um sorriso irônico.

– E você acha que eu acredito? Vai acabar dando merda. Eu sei.

– Eu vou voltar pra buscar você. Eu prometo. É só o tempo de ajeitar as coisas lá em Asgard.

– Volta nada, tigre. Não seja bobo de voltar.

– Você vai ver.

Bado despede-se de Ann com um beijo, sob os olhares dos demais guerreiros-deuses, das princesas e dos funcionários. Em seguida, ele entra no helicóptero e a aeronave parte com grande estrépito, o vento das hélices agitando o cabelo de Ann e levando as lágrimas que ele não conseguira conter.

Horas depois, ela pega seu conversível e vai direto à delegacia de polícia.

– Eu vim denunciar o assassinato do prefeito Linus Jensen – ela diz ao policial que a recebera. – E mostrar onde está o corpo.

– Tarde demais – o policial responde e aponta para uma mulher sentada num canto.

– Eu já fiz isso – uma voz chorosa diz ao aproximar-se. – Meu pobre marido...

Ann mal pode acreditar no que vê.

– Grethe?

– Eu já disse ao senhor delegado que só pode ter sido aquele irmão do Linus – ela continua. – Ouvi os dois discutirem diversas vezes e Lars chegou a ameaçar Linus de morte. Você também ouviu, Ann, não foi?

– Não! – Ann protesta, indignada. – Não é nada disso! Cadê o delegado? Foi ela quem atirou no próprio marido!

– Eu? Estou chocada, Ann. Chocada.

– Chocada você vai ficar quando eu arrebentar a sua cara, sua mentirosa!

O policial intervém e segura Ann. O delegado aparece para ver a confusão entre as duas. Grethe continua seu teatro.

– Sei bem que você era uma das... uma das... mulheres com quem Linus me traía, mas eu sempre fui uma esposa devotada e nunca me importei com essas coisas... É coisa de homem, senhor delegado, o senhor me entende, não é? Além do mais eu sequer sei segurar uma arma.

– A doutora pode provar o que diz? – o delegado pergunta.

– Não, mas eu vi! Eu vi a Grethe de arma na mão e o marido caído no chão com um buraco de bala na têmpora.

– Ela viu sim, doutor, mas isso foi bem na hora que cheguei lá e vi a arma no chão, conforme já contei para o senhor. Peguei-a sem pensar. Eu estava horrorizada!

– Ah, é? Horrorizada? – ironizou Ann. – E por que raios esperou tanto para procurar a polícia?

– Lars me ameaçou! Disse que me mataria também! Só agora tive coragem... Eu devia isso ao meu querido Linus! Ele precisa de justiça!

– Eu não estou acreditando no que eu estou ouvindo. Ela está mentindo! Foi ela quem matou o marido e escondeu o corpo!

– O que é isso, Ann? Você está de conluio com o Lars para me incriminar? Justo eu!

– Doutora, a senhora há de convir que não tem o menor fundamento nessa acusação – pondera o delegado. – A senhora primeira-dama matando o marido? Não faz sentido!

Ann começa a bater palmas.

– Parabéns, Grethe. Você fez seu papel muito bem.

– Doutor, veja só como essa mulher é ardilosa! Quer me incriminar pela morte do meu amado marido! Você não tem coração, Ann.

– Pra mim já deu. Delegado, se o senhor quiser saber mais alguma coisa, é só me procurar.

Depois que Ann deixa a delegacia, o delegado discute com Grethe as estratégias de busca pelo corpo de Linus, que ainda não tinha sido encontrado, embora já tivessem procurado na casa que Grethe indicara, inclusive no sótão; bem como as buscas por Lars, que também estava desaparecido.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Palácio de Valhalla, Asgard.

O helicóptero acabara de pousar no pátio parcialmente destruído do palácio. Durante a viagem, Hilda havia determinado que os guerreiros-deuses a se instalarem em Valhalla, o que não foi exatamente bem recebido por todos, mas não quiseram contestá-la de imediato. Entretanto, Siegfried levanta a questão assim que é instalado em um quarto.

– Alteza, não seria mais prudente que eu ficasse em minha casa? – ele questiona

– De forma alguma – Hilda responde, pausadamente e olhando diretamente para ele. – Quero todos aqui no palácio, especialmente você e Fenrir, que ainda inspiram cuidados.

Ele se ajeita melhor nos travesseiros.

– A senhorita é muito generosa.

– Não é mais que minha obrigação cuidar de vocês depois de tudo que houve e... – ela detém-se ao lembrar-se de Linus e Grethe na cabana, do sangue escorrendo no chão, da vergonha e do medo que sentira. Siegfried imediatamente percebe que a expressão dela mudara.

– O que houve? – ele pergunta com ternura. – Desde que a vi quando acordei no hospital, sinto que há algo diferente na senhorita.

– Foi tudo isso, Siegfried, meu caro. Toda essa situação, a guerra, a permanência em Narvik, o pre... – ela hesita novamente. Tem vontade de falar do assunto com alguém, mas nem a Freya confessara por completo o que tinha passado quando estivera nas mãos de Linus. Ela não consegue evitar o choro e, gentilmente, o guerreiro-deus inclina-se para abraçá-la. Hilda aprecia o calor confortável e amoroso do corpo dele envolvendo-a, acalmando-a, protegendo-a. Sente a mão dele acariciando seus cabelos e pensa que não é nada adequado que a princesa esteja sendo acariciada por um soldado, ainda mais sendo ele o chefe da guarda-real. Mas no instante seguinte, ela muda de opinião.

"Danem-se as convenções", ela pensa. "Dane-se o que vão pensar se souberem, danem-se todos". Ela retribui o abraço de Siegfried e ergue a face para falar com ele, já que com o problema auditivo é imprescindível que ele veja seu rosto. Antes de ela começar a falar, Siegfried tem o atrevimento de beijá-la. Um beijo suave, delicado, que ele interrompe constrangido ao se dar conta da ousadia que tivera.

– Perdão, alteza, eu... – desconcerta-se o rapaz. Hilda põe o indicador nos lábios dele.

– Não diga nada – ela ordena, e volta a beijá-lo.

– Hilda... – ele murmura depois do segundo beijo. – Sei que sou apenas um soldado, que não estou aos pés da minha princesa, mas eu a amo tanto.

– Siegfried, meu querido, há muito eu ansiava por isso – ela admite. – Também o amo.

– Gostaria de me casar com a senhorita, se você aceitar este velho soldado surdo como marido.

Hilda sorri.

– Eu desejo ter esse belo, bravo e honrado soldado como marido.

Em outro quarto, Freya e Judith ajudam Hagen a se acomodar.

– Obrigada, Judith – ela agradece a criada. – Agora vá lá ajudar os gêmeos – ela diz, travessa, fazendo Judith corar.

– Senhorita Freya! Por favor!

– Ah, Jud, o Hagen já sabe de tudo.

A criada ruboriza terrivelmente e deixa o quarto como um raio. Freya e Hagen riem.

– Acha que algum dia o Shido vai ceder? – Hagen pergunta.

Freya se senta na cama, ao lado dele.

– Espero que sim! A Jud merece.

– Não sei, Freya. Ele é um tanto metidinho. Não consigo vê-lo casado com uma moça que é criada do palácio.

– Judith é bonita, tem bons modos, não faria feio como um dama da sociedade.

– Mas não tem berço, Freya. Isso é importante para o Shido.

– Se ele perder a Jud só por isso, ele é um bobo. Para sua sorte, meu querido, eu não ligo a mínima para berço ou qualquer outra porcaria semelhante. E agora que estamos finalmente em casa e sozinhos, me diga, está cansado?

– Não, minha querida, por quê?

– Hum... Porque é hora de eu deixar de ser a princesinha virgem de Asgard!

Hagen dá uma gargalhada satisfeita e puxa Freya para si, segurando-a pela cintura.

– Essa temporada em Narvik lhe fez muito bem, Freya.

– Pois é, meu querido! Pois é.

Enquanto isso, Shido e Bado conversam no quarto onde o gêmeo pobre ficaria hospedado.

– Só vou passar uns dias aqui – Shido diz –, para ajudar a cuidar do Fenrir. Depois, volto para a minha casa. Tem certeza de que não quer morar lá?

– Tenho.

– Sei... Você está é preocupado com a médica e acha que no palácio tem mais possibilidades de receber alguma notícia, não é?

– Bom, admito que é isso. Não saber o que está acontecendo com ela é torturante, meu irmão. Queria muito saber como ela está. Devia ter ficado lá com ela. Acho que vou voltar...

– Você vai voltar lá agora? E se nos acusaram? Se a polícia estiver atrás de nós?

– Eu sou o Tigre das Sombras, lembra? Eu sei me manter escondido. O helicóptero ainda está aí. Shido, eu vou para o continente. E só volto com a Ann.

– Bado, não faça essa loucura. Esqueça essa mulher, meu irmão.

– Está decidido. Só me deseje sorte.

Judith bate à porta e se anuncia.

– Com licença, senhores – Judith diz respeitosa, ao receber permissão para entrar. Na temporada em Narvik, habituou-se a lidar com as princesas e os guerreiros-deuses menos formalmente, mas estando no palácio a moça acha por bem retomar as maneiras adequadas. – A senhorita Freya mandou ver se estão precisando de algo.

– Não, Judith – Shido responde. – Obrigado.

– Eu preciso – Bado diz. – Quero que procure o piloto do helicóptero e lhe diga que vou com ele.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Narvik.

Através de um telefonema anônimo, a polícia localizara o corpo de Lars Jensen. Estava numa velha cabana de pesca, próxima da casa onde Linus tinha sido supostamente assassinado. Tinha uma perfuração a bala na têmpora. Numa rápida busca pela cabana, a polícia encontrou a arma, a aliança de Linus e um jaleco manchado de sangue.

Mais tarde, os policiais cercam a casa de Ann. O delegado bate à porta com violência. Ela mesma abre.

– Finalmente o senhor resolveu ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer, não é? – ela diz, sem perceber o cerco formado.

– Você está presa pelos assassinatos de Linus e Lars Jensen – o delegado anuncia, com as algemas na mão. Ann fita-o incrédula.

– Como é que é?

Continua...


	20. Capítulo 19 O Plano

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R –**

**MIT DIR**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R –**

Capítulo 19 – O Plano

Em casa, Grethe estoura um champanhe.

– Deu tudo certo! – ela diz, erguendo a taça num brinde consigo mesma. – Aquele Alberich é mesmo um gênio! Um gênio!

Ela sorve lentamente um gole da bebida, saboreando-a.

– Bem que ele disse que era o cérebro de Asgard! – ela continua. – Foi fenomenal dar sumiço no Linus e matar Lars! E eu ainda dei meu toque com as "provas" que plantei! Oh, a pobre doutora Ann esqueceu o jaleco com sangue do Lars. Que conveniente! Então estou livre do Linus, do Lars e da cadeia, enquanto a vadia da Ann está vendo o sol nascer quadrado. Pobrezinha! Hahaha!

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Asgard.

Hilda chama Judith para uma conversa.

– Judith – a princesa começa, em tom solene –, levando em conta o que você fez por mim, por Freya e, principalmente, por Siegfried, resolvi chamá-la aqui. Gostaria de saber se você tem algum sonho, alguma aspiração, algo que eu possa ajudar a realizar.

A criada procura as palavras adequadas e começa:

– Bom, senhora, não é que eu não goste do meu trabalho, mas vivo aqui no palácio servindo sua família desde cedo, assim como minha mãe, mas eu realmente gostaria de ter um futuro diferente... Não desejo ser criada para sempre.

– Eu entendo perfeitamente – Hilda diz, recordando-se de que Freya já havia comentado algo sobre o interesse de Judith em Shido. – E o que pensa em fazer?

– Sinceramente, não sei, senhora. Aqui em Asgard não temos muitas opções.

– É verdade, Judith. Bom, não tenho muito o que fazer por enquanto, mas creio que nomeá-la chefe do cerimonial do Palácio pode ser uma boa ideia...

Judith abre um sorriso.

– Oh, sim! – ela diz. Passar de criada a chefe do cerimonial era um passo e tanto. Normalmente o cargo era exercido por alguma moça de boa família, com ótima educação e noções de etiqueta, coisas que ela tinha por ter sido criada no palácio. Além disso, poderia usar vestidos luxuosos como os das princesas e arrumar os cabelos, ao invés de usar a touca pela qual nutria uma raiva silenciosa. Pensando nisso, decide queimar a dita cuja na primeira oportunidade. – Senhora, nem sei como agradecer. É uma posição muito honrada.

– E de muito trabalho, você sabe. Em breve teremos o casamento de Freya, para começar. Além das festas tradicionais que temos ao longo do ano, os rituais... – Hilda disse, e completou em pensamento "E também o meu casamento".

– Não vou decepcioná-la, senhora. Pode ter certeza de que darei o meu melhor.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Ali perto do salão onde Hilda conversava com Judith, Bado expõe a Shido sua decisão de voltar ao continente para buscar Ann.

– Você vai precisar de ajuda? – Shido pergunta.

– Não, é melhor eu ir sozinho. Quanto menos gente envolvida, mais fácil passar incógnito. A essa altura a polícia já deve estar procurando o prefeito...

Alberich passa por perto e ri.

– Não se preocupe com a sua doutora maluca – ele diz, displicentemente. – Ela vai ficar bem.

Bado não gosta do tom dele.

– Como pode saber? – indaga o guerreiro de Alkor. – Não temos notícias do continente.

Alberich ajeita a franja com as mãos e continua:

– Eu sei porque se tudo estiver correndo como eu planejei, esse crime não resultará em nada.

– Do que está falando?

– Tracei um plano com Grethe. Vejamos se vocês conseguem me acompanhar. Já que o irmão do prefeito estava desconfiado do desaparecimento do irmão, era preciso uma estratégia para nos livrarmos dele. Então eu disse a Grethe que fosse à delegacia denunciar o desaparecimento do marido, acusando o irmão. Para tanto, também o irmão deveria desparecer, claro. E, obviamente, não poderiam jamais encontrar nem um corpo nem o outro. Raciocine comigo: o prefeito está desaparecido. A esposa dele afirma que o cunhado o ameaçava e ele também some. A polícia procura os irmãos, ameaçador e ameaçado, sem jamais saber onde eles estão, porque jamais encontrarão os corpos.

– Vocês mataram o irmão também?

– O irmão, bom, foi dano colateral.

Bado arrepia-se diante da frieza de Alberich. Falava dos dois assassinatos como se referisse a cortar um feixe de lenha.

– E onde estão os corpos? – Bado insiste.

– Lógico que eu não direi – retruca Alberich, com um sorrisinho que Bado considera ao mesmo tempo irritante e ameaçador. Ele prossegue: – Mas se quer, vá buscar sua médica. Ela deve estar esperando ansiosamente por você.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Poucos dias depois, Bado parte de barco para Narvik. Usando um casaco pesado com capuz, ele desembarca na cidade e vai direto à casa de Ann. Ele toca a campainha. Ninguém atende. Bado insiste. Uma vizinha se aproxima.

– Procurando a doutora? – a mulher pergunta.

– Sim, sou um primo da Ann – ele despista. – Estou de passagem por aqui e resolvi vê-la, mas parece que não está...

– Então o senhor ainda não sabe?

– Do quê?

– A doutora foi presa há alguns dias, acusada de matar o prefeito e o irmão dele.

– A Ann? – Bado questiona, chocado com a informação.

– Pois é, é tão difícil de acreditar. Ela sempre foi uma boa vizinha, apesar de um tanto excêntrica.

– Tem alguma coisa muito errada nessa história – ele diz, como se falasse consigo mesmo.

– Também acho, meu filho. Sua prima é uma boa moça.

– É... – ele diz, pensativo. – A senhora pode me dizer onde fica a delegacia? Eu vou lá saber o que houve realmente.

– Claro, claro.

Bado ouve a explicação da mulher e se dirige à delegacia imediatamente, elaborando o que dirá e preparando-se para assumir o papel do tal primo. Rezando para que ninguém o reconheça como um dos asgardianos que estiveram internados no hospital, ele se apresenta na recepção da delegacia como Georg Dagsland e consegue acesso à cela onde Ann está. Ao vê-lo, ela o abraça.

– Ela é um demônio, Bado – Ann sussurra. – Matou os dois e conseguiu jogar a culpa em cima de mim. No final das contas, acho que tive até sorte. Podia estar num daqueles caixões de ametista do franjinha.

– Eu vou resolver tudo, prima – Bado diz em voz alta, e deixa Ann intrigada. – Vou contratar um bom advogado.

– Está bem, primo – ela diz, entrando no jogo dele. – Confio em você.

Os dois se abraçam outra vez.

– Preciso de um lugar para ficar enquanto estiver aqui, prima.

– As chaves da minha casa devem estar aqui, junto com os meus pertences – ela diz. Depois completa com um sussurro: – Há um molho sobressalente na mesinha da minha sala no hospital.

– Certo, prima. Eu vou voltar com o advogado.

– Claro. Vou esperar.

Bado quis beijá-la, mas deteve-se. Precisava levar a sério seu papel de primo, então contenta-se com um beijinho na testa e deixa a delegacia.

– Aquela maldita! – Bado grita quando já está longe da delegacia. – Eu mesmo vou quebrar o pescoço dela! E Alberich com aquela conversa de plano perfeito... só se for para ele. No hospital, com a ajuda da recepcionista, que também não acreditava na culpa de Ann, ele consegue as chaves. A casa de Ann estava revirada, provavelmente pela polícia, que buscara mais provas contra Ann.

Ele precisa elaborar um plano para tirar Ann da delegacia e, obviamente, esse plano não passa por procurar um advogado. Demoraria demais e as chances de Ann ser condenada eram grandes. Bado passa a noite inteira maquinando e só quando chega a um plano que lhe parece satisfatório é que finalmente consegue descansar um pouco no quarto da médica. Nos dias seguintes, ele passa a providenciar tudo o que precisaria para levar o plano a cabo, bem como fazia visitas diárias a Ann. Mentalmente, ele faz e refaz cada passo que teria de dar na noite de executar seu desígnio, analisando todas as combinações de eventos que poderiam estragar tudo. Quando se sente seguro, ele finalmente define a noite em que tudo será feito.

Esgueirando-se pelas ruas de Narvik, vazias àquela hora, e carregando uma enorme bolsa preta, ele vai à delegacia. Presta atenção no movimento e confirma que há apenas dois guardas de plantão, conforme ele se informara anteriormente. "Fácil demais", ele pensa, e avança a passos firmes.

– Boa noite – ele cumprimenta o policial de plantão.

– Boa noite, senhor Dagsland. Sinto muito, mas não é horário de visitas.

– Eu sei – Bado diz e, num movimento que o guarda não foi capaz de vez, domina-o e deixa-o inconsciente. – Sinto muito, meu amigo, mas vai ter que ser assim.

Bado prossegue sua investida em direção às celas. O outro guarda está lá e tenta impedi-lo.

– Ei, senhor Dagsland! Não pode entrar aqui a essa hora!

– É só uma palavrinha, amigo – Bado diz, para ganhar tempo e se aproximar do homem. O guarda puxa uma arma.

– Não me obrigue a usá-la, senhor Dagsland – o policial diz, apontando a arma para Bado.

– Calma, só quero conversar.

– Volte amanhã no horário de visitas.

Repetindo o movimento anterior, ele domina também esse policial.

– Bado, o que está fazendo? – ao ver a confusão que Bado aprontara.

– Tirando você daqui! – ele diz, recolhendo o molho de chaves que o guarda tem consigo. Ele abre a cela na quarta tentativa e finalmente abraça e beija Ann como gostaria.

– Vamos, Ann. Não temos muito tempo. Eles logo vão recobrar a consciência.

– Fugir não é exatamente a solução, meu querido.

– Ah, é sim. Você vai para Asgard comigo nem que eu tenha de carregá-la!

Os dois saem da delegacia correndo e dão a volta no prédio até chegarem à carroça que Bado tinha deixado ali mais cedo.

– Vamos fugir de carroça? – Ann pergunta, incrédula e sem conter o riso.

– É o único veículo que eu sei dirigir – Bado diz, muito sério.

Ann continua rindo.

– Ai, meu Deus! Vem cá, já estou na merda mesmo, vou roubar um carro. Narvik é um poço de tranquilidade, ninguém fecha os veículos.

A médica aproxima-se da viatura que estava estacionada na frente da delegacia e abre a porta.

– Não disse? Aberta. Entra, tigre.

– Não precisa de chave?

– Meu bem, eu vou ligar direto.

Rapidamente Ann faz a ligação e os dois saem tranquilamente, embora a médica não consiga conter o riso. De repente passara de médica respeitável a suspeita de dois assassinatos e ladra de carro.

– Agora para onde, tigre? – ela pergunta, ainda rindo.

– Para as docas. Tem um barco nos esperando para voltar a Asgard.

– Não posso nem passar em casa para pegar algumas coisas?

– Eu peguei algumas coisas e coloquei no barco. Não sei se era exatamente o que você queria, mas...

– Ok, já é algo – ela interrompeu. – Vamos para as docas então.

Ann pisa fundo no acelerador e rapidamente chegam às docas, onde a lancha que Bado roubara horas atrás está.

– Achei que você também não soubesse pilotar lanchas... – Ann ri. Bado, entretanto está sério e só relaxa quando já estão suficientemente longe de Narvik. Enquanto isso, Ann conferira as coisas que Bado trouxera da sua casa e alegrou-se ao ver que ele pegara uma de suas guitarras, algumas fitas-cassete e o aparelho de som. Até onde ela sabia, não havia energia elétrica em Asgard, mas pelo menos estaria perto de suas coisas mais queridas.

Depois de uma travessia tranquila, os dois chegam a Asgard. Ann acharia tudo muito pitoresco, como saído de um quadro medieval, se não estivesse morrendo de frio. Depois de uma subida um tanto íngreme, os dois chegam à construção imponente e sólida que é a residência real.

– Então este é o palácio de Valhalla? – Ann pergunta ao entrar no pátio principal, ainda bonito, embora bastante danificado pela batalha que houvera meses atrás. – É como voltar no tempo...

– É mais ou menos isso – Bado diz.

– E agora entendo como vocês conseguiram todos aqueles ferimentos. Isso está aos pedaços!

– Pois é. A batalha foi bastante dura.

Ann suspira. Jamais se imaginara vivendo longe da 'civilização', sem eletricidade, sem telefone e, principalmente, com um homem. Não tinha desejado se casar nem quando era mais jovem, agora se via ali, como uma menina, uma princesa raptada pelo príncipe encantado e só faltava o cavalo branco. O.k. Ele a tinha resgatado da delegacia e agora eram ambos fugitivos da justiça, além de terem roubado a viatura e um barco, mas ela tinha de admitir que era excitante a situação. Pensar nisso faz a médica soltar uma gargalhada que deixa Bado sem entender.

– O que foi? – ele pergunta.

– É tudo tão maluco! Parece que estou presa num estranho sonho!

Bado ri e abraça a médica.

– Vamos entrar. Preciso apresentar-me à princesa Hilda e informar que estamos de volta.

– Hum, sim – ela diz, e completa, irônica: –Vamos nos apresentar a Vossa Alteza. Devo me ajoelhar?

– Ann, é sério. Aqui ela é a regente e sacerdotisa, devemos respeitá-la.

– Não sei se vou conseguir depois de ver os peitos dela de fora – Ann ri, enquanto Bado cora à menção dos seios da princesa que, ele também vira na ocasião em que Grethe matou Linus.

– Isso era uma coisa da qual você não precisava ter me lembrado – ele diz, ainda mais vermelho. Ann dá uma gargalhada.

– Que bonitinho você fica quando cora! O que é que tem demais em um par de peitos? Só por que são peitos de princesa são mais importantes que os meus?

– Ann! Por favor!

– Está bem, não falo mais. E prometo tentar ser respeitosa com a sua digníssima princesa dos peitos sagrados.

– Vamos lá, então. E sem piadinhas sobre isso.

– Certo.

– Promete?

– Prometo – ela responde, com uma risadinha cínica, e os dois dirigem-se ao salão principal do palácio. Quando abrem as portas, não podem conter um suspiro estupefato: Alberich e Grethe conversam com Hilda.

– Sua vagabunda! – Ann grita, e corre até a ex-primeira-dama de Narvik. – Eu vou matar você!

Continua...


	21. Capítulo 20 Dúvidas Reais

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R –**

**MIT DIR**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R –**

Capítulo 20 – Dúvidas Reais

Bado e Alberich seguram as duas mulheres que se engalfinham no meio do salão real, sob o olhar perplexo de Hilda.

– No final, deu tudo certo, não deu? – Grethe pergunta rindo, enquanto Alberich a segura e a afasta de Ann.

– Certo uma ova! – Ann replica, com o dedo indicador em riste, tentando avançar sobre Grethe, enquanto é segurada por Bado. – Eu fui acusada e presa! Você acabou com a minha carreira, primeira-doida do inferno!

– Grande coisa – desdenha Grethe. – Você está aqui, sã e salva, não está? Então qual é o problema, queridinha?

– O problema é que a polícia acha que eu matei duas pessoas, sua filha de uma cadela sarnenta!

– Você não me disse que o combinado era pôr a culpa no irmão? – Bado indaga a Alberich em tom acusador

– Não tenho nada a ver com isso – Alberich se justifica. – Meu plano era perfeito. Se algo deu errado, não foi por minha culpa.

– Perfeito para me jogarem na cadeia, né, seu rosinha filho de uma puta suja? Acharam meu jaleco e a arma com as minhas impressões digitais junto ao corpo de Lars!

– Não tenho nada a ver com isso – justifica-se Alberich, voltando um olhar acusador para Grethe.

– Ah, isso foi bem fácil de fazer – Grethe diz, rindo. – Você tocou na arma, queridinha.

– Grethe, o combinado não foi esse – Alberich interfere.

A primeira-dama pisca os olhos, afetando um ar inocente e, cruzando os braços, diz:

– Bom, isso foi um adicional pelos anos em que essa vadia de jaleco transou com o meu marido.

Ann tenta avançar em Grethe outra vez, mas Bado a detém:

– Eu vou quebrar esses seus dentes, sua vaca risonha – ela diz, tentando desvencilhar-se de Bado. – Essa sua cara cínica é por pura falta de surra!

– Ora, para quê essa revolta, doutora? Seu tigre foi buscá-la, não foi? Então pronto!

– Bado, me solta que eu vou arrancar a língua dessa psicopata de merda!

Hilda, que até então assistia a tudo impassível, finalmente se manifesta:

– Acalmem-se – ela diz, sem erguer demais a voz, mas em tom de incontestável autoridade. – Grethe, devo minha vida a você, por isso, será bem recebida em sua visita à corte. Doutora Ann, também será muito bem-vinda aqui pelos serviços prestados durante nossa passagem por Narvik e por ser... – Hilda vacila. Não sabe como se referir à relação de Ann com o guerreiro-deus de Alcor. – Hum... por estar com Bado.

O guerreiro-deus assume uma postura séria e formal e começa a falar:

– Alteza, aproveito a oportunidade para dizer que, se nos der a permissão, gostaria que Ann se tornasse minha esposa.

– Concedo a permissão – Hilda diz, sorrindo satisfeita por Bado querer oficializar a união, afinal não era de bom tom que vivessem juntos sem se casar. – É só marcar a data com nossa nova chefe de cerimonial, Judith.

Bado curva-se diante da princesa.

– Obrigado, minha senhora.

– Isso tudo é muito lindo – Ann diz, sentindo algo parecido com lisonja, embora ache que Bado devia ter pedido diretamente a ela e não à rainha, princesa, sacerdotisa, qualquer porcaria real que ela fosse. – Mas acontece que se essa assassina maluca ficar aqui, eu não fico!

Grethe não permanece calada:

– E você vai para onde, queridinha? Está sendo procurada pela polícia!

– Graças a você! Só que a diferença é que você é realmente uma criminosa. Aliás, que merda você veio fazer aqui? Eu não estava presa no seu lugar, sua vagabunda?

– Ann, moderação – Bado finalmente adverte baixinho.

– Moderação é o caralho! – Ann retruca aos gritos. – Eu quero saber o que essa puta está fazendo aqui! Seu plano não tinha dado certo? Eu não tinha sido incriminada? O que deu errado?

– Bom, é que acharam o corpo do Linus lá em casa. Como o Alberich garantiu, não tinha cheiro mesmo. Aqueles caixões de ametista são realmente muito bons, apesar de serem bem pesados. Você podia patentear aquilo, hein, Albie? Ia ficar bilionário. Bom, mas o fato é que alguém denunciou ter visto uma movimentação suspeita lá em casa. Provavelmente viram quando levamos o trambolho para lá. Então a polícia apareceu e encontrou o corpo no sótão. Mas claro que eu percebi a movimentação e fugi antes, né?

Ann deu uma gargalhada histérica.

– Bem feito, sua psicopata burra!

– Que culpa eu tenho se alguma velhinha desocupada ficou vigiando o movimento da minha casa e me denunciou? – ela retruca.

– Bado, pra mim já deu. Me tira daqui.

Bado cumprimenta a princesa com uma mesura e se retira, levando Ann consigo. Alberich e Grethe vão logo em seguida. Assim que os brigões saem, Hilda se permite relaxar no trono.

– Prevejo problemas – ela murmura consigo. – Problemas dos grandes. Será mesmo certo deixar aquela assassina ficar aqui? Ela salvou a minha vida, é verdade, mas será isso suficiente para mantê-la aqui? Acho bom abrir bem os olhos. Ainda mais ela estando junto com Alberich, que não tem um histórico muito bom... Será que ele seria capaz de tramar contra mim outra vez?

A princesa balança levemente a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos, quando Freya aparece no salão.

– Resolveram o problema, irmã? – a mais nova pergunta. Soube da confusão, mas preferiu ficar longe, pois se dependesse dela nenhuma das duas malucas ficaria na corte.

– Sim, querida – Hilda volta-se para Freya. – Elas vão ficar aqui. Grethe ficará hospedada na casa de Alberich e a doutora Ann na de Bado. Mas me diga, como Hagen está indo?

– Muito bem! – Freya responde, percebendo que Hilda não queria que a conversa sobre as duas visitantes continuasse. –Totalmente recuperado, sem nenhuma mágoa pela amputação dos dedos. Estamos tão felizes, irmã!

Hilda adorava a coragem de Freya e a capacidade dela de entregar-se aos próprios sentimentos. A irmã mais nova estava radiante com o namorado, sem se preocupar com as convenções, com o que os súditos poderiam falar, enquanto ela mesma ruminava se era certo ficar com Siegfried. Amava-o demais e era amada, mas e sua missão? E seu povo? Suas responsabilidades? Poderia dar conta disso e de um marido? Tinha dito a ele que aceitava se casar, mas ainda mantinha o assunto em segredo e não conseguia decidir se era mesmo a coisa certa a fazer.

"Agora é mais urgente tratar do casamento de Freya", ela pensa, e entra no assunto que a incomoda desde que tinham voltado de Narvik:

– Precisamos falar do seu casamento, não acha, minha irmã? – ela pergunta, um tanto constrangida, e completa: – Você e Hagen já estão dormindo juntos...

– Não se preocupe com isso, irmã – Freya diz, sorrindo displicente. – Não acho importante, mas se quer saber, Hagen vai pedir minha mão hoje à noite.

– E ele contou isso a você? – surpreende-se a princesa mais velha.

– Não, eu o ouvi contando ao Siegfried – Freya confessa rindo. – É que com o problema de audição do Siegfried o Hagen acha que falando bem alto ele ouve quando na verdade ele só lê os lábios...

– Hum... sim... – Hilda responde, e em pensamento, pondera: "Então eles dois andaram falando sobre casamento...".

– Já me adiantei e falei com a Judith para definir como vai ser tudo – Freiya prossegue. – Só falta fechar uma data.

– Que bom, minha querida! – Hilda diz, sinceramente aliviada. A situação de Freya com Hagen não podia mesmo se prolongar. – Vai ser um casamento muito bonito.

– Sabe, irmã, eu pensei que poderíamos nos casar no mesmo dia.

Hilda se faz de desentendida.

– Quem?

– Eu e Hagen, você e Siegfried, ora essa!

– Ah, Freya, é muito cedo para eu me casar! – Hilda despista, corando.

– Vai deixar sua irmã mais nova casar-se primeiro? Case-se logo, irmã! O que está esperando? Eu sei que Siegfried já falou com você sobre isso!

– Isso não é uma coisa que se decida assim repentinamente, Freya.

– Vamos, deixe de besteira – Freya insiste. – Vamos fazer nosso casamento duplo e pronto. Vai ser maravilhoso!

– Acho que temos que mudar de assunto, sim? – Hilda diz, mas no fundo começa a considerar uma boa ideia casar-se no mesmo dia que Freya.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Grethe vai com Alberich até a luxuosa casa dele, onde ficará hospedada.

– Hum, gostei daqui – ela diz, esparramando-se no sofá e colocando as botas em cima dele. – Mas obviamente preferia me hospedar no palácio. Gostei de sentir o cheiro da realeza.

– Eu entendo perfeitamente – Alberich diz –, mas retire agora essas botas cheias de lama e neve do meu sofá.

– Ok, Alberich XVIII – ela responde, e faz o que ele manda. – Em Narvik você parecia mais gentil, sabia?

– Eu estou furioso com você! Por que armou para a médica?

– Não venha se fazer de santinho que eu sei que você adorou!

– Meu plano era perfeito, você não tinha que incriminá-la! Lógico que com isso eles chegaram até você. Se a suspeita tivesse recaído sobre o Lars como eu planejei, eles ficariam seguindo a pista errada eternamente.

– Agora não importa mais, ok? O importante é que eu escapei de Narvik a tempo e vim para cá. Aliás, se soubesse que a vadia de jaleco também vinha, teria pedido uma carona no barco dela. Gastei uma nota preta pra convencer o dono de um pesqueiro a me trazer aqui e ainda mais para manter a boca dele fechada.

– E se ele não cumprir a promessa, Grethe? Testemunha a gente deve apagar, mulher!

– Eu até pensei nisso, mas não estava com nenhuma arma. Como eu ia apagar o cara?

Alberich suspira impaciente. A impulsividade e a pouca inteligência de Grethe com certeza não ajudariam em nada, muito pelo contrário. Era até bom que ela ficasse em sua casa, pois assim poderia vigiá-la e controlar cada passo dela.

– Acho bom você se comportar – ele adverte –, pelo menos no começo. Não quero confusão pro meu lado. Pretendo ficar bem com a princesa e conseguir uma boa colocação no palácio. E é claro que não vou deixar que você atrapalhe meus planos.

– Ah, o que é isso, meu querido? Eu sei muito bem que você gostaria de ser rei! É só matarmos as duas princesas ou tem mais alguém a quem devemos matar?

Bufando, Alberich dá de ombros e chama a criada para que leve as malas de Grethe para o quarto.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

No caminho entre o palácio de Valhalla e a casa de Bado, Ann reclama sem parar.

– Eu não acredito que aquela vadia está aqui! Não acredito!

– Quanto a isso não tem o que fazer, minha querida. A princesa já disse que ela fica.

– Eu sei, mas é um absurdo! Não tem uma masmorra nessa porra de castelo? Coloca a puta lá, meu amigo! Essa Hilda é maluca de deixar a Grethe solta, sabe? Em quanto tempo a primeira-doida vai começar a aprontar aqui? Ela está totalmente fora de controle! Matou o marido e o cunhado, cacete! Quem ela precisa matar mais para perceberem que ela é louca?

– Fique calma, porque com você ela não vai se meter de novo. Eu não vou deixar.

– Eu não preciso que você me defenda. Eu arranco o fígado dela se eu quiser.

Bado ri da declaração de Ann, pois ela simplesmente não conseguia admitir que estava adorando ser protegida por ele.

– Chegamos – o guerreiro-deus diz, apontando a casa simples, de pedra nua e telhado de madeira. Ao lado dela, um pequeno estábulo para o cavalo de Bado.

– Então é aqui que eu vou morar? – Ann pergunta, sob o olhar atento do rapaz. Para alívio dele, ela não demonstra qualquer sinal de desapontamento, parece até ter gostado. – E aquela é a sua garagem? – ela continua rindo, apontando para o estábulo e arrancando risadas de Bado.

– Sim, é onde guardo o meu meio de transporte – ele confirma, também rindo. –Vamos entrar, né? – ele convida e Ann o acompanha. Lá dentro, os dois trocam beijos apaixonados. – Minha querida, você é preciosa demais para eu deixá-la em Narvik. Eu a amo tanto, que simplesmente não podia, eu precisava ir buscá-la.

Ann ri e tenta cortar a declaração romântica de Bado.

– Tigre, "preciosa" foi terrível. Deixa de pieguice! Vem cá, onde é que eu posso tomar banho? Tô me sentindo podre.

Bado então mostra o banheiro simples, com uma banheira de carvalho, e vaso e pia de pedra. Depois leva Ann à cozinha e acende o fogão a lenha, colocando um caldeirão com água para esquentar.

– Ah, sim, eu tinha esquecido. Sem chuveiro elétrico – Ann se lamenta.

– É, não temos eletricidade. Por enquanto. Algumas pessoas têm geradores a carvão e eu prometo comprar um assim que puder, Ann.

– Não se preocupe – ela diz, mas no fundo deseja de verdade o tal gerador. – Vem cá, que história foi aquela de permissão para se casar comigo? Desde quando adultos precisam de permissão?

– Aqui precisam. Hilda é nossa sacerdotisa e precisa aprovar os casamentos antes de realizá-los.

– Você tá brincando que é a princesa virgem dos peitos sagrados quem vai casar a gente!?

– Não, não estou.

Ann bate a palma da mão na testa e exclama:

– Porra!

Bado ri e abraça Ann.

– Minha querida, eu não queria que as coisas fossem assim, mas já que são, estou feliz por tê-la comigo. Eu não sou um nobre, eu não moro em uma mansão, mas eu quero ser o melhor que eu puder pra você.

– Tigre, se eu quisesse grana, eu casava com a princesa. Eu quero é um homem. E isso eu tenho em você. Nunca pensei que ia ficar com ninguém, casar, sabe? Sempre fui meio porra-louca, gostava de morar sozinha, mas o tempo que passei na cadeia me fez ver que os melhores momentos que tive foram os que passei com você.

Alguém bate à porta. Bado vai atender.

– Olá, Shido – ele recebe o irmão com um abraço cordial.

– Vim ver como estão – o gêmeo diz. – Como vai, doutora Ann?

– Tô bem. E só me chame de Ann, ok?

Shido assente com um gesto.

– Eu vim convidar vocês para jantarem lá em casa. O que acham?

– Por mim, tudo bem – Bado respondeu. – Mas você quer ir, Ann? Os últimos dias foram complicados para você, se quiser descansar mais um pouco, podemos ir outro dia.

– Eu vou sim. Sou dura na queda, meu bem. Nós aceitamos o jantar, cunhadinho.

– Então vejo vocês mais tarde. Que tal às nove?

– Perfeito.

Bado e Ann esperam a água esquentar, tomam banho e, na hora combinada, vão para a casa de Shido.

– É, seu irmão mora bem – Ann constata ao chegar à bela casa, muitas vezes maior e mais luxuosa que a de Bado. – Ele deve ter um espírito empreendedor para ter ficado rico e você não.

– Eu sou o filho bastardo – Bado começa a explicar. – Não fui criado por nossos pais. Gêmeos não são bem vistos em Asgard, são sinal de azar, por isso eu fui abandonado assim que nasci e criado por camponeses.

– Fique certo que se algum dia eu tiver gêmeos, ninguém vai me tirar um deles. Foda-se Asgard, foda-se a tradição, o que é meu, é meu e o resto que se foda.

Bado a abraça e beija na testa.

– Eu jamais lhe pediria isso, Ann. Criaríamos os dois nem que para isso tivéssemos de ir embora de Asgard.

– Acho bom!

Os dois batem a aldrava e são atendidos pela criada de Shido, uma senhora baixinha e troncuda, beirando os cinquenta anos. Shido aparece logo em seguida para recebê-los, trajando uma túnica azul-real ricamente bordada, que aumentava o contraste entre os gêmeos, uma vez que Bado usava uma camisa simples de linho branco e um casaco de couro preto já bastante surrado.

– Sejam bem-vindos – Shido diz, fazendo uma mesura que Ann achou engraçada. "Ainda bem que Bado não é assim", ela pensou. Ele tinha a mesma postura ereta de Shido, mas não possuía nem um pingo da afetação nos modos. E ela gostava do seu Tigre justamente do jeito que ele era.

Os três jantaram um pernil assado bastante saboroso, acompanhado de muito vinho de ótima qualidade. Depois, Shido os levou até a saleta que lhe servia de escritório. Sua família tinha um curtume, que ele administrava e de onde vinha a maior parte de sua renda atual. Ele mostrou alguns papéis a Bado.

– Com a aprovação da nossa soberana, eu lhe passo metade da posse do curtume, bem como metade das terras e desta casa, além de metade das joias de família.

– Shido, não há necessidade... – Bado diz.

– É o seu direito – Shido o interrompe. – E eu ficaria muito satisfeito se você me ajudasse a cuidar do curtume.

Bado pondera um pouco. O que ele tinha dava para viver razoavelmente quando era solteiro, mas agora tinha Ann, e podiam vir filhos. É certo que tendo sido oficialmente reconhecido como guerreiro-deus, ele passou a receber um bom soldo, mas se ainda assim se não fosse suficiente? Além do mais, com o dinheiro do curtume poderia comprar o gerador antes do que esperava. Resolveu não desperdiçar a oferta do irmão.

– Será um prazer ajudar a cuidar do curtume – ele responde, emocionado. – Mas quanto às terras e as joias, não preciso...

– Você é meu irmão e metade de tudo é seu. Isso é o certo. E se quiserem vir morar aqui eu os receberei com grande alegria.

– Estamos bem lá no casebre – Ann se apressa em responder, surpreendendo os gêmeos.

– É, estamos – Bado concorda, sentindo-se feliz. Qualquer mulher teria gostado de ir morar na mansão, mas felizmente Ann não era qualquer uma.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R –

Palácio de Valhalla, mais tarde.

As princesas e seus respectivos namorados sentam-se à mesa para o jantar. Depois de comerem, Hagen faz o que Freya e Hilda já sabiam que ele ia fazer:

– Alteza – ele começa, levantando-se e dirigindo-se a Hilda, única parente de Freya –, eu gostaria de, respeitosamente, pedir a mão da sua nobre irmã em casamento.

Hilda também se levanta.

– Como eu sei que você será um excelente marido para a minha querida irmã, eu a concedo.

Hagen então se volta para Freya e beija-lhe a mão.

– Você aceita, querida? – ele pergunta.

– Mas é claro! – ela retruca e, insatisfeita com o beijo na mão, beija-o na boca.

Enquanto Freya e Hagen beijam-se em comemoração, Siegfried dirige a Hilda um olhar de puro enlevo. Queria que ela aproveitasse a ocasião e anunciasse que também gostaria de se casar, mas conhecia bem a amada e sabia que ela não faria isso. Hilda era prudente demais para agir como Freya. Ele teria que esperar, mas tudo bem, agora que já tinha certeza de que ela também o amava, esperaria o tempo que fosse preciso.

Continua...

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R –

_Depois de um século, Mit Dir voltou! É, povo, eu sei que demorou demais. Mas é o que eu sempre digo, eu demoro, mas posto!_

_Obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic!_

_Beijins_

_Chii_


	22. Capítulo 21 Eles Tinham Razão

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**-M -I -T -**_**D**_** -I -R –**

**MIT DIR**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**-M -I -T -**_**D**_** -I -R –**

Capítulo 21 – Eles Tinham Razão

Dias depois...

Fenrir já está melhor da perna e decide voltar para a antiga residência de sua família. O local ainda estava sendo reformada a expensas da coroa, mas ele quer ir assim mesmo. A vida no Palácio o irrita, com todas aquelas pessoas ao redor, sempre falando, sempre incomodando, sempre perguntando alguma coisa. Passava os dias procurando algum lugar reservado onde pudesse ficar sem ser incomodado, mas era difícil encontrar. Havia sempre algum criado que passava e perguntava algo. Não tinha como ficar mais tempo em Valhalla, ele tinha que sair.

Diante da irredutibilidade do guerreiro, Hilda permite que ele vá, mas decide designar alguns servos do palácio para que o auxiliem nos cuidados com a casa e com ele próprio, uma vez que ainda tinha o fixador externo na perna. Com o problema na perna e sem nenhuma habilidade para viver como um humano normal, Fenrir precisaria mesmo de empregados, mas declina a oferta dizendo que bastava uma criada que lhe fizesse a comida. Hilda concorda. Ela havia decretado que os guerreiros envolvidos na batalha contra Athena passariam a receber um soldo vitalício. Por muitos anos, Fenrir viveu quase como um animal, não se entendia bem com dinheiro, mas agora que procurava viver normalmente, ficou satisfeito por ter essa quantia certa todos os meses.

Uma vez em casa, Fenrir sente-se aliviado. A serva designada por Hilda não lhe dirige palavras desnecessárias, o que ele acha extremamente conveniente. A moça limita-se a entrar na casa, limpar tudo rapidamente, preparar a comida dele, servi-la e esperar a hora de ir embora. Ele tampouco se esforça para falar com ela. Gosta de apreciar o silêncio e a solidão. Só sente falta dos seus queridos lobos que tinham sido mortos naquela luta idiota em que se metera, já nem sabia mais direito a razão.

Mesmo andando com dificuldade, ele sai todas as manhãs para procurar algum lobinho órfão desgarrado da alcateia. Até chega a encontrar uma mãe com dois filhotes, mas é incapaz de tirar-lhe um dos bebês. Ele então tenta atraí-la para sua casa, mas, desconfiada, ela foge. E ele sabe bem a razão: não é bom confiar em estranhos e ele agora é um para ela. Não tem mais o cheiro de lobo que tinha, nem o andar furtivo, o olhar de caçador. Agora, na verdade, está mais para caça.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Do mesmo modo que Fenrir, Thor apenas termina sua recuperação no palácio, e retorna o mais breve possível para sua vila. Viver em Valhalla é insuportável para ele, já que a princesa está envolvida com Siegfried. Cada vez que os vê juntos é uma tortura, então ele decide partir.

Antes de ir, ele pondera se deve aceitar o soldo oferecido pela coroa. Não quer depender de nada vindo de Hilda, entretanto sabe que o dinheiro será útil para continuar o que fazia antes de se envolver naquela guerra sem sentido: ajudar aos mais pobres. Já que não podia ter sua princesa, queria dedicar-se ainda mais a sua missão, aquela verdadeira, não a luta em que quase perdera a vida.

Decide aceitar o dinheiro e faz mais que isso: pede a Hilda que preste mais atenção na vila, uma das mais distantes da povoação principal. Ele reclama que as crianças de lá não frequentam a escola por causa da distância e que as pessoas não tinham assistência médica básica, porque o médico do lugar, doutor Iwan Borowski, já era muito velho e não podia mais viajar até lá. Hilda promete-lhe tomar providências e ele parte de Valhalla satisfeito.

Antes de pegar a estrada que leva a sua vila, Thor passa na casa de Bado e faz uma proposta a Ann. Quer que ela vá até lá ensinar as pessoas alguns cuidados médicos mais simples, como fazer curativos e pequenas suturas. A médica aceita a missão e, junto com Bado, acompanha Thor até a vila. São algumas horas de viagem a cavalo, mas o tempo estava bom, e eles podem avançar sem problema.

– Sejam bem-vindos à Vila da Baleia Azul – Thor diz aos dois, ainda montados no cavalo, que o assistem ser recebido como heroi. As pessoas orgulham-se por terem-no entre os honrados guerreiros da guarda real e recebem com júbilo a notícia de que a coroa finalmente olhará por eles. Nas opinião das pessoas, ele tinha se tornado uma espécie de porta-voz das necessidades da vila, um contato direto com Valhalla e com a princesa.

Enquanto se dirige para sua casa, ele explica a Ann que a Vila da Baleia Azul é uma antiga base baleeira, que as pessoas caçam diversas espécies do mamífero, que lhes serve de alimento e fonte de renda, pois vendem o excedente da carne e da gordura, e usam os ossos para produzirem objetos variados.

– Da próxima vez, viremos de carroça – Ann reclama assim que entra na casa de Thor. – Pelo amor de Deus, seis horas no lombo do cavalo? Andar a cavalo é uma merda, sabia? No começo é lindo, depois a bunda reclama, meu bem. Desculpa, Thor, mas eu preciso desabafar.

Thor e Bado riem.

A casinha de Thor é parecida com a de Bado, de pedra nua, simples, mas muito organizada e, assim que souberam do retorno dele a Asgard, as pessoas da vila se juntaram e limparam-na. Eles se acomodam na sala e Thor volta a falar na atividade baleeira, ressaltando que nas épocas em que caça é impossível, por conta do tempo ruim ou da escassez do mamífero, muitas vezes falta alimento na vila. Por conta disso, ele se arriscava a caçar no bosque real. Ele menciona também que muitos caçadores contraíam doenças respiratórias por enfrentarem o vento frio em mar aberto ou acabavam por se ferir com os arpões. Como as pessoas ali não tinham assistência médica, muitos morriam de causas que poderiam ser contornadas com primeiros-socorros adequados.

– Se você puder ensinar como dar os primeiros-socorros às pessoas – ele disse –, teremos tempo de levá-las até o hospital ou mesmo até você, se quiser. Podia fazer uma espécie de consultório na casa de Bado.

– A princesa Hilda está pensando em melhorar o pequeno hospital daqui – Bado diz. – O nosso médico já está muito velho e ela convidou Ann para ajudá-lo a cuidar disso.

– É – ela afirma. – Eu já dei uma olhada nas instalações. Tudo muito medieval, mas dá para fazer alguma coisa. Orientei a princesa a mandar buscar no continente equipamentos e medicamentos básicos e ela disse que providenciaria. Iria eu mesma até lá buscá-los, mas não posso pisar em Narvik até que aquela vaca da primeira-doida seja entregue à justiça.

– Mas a polícia já sabe que foi ela, não é? – Thor pergunta.

– Sabe, mas parece que acham que eu sou cúmplice. Ela precisa se entregar e confessar a merda toda. Mas a princesa não quer fazer isso porque a Grethe lhe salvou a vida e blá, blá, blá. Olha, Thor, vamos mudar de assunto porque esse me deixa com sangue nos olhos. Eu aceito ensinar às pessoas, não se preocupe com isso. Acho que será bastante útil se souberem o que fazer numa emergência. Além disso, podemos arranjar um jeito de eu vir para cá, sei lá, uma vez por semana, já que o hospital é muito longe. E não achei má ideia essa coisa do consultório... mas sério, agora preciso descansar um pouco. Essa viagem me deixou moída.

Thor assente e mostra à médica o quarto. Ele e Bado continuam conversando na sala.

– Esse assunto a irrita muito – Bado diz. – Ela não suporta a ideia de ver a Grethe por aqui, vivendo normalmente, posando de amiguinha da princesa. Na verdade, nem eu. É injusto que Ann pague por algo que não fez. Ao mesmo tempo, tenho medo de que a coisa se resolva e ela queira voltar para Narvik.

– Você está mesmo muito apaixonado por ela – Thor diz.

– Sim, eu estou. E seria capaz até de largar tudo aqui para ir embora com ela...

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Além dos benefícios oferecidos aos outros guerreiros-deuses, Mime também foi contratado para tocar no palácio, alegrando as princesas com sua música nos dias de festa e nas cerimônias. O primeiro evento já estava marcado: o casamento da princesa Freya, que aconteceria dentro de poucas semanas. O músico empenha-se em preparar um bom repertório de peças clássicas para a cerimônia, bem como um segundo, ligeiramente mais animado a fim de entreter os convidados durante a festa. Quando o vinho subisse às cabeças, ele sabia que provavelmente todos iam querer dançar.

Voltara a morar na casa de seu pai adotivo, apesar da culpa que o perseguia. Ter matado Folker tinha sido seu maior pecado e ele se culparia para sempre por isso, mas agora finalmente podia crer que os bons momentos que teve com ele eram mais fortes. Ele era duro, mas era um bom pai. Foi preciso haver uma guerra para que Mime se desse conta disso. Foi preciso levar um golpe de um cavaleiro de Athena para que aflorasse tudo que estava escondido na sua mente. Desde então, ele está decidido: nunca mais usará sua música para a violência e a guerra. Sua harpa será instrumento apenas de alegria e beleza.

E aquele cavaleiro de Athena tinha razão, ele odiava matar. Também tinha razão quando falou que ele odiava a si próprio. Mime está aprendendo a lidar com isso, embora ainda seja difícil. Na luta, Ikki falou de esperança, dos sonhos. Pela primeira vez na vida, Mime se permite sonhar. Quer ser uma pessoa melhor, quer levar sua música a todos os cantos do mundo. Pode parecer um sonho impossível, afinal, ele é apenas um músico de um país distante, que muita gente nem acha que existe, mas Ikki lhe disse que qualquer sonho era possível. E ele também quer acreditar nisso.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Ann e Bado passam dois dias na Vila da Baleia Azul e, por fim, ela acerta com Thor de ir sempre uma vez por semana atender as pessoas, desde que não seja a cavalo. O guerreiro-deus compromete-se a mandar buscá-la de carroça e ela aceita.

Na volta para casa, o casal resolve passar na casa de Fenrir, pois Ann quer ver como está a perna do guerreiro e Bado quer entregar-lhe um presente. Ele mesmo os recebe na porta, pois era fim de tarde e a criada tinha acabado de ir embora.

– E aí? – Ann pergunta, parada na porta. – Como está a perna?

– Ah, vai bem – Fenrir responde. – Ainda sinto um pouco de dor, mas é suportável.

– Se nos convidar para entrar, posso examiná-la.

– Claro, claro, entrem – Fenrir os convida depois da reclamação de Ann. Sente-se levemente incomodado com a presença dos dois. Não gosta de visitas e torce para que vão embora rapidamente. Bado também entra, trazendo consigo uma cesta.

– Antes do exame – ele diz –, quero que veja o que trouxe para você.

Bado entrega a cesta a Fenrir. Desconfiado, ele abre, esperando alguma brincadeira de mau gosto, mas lá dentro encontra um filhotinho de husky siberiano.

– Um cachorro? – Fenrir indaga surpreso.

– É – Bado assente. – Nós ganhamos na vila de Thor. Como sei que está sentindo falta dos seus lobos, pensei que poderia gostar de ter um cachorro.

– Sim, mas... por que está fazendo isso?

– Porque eu quero, ora essa! Não posso presentear um amigo?

– Amigo? Eu?

– Bom, eu acho que sim. Se você não pensa o mesmo, aí já é outra história.

Fenrir se sente ainda mais desconfortável com isso, mas gosta do presente de Bado e o aceita.

– O-obrigado – diz hesitante, tirando o cachorrinho da cesta. Imediatamente o bichinho lambe sua face, o que arranca um sorriso dele e, consequentemente, de Bado.

– De nada – Bado diz. – E parece que ele gostou de você.

– É, parece que sim.

Ann também sorri ao ver a cena, mas pede que Fenrir se sente para que ela lhe examine a perna. O homem põe o cachorrinho no chão e faz o que ela manda. Enquanto ele é examinado, o bichinho logo se empenha em explorar a sala de sua nova casa.

– Está tudo bem – ela diz depois do exame. – Acho que já dá para tirar o fixador. O ideal seria fazer uma radiografia, mas como aqui não vai ser possível, vou confiar na minha experiência. Só não sei como vou fazer a cirurgia pra retirar isso, Fenrir. A princesa ficou de providenciar materiais adequados. Assim que ela conseguir, eu faço a operação.

– Está bem – ele diz, um tanto alheio às palavras de Ann. Quer mesmo é que os dois vão embora para ficar a sós com o cachorro. Quando o casal finalmente deixa a casa, o cachorro vem até ele e fica parado, sentado, olhando-o com olhinhos pidões e abanando o rabinho. Vez ou outra dá um latido.

– Você está com fome, não é? – Fenrir pergunta. Ele vai manquejando até a cozinha e o filhote o segue. Pega um naco de carne, parte em pedaços menores e oferece ao cachorro, que come avidamente e fica pedindo mais. Fenrir lhe dá mais um pouco. Depois, oferece-lhe uma tigela de água, que o bichinho bebe quase toda.

– Acho que vamos gostar um do outro, seu diabinho – ele diz, afagando o cachorro.

De barriga cheia, o filhote enrodilha-se no tapete da porta da cozinha e cochila. Fenrir senta-se perto dele e dedica-se a seus pensamentos.

Bado o considerava um amigo? Quando tinha começado isso? Ele não percebeu. Será que não havia algum interesse? As pessoas são interesseiras, sempre querem tirar alguma vantagem. Sempre? Teria razão aquele cavaleiro de Athena que lhe disse para confiar nas pessoas? Nem todo mundo era movido por interesses? Enquanto esteve internado em Narvik, ficou totalmente dependente dos outros e ninguém lhe pediu nada por isso. Pelo contrário, mesmo agora alguns continuavam fazendo coisas por ele, procurando se aproximar. Bado sempre vinha saber como estava e agora trouxe o cachorrinho. Certo dia, Shido lhe enviou uma cesta com frutas e vinho, e dois belos pares de sapatos de couro, acompanhados de um cartão onde ele dizia que tinha reparado que os que ele tinha estavam gastos demais. Até mesmo Alberich passou por lá para saber se ele precisava de alguma coisa e disse que se precisasse de carvão era só falar que ele mandaria trazer de sua mina.

Ele podia dizer que tinha feito amigos em Narvik? Talvez Shiryu tivesse razão quando falava de amizade... talvez algumas pessoas fossem boas... talvez valesse a pena confiar nelas.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Casa de Alberich.

– Mas o que é que se faz nesse lugar? – Grethe indaga a Alberich. Está esparramada no sofá do escritório dele, enquanto o rapaz está em sua mesa de trabalho, fazendo a contabilidade da mina de carvão. – Estou entediada, Albie XVIII!

– Devia ir ajudar na cozinha – ele resmunga, sem levantar os olhos das contas.

– Para quê? Você tem várias criadas, ora! Você não disse que tinha uma taverna ou algo parecido? Pois eu quero ir lá.

– Não é ambiente para mulher.

Grethe ergue uma sobrancelha.

– Sério que você está dizendo isso, Albie? Já basta o tempo em que eu vivi sob as ordens do Linus. Deixe de frescura e me leve lá.

– Será que pode pelo menos esperar que eu termine o trabalho?

Grethe responde com um resmungo insatisfeito e resolve perambular pela casa enquanto espera. Quase uma hora depois, conforme prometido, Alberich leva a mulher à taverna localizada na parte central da vila, perto do mercado. Da rua não era possível ver a construção por trás dela, onde todos sabiam funcionar o prostíbulo local.

– Sombra do Urso. – Grethe lê no letreiro esculpido em madeira escura. – Nome pomposo para uma espelunca, não? Eu sempre quis vir num local assim! Mas sabe como é, eu era a primeira-dama. Linus jamais me deixaria frequentar lugares assim.

Alberich dirige a ela um olhar de desprezo e desce da charrete.

Quando os dois entram na taverna, os homens presentes voltam seus olhares para eles. É raro aparecer ali alguma mulher além das prostitutas e, além disso, Grethe tinha a aparência de uma mulher rica e polida vinda do continente. Logo eles deduziram tratar-se de uma das visitantes da princesa.

– Senhor Alberich – cumprimenta um dos homens. – Bem-vindo de volta.

– Obrigado, Gunnar.

– Soubemos da luta – outro diz. – Felizmente o senhor sobreviveu.

– É, eu não sou tão fácil de ser morto – Alberich diz. Não estava muito à vontade com a presença de Grethe ali, mas sabe que em breve o vinho o deixará relaxado.

– E a senhorita? – Gunnar indaga, curioso.

– Hum... é uma convidada da princesa – Alberich a apresenta. – Grethe Jensen, primeira-dama de Narvik. O marido dela nos acolheu enquanto estávamos lá e ela veio nos visitar. Está hospedada na minha casa.

– Muito prazer – ela diz, cumprimentando o homem e exibindo seu melhor sorriso. Depois, cumprimenta um por um os demais presentes.

– Bebem conosco? – Gunnar convida.

– Claro, claro – ela diz. – Tragam o vinho!

Depois de se embebedar, e dançar com todos os que se dispunham, Grethe acaba num dos quartos do prostíbulo, com Gunnar e Alberich. Ela se surpreende ao ver Alberich trocando carícias com o outro homem, bem como acha excitante ver os dois juntos. Quando se cansa de ser apenas expectadora, Grethe desliza entre eles e os três viram um novelo humano, caindo em uma voragem erótica com a qual ela sonhava há muito.

– Albie, eu já tinha visto que você era bom com mulheres, mas você não me disse que também gostava de rapazes – ela comenta quando já estão na charrete, voltando para casa.

– Eu gosto de pessoas – ele responde. – Não importa o sexo.

– Da próxima vez podíamos experimentar outra combinação, hein?

Alberich dá um sorriso desavergonhado e ajeita a franja.

– Experimentaremos. – ele diz, pensando que não importava a configuração do grupo, ele seria a peça que faria valer a pena.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Semanas depois...

Dias antes, um barco tinha aportado em Asgard trazendo os materiais cirúrgicos que Ann e o médico local solicitaram. Com a chegada do material, Ann faz a cirurgia para retirada do fixador de Fenrir. Ele continua mancando um pouco, mas passa bem, e sem o trambolho metálico, já pode brincar com o cachorro, a quem tinha dado o nome de Ensom.

Durante os primeiros dias de recuperação, o guerreiro recebeu visitas frequentes de Bado e da médica, e certa vez até os convidou para almoçar, para desespero da criada, que teve de preparar um almoço decente ao invés da costumeira gororoba que Fenrir comia sem reclamar. A moça odiava aquele trabalho, queria voltar para o palácio, mas não tinha coragem de dizer à princesa que estava insatisfeita. Só o cachorro lhe dá alguma satisfação ao fazer suas gracinhas e pedir carne enquanto ela prepara a comida. Vez ou outra ela lhe dá um pedaço.

– Seu danadinho guloso – ela diz, coçando atrás das orelhas do animal. – Acabei de colocar seu almoço e mesmo assim você vem me pedir mais carne!

Todos os dias quando ela chega, só Ensom vai cumprimentá-la, Fenrir nunca se dá ao trabalho. Ela sempre recebe o cachorrinho pegando-o no colo e acariciando-lhe entre as orelhas. Mas certo dia, ela é surpreendida ao chegar ao trabalho.

– Daqui a pouco você estará grande demais para eu pegá-lo no colo – ela diz a Ensom, mas para de falar subitamente quando Fenrir aparece na cozinha com seu andar claudicante.

"Do cachorro, pelo menos, ela gosta", Fenrir pensa ao ouvir a voz da garota. Uma voz forte e com uma leve rouquidão que ele considera bonita. Não gosta muito de ouvir vozes, mas a dela vinha ficando estranhamente agradável.

– Bom dia, Liselotte – ele a cumprimenta, numa voz alta e clara, sentindo seu coração disparar.

A moça dá um passo para trás e arregala os olhos.

– B-bom dia – responde assustada. As poucas vezes em que ouvira a voz do patrão foram quando ele falava com Ensom, num tom baixo e grave, assemelhado a um grunhido animalesco. Só o via falar como gente quando recebia a visita da médica.

– O que vai fazer hoje para o almoço? – ele pergunta, procurando soar casual e manter a voz firme.

– Um ensopado de cordeiro – ela responde, ainda um tanto assustada. Fenrir nunca se importara com o que ela fazia para comer. Ele sempre comia qualquer coisa sem pestanejar, daquele jeito dele, sem modos, quase sempre dispensando os talheres e usando as mãos.

– Está ótimo, Liselotte. Vou ficar com Ensom lá fora. Pode chamar quando a comida ficar pronta.

– Certo, senhor – ela diz, ainda surpresa com a repentina mudança do patrão.

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

Palácio de Valhalla.

Hilda coloca a coroa em Freya, que tem os volumosos cabelos arrumados num intricado penteado de tranças, dando a volta em sua cabeça e caindo numa cascata.

– Você está tão linda, querida – a irmã mais velha disse, sentindo um orgulho maternal. Sempre teve a irmã quase como uma filha e era exatamente isso que sentia no dia do casamento dela.

– Era você quem devia usar o vestido que foi da mamãe – Freya diz, emocionada.

– Você vai se casar antes de mim, querida. É justo que o use.

– Podíamos estar nos casando juntas...

– Ainda não é minha hora. Deixe que eu veja você direito...

Freya levanta-se. O vestido branco ricamente bordado, com mangas bufantes, bem ao estilo medieval que ainda se usa em Asgard, é uma obra de arte. Hilda demora-se olhando para a irmã. Freya está perfeita no traje. Hilda, entretanto, não consegue se ver usando algo tão opulento, ainda mais depois da guerra. Mesmo agora optou por usar a túnica cerimonial mais simples, de um tom azul-celeste, corte reto, com poucos adornos bordados na gola. Se algum dia se casar, ela pretende usar algo parecido.

– Eu vou indo – anuncia a irmã mais velha. – Preciso estar a postos quando você e Hagen entrarem no salão. Que todas as bênçãos de Odin caiam sobre você, minha querida.

Continua...

-M -I -T -_D_ -I -R -

_Oi, povo!_

_Mit Dir de volta e entrando na reta final! OWN! Vocês vão sentir saudades quando acabar? Porque eu vou! _

_Uma ótima Páscoa para todos! Já que eu não posso comer chocolate, comam por mim! _

_Um grande beijo a todos que bravamente continuam acompanhando essa fic!_

_Até mais! _

_Chii_


	23. Capítulo 22 Verdade e Veneno

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**-M -I -T -****_D_**** -I -R –**

**MIT DIR**

**Chiisana Hana**

Capítulo 22 – Verdade e Veneno

No pátio de Valhalla, onde meses atrás acontecera o desfecho da batalha entre guerreiros-deuses e cavaleiros de Athena, convidados esperam pelo início da cerimônia de casamento da princesa mais jovem. Totalmente reconstruído, o grande espaço aberto fora decorado para a festa com colunas cobertas por flores brancas que Hilda mandara buscar no continente.

Perto das escadarias está a mesa cerimonial. Os guerreiros-deuses estão acomodados do lado direito dela, exceto Mime, que ocupa um lugar mais elevado, de onde fará ecoar sua música. À frente, há outras mesas onde estão os nobres de Asgard e uma convidada especial: Saori Kido. A milionária chegara de helicóptero poucas horas atrás, acompanhada por seu fiel mordomo.

O povo aglomerava-se um pouco mais atrás para acompanhar a cerimônia que, para muitos, era a primeira grande festa da realeza asgardiana. Muitos ali sequer eram nascidos quando os pais de Hilda e Freya se casaram, há mais de trinta anos. A maioria aprova o casamento, embora haja alguns poucos que não concordem com a união da princesa a um soldado. Outra pequena parcela da população pensa que o correto seria Hilda casar-se antes da irmã mais nova. Mesmo assim, todos concordam que, depois daquela estranha guerra sem propósito, Asgard precisava mesmo de uma grande festa para deixar tudo para trás.

Siegfried está discretamente sentado no canto direito. Desejava que esse dia fosse também o de seu casamento com Hilda, mas está conformado. Sabe que é Hilda quem decide a hora certa. De qualquer forma, a princesa já admitira que o amava e isso era muita coisa para um homem que não esperava ser correspondido. Com a certeza do amor dela, ele sente que pode esperar o tempo que for.

Na extremidade oposta, Ann está sentada ao lado de Bado. Sofrera para encontrar uma roupa adequada e agradável, já que odiava tudo que se vestia em Asgard. Primeiro, precisou convencer a costureira local, habituada a seguir o estilo medieval do povo, a fazer algo diferente. Depois, os tecidos disponíveis eram todos horrendos para o gosto da médica, que acabou optando por um veludo vermelho sem brocados e bordados, menos feio que os demais. Encomendou um vestido de corte reto, com decote pronunciado, bem ajustado ao corpo, e com mangas compridas também ajustadas. Nada de bordados, babados, mangas fofas ou gola rolê. Acabou gostando do resultado final e está se sentindo bonita com aquele decote que lhe destaca os seios. Bado também gosta de ver a esposa com seu vestido fora dos padrões. Ele sabe que ela jamais se renderá totalmente aos costumes de Asgard. Desconfia inclusive que acontecerá o contrário: as pessoas é que acabarão por copiar o estilo da 'doutora do continente'.

– É hoje que a princesinha deixa de ser virgem – Ann brinca baixinho. – Já a princesona...

Ela completa a frase com uma risadinha irônica. Bado também se rende e ri. Já tinha desistido de censurar as piadinhas da mulher, ela é assim mesmo e pronto.

Como todos os guerreiros-deuses, ele traja um fardão cinza azulado com bordados dourados. A roupa faz com que ele se sinta importante e totalmente parte da elite militar de Asgard. Já não é mais o irmão bastardo. É um guerreiro-deus de fato e de direito. Não é mais um camponês bastardo. É sócio do curtume do irmão. Não está mais sozinho. Tem Ann.

Shido está sentado a seu lado, também usando um fardão. Quando chegou em Valhalla, ele se surpreendeu com a bonita decoração do pátio e com impecável organização da cerimônia. Surpreende-se ainda mais ao ver Judith. A ex-criada usa um rico vestido azul-celeste, no melhor estilo argardiano, com mangas de várias camadas. Vestida assim, com os cabelos arrumados, sem a touca de criada, ela até lhe parece bonita.

Ao lado dele está Fenrir, acompanhado por Liselotte. A princípio ela recusou o convite para acompanhá-lo, depois acabou cedendo. Ele ainda tentou levar o cachorro, alegando que ele saberia se comportar, mas ela o convenceu a deixar o bichinho em casa depois de prometer dar-lhe um jantar especial quando voltassem da festa. Ela convenceu-o também a usar o fardão dos guerreiros-deuses, o qual ele não queria usar de jeito nenhum por ser "desconfortável". Nesse tempo de convivência, Liselotte aprendera a lidar com Fenrir e conseguia convencê-lo a fazer qualquer coisa.

Apesar da distância de sua aldeia até Valhalla, Thor fez questão de comparecer à festa. Também usa seu fardão e surpreendera a todos ao chegar de mãos dadas com uma moça chamada Sidsel, a quem apresentou como amiga. Ao vê-los, Ann cochicha para Bado:

– Eu bem que achei a moça interessada no grandão...

A médica lembrava-se de ter reparado nela quando visitou a Vila da Baleia Azul. Era uma das mais interessadas no que ela ensinava, mas na ocasião Ann também tinha notado que ela se interessava pelo gigante barbudo.

– É aquilo, meu bem – ela continua. – Ou é uma benção ou uma maldição, depende de você gostar de coisas grandes.

Bado ri.

– Você não resistiu e olhou, é? – ele pergunta, ainda rindo.

– Claro! – Ann admite. – Levantei o lençol dele na cara dura. É impressionante, Bado.

– Parece que você não se impressionou tanto assim, já que está comigo – gaba-se o guerreiro-deus.

– É que com você é outra história... – ela admite, e quase diz que o ama mais que qualquer outra coisa, só não o faz para não cair na pieguice.

Alberich está na companhia de Grethe que, ao contrário de Ann, trajara-se com o melhor da moda asgardiana. Seu vestido rosa de estilo medieval tem até mesmo uma esvoaçante capinha que ondula quando ela se movimenta.

– Veja só, o peludo trouxe a criada como acompanhante – ele cochicha com a ex-primeira-dama de Narvik, torcendo o nariz. – Que decadência... Mas também, o que esperar de uma criatura como ele, não é? E o grandalhão com essa acompanhante sem classe? Deve tê-la encontrado naquela aldeia suja onde ele vive, claro.

– Não seja chato, Albie – ela retruca. – Elas até que são bonitas. Podíamos chamá-las para uma de nossas festinhas, não?

Alberich não responde. Aprecia os joguinhos sexuais com Grethe e alguns convidados, especialmente os do sexo masculino, mas já está se cansando de hospedá-la. Gostava de ter sua casa só para si e, além disso, as ideias conspiratórias da primeira-dama já o estavam irritando.

Quando Hilda chega ao pátio, todos se levantam. Ela cumprimenta os guerreiros-deuses e toma seu lugar na mesa cerimonial, onde aguardará pela entrada de Freya. A princesa aprecia a visão do local bem arrumado e repleto do povo de Asgard. Os nobres estão sentados à frente, mas ela gosta mesmo de ver a parcela mais humilde reunida atrás. É com eles que deseja comemorar a união da irmã, servindo-lhes boa comida e bom vinho, coisas que muitos não tem regularmente. Ela vinha se esforçando para distribuir melhor a renda em Asgard, procurava fornecer alimentos aos mais pobres e ninguém mais passava fome, mas era bom que eles pudessem gozar de um jantar festivo farto e com boa música.

Mime começa a tocar uma peça clássica muito apreciada na região assim que Judith lhe dá um sinal. Sob o som da harpa, Freya caminha lentamente e desce a escadaria lateral com a ajuda de pajens que seguram a cauda do vestido.

Usando seu fardão de guerreiro-deus cinza, Hagen procura conter-se. Dentro de alguns minutos, Freya finalmente tornar-se-á sua esposa. Ansiara por esse dia há tanto tempo que mal podia acreditar que ele finalmente chegara. Ainda mais depois dos últimos eventos... Para ele, pior do que a guerra em si, foi a chegada do forasteiro de Athena, o tal Hyoga, em quem Freya confiou cegamente. Agora ele entendia que ela o fizera para salvar a irmã da maldição do anel, mas não foi fácil aceitar esse fato. O rapaz deixa esses pensamentos de lado e volta a prestar atenção na noiva. Nunca a vira tão bonita, nem tão feliz. Ele então faz uma prece, pedindo a Odin que conservasse essa felicidade por toda a vida de ambos e que lhes desse muitos filhos.

Hagen recebe Freya beijando-lhe a mão, e então Hilda dá início à cerimônia.

– Amado povo de Asgard, estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união da princesa Freya com o honrado guerreiro Hagen. Por muitas gerações, na nossa linhagem real, os casamentos foram realizados através de arranjos entre os pais dos noivos. Em certos casos, como o de nossos avós, os nubentes só se conheciam diante do altar. Nossos pais conheceram-se poucos dias antes do casamento. A minha irmã teve a sorte de escolher seu noivo e de ser escolhida por ele. Seu casamento será o primeiro realizado por amor na nossa família. O amor, essa palavra aparentemente tão simples, mas que encerra em si tantos significados. O amor por um homem, por um filho, pela terra, pela vida, por nós mesmos. Ele é o sentimento que deve permear todas as relações humanas, principalmente as uniões entre homem e mulher. Espero e desejo que esse seja o começo da mudança e que as gerações seguintes possam continuar nesse caminho, casando-se unicamente por amor. Então, Freya Kristine Noora Susanne Nielssen Odegaard, princesa de Asgard, segunda na linha de sucessão ao trono, deseja receber como seu marido o nobre guerreiro Hagen Stohdart?

Freya olha ternamente para o noivo. Era apaixonada por ele desde menina, mas depois de tudo que viveram nos últimos meses, ela sente com ainda mais intensidade esse amor que os une. Não há mágoa por conta da atitude dele durante a luta com Hyoga. Ela o perdoou totalmente por entender que ele foi movido pelos ciúmes.

– Sim – ela diz.

– Hagen Stohdart, honrado guerreiro-deus sob a proteção da estrela Merak, deseja receber como sua esposa a princesa Freya Odegaard?

– Sim, eu desejo – ele diz, também pensando nos meses anteriores, na luta contra o cavaleiro de Athena, na raiva que sentiu quando ela se colocou ao lado do forasteiro, no medo de perdê-la. E também em como tudo isso deixou de ser importante quando despertou em Narvik e teve a certeza de que ela ainda o amava.

– Então, pelas prerrogativas que me foram dadas por Odin – prossegue Hilda –, através da linhagem real dos Odegaard, eu vos declaro marido e mulher.

Freya e Hagen trocam pulseiras de ouro no lugar de alianças, uma vez que ele não possui mais o dedo anelar esquerdo. Depois, os dois beijam-se sob o som dos aplausos dos convidados e da harpa de Mime.

Enquanto os observa, Hilda pensa nas próprias palavras. Tinha preparado seu discurso na noite anterior, mas só agora reflete sobre ele. O amor é mesmo a razão de tudo? É realmente possível conciliar seu amor pela terra, pelo povo e pela missão à qual está destinada com o amor por um homem e pelos prováveis filhos que virão dessa união? É tudo que ela vem se perguntando há semanas e agora, como num _insight_, ela tem sua resposta.

Terminadas as formalidades, a festa começa. Juntam-se a Mime outros músicos com flautas, oboés e tambores e eles passam a tocar músicas animadas. Os criados do palácio chegam ao pátio aos montes, servindo aos convidados carnes assadas acompanhadas de batatas, além de vinho e cerveja à vontade.

Os guerreiros-deuses passam a ocupar uma mesa com Hilda, Saori e os noivos. Os colegas parabenizam Hagen pela união, enquanto Hilda conversa com Freya.

– Minha querida, você agora é uma mulher casada. A minha menininha! É estranho!

– É tão bom! – a irmã mais nova corrige, exibindo a pulseira de ouro maciço, decorada com um intrincado desenho em baixo relevo, que representa sua união com Hagen. Na face interna, estão gravados a data da união e os nomes dos noivos. – Estou tão feliz!

– Estou vendo, querida. E isso muito me alegra também.

– Foi muito bonito o que você falou sobre o amor.

Hilda sorri. Freya continua a falar:

– Acho que devia usar isso na sua própria vida, irmã.

– Eu sei, querida... Já tomei uma decisão – ela diz. – Mas falamos sobre isso depois, sim?

– Não perca tempo, irmã. Permita-se ser feliz também.

– É o que vou fazer – Hilda diz, mas logo muda de foco e volta-se para Saori. – Obrigada por ter vindo, senhorita Kido – ela diz.

– Ficamos muito felizes e honradas – Freya completa.

– Eu não perderia seu casamento, Freya. Foi uma grande honra ter sido convidada.

– Por que não trouxe seus cavaleiros? – a noiva pergunta. – Gostaria de revê-los.

Saori explica a Freya que Hyoga está se mudando para os Estados Unidos, onde se dedicará à carreira de ator, e que Shiryu se casou havia poucos. Ela justifica a ausência de Shun e Ikki explicando que estavam atarefados com a escola. Na verdade, o irmão mais novo até tinha aceitado vir, mas o casamento de Shiryu trouxe também o reencontro com June e ele acabou desistindo da viagem. E quanto a Ikki, ele sequer cogitou a possibilidade de voltar a Asgard. Por fim, ela inventa que Seiya está se dedicando a um projeto especial da Fundação, quando a verdade é que não queria a companhia dele. Tinham terminado o namoro há pouco tempo e, como ambos já estavam em outros relacionamentos, a milionária preferia evitar problemas.

Julian Solo, seu namorado, insistira para acompanhá-la, mas ela fora incisiva ao negar. Ele não estava mais possuído por Poseidon, mas não fazia sentido aparecer na festa de casamento de Freya como se nada tivesse acontecido. Além do mais, Saori queria mesmo aproveitar essa viagem a Asgard para ficar sozinha, organizar os pensamentos, conhecer novas pessoas. Também pretendia oferecer a Hilda o apoio da Fundação Graad para vários projetos que a princesa mantinha em seu reino.

Quando Judith vai à mesa verificar se tudo corre bem, Shido aproveita para cumprimentá-la pelo esmero na organização da cerimônia e da festa.

– Está de parabéns, Judith. A festa beira à perfeição.

– Obrigada, senhor Shido. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do meu trabalho.

– A princesa Hilda estava certa ao promovê-la.

– Estou fazendo o meu melhor, senhor.

Enquanto fala com Shido, Judith luta para manter uma postura séria e impessoal, mas quando se afasta dele, ela suspira longamente.

"Meu Deus", pensa, "será que eu teria uma chance com ele agora que não sou mais criada? Não quero me iludir, mas será?"

**-M -I -T -**_**D**_** -I -R –**

A certa altura da festa, Grethe retira-se da mesa com a desculpa de ir ao toalete. Esgueira-se até lá, onde tira o vestido de festa e veste-o do avesso, revelando um traje igual ao das criadas da corte. Mandara fazer os dois juntos dizendo à costureira que era uma fantasia para agradar Alberich.

Ao chegar à cozinha, ela logo se mistura aos demais criados. Há muito movimento lá dentro, mais do que o esperado, o que ela considera bom para o seu plano. Ela se aproxima do criado que está servindo vinho. O rapaz pergunta por que ela está sem touca e ela lhe responde que perdeu o acessório.

– Estou vendo que é nova por aqui – ele diz. – Espere aqui, eu vou arranjar uma touca pra você. Se a senhora Judith a vir sem touca, você levará uma bronca.

Grethe dá seu melhor sorriso ingênuo.

– Muito obrigada. Você é muito gentil. Que Odin lhe abençoe.

Enquanto o rapaz se afasta para buscar a touca, Grethe despeja no vinho o conteúdo de um vidrinho que trazia escondido no corpete.

"Está feito", pensa, e sorri já se sentindo vitoriosa. "Agora é só uma questão de tempo até o plano se concretizar".

Ela entrega o vinho a outro criado, instruindo o rapaz a servir a bebida na mesa das princesas.

Quando o primeiro criado volta e lhe entrega a touca, ela novamente usa seu sorrisinho.

– Você é um anjo! Vou colocar agora mesmo!

Ela corre de volta ao banheiro e desvira o vestido, transformando-o de novo em traje de festa. Depois, volta à mesa ainda a tempo de ver o criado começar a servir o vinho a Hilda. Alberich, entretanto, impede a princesa de beber, para surpresa de Grethe.

– O que foi, Alberich? – Hilda indaga.

– Tenho razões para acreditar que esse vinho não é apropriado para consumo, não é, Grethe?

– E como eu poderia saber, Albie?

– Então você o beberia? – ele provoca.

– Claro, querido.

– Alteza, com sua permissão, nossa adorável convidada do continente vai provar o vinho primeiro.

– Ah, Alberich, agradeço a deferência – Grethe diz –, mas quem deve beber primeiro é a princesa Hilda.

– Faço questão que seja você – insiste Alberich.

Ann se impacienta com o joguinho entre eles.

– Mas que palhaçada é essa? O que você colocou no vinho, sua primeira-biscate? E você, Rosinha, para com o floreio e enfia essa porra desse vinho na goela dela.

– Vamos, Grethe – ele diz, ignorando Ann.

– Mas que diabos! – Grethe exclama, acuada. – Como você soube? Eu fui tão cuidadosa.

– Você achou mesmo que ia armar uma cilada para as princesas debaixo do meu nariz, Grethe? Ora, eu sou o cérebro de Asgard! Mas nem precisaria porque você é tão simplória, tão previsível.

– Eu sabia que a psicoputa burra ia tentar alguma – Ann diz a Bado.

– Você só está fazendo isso para ficar bem aos olhos da princesa! – Grethe grita para Alberich. Seus olhos perscrutam o espaço, procurando uma rota de fuga. Ele percebe e segura o braço dela com firmeza.

– Eu faço isso porque é minha obrigação como guerreiro-deus – ele retruca. – Agora beba o vinho!

– Deixa que eu faço isso – Hagen diz. – Essa vadia do continente ia matar todos nós!

– Já chega! – Hilda intervém. – Ninguém vai beber esse vinho. Primeiro, precisamos verificar se há mesmo algum problema com a bebida. Depois, se for o caso, julgá-la-ei dentro das leis de Asgard. Por ora, determino que a suspeita fique detida nas masmorras do castelo. Cuidem para que tenha água e comida.

– Eu a levarei – Alberich diz.

– Não – Hilda retruca. – Thor, conduza a acusada. Shido, vá até a cozinha, interrogue os criados, descubra se ela manipulou apenas esse garrafão de vinho. Você, Alberich, virá comigo.

Enquanto Thor e Shido cumprem as ordens dela, Hilda e Alberich acompanham o criado a fim de verificar a letalidade do vinho. Eles forçam uma cabra a beber um pouco do líquido. Hilda não gosta do que acaba de fazer, mas não havia outro meio de verificar isso rapidamente em Asgard. Enquanto espera o efeito, ela faz uma prece pedindo perdão a Odin pelo possível sacrifício do animal em nome da segurança dela, de seus guerreiros e de quem mais teria bebido aquele vinho supostamente envenenado. Mal ela termina sua prece, o animal começa a contorcer-se. Sua agonia dura poucos minutos e ele logo desaba sem vida.

– Parece que você estava certo – ela diz a Alberich. Hilda conhece bem as intenções dele, sabe que é um homem ambicioso e nunca o deixaria de ser. No momento, entretanto, ela não tinha razões para acreditar que ele participara do plano, até porque era ingênuo demais para a mente privilegiada dele.

Também sabe que Grethe salvara sua vida em Narvik pelos próprios interesses, mesmo assim, ainda sentia-se grata por isso. O irmão de Linus, entretanto, tinha sido morto apenas para incriminar Ann. E agora esse veneno no vinho... Quantas vidas se perderiam com isso? Ela sequer pensou que mataria vários inocentes. Ou pensou e não se importava. Em ambos os casos, Hilda não podia perdoá-la. Era preciso dar um fim na loucura da primeira-dama.

A governante, que também exercia os papéis de sacerdotisa e juíza, costumava submeter os casos ao conselho dos nobres porque preferia assim, mas pelas leis de seu país, ela podia decidir sozinha o destino de quem infringisse a lei. E ela já tinha decidido o de Grethe.

**-M -I -T -**_**D**_** -I -R –**

Hilda retorna à festa com Alberich. Apesar da insistência dele para que ela falasse sobre o que faria com Grethe, a princesa mantém o suspense. Shido confirma-lhe que Grethe só havia tocado naquele garrafão de vinho.

– Sinto muito pelo imprevisto – Hilda desculpa-se com Saori, depois se volta para Freya. – Espero que esse incidente não lhe tire a alegria, querida.

– De forma alguma. Estou um pouco assustada, é verdade. Aquela mulher é completamente maluca. Podia ter sido o fim, mas ao menos eu morreria feliz.

– Não fale essas coisas – Hagen diz.

– Hagen tem razão, querida – Hilda diz. – Precisamos esquecer isso e continuar a festa. Por que vocês não vão dançar?

– Ótima ideia – Freya diz, e puxa o esposo.

Os recém-casados dançam até se cansarem. Depois, retiram-se e vão para o quarto nupcial. Hilda aproveita a deixa e retira-se também. Siegfried a acompanha.

– Admirável sua prudência diante do incidente com o vinho – ele diz. – Confesso que desejei torcer o pescoço daquela mulher que se atreveu a ameaçar sua vida e a de Freya.

– E a sua, e a de todos à mesa – Hilda corrige, voltando a face para ele a fim de que leia seus lábios. – Fico feliz que não tenha tentado fazer nada. Quero resolver as coisas do modo correto.

– Eu sei. Por isso me contive.

Quando chegam à porta dos aposentos dela, ele faz menção de despedir-se.

– Entre comigo – ela pelo. – Ainda temos o que conversar.

– Claro.

Depois de se acomodarem nas poltronas que guarnecem o aposento, Hilda começa a falar, sempre de frente para Siegfried.

– Eu não sei se você captou tudo que eu disse na cerimônia... Eu falei sobre o amor.

– Sim, eu entendi. Estava prestando atenção. Eu não tiro os olhos de você.

Hilda sorri, terna e lisonjeada. Sabe disso, mas é bom ouvi-lo falar.

– Eu pensei muito sobre tudo e cheguei à conclusão de que estou pronta. Agora eu tenho certeza de poder conciliar a Hilda princesa e sacerdotisa com a outra Hilda, a que sonha, a que anseia, a que o ama com toda a força do mundo, Siegfried. Eu quero ser a senhora Bendiksen, quero ser a mãe dos seus filhos.

Siegfried acha que não merece esse amor, ainda mais de uma forma tão entregue. Odin o abençoou ao permitir que ela o amasse e ele seria para sempre grato por isso. Ele então se aproxima dela e ajoelha-se.

– Minha princesa... Esse é um sonho que achei que nunca se realizaria.

– Eu também. Não conseguia ver uma forma de conciliar minha missão com nosso amor.

Hilda desliza até o chão e, também de joelhos, abraça Siegfried.

– Mas agora eu vejo... – ela completa, e se entrega aos beijos amorosos dele.

Continua...

**-M -I -T -**_**D**_** -I -R –**

_Que novela para terminar esse cap! Quando já estava tudo quase pronto, lembrei de colocar a Saori. Eu ia colocar os cinco de bronze também, mas deu uma preguiça do cacete de reescrever tudo com a participação deles. Ia ficar legal, mas deixa só Sassá mesmo... No casório de Hilda será outra história..._

_Essa fic começou como uma side story de "O Casamento", onde Hilda, Freya e a galera do gelo foram ao casório de Shiryu e Shunrei e tal. Só que eu resolvi que o melhor é não misturar as histórias, por vários motivos. Então esqueçam que eles foram a Rozan. Para todos os efeitos, em Mit Dir eles nem ficaram sabendo do casamento até Saori falar. _

_É isso, pessoal!_

_Obrigada a todos que acompanham essa fic e as demais!_

_Beijinssss_

_Chii_


End file.
